Fifty Shades Clarity
by nuwriter
Summary: No change in characters from the original trilogy. This is a continuation. Christian has confronted his demons. Ana has accepted his past. But will Christian's past intrude on the future? Can Ana live with it, if it does? You may want to read Fifty Shades More before reading this. This is book 2 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for finding this story. It is a continuation of the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. This is book II of three. Book I is, Fifty Shades…More and book III is, Fifty Shades…Full Circle. You may want to read Book I before starting this as there will be references from the first book in this story.**

**Disclaimer**: This is an interpretation of copyrighted original material. The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E.L. James. The original content, ideas, characters and intellectual property of this story are owned by Nuwriter, as of 2012. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rated **M** for adult language and situations.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Christian and I pull up to the house and he parks the car. He comes around and helps me out. I stand up and look up at him. Our eyes lock and I run my hand through his copper locks. I pull him to me and kiss him. "I love you Christian."

He nods ,"Yes. I know." He takes my hand and we walk into the dark house. I had told Gail that we would be late and she has fed the kids and gotten them to bed. I didn't know what condition we would be in when we got back and I didn't want Christian to have to deal with all of that.

"Do you mind if we just go on up to bed, baby?" Christian asks me.

"Of course not. Let's go." We don't bother to turn on any lights, just head up the stairs.

Christian starts a tub of water and I check on the kids. They are sleeping so peacefully. I kiss them both and return to our bedroom. Christian has barely said two words since we have been home. I walk in to the bathroom and he is already in the tub, leaning back and his eyes are closed.

"Christian, may I join you?"

"Huh?" He shakes his eyes open. "What? Of course, baby. I didn't mean to start without you. Come on in."

I undress and step in to the warm water with him. I sit facing him and he pulls me to him wrapping his arms around me. I bury my face in his neck. I want to cry so badly, it's all I can do to keep from it. He kisses my neck.

"Are you okay, Ana?" he whispers.

I pull back to look at him and nod, "Yes. Are you?"

He shrugs and traces my jaw with his finger, "I was so worried about you."

"Baby, why were you worried about me? It's you that I'm concerned about."

"Ana. I'm fine. I have been dealing with this for a while now. It's new to you and I want you to be okay."

"Christian. I'm a big girl. I can deal with whatever we have to deal with."

"I just want to hold you, baby." he pulls me close again. "I feel safe when I can hold you."

"I'm here, Christian. I'll always be here."

We finish bathing and get dried off and ready for bed. I slide in next to Christian who is propped up leaning against a pile of pillows. He puts his arm around me and I snuggle in next to him.

"So, do you feel like you ended up with damaged goods, Ana?"

I sit up and face him with a horrified look on my face. "Christian Grey. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am. Everything that happened, I let it happen. I allowed it all. There was just something about me that caused it all."

"Christian, don't you ever think like that. You were a kid. It was done to you. You didn't allow it. Do you understand? None of it was your fault."

"But I gave Elena permission. I gave up control and allowed her to …"

"Christian. You were a child. You had no idea what that …..that….Bitch from hell, had planned. She is a pedophile, plain and simple. You had nothing to do with it and nothing to ever be ashamed of. Do you hear me?"

Christian pulls me close again and wraps his arms around me. "God, Ana. It was so awful. So horribly awful. I just couldn't get away from her."

"You're away from her now. And it will stay that way. I never want the hear her name again unless it's to let me know she's died."

"Christian you are going to keep seeing John, aren't you? I mean I think you still have a lot to resolve. I'll be glad to go with you anytime you need me to or if you just need to talk to me, you know I'll always listen, don't you?"

"I know, baby. We can talk about it some more later. Right now I'm exhausted."

I snuggle next to him, his back to my front. I hold him in my arms and I just want to make all of his hurt go away. Now I understand why he has been so full of anger all of these years. I can't even imagine how he has kept it all bottled up inside of him and dealt with it. My poor Fifty. No wonder he thought he was so fucked up. But it was never him. It's been the fucked up people in his life that have done this to him. I can't believe he has done as well as he has. I can't believe that I found him. My beautiful, kind, dear Fifty.

Christian is sleeping soundly beside me, but I can't get to sleep. I've tossed and turned for hours. I get up and go to the bathroom. While I'm in there, the dam bursts. I begin to cry. I am so hurt and angry by what I've learned tonight. I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting Christian. I need to cry, but I don't want him to hear me, so I turn on the shower and get in. I can let go and really cry in the shower. I sit down and curl up in the corner, I pull my knees up to me wrapping my arms around them and I sob. I bury my head in my knees and heave and let the water wash over me. The pain is unbearable. The sorrow and the anger are overwhelming. I feel Christian put his arms around me and I turn and wrap my arms around him. He sits on the shower floor with me. Our arms around each other. The water washing over us. I hug him so tightly that my fingers are almost digging into his flesh and I sob. Not a quiet sob. Christian rocks me. "Ana. Baby, don't cry. It's okay. It's okay."

My sobbing is uncontrollable. "No Christian. No it isn't okay. I can't stand the thought of it. I can't stand to think that someone hurt you. I feel like it is eating me up inside. Baby, I'm so sorry."

We sit under the water and Christian holds me while I cry. He holds me until I can't cry anymore and then he still holds me.

I have finally run out of tears. He strokes and kisses my hair ,"Baby, are you feeling any better? Are you ready to get out and try to get a little sleep?"

I nod. Christian stands and helps me up. He turns off the water and we get out. He pulls off my wet nightgown and dries me off. Then he strips off his wet pajama bottoms and dries himself. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me sweetly. "It's okay, Baby. I promise. It's okay."

I hug him. "Christian. I am so sorry. I am just so sorry."

"Come on. Let's go." Christian slips a dry nightgown over my head and pulls on a pair of dry pajama bottoms. We head back to our bed and get in snuggling next to one another. All I can think about is the nightmares he had and what they must have been about. I know they must have been so different from the ones he had as a small child. My poor tortured husband. I finally drift off for a while. I realize that we've never been as close as close as we are right now.

I open my eyes and stare in to the soft gray eyes of Christian Grey. "What are you doing?" I manage to get out.

"Just watching you."

"Watching me what?"

"Watching you sleep. I like to watch you sleep."

"Christian. That's almost creepy. You know that don't you?"

"I know. But I still like to do it."

I trace his lips with my finger. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Well I'm fine. At least I have been for the 45 seconds that I've been awake."

"Smart ass." Christian pulls me to him and kisses me.

"I'm glad it's Saturday. We don't have to rush. We can just lie here and relax for a while."

"Well, that's one option. I sort of had other plans for you this morning."

"Mr. Grey I can't imagine what they could be." I put my arms around his neck and pull him to me and kiss him.

"Was that a knock?" I pull away from him. "Come in."

I see Teddy's little face peer around the door. What's worse I hear Grace crying. I throw the covers off and jump out of bed. "Mom."

"What is it baby?" I ask Teddy as I throw on my robe.

"I think Grace is sick." He makes an awful face.

"What?" Christian is now jumping out of the bed.

I run toward her room. When I get there Grace has thrown up on her bed and all over herself. "Oh, Baby."

Christian is on my heels. "Christian would you get me a washcloth?" I pull Grace into my lap and start to take her soiled nightie off. She immediately throws up all over me.

Christian comes back in with the cloth and looks at us." Eeeww. Here." He hands me the cloth.

"Baby, can you help me?" He takes Grace and heads to her bathroom. I try to get to the bathroom without dumping vomit all over the floor. Christian is sitting on the side of her tub holding her in his lap. I pull her nightie off and try to clean her up. She is crying. Christian is turning green.  
"I know, baby. I know." I have her cleaned up as best as I can. I don't want to try to give her a bath. I know she feels too bad right now.

I take her from Christian and he goes to her dresser and brings me a clean nightie for her. When we leave the bathroom , Christian has stripped her bed and is putting fresh sheets on for me.

"Thank you so much baby. I appreciate you doing that."

Teddy is peering around the corner watching the fiasco. "Mom. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, son. She's just sick to her stomach. It's probably a virus. I don't want you eating or drinking after her okay? And try to stay away from her, at least until we get her feeling better. I don't want you to catch it."

"I don't want it. Whatever it is." He says.

I sit in the rocker and cradle my daughter. Her little face is red and tear stained. I gently rock her and rub her tummy. She finally drifts off. For now. I put her back in her bed and set the monitor again.

I quietly head back to our bedroom and strip my gown off. I quickly jump into the shower and clean up and then throw on some clothes and pull my hair back. I walk down the hall and check in on Grace. She is still sleeping, so I head on down stairs to find Christian and Teddy at the table eating cereal.

"How's Grace?" Christian asks between bites.

"She's asleep. I think it's probably a virus. I'll keep an eye on her and if she gets worse we'll call your mother." I put water on for a cup of tea and put a bagel in the toaster. "I appreciate the help, baby."

"I was fine until she threw up on you." He is crunching his spoonful of cereal.

"Yeah. Me too. I just feel so sorry for her. She feels so bad." I get my tea ready and remove my bagel from the toaster grab some cream cheese and sit down at the table with my men.

I look over at them chowing down on the sugary, crunchy meal. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

Christian looks over at Teddy. "We're having a man's breakfast, aren't we, son?"

Teddy grins and nods at his dad.

"Then we might just go in and watch cartoons after this." Christian says smugly.

"It's a guy thing, Mom." Teddy looks sternly at me.

"Oh. I see. A guy thing." I roll my eyes at Christian who is chuckling.

I clean up the breakfast mess and go back up to check on Grace. She is still sound asleep. I walk back down to the family room. Christian and Teddy are still in their pajamas watching TV. I curl up on the sofa. I am so tired. I got no sleep last night and I really didn't need Grace getting sick today. Actually I feel a little queasy myself after all that throwing up. I drift off for a few minutes just watching Christian and Teddy enjoying their 'man' time.

I have the baby monitor on the table next to me and I hear Grace. I get up and head to her room.

"Baby? Where you going?" Christian looks up at me.

"Grace is awake. I'm going up to check on her."

He turns around and returns to his cartoons. "Holler if I can help."

"Yeah. I'll do that." I mumble.

I walk in and Grace is sitting up in her bed. "Hey , baby. How are you feeling?" I pull her into my lap and press my lips to her forehead. She doesn't feel hot. That's good. "Do you want something to drink, Baby?" she nods at me. I take her down stairs and fix her a sippy cup with some cold ginger ale. If she keeps that down I'll try to get some Pedialyte down her.

I look over at Christian and Teddy, "You two plan to get dressed anytime today?"

Never looking at me Christian waves his hand, "Soon as this is over, Babe."

I take Grace back upstairs and rock her while she tries to drink her ginger ale. She is able to get it down, but sits up in my lap and starts to heave like she wants to throw up again. I rush her to the bathroom, but luckily she keeps it down. I put her back to bed and lie down with her and rub her tummy until she goes back to sleep. I drift off with her for a while.

I finally wake up and Grace is still sleeping. I get up and tiptoe out of her room. I walk to our bedroom and Christian is finally getting into his jeans and T-shirt. I sit on the bed and fall backward and let out a big sigh. Christian crawls on the bed and hovers over me and kisses me. "Tired, Baby?"

"Exhausted. I gave Grace some ginger ale and she kept it down. Maybe she's getting better."

"I looked in on her and the two of you were asleep." Christian says.

"I laid down with her to try to get her to sleep. I guess I fell asleep."

"You both looked so sweet. My two beautiful girls." Christian brushes the hair out of my face.

"This beautiful girl smells like baby vomit."

"I love the way you smell, Mrs. Grey." He kisses me deeper and I put my arms around him.

"Dad. You ready?" I hear Teddy say.

"Damn." Christian whispers against my lips.

"You guys kiss all the time. Don't you have anything better to do?" Teddy whines.

Christian sits up and pulls Teddy into his lap. "Oh, Teddy, Teddy my son. One day it will all become so clear." He says sarcastically.

"Well, what are you two 'Men' up to, ?" I ask .You going to teach him how to adjust himself in public or pass a silent fart?"

"You never know just what we 'Men' might do, Mrs. Grey."

"Well, get on with it and leave me alone. I'm going to take a nap until Grace wakes up again." I turn over and pull a pillow under my head. I'm gone again.

I wake to Christian brushing my hair off of my face. He leans over and kisses me.

"Have you heard anything out of Grace?" I ask.

"Not a peep. She's still asleep."

"Good maybe she's getting better."

"Where's Teddy?" I ask him.

"He's taking a nap. We had bologna sandwiches and then he laid down on the sofa and fell asleep."

"Who made the sandwiches? I know you didn't."

"Mrs. Grey. You wound me. I can certainly put a piece of meat between two pieces of bread and open a bag of chips. Besides Teddy told me how you do it."

"I'm surprised he didn't have to demonstrate."

Christian puts his arms around me and pulls me close. I run my fingers through his hair and smile up at him. " It's nice to have family time. You're such a good father, Christian."

"Who knew? I never thought I could do it. I never thought I could love as much as I love those kids."

I put my arms around him and kiss him. Christian pulls me close and I feel his hand up my T-shirt and cupping my breast. He slides my shirt up and kisses the mounds above my bra. Then he rests his head on my belly.

"Christian. What are you doing?" I look down at him.

"Nothing."

"I can see that. What's wrong?"

"I know as soon as I get started one of the kids will cry or walk in on us. So, I'll just wait until I can have you without the intrusion. Coitus Non-interruptus, if you get my drift."

"I get your drift, alright."

"I need to go check Grace and we need to think about dinner. What do you feel like?"

"I'll take care of dinner, Mrs. Grey." Christian looks so smug.

"Excuse me? You're going to do what?"

"I'll take care of dinner. You've had your hands full with Grace today. It's the least I can do."

"Well. Okay. I guess you better go wake Teddy up so he can tell you how to do it."

"Another smart remark, Mrs. Grey." He buries his face in my belly and tickles me.

I giggle, "No. Don't. It tickles."

"You deserve that, Mrs. Grey."

"Well, at least my son, unlike his father, will know how to feed himself when he grows up."

"Well, Mrs. Grey. My son will be able to afford to have someone do it for him."

"Touche. Now help me up. I need to go check on our daughter."

I walk in to check on Grace and she is awake in her bed. "Hey, baby. How's my girl?" I walk over and sit next to her and stroke her curls. She smiles up at me with her binkie still in her mouth. "I think you feel better." She crawls over into my lap and I hug her.

I carry Grace down stairs and Christian is in the kitchen with Teddy. "Christian, what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking dinner. Should be ready in about 45 minutes. You want pepperoni or veggie?"

I shake my head and sigh, "Veggie."

We are at the dining table and finishing up our pizza that Christian so expertly ordered.

I have Grace on my lap feeding her some chicken broth. She's having a fit for pizza, but not on her stomach.

"I'll clean up." Christian offers .

"Don't hurt yourself." I chide him.

"Sweet. Real sweet, baby."

"Well, Theadore. You had the first lesson in cooking dinner. What was it?" Christian asks his son.

"Just say, 'Here's my card number.'" He smiles at his dad.

"Good. Now for lesson number two. Cleaning up." Christian grabs the empty boxes and Teddy helps him. They place the empty pizza boxes in the garbage. "Good. Now the difficult part. We pick up the glasses and plates and take them carefully to the kitchen. Like this." Christian and Teddy gather up the few glasses and plates and carry them to the kitchen. "Then once in the kitchen, we carefully place them in the sink so Gail can put them in the dishwasher in the morning."

"Christian! You just beat all, you know it?" I fuss at him. He flashes me the Christian grin.

I finish feeding Grace and she seems to be keeping everything down.

Teddy and Christian are back in the family room watching some strange show, Wipe Out, Wash Out, something like that. Teddy is on the floor watching and Christian is sitting on the sofa. I sit down on the sofa and cradle Grace rocking her. She has her binkie in her mouth and is sucking away. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. Christian leans over and props up on his elbow.

"What is she doing?" looking at Grace." I know you're not still nursing her."

"Huh?" I look down and she is nuzzling my breast and she has latched on with her little hand and is kneading it. "Oh she's just comforting herself. She still feels bad and I guess it's comforting to her. Sort of like when I was still nursing her."

"I can relate Gracie Girl." Christian takes her little foot and kisses it. "I'm glad she's feeling better."

"Me too. I'm exhausted. I'm going to take her up now." I walk upstairs with my baby and put her in her bed and cover her up. I set the baby monitor and tiptoe out of her room.

Downstairs, Christian and Teddy are yelling and cheering the contestants on. I walk in the family room. "You guys. Please keep it down. I don't want to wake Grace up."

I walk into the butler's pantry and fix myself a brandy. I fix Christian one as well. If he doesn't want it, I'll drink it.

"Here baby." I hand Christian the snifter.

"Oh, thanks, babe." He welcomes the glass and takes a sip. I flop on the sofa with him. "What the heck is this program about?" I ask. "It's just a competition show. Each player is trying to make it through without getting knocked off by the machines." Christian tells me.

He leans over and nips my breast. "Christian!" I admonish him and look over at Teddy.

"He's looking the other way watching TV. He won't see anything." He whispers.

"I don't care. Not in front of my son."

"Teddy. Time for bed after this show. Okay son?" Christian tells him.

"Okay, Dad."

"You're terrible, Christian Grey."

"If you're lucky, Mrs. Grey." He gives me a wicked Christian grin.

Shows over and Christian gets Teddy a bath and puts him down. I walk in and kiss him goodnight. "Thanks for being such a good boy today. I had to spend all my time with Grace. Did you enjoy being with your Dad today?"

"Yeah. We had a man day." He grins up at me. His little face is looking more and more like Christian's every day. He'll be a lady killer if he looks anything like his dad. " Well, don't grow up too fast, okay?" I kiss him goodnight.

"Goodnight, son." Christian smiles at him. He turns out the light and looks back at Teddy. "I love you, son."

"Me too, Dad."

Christian gives me a hug as we walk back to our bedroom. "Christian. Don't make him grow up too fast. He's still my baby."

"He can't stay a baby forever. I can't wait until I can teach him all about girls." Christian's eyes light up.

"Christian Grey, don't you dare. And if you do, don't tell me about it."

I sit down on the bed again and push back leaning against the headboard. Christian crawls up and lays his head in my lap. I feel him slip his hand under my T-shirt and pull my bra up. I gasp as he takes a breast in his mouth and begins to suck and pull.

"What are you doing?" I look down at him.

"I need comforting." He mumbles, breast in mouth.

"Evidently. What am I earth mother?"

"Don't say mother when I'm sucking on your tits. There's nothing motherly about it." He mumbles against my skin.

Christian stops and pulls back looking at me. "You smell like baby. I think you need a bath. I need you to smell like Ana. I can't fuck you when you smell like my daughter. And make no mistake, I do intend to fuck you."

"Whatever. Lead me to the tub." Christian starts the water and pours in the sweet smelling oil. He returns and starts to undress me. He pulls my T-shirt off over my head and then slips my bra off. He pulls his T-shirt off and I run my hands over his chest. Christian turns me to face away from him and cups my breasts in his hands kneading and massaging them. I lean back against his chest and place my hands over his. He drops a hand to my jeans and unbuttons them. His hand slips inside and slides across the wet apex of my thighs. I gasp as he hits just the right spot and my knees want to give way.

"Easy, baby." He whispers against my ear. "I've just started." I put my arms up behind me and circle his neck. He continues to pull and knead my breast as he slides his fingers against me over and over. My breathing is quickening. I catch my breath and silently tense against Christian as my belly begins to quiver and my spasms wash over me. I relax and go limp against him.

He supports me as I recover, "Damn that was quick, baby. I wasn't expecting that. I barely touched you."

"Sorry. It worked for me." I tell him.

Christian and I finish getting undressed and Christian enters the tub and sits down. I get in and he has me sit and lean back up against him. "Ahhh. Much better." I tell him. Christian places his legs over mine and slides his hands over my breasts kneading them. His hand glides down my body and slips between my open legs. He begins to stroke and circle me. I try to move my hips but his legs hold me tight.

"Just enjoy, baby." He whispers in my ear as he trails kisses down my neck. I place my hands on his thighs and press into his skin with my fingers.

"Good, God, Christian." I can hardly catch my breath.

"It's better when you can't move. You have to just take it all."

"God, Christian." I can't catch my breath.

"Okay, baby. Let go. Just let it all go and come." He is insistent.

I grab his thighs and catch my breath. I think I am going to lift out of the tub as my body tenses and my tummy begins to quiver. "Oh! My! God! Christian!"

"That's my baby. That's my good girl." He continues stroking and kisses my neck. I can't move. I go limp against him as I begin to wane. Then I am brought to the brink again.

"You can do it again, baby." Christian whispers. He is relentless.

I whimper, "Baby. Please."

"Please what? What do you want sweet girl?" My body trembles every time I try to breath. "Just feel it, baby. Just take it in and let me give you another one." I begin to cry. "Christian, I can't."

"Yes you can." He whispers. "And you will." My arms are now circled around his neck behind me. I arch my back, but I cannot move because he has me pinned with his legs. I cry out as my body quivers and trembles. I feel like my body has melted into his as I press against him and find a release. Finally I relax and Christian hugs me tight. "Shhh. Shhh. Baby. It's okay." I'm trying to catch my breath. "That was so good, baby. You did such a good job." Christian murmers to me. He strokes my hair and kisses my cheek as my body lies limp against him.

"Christian, I don't know whether you are incredibly gifted or cruel." I am still trying to catch my breath. I feel him smile against my neck.

Christian begins to soap me up. "Here, let's get that baby smell off of you."

"You didn't seem to mind it a moment ago." I snicker.

"I said I couldn't fuck you with baby smell on you. I haven't tried to fuck you yet."

I just want to sleep so bad. I'm so tired. I feel like a rag doll as Christian slides the soapy bath sponge over my skin. He rinses me off. I turn to face him and wrap him in my arms and kiss him deep and long and wet. I sit up and lower myself on to him. I hold my breath and give myself time to accommodate him. Christian wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. He takes a breast in his mouth and begins to suck and pull. I wince as it is slightly painful and back away a slightly. "Are you okay baby?" Christian asks.

"Yes. It's just getting close to that time of the month and I'm tender."

"I'm sorry. I'll be easy." He takes me again gently.

"Mmmmm. Better." I moan.

I begin to move forcing Christian to leave and enter me again, slowly. Christian's head leans back against the tub and I hear him groan. "Yes, Baby. You feel so good." I continue to raise and lower myself letting him enter and exit. I feel him begin to move underneath me meeting the movements of my hips. He puts his hands on my hips and as I lower myself, he forces me down. I grab the sides of the tub with my hands and brace myself. I begin to move my hips meeting him. "Oh, Ana. You are so sweet, Baby." He sits up and wraps his arms around me holding me still and he begins to increase the intensity of his drive. Christian buries his head into my breasts and continues to push himself into me until I feel him still and then begin to quiver as his belly trembles. " Oh, Fuck. Baby." He finally quiets and relaxes. I hug him pressing him to me. I kiss his head and stroke the skin on his back.

"Better?" I ask him.

"God. Yes. You have no idea. I love you so much, baby."

"Me too." I kiss the top of his head." We have made quite a mess, Mr. Grey. There is water everywhere."

"It'll dry."

"Making a mess, never seems to bother you, does it baby?"

Christian looks up at me, still with his arms around me. "No. No. It really doesn't bother me."

"You are so awful." I smile down at him.

"Yeah, but you love me." He grins up at me.

"Yes I do. I do love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Gail, I'm gone. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Unless I can get my husband to take me to lunch then it will be mid- afternoon."

"Okay, Ana. Be careful."

"I will. Do you need anything from town? I'll be glad to pick it up for you."

"No. I have everything we need for dinner tonight."

"Okay. Don't let grace eat a bunch of junk. Her tummy still isn't 100% yet."

"Sure thing." Gail is holding Grace and she gives her a big hug and kisses her cheek. "We'll be fine. Have a nice time in town."

"Bye." I'm not going to town to have a nice time. I'm going to see John Flynn. I need to find out about what happened Friday night. I have so many questions. So many things going through my head. I get in my car and head out the drive and then pull out on to the highway toward town.

Christian and I really haven't talked that much since we saw John Friday. I don't want to push him or make him uncomfortable, but I just don't understand so many things. If Elena was an abuser, why did he stay friends with her? Why does he have bad feelings about himself if it wasn't his fault? I need to know how to handle Christian. I don't know what to say to him. Oh, well. Maybe I'll get some answers. I didn't tell Christian I was going to see John today. I don't want to do anything behind his back, but I really don't want him to think I'm talking behind his back either.

I finally pull in to the garage at John's office and make my way up to his office.

"Good morning, Ana. Come in, please."

"Hi John. Thanks for seeing me this morning."

"Have a seat. Ana. Are you not feeling well?" I sit on the leather sofa across from John in his usual chair with note pad.

"I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep Friday and Grace was sick all weekend. I just need a good night's sleep and I'll perk up."

"Well, make sure you make a little time for yourself, okay."

"I will."

"Well I assume you have questions. Is that why you're here today?"

"Yes it is. Also I'm really having a hard time dealing with all of this. I don't know how to handle it."

"I can imagine. It's difficult to think about a loved one being hurt. I do need to let you know that Christian suspected that you would have questions. He has given me permission to be open with you about everything. Well, shall we jump in?"

"Why did it take him so long to admit to himself what happened to him?"

"It was easier for him to deal with it if he didn't make himself a victim. By convincing himself that he was an equal participant in a contracted, consensual relationship, that took that victim mantle off of him.

"It took Christian a long time to be able to look at the situation and see it for what it was. I think he had been wanting to for some time. I had always felt that there was more to his story than a prostitute/addict for a mother whose pimp abused him at an early age. Even the Elena story didn't set quite right with me. But in the end, all I have to go on I what my patient is willing to share with me.

"Well, what made him decide to tell you what really happened?" I ask John.

"I got the distinct feeling of late that he had something that he needed to explore. He was dancing around something. He started coming back for therapy after leaving for a while and I just had an inkling that there was something just below the surface. Something that he needed to take a closer look at. After a few sessions, and just after you left for Savannah, he became forthcoming about the abuse.

"Why after all these years and years of therapy did he decide to do it now? I mean, what brought all this on all of a sudden?"

"Because he was afraid of losing you, Ana. You were finally able to get through to him that it was his own treatment of you that was driving you way. Ana, anger is born from feelings of powerlessness, fear, depression and low self-esteem from the past. Christian has always held in a great deal of anger and rage. It has always been bubbling just below the surface. He has dealt with it on a daily basis. It has to be very exhausting to deal with that every day of your life. To try to keep that in check. Keep it under control. That's where the submissives came into play. When he was having relationships with them he had an outlet for his anger. It was somehow cleansing for him to be able to release all of that even for just a few hours."

"Yes. He used that exact word. He said he felt cleansed after a session."

"When he met you, Ana, he knew you would not fill that role of submissive for him. He tried very hard to put all of it behind him and live without having that outlet. But without confronting the real issue, he still harbored the anger and rage. Holding it inside just became more than he could tolerate."

"That's why he got Amy?"

"Yes, I believe so. Things were not the best at home, you've admitted that, and he had nowhere to turn, so he returned to what he knew. He returned to what had always worked for him in the past.

"So I really wasn't enough for him?"

"No. It wasn't that you weren't enough. When you left, Christian realized that having a D/s relationship with another woman was inappropriate for a married man. It was certainly inappropriate for him, because he knew how much it would hurt you. Hurting you was the last thing he ever wanted to do, Ana. I think he finally realized that he was just going to have to confront the reason for the anger. He was going to have to purge himself of the anger by looking at it and dealing with it rather than by taking it out on another person.

"It took several sessions and quite a bit of pushing him to finally get him to admit what the true nature of his relationship with Elena was. He finally had to see that as a 15 year old boy he was not an adult. He was a child and children cannot consent to adult sexual relationships. I know it is common to think of the older woman younger man relationship as an initiation into manhood, but it is still pedophilia, plain and simple. Just as if the roles were reversed and it was an older man and a young girl. Then there was the issue of Elena bringing other assailants into the picture.

"It turns my stomach, John. It is just so hard to deal with."

"I know. I think that was the worst part for him to deal with as well. Without going in to detail about the developmental stages of the brain in teenagers, let's suffice to say that teenage boys are not the most confident of creatures. They are unsure of themselves. They want to be and act confident, like a grown man, but they just aren't. They are still trying to mature and figure it all out. Christian was at this point, when he was subjected to the humiliation of the abuse not only by Elena, but by others and some of them were men. It stripped him of his dignity, of any pride and self-esteem that he might have gained since the years of abuse with his mother."

I want to throw up." It is just so hard to deal with John, how in the world did he ever survive it all?"

"For all that has happened to him, Christian has used his intelligence and his abilities to overcome more than most would be able to. For all that he has been through, he was defiant enough to not let it beat him down. He didn't steel his heart. He allowed himself to feel empathy, and sympathy. Christian seeks love and approval. He didn't have it as a young child and therefore doesn't feel worthy of it, yet he craves it. Although, he will try to tell everyone differently, he allows himself to care about others. He was just waiting for the opportunity to open his heart and allow himself to, not only give, but receive love. That's where you came in. You gave him the opportunity to do that. You gave him the opportunity to unburden himself. To take off the emotional chains he had put on himself. He became a changed man when he realized that he was receiving unconditional love from another human being.

"Christian is finally realizing that, yes he was a victim, but he doesn't have to live the rest of his life being a victim. He was not responsible for what happened. He did not ask for it or welcome it. It was a very bad turn in his life, but it's over and he wants to get on with it. He doesn't want to live in the past and have to deal with it every day for the rest of his life anymore.

"But how did he remain on friendly terms with that woman for so long? I just don't understand that. For so long he considered her his only friend."

"Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome? It is a form of traumatic bonding. It was originally thought to be a bond which can form between hostages and their captors. However it can also be one in which strong emotional ties develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other. It can also be known as capture-bonding. Capture-bonding being the psychological trait or mechanism that may lie behind relationships such as battered-wife syndrome, fraternity hazing, and sex practices such as sadism/masochism or bondage/discipline. As strange as it may seem to you, Christian actually bonded with Elena. And it was a very strong bond. She was the only one who knew what happened between them, therefore she was the only person he could discuss it with. She was his only outlet. Until now.

"It was only after he began to see his relationship with her through your eyes that he began to realize that it was wrong. He had to extricate himself from that relationship and get distance in order to take a good look at it. You forced him to extricate himself from his relationship with Elena. That's what it took.

"Has any of this helped, Ana?"

"I believe so. I just need to know how to handle this. Is there anything that I need to do for Christian? Is there anything that I can do to help him? Do I need to try to get him to talk to me about it?"

"Ana. I don't want you to throw away the work that you've done on yourself in order to support Christian. Don't make that sacrifice. The most solid relationships are between two self-assured, mature, emotionally healthy people. You are half of the relationship and you need to be healthy. As does Christian. Love each other, support each other, shelter each other, but take care of yourself as well. Don't throw yourself on the sacrificial altar for the relationship. I told you once before that I think Christian will come out the other side. He is well on his way. He had to take the first steps to start his journey, but he is doing a brilliant job. If he wants to talk about it, listen. If he doesn't don't press him. Just be his confidant, his partner, his lover. Do what you are doing now. Christian is the best he has ever been. He will end up in a good place.

"Okay." I nod. "I feel so much better. At least I understand it now. I just wanted to know how to help him."

"Ana, I'm here for you and/or Christian anytime. And I still would like to see you continue to work on yourself."

"John. One more question. Grace told me that she and Carrick knew about his relationship with an older woman, they just didn't know who it was. Do you have any idea why they wouldn't have tried to prosecute or put a stop to it?"

"I've never spoken to Grace or Carrick about Christian. Christian is my patient and he is an adult. I would have assumed that when he received treatment as a minor, that they were made aware of any risky behaviors that he might have been engaged in. My guess is that Christian either divulged it too late for the statute of limitations, or that since he would not divulge the name of his abuser there was nothing they could do. For them to confront Christian about the relationship, would probably have put a very large wedge in their relationship with their son. Knowing Christian as I do, I would imagine that he would have cut them out completely. That would not have helped anything. They probably did the right thing just trying to keep him in therapy and trying to keep the lines of communication open with him. Grace and Carrick were the best thing that ever happened to Christian. I think he would have been lost to all of us, including himself, if not for them.

I let out a big sigh, "Okay. I appreciate you trying to break it down for me and help me understand it all."

"Good. I really hope this has helped in some way. And again I am here for either of you. Any big plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well. I'm going to go by Grey House and see if I can talk my handsome husband into taking me to lunch."

"Ahh. Well, I don't think he will be able to resist. You two have a pleasant afternoon. I certainly hope Grace feels better. "

"Me, too. Thanks again John. Give Rhian my best."

"I will. Goodbye Ana."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

I get into my beautiful sexy car and I feel so much better. I'm glad that John thinks that Christian is doing so well. I still want to kill the bitch troll. Someday. Someday she will pay for what she has done. Someday I will string her up if it's the last thing I ever do. Fuck that bitch. Okay, Ana. Get it out of your mind. Move forward. Go get your husband.

I pull into the garage at Grey House and the garage attendant lets me pass on through. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey. Nice to see you."

"Thank you." I wave back at him. I pull up at the garage entrance to the building and the valet meets me as I come to a stop. "Mrs. Grey. Good to see you again. May I take the car for you, ma'am?"

"Yes thanks." I get out and he gets in and drives off to park. The doorman opens the door for me and nods. "Mrs. Grey."

I stop at the security desk. Sawyer is sitting behind the desk with the guard. He obviously isn't expecting me. He jumps up. "Mrs. Grey, Ma'am. Is Mr. Grey expecting you?"

"Um. No Sawyer. No he isn't. It's a surprise. Please?"

He smiles, "Yes ma'am. I won't call ahead. Go on up."

"Thanks, Sawyer. You're a peach." I walk toward the elevators and hear Sawyer dare the other guard to say anything. Maybe I shouldn't have call him a peach.

I need to go up to the top floor. I don't remember the code to punch. Damn. I look out of the elevator and Sawyer shakes his head and waves me on. He puts it in electronically for me. I get up to the top floor and walk out into Christian's sanctuary. This is what he lives for. This beautifully stark, white sandstone and glass cathedral that he has built for himself. Andrea, looks up. "Mrs .Grey. How nice to see you. I wasn't expecting the elevator." Obviously Christian isn't expecting any visitors, but I'm sure she would never divulge that information.

"Hi Andrea. Is Mr. Grey, busy?"

"Is he expecting you?"

"No he isn't." I smile politely. Fuck lady, I'm his wife. Just let him know I'm here.

"Well actually, he is out wandering the building. Sometimes he does that when he has a light day."

"Oh. Well do you expect him to be very long?"

"I'm sure I don't know Mrs. Grey. He usually comes back to his office when he gets ready to."

Please don't let me hit her. "Well, I'll just wait if that's okay?"

"Oh, Please feel free, Mrs. Grey. Have a seat. May I get you anything?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

I sit down in one of my own chairs, that Andrea has allowed me to sit in. In an office that is half mine. In fact, she is probably half mine, as well. Forget it Ana. The girl is just doing her job.

I pull out my phone. Gee I hope Christian has his phone with him. I'll text him.

Sir,

I'm in your office awaiting your instruction.

A ;)

I push the send button.

"Mrs. Grey. I really don't know when he'll be back. I don't know how long you'll have to wait."

"I suspect he will be here within the next 5 minutes, Andrea."

"Oh. Well. Good." She nods her head.

Three minutes and twenty six seconds and the elevator opens. Christian walks out. Damn he looks so fucking hot. All CEO and everything. He makes me smile just looking at him. And damn if he isn't wearing that Christian grin.

Christian walks to me and throws his arms around me. "Baby. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my husband." I look up at him and smile.

He kisses me quickly. "Well, your husband wants to see you." He puts his arm around me. "Come." Christian walks me to his office. As he is holding the door for me, he looks over at poor Andrea. "No calls."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

Christian walks over to me and pulls me close. "Oh, Baby. It's good to see you. Why didn't you tell me you were coming in to town?"

"Well, I wasn't sure. I just got finished seeing John and I thought I'd see if my sexy husband was available for lunch."

"Baby, I'm available for whatever you want. Just let me make one call and I'm all yours."

Christian picks up the phone and makes his call.

"Ros…what's on your radar….okay….I'm gone…can you take it?...starting in 30 seconds…right….you know how to reach me…."

"I'm all yours, Mrs. Grey. Let's go."

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

"Baby, I always have time for you. This place is all shit compared to you and the kids."

"I highly doubt that ,Mr. Grey. This place is your third child."

"Okay. Well. Maybe."

Christian puts his arm around my waist and we head out of his office. "Andrea. I'm gone. Ros has it."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Have a nice afternoon."

We get on the elevator and Christian hits the button for the lobby.

I look over at him and he is smiling. "I do love elevators, Mrs. Grey."

"Especially when you own them." Christian reaches over and pulls me to him and kisses me, deeply and passionately. So passionately that he doesn't see the doors open when we reach the lobby. The people waiting to get on are taken by surprise at the sight of their boss in a lip lock with a woman on the elevator.

They seem to be speechless. Christian realizes the situation and breaks his kiss. He straightens himself. He clears his throat," I'd like to introduce my wife." He says to the waiting crowd.

He takes my hand and we quickly head out the door to the garage.

"Sawyer." Christian yelps.

Poor Sawyer jumps to attention, "Mr. Grey."

"I'm finished for the day. Take the car back to the house."

"Sir."

The valet has already brought the car around. My car. I guess Andrea called ahead. Christian takes the keys and the valet opens my door for me. "Good afternoon. Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey." He nods. Christian looks at me grinning from ear to ear. Like a kid skipping school with his parent' permission.

"Ready?" He beams at me.

"Yes sir, Mr. Grey."

Christian heads out of the garage and into the street.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I thought you wanted to grab lunch."

"Yes. Please."

"I know a great little place for lunch."

Christian drives down University St. and pulls into the Fairmont Olympic and up to the door.

He stops and pitches the keys to the valet. "Name's Grey."

"Yes sir." The valet nods.

Christian waltzes into the elegant lobby and up to the desk. "Is the Cascade Suite available?"

"Yes Mr. Grey. How long will you be staying?"

"Just today." Christian hands his card toe the clerk and signs in.

The clerk hands him back his card and gives Christian the card key. "Can we help you with your luggage sir?"

"No luggage."

"Come on Mrs. Grey. We have lunch to eat." Christian grabs my hand and pulls me toward the elevator.

The elevator doors open and in one swift move I am on the elevator and in Christian's arms. I fist my hands in his hair as he melts me with his kiss, exploring every part of my mouth.

We reach our floor and walk to the suite. It is beautiful. Only the best for Mr. Grey. "Christian have we been here before? It looks familiar."

"I think we have, baby." Christian puts his arms around me from behind.

"When? Oh I remember. The night Leila got into the apartment."

"Yep." Christian nods and looks contrite. "Shall we eat lunch or make love?" he asks me.

"Can we do both?" I ask.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, I thoroughly intend to do both. I just wanted to know which you prefer first."

"I think I prefer you first."

"Excellent choice, Mrs. Grey."

Christian picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bedroom and places me on the big canopy bed. He picks up the phone. "Yes do you have a Bollinger Grande Annee 1996?"

"Good. Ice it and send it up for two. Just leave it on the dining table if there is no answer at the door."

"Now. Mrs. Grey. What to do with you. Any preferences?"

"Yes. Make mad passionate love to me, Mr. Grey." I tease.

"Not a problem baby." Christian walks over and closes the bedroom door and locks it. As he ambles back toward the bed, he loosens his tie and takes it off dropping it on the floor. He kicks off his leather slip-ons. He slowly unbuttons his crisp white shirt and slides it off his shoulders dropping it to the floor. He unbuckles his belt and slides his pant zipper down and drops his slacks to the floor.

"Oh, Mr. Grey. You're making my little old heart all a flutter." I tease him.

"That's not all I'm going to make flutter, baby." He finally reaches the huge bed and pulls me to stand in front of him. He cups my head in his hand and slides his mouth over mine. His tongue is everywhere engulfing me with his kiss. I moan as I begin to succumb. Christian reaches behind me and unzips my linen dress letting it drop to the floor. He begins to trail his mouth down my neck to my shoulder. His warm moist breath is heaven to my skin. Christian unhooks my bra and slides it off of my shoulders. It falls to the floor. He trails kisses down the center of my neck stopping at my right breast. He takes my breast in his mouth and sucks and pulls and teases as he slides his hands under my arms and up my back pulling me to him. "God, Ana. You taste so good." He releases my breast only to take my left breast and pull and suckle and tease. I slide my hand into his boxers and take him in my hand. He is firm and warm . He gasps as I touch him, stroking, massaging and pulling him.

"Oh, Baby." He whispers on my neck. "I love it when you touch me." Christian puts his fingers in my panties and slides them off of my hips and lets them drop to the floor. He lowers me to sit on the edge of the bed. Going to his knees he picks up my foot taking the beige pump off and dropping it . He repeats the process with my other foot , then he lifts my foot to his mouth and kisses my arch. He begins to trail kisses from my foot up my leg and inner thigh stopping at the top of my thigh. He rubs his nose across my apex and inhales deeply. "Mmmm. You smell so good , baby." I gasp as his mouth finds me and he begins to caress me. I feel his touch and excitement courses through me. I lean back on my arms as I watch my husband buried in me, slowly giving me pleasure and driving me toward my release. Christian circles me over and over again, hitting the spot with each pass and causing my belly to quiver with each stroke. I fist my hand in his copper locks as I pull his mouth closer and watch him as he sweetly tortures me.

"Baby." My breathing hitches. "God Christian. You feel so good." Christian looks up at me and our eyes lock. He is watching me, watch him, giving me pleasure. "Baby. I love you so much." I whimper. I can see his eyelids get heavy as he continues to consume me with his mouth. I begin to pant to try to catch my breath. Never breaking our gaze, Christian's caress becomes more urgent more insistent. "Oh, Baby." My breathing is catching. "Baby. You're going to make me…." I catch my breath and tense as my belly begins to tremble and my body quivers. The delicious spasms seize me and Christian does not release me until I am spent and trying to catch my breath. I fall back on the bed and Christian moves over me. He pulls me up on the bed and is on top of me kissing me and trailing kisses down my neck. I can feel him rub against my wetness. I pull my legs up and circle his waist. As I do he gently probes my entrance and I move my hips forward to take him in.

"Christian." I gasp. "Oh, my beautiful Christian."

Christian moves and withdraws from me and then moves back in at an achingly slow pace with one constant motion. I fist my hand in his hair and pull his mouth to mine. Christian again pulls out of me and then pushes back in. He looms over me braced up on his hands and looks down into my eyes. I can see the desire and the love written in his eyes.

"God, Ana. I love you baby." He whispers. He lowers himself to his elbows and begins to move with more determination. He is pushing me higher and I am taking him with me.

"God, baby. You are so wet and warm and soft." He says his breathing hitching. He lowers his mouth and takes my breast in. He sucks and pulls and circles with his tongue as he continues to push deep inside of me. I run my hand through his hair and pull as I grab a handful of his copper locks. Christian is gasping . "Come for me ,Baby. Open your eyes and look at me. I want to watch you." I open my eyes and look into his. "That's right. Let go. Give yourself to me, please, give it to me." Christian pushes me over the edge and I begin to tremble as I begin to find my release. "God, Ana. Oh, fuck" Christian buries his head in my breasts as his body trembles and he spills into me. Christian relaxes and falls on top of me. I caress his hair and kiss the top of his head. "Christian, I love you." I whimper.

"Oh, Ana. I love you so much." He holds me tight to him. Christian rolls off of me and lies beside me on the bed. He is looking up at the ceiling. "God that was good. It just gets better and better, doesn't it baby?" he rolls up propped on his elbow. He leans over and kisses me. I trace his jaw with my finger. "Christian it gets better because we get closer and closer."

"You're right, baby. Let me go see if the champagne is here. "

Christian wraps a towel around him and walks out into the drawing room. He returns with the champagne bucket and the two flutes. " Look. The champagne fairy. "Christian pops the cork and pours two glasses of the delicious Bollinger.

"Mmmm. Good Mr. Grey." We are propped up at the head of the bed under the duvet, drinking our champagne.

"I'm so glad you came to the office today, baby. I usually hate surprises but, this is such a nice one."

"Me too. I giggle. "I've never been Mrs. Grey'd so much in my life." "Hello Mrs. Grey. Good to see you Mrs. Grey. What can I do for you Mrs. Grey. Please go up, Mrs. Grey." I felt ridiculous.

"Well I'm glad my staff is showing the proper respect , Mrs. Grey. " Christian brushes my hair out of my eyes. " I'm so glad that you are Mrs. Grey, Ana."

"Me too, Christian. You, me and all the little Greys."

"Speaking of the little Greys, how were they this morning?"

"They were alive when I left. There's something to be said for that."

"God you're awful." Christian laughs.

"I know." I begin to laugh. We get tickled and can't stop laughing. I laugh until my sides hurt. I don't think I've ever seen Christian laugh that hard. "It's good to hear you laugh, Christian. You don't do it enough."

"I know. I'm getting better though."

"Yes you are baby. Yes you are. How about some lunch. I'm starving. You did promise me lunch, Mr. Grey."

"What do you want?"

"I think I want the lobster avocado salad. With a bowl of shrimp bisque. And an order of the yeast rolls with butter. And something chocolate for dessert."

"Good Lord, Ana. You haven't eaten that much collectively in the past 6 months."

"I'm hungry. You bring it out in me. Besides everyone keeps telling me that I look tired. Maybe I just need to eat more."

"I've been telling you that for years, baby."

Christian orders lunch and we sit and talk while we wait on it to arrive.

"Christan. Tell me about some of your subs."

Christian looks over at me. "You're drinking too much champagne."

"No really. You've never told me about any other than Leila."

"Ana. What do you want to know?"

"Well. Who was your first?"

"My first sub? You want to know about my first sub?"

"Yes. I do. I'm trying to see them as people."

"Why? I never did."

"Christian that's not true. I want to see them that way, so I won't be so uptight about them."

"What was the first one's name?"

"Baby, you don't really want to do this. You've just had too much to drink on an empty stomach."

"Christian. I do. Please?"

"I think it's a mistake, but … her name was Sharon."

"How old was she?"

"She was 25. I was 22."

"How did you meet her?"

"She was recommended by an acquaintance."

"Christian this is like pulling teeth. "

"Okay. Okay. I met her through an acquaintance. We met and agreed on a contract and the terms. She was my sub for 6 months. She was a medical assistant. She was brunette with blue eyes, 5"6" about 124 pounds. Anything else?"

"Why did the contract end?"

"Because I ended it."

"Why?"

"Because she had a big mouth. She couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut about our arrangement so I ended it. I overheard her talking on the phone and referring to me as her boyfriend. I was definitely not her boyfriend and had no intention of being her boyfriend. Ever."

"Okay. That's good. How about number two?"

"Ana. You don't want to know this shit. I don't want you having all that wandering around in your head. All that is over. It's my past. You are my now and my tomorrow."

"Christian. I wouldn't ask if it weren't important to me. I'd rather know the truth than to wonder about it. Trust me, my imagination is far worse than the truth."

Christian bites his lip and shakes his head." Okay. But I'm doing this because you asked. Don't hold it against me later."

"Number two. After Sharon. That was Deborah. I can give you a description of each, but it will all be the same. Height all within an inch or two of each other and weight doesn't vary more than 5 or 10 pounds. All brown hair and blue eyes."

"Okay. That's fine. Sort of like that Robert Palmer video."

Christian shakes his head and smiles, "Yeah, something like that."

"Deborah. She was 24. I was 23. She was... lets see. I'm trying to remember. She was an administrative assistant. I kept her 4 months. I ended the contract. Just didn't work out. I just didn't like her very much. Didn't like being around her.

"Lord Ana." Christian runs his hand through his hair. "Number three was Vivian. Vivian was a hair stylist. She worked for….., well. She was 28 I believe. I was 23. We didn't have a contract for long. 3 months at the most. She was rather coarse and slovenly. God she was a slob. Left shit everywhere. And her language was foul. I didn't like that."

"Number four." There is a knock at the door. "Looks like lunch is here, baby." Christian jumps out of bed and throws on his slacks. He answers the door and has the food left on the cart. He rolls the cart in, "Thought we could eat in bed, Mrs. Grey." Christian hands me my bisque and a napkin. We put the hot roll basket between us. Christian has ordered grilled vegetables and grilled lime cilantro chicken.

"You're eating so healthy today, Mr. Grey." I say as I shove the savory soup in my mouth.

"I try on occasion, Mrs. Grey. Is your soup good?"

I dip the spoon in and offer him a taste. "Here have some."

Christian takes the warm soup."Mmmm. Pretty good."

I lean over and kiss him. "Mmmm. That's better."

"Okay. Continue."

"Number four. Ana, some of these run together. I can't remember them all in order, some I barely remember at all. I can tell you what I remember."

"So, some stood out more than others?"

"Yes. " Christian nods his head.

"Well, tell me who stood out."

"Well there was Phoebe. You already know about her. She stayed about 8 months. "

"That was a long time. What happened?"

"That's a long story, but basically she decided that she wanted more than the D/s relationship. I didn't. End of story."

"But you must have liked her to stay 8 months."

Christian nods as he eats his chicken and veggies." Yes. She was pleasant to be around. When she was around. That was the problem. She wanted to be around all the time. I didn't want a sub during the week. I work during the week and I didn't want her around Gail and Taylor. She decided to just show up at my office one day. She was gone and her things shipped out by that afternoon."

"I'm glad you don't plan to ship me out for dropping by."

Christian sighs. "Ana. You are my wife. I love you. You have nothing to do with these women. It was always business with them. Nothing more. They were basically a paid fuck for me."

I nod. "I know that, Christian. You love me."

"Yes I do baby. And this is making me very uncomfortable."

"I know, but it's helping me. I need to understand."

"I'm not so sure this is helping."

"Next one."

"Well, you know about Leila. Once again, she wanted more that I was willing to offer. She was sweet. Nice to be around. Funny. Just not what I was looking for. She eventually found someone else and left. That was the best thing for her."

"Then Susanna. She was a piece of work."

"How so? What happened?"

"Miss Susanna, decided that she wanted more from me as well. A lot more. Christian stares off into space. Susanna, decided to try to trap me. She tried to convince me that she was pregnant. I guess she thought that I was stupid enough to marry her or something. I demanded medical proof of the pregnancy and she couldn't produce it. Gone. She was hard to get rid of, too. Kept calling and harassing Gail, trying to get up to the apartment."

"Christian, what would have happened if she had been pregnant?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Well at the time, I'd never have allowed her to have it. I didn't want a sub to be the mother of my children."

"What do you mean 'at the time'?"

"I think it would be difficult now. I mean after having ours and the way I feel about them. I…I don't know what I would do."

"You know. I've often wondered how that never happened. Are you sure you don't have children out there somewhere? You don't like condoms and you seemed to just trust that women were using protection."

"That was the most irresponsible, idiotic thing I have ever done. That incident cured me. After that it was a shot every three months and written proof from the doctor that it had been administered. No more oral contraceptives."

"How's your salad? You're shoveling it in."

"Good. I was really hungry."

"It looks like it. By the way save me a roll. Miss Piggy."

"Any more?"

"Well there was Ava. She was an accountant."

"You must have had a lot in common with her."

"She was okay. But she treated my staff like shit. She decided to order Gail and Taylor around like she owned them. Nobody does that. Gail and Taylor came before any sub, didn't matter who they were. She was gone in about a month."

"Good. I'm glad you got rid of her."

"Christian didn't you tell me once that there was one that got hurt?"

He nods. "Yes. That was unfortunate. It was Robin. Robin was about 28 and I was 24. She liked it very rough. I thought I was a fucking hard ass but I couldn't hold a candle to her. If I wasn't harsh enough with her she would do everything he could think of to piss me off and make me mad enough to really tear into her. She was a physical fitness instructor. She could have whipped my ass if she wanted to.

"One night she wanted suspension. I've never liked that. Too much can go wrong, but she wouldn't turn it loose. She kept on until she pissed me off enough to do. I cuffed her and tied her up and put a ball gag in to shut her up. Then hauled her ass up. I wasn't experienced enough at the time to be able to read her well enough to know when she had reached her limit and with the ball gag, she couldn't tell me. Ended up breaking her fucking arm. Taylor took her to the emergency room. She had cuts and rope burns all over her. They set her arm and treated the cuts and sent her home.

"I was pretty much finished with her after that. But she loved it. She was back the next fucking weekend. I paid her medical bills, but I was over it. I sent her packing after that.

"Do you ever hear from any of them anymore?"

"No, baby. We don't exactly exchange Christmas cards. I do not hear from them anymore. Leila was the exception and that's because she went full tilt Bozo on me. Poor kid."

"See. I knew you cared. You don't give yourself enough credit for having a big heart, Christian Grey."

"Are you finished eating, Mrs. Grey?"

"I guess I am. It's all gone. Did you get dessert?"

"You asked me to and we aim to please, Mrs. Grey." Christian produces a delicious Chocolate Charlotte. Oh, my gosh. I could eat an entire cake instead of just one piece. Christian and I share the piece of chocolate delight.

"God. That was so good, Christian."

"Glad you liked it. Now let's work off all those calories." Christian pulls me over and kisses me. I fist my hands in his hair and melt in his arms. I am lost to him for the rest of the afternoon.

I lie on the bed on my stomach and Christian is next to me on his side, propped up on his elbow. He is trailing his fingers lightly down my back. It tickles, but feels so sensual. "You are so beautiful, Mrs. Grey. I've never known what to do with you."

"What do you mean, 'do with me'?"

"I mean. You were just so sweet and so innocent. You were soft and smelled so good. I knew I needed you the moment I laid eyes on you, Anastasia. I just had no idea of what to do with you. Subs were all I knew. It didn't take me long to figure out that I wanted more with you, but I didn't know more what. Just more. It was like my Mother with her computer. I didn't know how it worked or what I was supposed to do with it, I just knew I wanted it."

Christian chuckles. "It was like when I first saw Teddy and the doctor handed him to me. I looked down at him and thought to myself 'What the hell am I supposed to do with this?' I had no idea how much I would love having a son. It is so great just to spend time with him and teach him things. He is finally getting to the age, where we can interact. He isn't a baby anymore."

"Don't remind me. He's my baby." I pout.

Christian turns over and lies on his back looking at the top of the canopy. He is rubbing his hand over his chest. "And that girl of ours. Good God. She is so beautiful, Ana. Her temperament reminds me so much of Mia."

"Mia! Christian Grey, she is you made over!"

He chuckles, "Yeah. Poor kid."

"You are frowning, Mrs. Grey. What's wrong?"

"My stomach isn't feeling so hot."

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

"No. I'm okay. I just hope I didn't catch anything from Grace."

Christian caresses my naked butt and gently kisses it and then rests his head on it like a pillow. "You have such a fine ass Anastasia. So round and firm and perky. It fits in my hands perfectly."

"Any more kids and it's going to hit the floor."

Christian jumps up. "You're thinking about having more?"

"Not really. It was just sort of an expression."

Christian looks so disappointed. He nods, "Okay. Just got my hopes up for a second."

I sit up and take him in my arms, "Baby, why do you want another one so much? I don't understand. I thought we were working toward having alone time at some point. Just the two of us. Another baby would just delay that."

"I don't know Ana. But you're right. I'm looking forward to having you all to myself at some point. "

"I hate to do it, but we probably need to get back. Gail has the kids. She's probably pulling her hair out by now."

"I've enjoyed playing hooky with you today, Mrs. Grey."

"I'm glad you came to lunch with me, baby. Even though, it was a rather expensive lunch."

We get dressed and Christian calls down to have the car brought around. We head home, leaving our lovely lunch behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Gail. We're home."

"Oh, Ana. I see you found Mr. Grey."

"Yes Gail. She found me. Right where she left me. Where are the kids?" Christian quips.

"Teddy is watching TV and Grace is still napping. I started not to let her sleep so long, but she just looked so worn out, poor angel."

"She had a rough weekend. I'll go check on her." I tell her.

Christian goes in to check on Teddy and the TV. I suspect he really wants to check out the cartoon channel.

I run up and get out of my clothes and change into my jeans and T-shirt. I really need to get some new clothes. Everyone at Christian's office always looks so stylish and I look like a grad student on a scholarship. Oh, well. I'll get with Caroline and get some new things. I could use a haircut too. I'll just call and set up something with her. She always has good suggestions.

I stop to check on Grace and she is stirring. I hate to wake her but if I don't she'll be up all night. I reach down and pick her up. She is still groggy and has her binky in her mouth. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go down stairs and try to wake up. It's almost dinner time." I take her down to the family room and sit on the sofa. I was right. Christian has the cartoon channel on. Who would have thought. The same man who is a major CEO, who is an experienced dominate, is laughing his ass of at stupid cartoons. "Christian, don't you want to change out of your suit?" I ask him.

" I will in a few." I want to see this. He glances over, "How's Grace?" I'm trying to get her to wake up. Grace spies her dad and reaches out for him. She spits out the binky, "Daddy!" she struggles to break out of my lap reaching for her dad, so I let her go and she crawls over to Christian and crawls into his lap. Without breaking his stare with the TV he pulls her close and kisses her curls. She closes her eyes and snuggles in.

"Christian... Christian!"

"Huh? What babe?"

"Christian, please don't let her go back to sleep."

"No. I won't, baby." He is paying me absolutely no attention what so ever.

"If you do, you can stay up with her tonight."

"Right. Okay, baby." Christian starts to laugh hysterically. "Teddy did you see that?"

"Sometimes I think I'm the only adult in this family."

"Sure, baby. Whatever you say."

Shit. I'm not sitting up with her all night. Christian can just sit up and watch his cartoons all night with her. I'll go see how Gail is doing.

"Hi Gail." I walk in to the kitchen to see how dinner is coming.

"Hello, Ana. Dinner will be in about half an hour."

"Okay. What are you cooking? It smells great!"

"Chicken pot pie. I thought that might be easy on Grace's stomach."

"That's a good idea. Thanks."

"How is Sophie? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Oh, she's growing up to be quite the young lady. She's been staying busy with school friends. Doesn't have time to visit much."

"Oh. How does Jason feel about that?"

"He doesn't really like it, but I guess it's just her age. She'll outgrow it. Did you and Mr. Grey have a good afternoon?"

"Yes we did. I was surprised. I stopped by his office unannounced and he actually took the afternoon off to go eat lunch."

"My, my. All afternoon to eat lunch." She smiles over at me with a glint in her eye.

"It was a special lunch." I wink at her.

"Mmmm. I'm sure it was." She smiles.

"It's not really sitting on my stomach very well, though." I frown.

"You do look a little tired, Ana. It will be at least half an hour to dinner. Why don't you go lie down?"

"I hate to do it, but I think I will. Will you have Christian come get me when dinner is ready? That is if he can tear himself away from the cartoon channel."

"Sure thing."

I go upstairs and crawl onto my soft bed. I pull a pillow under my head and drift off.

I feel Christian kiss my cheek. "Baby. Dinner is ready."

"Okay. I'm up."

"Ana. Sweetheart." Christian is lying beside me and gently kissing my cheek, "Baby wake up." He brushes the hair from my face.

"I'm up." Christian hugs me and kisses my forehead. "You want to sleep, baby?"

I nod. "Uh, huh."

"Okay. I'll have Gail save your dinner."

"Okay."

Christian leaves me alone. I take a few minutes and force myself awake. I head downstairs to eat with my family.

"Mommy!" Teddy yells.

"Hey family. I'm sorry I'm so tired." I walk into the kitchen to fix myself a plate of pot pie.

"I can't imagine why you would be tired, Mrs. Grey." Christian gives me a wicked smile.

"Me either, Mr. Grey. I had a pretty uneventful afternoon." I give him a serious look.

"I'm filing that away for future reference, Mrs. Grey."

"That's what you get for letting strange women pick you up."

"Who?" Teddy asks. "Who picked you up?"

"Nothing , son. Mommy's being cute. Or at least trying to."

"This looks so good." I sit down to eat.

Poor Christian is trying to get Grace fed. She really isn't eating much yet. "Christian she may just want some Jell-O or something easier on her tummy."

"Well, Ana. I don't have any Jell-O... I have chicken pot pie...d she won't eat it. "

"Gee. Sorry."

I look at my plate and I don't feel so much like eating either. I get up and go to the refrigerator and bring Christian an individual container of red Jell-O. I peel the lid back and plant it in front of him. "Here. Try that."

"You woke up in a foul mood." Christian says.

"Sorry, Baby. I just don't feel very good."

"That time of the month? It's about due isn't it?" he asks as he feeds Grace the Jell-O.

"Thank you for keeping up with it for me." I respond sarcastically. "But, no. That's not it."

We have finally finished and the kids are down. We are up in our bedroom. "Can I interest you in a nice relaxing bath, baby?" Christian asks as I shed my jeans.

I quietly sit on the bed in my T-shirt and panties. "No… Actually… I'd rather you just fuck me."

Christian stops dead in his tracks, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Grey. Get your ass over here."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Christian walks over and crawls on the bed. He pushes me back. Looming above me, his mouth meets mine and it ignites a fire. I can't take my mouth off of his. I grab for his belt and strip it off of him. Then I unzip him and put my hand in his boxers desperate to find him. I reach my goal and feel the warm firm part of him. I grasp and stroke him.

"God, Ana." His breath hitches.

I reach down and pull my panties down and sling them off the end of my foot. I dive for Christian's mouth and start to devour him. Raising my legs I slide my feet into the top of his slacks and boxers and force them down his legs. Christian is breathless and he yanks my T-shirt up and pulls my bra over my breasts. He dives in and takes a breast in his mouth. Pulling and sucking.

"God. I love your breasts, baby."

"Christian. I need you right now. I need you inside right now." Christian parts my thighs with his knee and is inside in one swift move. I gasp with relief as though he is extinguishing a fire inside of me.

"Christian, you feel so good. I need you to now. Please. I need it. I need you."

"God, Ana. Give me a second." Christian begins to move in and out.

"Hard please, baby. I need it hard right now." Christian raises up and braces on his hands. He circles his hips with each push and he is so deep that it feels as though he will come out of my throat.

"That feels so good." I put my arms around Christian and push him over so that I am on top. I look down at him and slide my hands up his chest. I lean forward and brace myself and begin to push back against each drive. Christian cups my breasts in his hands and takes them in his mouth, pulling and teasing. For some reason I just feel so unrestrained and hedonistic. "God. Fuck me Christian. Fuck me please."

"I look down at my husband. I am out of breath. "Make me come. Please make me come."

Christian grabs me an throws me over putting him on top now. He pulls my hands over my head and holds them. Again he grabs a breast with his mouth and he pulls and bites me. The bite is both painful and exquisite. He is pushing hard now and I am building. "That's it. Let me come. I need to."

"Hold on baby." Christian gasps as he begins to pound me. "Come for me, baby. Look at me so I can see you. Let it go for me." I begin to tense and throw my head back. My release takes me . "God! Christian! Fuck!" I tremble and my belly quivers as I am consumed. I ride Christian with my release pulling and tugging him until I am a heap of gasping nerve endings. Christian tenses and gives one last hard deep push as he throbs and fills me with himself. We both collapse almost unconscious with pleasure.

Christian rolls off of me, "Good God, Ana. What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know. I just had this overwhelming need for you to fuck me." I look over at him and smile. "Thank you."

"My pleasure baby. Call on me anytime you're in need. I'm not so sure I can walk." Christian rolls over and kisses me gently and sweetly. "Still interested in a bath?"

I nod. "Yes."

I'm feeling some better after I've had a nice warm bath. I drift off snuggled in for the night with my husband. I wake and find myself sprawled over Christian with my head resting on his belly. Usually it's the other way around. I move off of him and return to my side of the bed finding my pillow. My eyes fly open and I throw the covers back as I bolt for the bathroom. I throw my head over the toilet just in time to lose everything in my stomach. I gasp trying to catch my breath as the retching continues.

"What is it, baby?" I hear Christian behind me. He gathers my hair and pulls it behind me, holding it while I throw up my toenails.

"God, baby. Are you okay?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No." is all I can manage to get out.

"Here." Christian hands me a wet washcloth and lightly rubs my back.

I sit on the floor and lean against the wall as I try to catch my breath. "I think that's it."

"What can I do. Baby?" he asks , so concerned.

"Nothing. I just want to sit here a minute." My eyes are closed tight. "Oh, God." I turn and grab the toilet again as I heave into it.

Christian, takes the wet cloth and gently wipes my face as he sits on the floor beside me. "Better now?" he asks.

"I think so." I am totally spent.

"Can you go back to bed yet?" he asks.

I nod. "I think I can. I think that's it."

Christian helps me up and supports me as I try to get back to bed. "Here, baby. Lie down."

I get back on the bed and Christian covers me. He kisses my forehead and wipes my face with the wet washcloth. I feel better and drift back to sleep.

I open my eyes. Christian is sound asleep next to me. I bound for the bathroom again and retch and heave for what seems like forever. I am totally exhausted. The tile floor feels cool and I lie down next to the toilet to rest.

"Ana!" I hear Christian shriek. "Baby, are you okay?" He kneels over me and pulls me up in his arms. "What are you doing on the floor?"

I look up at him and see the concern on his face. "I'm okay. The floor just felt so nice and cool. I'm so tired. I just fell asleep."

"Baby let me get you back to bed." As soon as he tries to pick me up I begin to heave again. There is nothing left to come up, but I can't seem to stop. Christian picks me up and takes me back to our bed. He lays me down and goes back into the bathroom. He comes back and places a trashcan beside the bed. He puts a wet washcloth on my night stand as well as a glass of cool water. He sits on the edge of the bed next to me and gently rubs his hand over my tummy. It feels so good.

"Try to rest, baby." He whispers. I drift back to sleep.

I wake and see Christian quietly walk into our darkened bedroom. "Hi, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" he asks me as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I feel awful." I moan. "What time is it?"

"It's about noon. Can I get you anything?"

"No. Thanks. I just want to sleep."

"Baby, don't you want something to drink? You haven't had anything since last night."

"No. I don't even want to think about it."

Christian brushes my hair off of my face and kisses my forehead.

"Christian, I don't want you to catch this." I groan.

"Okay. Try to sleep and I'll check on you in a while."

I nod. Before he can get out the door, I begin to heave into the trash can again. "I wave him out. I'm okay. There's nothing left to come up."

Our bedroom is dark. It must be evening. I see a light come through the crack in the bedroom door as Christian peeks in. "I'm awake, baby."

"I was just checking on you. Can I get you anything?" Christian again comes over and sits next to me on the bed.

"No. How are the kids?"

"They're fine. I stayed home today in case you needed me." He whispers as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. He gently strokes my head. I give him a weak smile. "Baby, you need to at least drink something."

"I can't. I just can't."

"I hope you feel better in the morning." He says as he strokes my hair.

"Me too." I drift off again.

I feel Christian as he gently gets into bed trying not to wake me.

He moves over next to me and kisses my cheek. I try to smile at him. "Can I get you anything?" he asks again. I shake my head and fall into sleep again.

I wake again in the dark bedroom. Christian is sleeping soundly next to me. I throw my head over the side of the bed and dry heave over the trash can again. I feel Christian roll over and pull my hair back.

"Oh, baby. I wish I could make you feel better." he says. I can't even answer him.

I lay my head on my pillow and try to sleep again.

"Ana? Ana, baby?" I hear Christian whisper. "Ana, can you wake up and try to drink something?" I barely open my eyes and shake my head. "No. Nothing" I whisper back. "Ana, I talked to mother and she said you should try to drink something." Christian lifts my head and puts a straw between my lips and says, "Come on baby. Drink some of this." I suck on the straw and as soon as the liquid enters my mouth I begin to heave again. I lose whatever it was into the trashcan. "Ana. It's been almost two days, baby. Let me take you to the doctor."

I shake my head. "I'll be okay."

"Baby you have to drink something. You can't keep on like this." He sounds so insistent.

"It's just a virus. I'll be better soon."

I hear Christian talking to someone. "I don't know….I can't get her to take anything…..no, she won't go….I'm running out of ideas…..okay...I'll keep trying. Thanks."

Through a haze I feel Christian shake me, but I just can't wake up. I want to just sleep. "Ana! Ana! Wake up baby. Please wake up and try to drink something." I just can't and the nausea hits my stomach again, but I can't even turn to try to hit the trashcan.

I barely hear Christian, but he sounds frantic. "Mom. Mom can you come over? I can't get her to wake up. It's been 3 days now. Mom. I'm getting scared. I don't know what to do. Okay. Thanks."

"Ana. Ana, darling." I feel someone shake me. "Ana. It's Grace. Open your eyes." I look up at Grace. "That's a girl. She puts her fingers on my wrist and listens to my chest.

"What's wrong with her Mom?" Christian sounds distraught.

"I think she needs to go to the hospital, Christian. I think it is probably a virus, but she has gotten so dehydrated that she will probably need some IV fluids and something for the nausea."

"But she looks so bad. You don't think it's something worse?"

"Son I can't be sure, but I think she just started throwing up and without taking any fluids she has gotten dehydrated and gotten so weak she can't get up. I think some fluids will do the trick, but if she doesn't get rehydrated, she will be in real trouble. We need to get her to the hospital. And it wouldn't hurt to do some testing just to make sure there isn't something else going on."

"Okay. I'll have Taylor bring the SUV around." Christian is running his hand through his hair.

Grace rubs his shoulder. "I'll call ahead and let them know we're coming."

"Thanks, Mom."

I hear Christian on his phone. "Taylor. I need the car brought around. We'll be taking Mrs. Grey to the hospital. Now."

Christian wraps me in a blanket and lifts me in his arms. "It's okay, baby. We're going to the hospital. You'll feel better soon." He kisses my forehead. I just don't have the strength to wake up. Christian carries me downstairs and I hear Gail. "Let me get the door for you. Don't worry about the kids. Let us know how she is."

"Thank you Gail." Christian slides into the back seat of the SUV with me in his lap and soon we are at the hospital. Christian gets out of the car and carries me into the emergency room. Soon I am on a gurney and am able to open my eyes enough to see a doctor come into the little exam room.

"Mr. Grey. I'm Dr. White. I have spoken with your mother and agree that we need to get some fluids started on Mrs. Grey. I'll examine her and we'll start with some blood work to see if there is anything more serious going on.

"Thank you doctor." I hear Christian.

Dr. White thoroughly examines me and I am able to wake enough to answer some of his questions. The nurse comes in and inserts an IV, taking several tubes of blood, and begins to run the fluids into me.

"Mr. Grey. I tend to agree that it is probably a virus that has spiraled out of control. She has gotten dehydrated and her electrolytes are probably out of wack. We'll run the fluid in pretty fast and give her something IV for nausea. Hopefully that will help. You said your daughter had the same type of thing a couple of days ago?'

"Yes. She threw up for about a day, but she never got like this. Are you sure it isn't something worse, like…I don't know."

"My guess is it's the same thing that your daughter had. Let's wait to see what the lab work says before you get too concerned."

"Thank you, doctor."

Christian returns and sits down beside me and holds my hand. "Baby, are you feeling any better? Please wake up. Please. Ana, baby, I need you."

"Christian?" Grace comes in to the exam room.

"Oh, hi Mom."

"How is she doing?"

"About the same. They are doing some lab work and they have given her something for the nausea."

Grace hugs Christian. "We'll just have to see if the fluids do the trick. Try not to get too upset, Christian. Let's see what the lab work tells us."

"Thanks, Mom. I appreciate you checking on her."

"Everything will be fine, son." Grace rubs Christian's shoulder.

After a while I am feeling a little better. I open my eyes and Christian's head is on the bed. His arms are draped around my stomach. I reach down and run my hand over his copper hair. He looks up at me, "Ana. Baby. How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better. Just so tired."

"Baby I'm so worried about you." I can see the concern on his sweet face.

The nurse comes in and checks my IV and hangs a fresh bag of fluids. "Mrs. Grey. How are you feeling?" She looks up at the monitors and charts everything.

"I feel a little better." I try to smile.

"The results should be back from the lab shortly. Dr. White will be back in as soon as they come in. Can I get you anything?" she asks.

"I'm sort of thirsty."

"That's a good sign. I'll see if you can have anything." she smiles and exits the room.

The nurse comes back in with a Sprite. "Here you go. Sip this slowly. See if it stays down."

I take a few sips of the ice cold drink. It feels good.

"Feel okay?" She asks.

I nod. "It's good."

Christian helps me sit up and props several pillows behind me. He is in the chair next to my bed and won't let go of my hand. "Baby. You had me so worried." He is almost in tears. "I couldn't stand to lose you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, baby. I just couldn't stop being sick."

Dr. White walks in with my chart. "Mrs. Grey. You are looking much better."

"I feel better, thank you."

"Well, I'm looking over your labs and I really don't see much."

Christian asks, "So you think it was just a virus, then?"

"Dr. White, hesitates, "Well. Actually, I don't think so. There is one thing. Mrs. Grey, according to the lab results. You are pregnant."

"No. I'm not pregnant."

"Mrs. Grey. I'm not asking if you are pregnant. I'm telling you that you are pregnant."

"That's impossible.'

"Oh, really?" he looks over his reading glasses and questions me.

"Yes. I am on oral contraceptives and I am religious with them. Trust me, I haven't made any mistakes, Dr. White."

"Well. You are aware that oral contraceptives are about 90% effective. And that certain other medications can decrease their effectiveness as well."

"No. I didn't know that." I'm sure I look horrified.

I look over at Christian and he seems to be in shock.

"Christian? Christian, baby?" I try to talk to him.

Christian breaks out in a huge Christian grin. "I can't believe it. That's incredible. That's just fucking incredible."

"Well. I think we'll keep you until you are feeling better and can keep something down. I want you well hydrated before you go home. I'll send you home with something for the nausea. I see here that Dr. Green is your OB/GYN. I suggest you make an appointment with her after you get home. Even though this seems to be unexpected, I certainly hope that this is good news."

"The best Dr. White. Just the best." Christian holds my hand can't stop grinning.

Dr. White leaves us alone. Christian leans in and kisses me. "Baby. I know this isn't what you wanted."

"Christian. I was on the fence, sort of. But I guess the decision was made for us. I guess it was just meant to be." I'm resigned to it.

"So you aren't upset?" he asks.

"Baby, I'm too tired to be upset." I look down and rub my tummy. Christian puts his hand over mine and rubs with me.

"I love you so much, Ana Grey."

"Christian. You would think we could plan one of these just once."

"I guess it explains the, 'Fuck me Christian'." Christian smirks at me.

"It would seem so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well, Ana. Looks like you are about 6 weeks along. Still pretty early." Dr. Green has examined me and done all the testing. I guess it's real now. "I know you weren't expecting this. How are you feeling about it?"

"Still pretty numb I guess. I was planning on going back to work. Having another child really wasn't on my radar."

"I guess sometimes life just makes these decisions for us. You know the routine. I'll give you a few prescriptions and have you follow up in a month. And, Ana, if you get nauseated, please don't let it get that bad again. Call me. I'll go ahead and give you something to take for it, but if it doesn't help, you need to let me know."

"I will. I just never really had morning sickness with Teddy or Grace. I guess I should have recognized the signs. I was tired, queasy, my breasts were tender, my hormones were and still are raging." I hesitate.

"Dr. Green, since I didn't even think about being pregnant, I have consumed some alcohol and been on medication. I'm concerned about that."

"How much alcohol? Any excessive drinking?"

"No, just the occasional champagne or wine. Some brandy a couple of times. I did get sort of tipsy on my anniversary." I smile at her.

"I think you'll be fine. And the medication that Dr. Flynn has you on is safe to take during pregnancy. It won't hurt the baby. If you are really concerned we can run some tests and check things out."

"Okay. Well. I guess I'm all set." I give out a big sigh.

"Ana. Please get in touch if there are any issues. Every pregnancy is different, even in the same woman." Dr. Green says with concern.

I get up to leave. "Oh. Here. Don't forget your pictures." She hands me the sonogram images.

"Thanks. Christian will want to see these."

I 'm on my way home driving with the top down. I hear my phone buz and push the button on the steering wheel to answer. I know who it is, Mr. Impatient.

"Ana?" I was right. It's Christian.

"Hi."

"Are you finished at Dr. Green's?"

"Yes. I just got out and I'm on my way home."

"What did she say?"

"She said I'm pregnant."

"Well, we knew that. What else?"

"I'm about 6 weeks."

"Did she do the sonogram?"

"Yes, I have the pictures. You can look at them when you get home."

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. I've had this meeting set up for weeks and these people were flying in from China for it. I couldn't get out of it."

"That's okay. Neither of us was expecting this. You can go next time."

"I'll try to get home early. How are you feeling baby?"

"Tired. Queasy. Horny"

"Go home and lie down. I'll see you later. I love you." He can be so sweet.

"I love you too. Be careful."

I pull into the driveway and walk into the house. I can't decide if I'm glad to be home or not. Suddenly I feel like a prisoner here, almost. I love my kids and husband, but sometimes the walls just start to close in. This baby 's just going to make it worse. I won't be able to go anywhere after it's here.

"Hi Gail. I'm back."

"How was your appointment, Ana?"

"I'm definitely pregnant. About 6 weeks. I'm sorry, Gail."

"Goodness. What for?"

"I know you don't need another child to have to watch."

"Ana. You're the one that has to carry and deliver it. Get up night with it. Not me. Watching it is the easy part."

"Gee. Thanks. Gail. I feel better already."

"You look worn out. Go lie down."

"I think I will. Oh Christian said he'd be home early."

I drag myself upstairs and change into a T-shirt. _Damn my jeans are already getting tight. I'll just leave them off. _I lie down in my T-shirt and panties and pull the duvet up and drift away to a place where my jeans fit and my breasts don't hurt.

"Okay. Gail. Thanks." I hear Christian. Shit what time is it? It's 3:30 . I way overslept.

Christian walks into our bedroom loosening his tie and unbuttoning the collar on his white shirt. "Hey baby? How are you feeling?" he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and leans over kissing me on my forehead.

"I'm okay. I laid down to take a quick nap and slept way too long. How was your day?"

"It was okay."

"How did your meeting go with the people from China?"

"Good. We got all the negotiations done and the contracts signed. I was supposed to go out to dinner with them, but I begged off. Ros is taking them."

Christina leans down and brushes my hair off my face and kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and pull him to me. I deepen our kiss and Christian runs his hand down my body. He stops when he gets to my hips and pulls back looking at me. "You aren't wearing any pants."

I frown and begin to cry. "They don't fit. They are too tight."

Christian holds me close. "Oh, baby. It's okay. Go buy you some new ones. Just think, you'll get to buy an entire new wardrobe."

"But they will all be maternity clothes. I'm gonna' get fat again." I am sniffling.

"You'll be beautiful. You're always beautiful."

"I didn't mean to cry. I'm sorry." Christian wipes away my tears with his hands.

"I remember this crying part. You cry anytime you need to." Christian is so consoling.

"Christian? Do you want to fool around?"

" Yes... I believe I would, Mrs. Grey." He pulls me close and takes me.

We are lying on our bed snuggled in each other's arms. "Christian, I'm sorry. I just have all these hormones raging again."

"I know. I should have figured it out when you asked me to fuck you last week. I forgot how you get for the first few months. You are one insatiable pregnant lady."

"I'll put you on speed dial." I smile up at him.

"Baby. I'm here for you anytime. It's a difficult job, but I'm up for the challenge and glad to be of service."

"Oh. Hold on." I get up and grab my purse. I get out the sonogram and take it back over the bed and snuggle back up to my husband. I hand it to him. "Here you go. Here's number three."

Christian smiles looking at it. "It always amazes me to see these things. I don't guess we know what it is yet, do we?" he asks.

"Yes. It's a baby." I tell him matter of factly.

"You are hilarious. You know what I mean. Boy or girl."

"Don't know yet."

"What shall we call this one?" I see him thinking.

"Well Teddy was Blip. Grace was whosit." I remind him.

"How about peanut? Look at it .It looks just like a little peanut." He traces the outline of the baby with his finger and he smiles looking at the picture.

"Okay. Little Peanut it is."

He puts his arm around me and gives me a squeeze. "Is little Peanut hungry?"

"No. But mommy is."

"It's good to see you want to eat something. Have you eaten today?"

"I had a bagel and fruit for breakfast."

"Nothing else?"

"Christian, I didn't have time."

"Baby you have to eat. Will I have to start watching you all the time?"

"You wouldn't dare, Christian Grey."

"Oh, baby, you know I would. In a heartbeat. I can have Sawyer follow you around and remind you to eat."

"That won't be necessary, sir."

"Let's go have dinner."

"I'll have to find something that will fit the lower half of my body. Give me a minute." I tell him.

"Call Caroline and go get yourself some things to wear. Tomorrow."

"Yes. Sir. I'll do that." I look through my closet and finally find a pair of jeans that aren't too snug.

"Tell you what. Go see Caroline and then come by the office and I'll take you to lunch."

"Making sure I eat, Mr. Grey?"

"I figure you'll be in need….of something."

I'm in my car once again driving toward town to see Caroline. When I walk into her office I am met by a smiling receptionist, Mimi. "Hello Mrs. Grey. Good to see you again. I'll let Caroline know you are here."

"Thanks, Mimi."

Caroline appears and walks in to the reception area. "Ana. Come on in. Let's get started getting you all fixed up. You have an appointment to have your hair done when we are finished here." I follow her as we ascend the stairs. "What type of things are you looking for. Casual? Dress? " She asks as we walk up to her salon.

"Well. To start with I need to let you know I'm pregnant again."

"Again! How wonderful."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm tired of looking like a college student. I want to get some things that are more stylish. More up to date. I will probably need casual and dress, but since I will be growing on a daily basis, I should probably wait and get the dressier things as I need them. If I get them now, they won't fit by then."

"Right. Well, let's start with some casual dresses and then look at some skirts, slacks and tops. Then pick out some accessories and shoes to go with everything."

Caroline spends several hours zipping and buttoning, pinning and marking. Finally I have enough things to do me for a couple of months. Until I really begin to blossom.

"I think we've really made progress today, Ana. Just come back in about a month or 6 weeks and we can supplement what you've gotten today and add to it as you grow."

"Sounds good."

"Now get down to the salon and get you hair done. I'll have these things altered and delivered out to the house in a couple of days. "

"Thanks Caroline. I really appreciate it."

I walk down the stairs and over to her hair salon and enter the sleek wood, chrome and glass space. "Mrs. Grey. Good morning. Ron is ready for you. Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea. Sparkling water?"

"I'm fine thank you."

I sit down in the comfortable black swivel chair and wait for Ron to appear. I'm not big on getting my hair done, but I do like Ron. He always does something with it that I like. Here he comes.

"Ana. So good to see you. " Ron is gushing. I do like him. "What are we doing with you today?" he is running his fingers through my hair.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I just need a change. Something a little more sophisticated."

"Well. How about a few highlights around your face. Just to brighten you up a bit. Then maybe just a little shorter."

"Not too short. My husband likes it long." Christian would kill me if I cut it all off. Well, he wouldn't kill me , but he wouldn't like it.

"Oh, honey don't they all?" he teases.

"Um. Ron. I seem to be pregnant again. I'm not sure about the highlights right now."

"Ohhh! Ana. I can't believe it." He is so overly animated.

"Well actually I can't either. But the doctor assures me I am."

" I don't think it will hurt, but if you are unsure, we can just wait until after the little creature gets here."

"Well maybe just a few. I just don't want to breathe the fumes."

"Not a problem, baby."

He foils up my head until I look like I could receive radio transmissions and then, after sitting under the heat lamp, rinses the color off of my head. He layers my hair leaving it just below my shoulders and curls it. I am surprised. I really like it.

"There you go. What do we think?"

"We like it. We feel like a new woman."

Ron takes the black cape off of me and goes up to the reception desk leaving me to stand in front of the mirror to put my earrings back in. Fiddling with my earrings, I look up in the mirror.

FUCK!

"Ana. It's good to see you. I hear congratulations are in order again." She says smugly.

There in the mirror behind me is Elena. God help me.

I turn around to face her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh. Haven't you heard? I am in business with Caroline now. It seems she got so busy with the clothing and accessories end of the business, that she didn't have time to run the hair salon. I bought into the salon and run it now along with my others. It was a good business move. I'm sure Christian would approve."

"Elena. Christian doesn't give a fuck what you do."

"I hear through the grapevine that you and Christian are expecting again. Just little rabbits aren't you?"

"Fuck off Elena."

She smiles, "Guess I should call Christian and congratulate him."

"I wouldn't bother. He doesn't want to hear from you…ever. He finally realizes just what you are."

"Oh. What I am. And just what would that be?"

"You're a fucking pedophile. A child abuser. You should be in fucking jail."

"Oh, Ana my dear. Christian wasn't a child. He was a big boy. Just remember, the next time he touches you …I taught him how. Think about that next time you're in the throes of passion. I was there first."

I want to rip her throat out. I want to tear her skin off. I want throw her into hell. But most of all, I just want away from her.

"I need to leave." I try to walk past her.

"By all means. I didn't mean to keep you. Do come back again. Your hair looks lovely, dear." She says so sarcastically.

She steps aside and I walk out of the salon and back across to Caroline's office.

"Mimi. I need to see Caroline. Is she busy?" I ask urgently.

"Sure Mrs. Grey. Let me call up?"

In moments Caroline is standing in front of me. "Caroline, I'm sorry. Is there somewhere we can talk for a moment?"

"Sure Ana. Come in here. What's wrong?" We walk in to a small break room off of the main office.

"Caroline, when did Elena Lincoln start working here?"

"Oh just a month or so ago. I just got so busy with the clothing that I didn't have time to properly run the hair salon. Elena made me an offer to buy into the business and run the salon and I took her up on it. Is something wrong?"

"I can't really go into detail, but I can't continue to come here as long as she is involved."

"Ana. Why? We've done business with you and Mr. Grey for years. I don't want to lose you as clients."

"I can't really explain. It's something very personal. I just don't want to ever run into her and I certainly don't want her to have my business."

"Well. I can't really throw her out. I mean we are business partners now. Would you feel better if I came to the house to fit your things? Or you are welcome to come to my place. Anywhere you will feel comfortable, Ana."

"I guess we can find a way to work around it. And I really like Ron. I hate to lose him."

"Well. I don't usually allow the stylists to take any of our clients on a personal basis outside of the salon, but I can make an exception. If he is willing, I would be glad for you to have him come to your home or where ever. You can deal with him directly and bypass the salon."

"Maybe that will work. I'll think about it. I'm just upset right now."

"I can see that. I'm sorry this has been uncomfortable for you. I'll work with you anyway you wish to keep you."

"Okay." I nod. "Thank you. I hate to be a pain. It is just a situation I really want to avoid. I'm sure Mr. Grey feels the same way."

"Sure. I'll have your things delivered by the end of the week. We'll work something out."

I'm shaken and begin to feel a little queasy as I exit the salon and get into my car. Why can't that bitch just move away. Go somewhere else and leave us alone. Will I ever get her out of our lives. I hate that she knows that I'm pregnant. It's none of her damn business. I need to calm down. I can't be getting this upset. It's not good for the baby. Okay, Ana. Get yourself together and get over to Christian's office.

I pull into the parking garage and the valet takes my car. I wave at Sawyer as I walk over to the elevators. He waves back and puts the security code in for the administrative floor, Christian's floor. I arrive on the 20 th and the doors open to a smiling Andrea.

"Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey is expecting you. Go right in."

I try to smile, but I just want to cry. Damn these friggin' hormones." Thank you. Andrea."

I open the door to Christian's office and peek in. He is on the phone, but motions for me to come in. I am still shaking. I walk over to the mini fridge and take out a bottle of water and begin to down it. He motions me over. When I get there he puts his arm around me and kisses my hair, never breaking his conversation. " I see….what are the projections...how long….I think it's doable….go ahead and get things rolling…we'll sit down in the morning and iron it out… email me the spreadsheets." Christian hangs up.

He frowns down at me. "Ana, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"First of all you're lying. Second you're not fine." He puts his hands on my shoulders and stares into my eyes.

"Ana. You are on the verge of tears. What is it? And don't tell me hormones."

"It's not important."

"Let me decide what's important. Come sit with me."

We walk over and sit on the white leather sofa. He leans back and puts his arm around me pulling me to him. He kisses my forehead. "Now. What the fuck is going on?"

"Well, I went to see Caroline today. …"

There is a knock at the door. Ros sticks her head in. "Christian. Oh, hi Ana."

"Hi Ros."

"Look Christian, I don't mean to interrupt, but there is a hitch in the China thing. I really need you for a couple of minutes."

Christian looks down at me. I pat his knee. "Go. Go on. I'll be here when you get back."

"I'm really sorry Ana." Ros apologizes.

"Don't worry. I'll just sit here and be pregnant for a while."

Christian turns as he heads out the door. "Don't think you're getting out of this. I won't be long."

I look around Christian's office. I don't recall ever being in here alone before. I get up and roam around looking at the artwork. I've seen it, but never up close. I touch it. I wander over behind his desk and look out at Seattle through the glass wall. I feel really bold and I sit down at his desk in his chair. I run my hands over the things on his desk fondling his papers and his pens and his laptop. I jump when his phone rings. I feel like I have been caught doing something I shouldn't. I don't dare answer it. But I do I peer over and look at it. FUCK! Why is she calling him? I didn't believe her when she said she would. I thought she was just trying to piss me off, which she did. It's been 7 years. I thought he made it clear to her that he wanted nothing to do with her. And why is her number still in his phone? This is even a different phone than he had that long ago.

I want to answer it and tell her to fuck off. I get my courage up and reach down to pick it up, but it stops ringing. Shit. I sit back in Christian's chair and slump back . I close my eyes and try to stop the adrenalin that is coursing through my body. My heart is beating a mile a minute.

Christian bursts through the door and stops looking at me. "Well. Mrs. Grey you look right at home sitting my desk. Are you sure I can't persuade you to come to work for me?"

"Do you hire pregnant ladies, Mr. Grey?"

"Humm. I guess not. I seem to already have that position filled."

"Okay wife. Are you ready to go eat?"

Good. Maybe he has forgotten about grilling me about what's bothering me.

"I am ready, sir."

"Come. Let's go."

I want to ask him why he has Elena's number in his phone. On the other hand I don't really want to start anything. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to the club. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

We pull out of the garage and into traffic. "Okay. What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Do I need to pull over and make you talk to me?" he looks at me sternly with those grey eyes of his.

"No."

"Spill it, Ana. I don't care if you are pregnant, I'll fucking pull over and spank the shit out of you if you don't start talking."

"Okay.I went to Caroline's today. After I finished with the clothes, I went over to get my hair cut."

"I meant to mention it. It looks really nice, baby." He smiles over at me.

"Thanks. Anyway. When I got finished before I could leave. Elena walked over and we had a …a conversation."

"WHAT! What the fuck was she doing there?"

"Well, it seems she has bought into Caroline's hair salon and she wanted to _congratulate_ me on our impending bundle of joy."

Christian runs his hand through his hair. "I don't fucking believe it. I just don't fucking believe it."

"Christian as long as she lives in the same town with us, I guess we'll run into her on occasion."

"Why? We haven't run into her in the last 7 years. Why now?" he shakes his head. "What did the vile bitch say to you?"

"She said she wanted to congratulate us on the baby. She referred to us a rabbits. Then she made a few unflattering comments."

"What comments?"

"She said she wanted to remind me that whatever we do in bed, she taught you. She wanted me to remember that she was there first."

"Fuck me. I'll let her know in no uncertain terms to fuck off."

"No. That's just what she wants. She wants you to contact her. Just leave it alone and ignore her."

"I'll break her in fucking half." We arrive at the club and head up to the dining room.

Christian's mood has definitely changed. I wish I had never mentioned it.

We get to our table and sit.

"What do you want, baby?" he asks looking at the menu.

"I'm not really hungry."

He looks exasperated. "Anastasia. Please don't start with that. You are going to eat something."

"Okaaay. I'll have a club sandwich. With fries. And a coke. And a slice of the double fudge chocolate cake."  
Christian's face softens and a grins spreads across it. He shakes his head and chuckles. "I thought you weren't hungry."

"Well. If you're going to make me eat."

Christian orders our lunch. And we chat about the kids and the baby. I clean up every bite of my food including the cake. "Gosh that was so good." Thanks baby.

"It looks like you were hungrier than you thought, Mrs. Grey."

"I guess so."

"Well I need to get back to the office. Ready?"

I nod. We get back to the garage and pull up. "Do you need to get home right away?"

I shrug. "Not really, I don't guess."

"Come up for a while?"

"You want me to come up to your office for a while?"

He nods and smiles.

"Sure." I shrug.

We get out and take the elevator back up stairs. We walk off the elevator and Christian's phone rings. He stops. Takes it out and looks at it.

"Mother Fucker!" he yells. And with that he pulls back and hurls his phone across the lobby hitting the opposite wall. The phone explodes into a zillion pieces. I duck.

The blood has drained from Andrea's face. Ros runs out of her office to see what has happened. Everyone freezes in their tracks. Including me.

"Christian?" I'm almost afraid to speak. "What's wrong?" I whisper.

He runs his hand through his hair. And reaches for my hand pulling me toward his office.

He stops and announces. "Everyone just go about your business. Everything's okay." I can feel the tension in the atmosphere lift. Everyone takes a breath.

We proceed into his office.

"Christian. What on earth?"

"Well take three guesses who it was. I'll put a stop to this right now."

"Christian, please don't contact her. Please."

"I'm not going to let her harass us anymore, Ana. Especially with you in the condition that you are in."

"Christian. I'm not in any condition. I'm pregnant."

"You know what I mean." he snaps at me.

I walk over and put my arms out, "Come here." I wrap my arms around him. "Christian, we just can't let her bother us."

"I know, baby. I just can't figure out why now. Why after 7 years has she reared her ugly head."

"Who knows. Kiss me?" I ask him.

Christian tilts my head up and softly puts his lips to mine. Oh, God. I pull away. "What baby?" he asks.

"I've got to stop. I can't kiss you and just go home. You make my heart race, Mr. Grey."

"I think I can help with that. Remember I told you I'm here whenever you are in need."

"Christian. Don't tempt me, because I feel like I'm raging inside right now."

He gives a sly smile looking up toward the heavens. "God I love it so. I wish I could keep you pregnant."

Christian leads me to the small sleeping quarters just off of his office and reaches over to his phone.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Andrea. Hold my calls until I let you know otherwise."

"Yes. Sir."

"Now. Mrs. Grey. Let me attend to you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh Shit! I've gotta' pee. Christian turn me loose. I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Okay. Do you do anything other than eat and urinate?"

"Not lately. If I could figure out how to get a kitchen in the bathroom, I'd be a happy girl."

Christian has propped up against the headboard of our bed, opened his laptop and is looking intently over spreadsheets or something like that.

"Ohhh. That's better." I sigh as I return to bed. I crawl in next to Christian and snuggle up. "It's all your fault anyway."

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault?" he sounds incredulous, yet still staring at the lap top screen.

"You were determined to have another baby. It's the ultimate act of exerting your control over me."

"I beg your pardon? I did not impregnate you against your will."

"Yes you did." I pout. "You unleashed your super sperm. Faster than an ovum. Leaping oral contraceptives with a single bound."

"Well I guess I am pretty potent, now that you mention it." He grins. Oh, that smile.

"You need to get those things tied off after this one."

"Me? Why not you?" he looks surprised.

"I have to carry it and deliver it and then lose the 30 extra pounds. It's the least you can do." I tell him.

"We'll talk about it." He stares at the laptop screen, obviously preoccupied.

I look up at him. "Do you plan to have anymore?"

"No. I don't."

"Then what's the problem? Snip. Snip."

" Don't say that. It makes me uncomfortable to think about it." He winces.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Would it work if I said no?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Why do you have Elena's phone number in your cell?" I know it was there because I saw it. I don't want him to think I was snooping, which I was.

"I didn't."

"How did you know that is was Elena who called without answering the phone?"

"When I get a new phone, IT downloads everything from my old phone into the new phone. It was just downloaded and to be honest, I didn't realize that it was in there."

"Christian you've had how many phones over the last 7 years? And it is still in there?"

"Ana. It was in my phone 7 years ago. I kept it in there for a while so I could screen her calls. After a while I just forgot it was there. Then it just got repeatedly down loaded from phone to phone. I didn't realize it until she called."

"Did she leave you a voice message?"

"Yes."

I sit up and look at him. "What did she say?"

"I have no idea. I deleted it without listening to it."

"Honest?"

"Honest." He is getting a bit exasperated.

"Really , Christian?"

"Do you want it in blood?"

"No. I believe you."

I'm beginning to feel a little needy. I don't know if I hate these hormones or love them.

"Christian?"

"Yes, baby?" I reach over and run my hand over his crotch. I feel him spring into action.

Christian closes his lap top and puts it on the nightstand. He puts his arms around me and kisses me. "Are you in need of assistance, Mrs. Grey?" he whispers against my lips.

"Yes. I believe I am. Do you have time to help?" I whisper back.

"Absofuckinglutely, baby. Come here." Christina takes in his arms and consumes me. Again.

He slides his hands over my breasts under my pink silk teddy. He lifts the silky fabric and admires them as his hand strokes and kneads. "God Ana. Your breasts are getting huge already. I don't remember them getting this large with the other two."

"Huh?" I try to pull myself out of the sensual fog I was in. "Dr. Green said that each time is different and that after the first baby, the changes come sooner. Christian stop asking so many questions."

Christian bends and takes a breast in his mouth and begins to suck.

"Ooowww? I pull back a little."

"I'm sorry are you tender?"

"A little. Please don't stop. I sort of like it." I stroke my hand through his copper locks.

"Fine line between pain and pleasure, baby." He smiles up at me.

"Shut up Christian. Just get on with it." I'm squirming and he can be so frustratingly wicked sometimes.

"What? Get on with it? You sure are demanding aren't you, my little pregnant flower." He says facetiously.

"Oh, just forget it." I try to get up, but he holds me tight.

He laughs, "No. No. I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. I was just teasing."

He throws me over and rolls on top of me pulling my hands over my head and stretching me out underneath him. Taking a breast in his mouth he sucks and pulls. I feel my nipple becoming erect as he slides his tongue over it. The pain is exquisite.

"God." I writhe in bliss.

"I don't even have to check, I know you 're ready." He whispers against my neck. Christian moves between my legs and I feel him probing at my entrance as he brushes up against me. He moves his hips back and then pushes forward entering me. "Peanut, say hello to daddy." He gasps.

"I need you baby." I whisper.

"I know. I'm here." He looks down into my eyes as he begins his gentle lovemaking. "I love you so much, Anastasia."

I am building with each exquisite drive forward. I feel his length with each entrance and exit. God, Christian can fuck. He increases his intensity as I put my legs around his waist to let him go deeper. I close my eyes and let myself take in the intense feeling of my husband inside of me. All of my senses are concentrated on the nerve endings where Christian and I come together. It is electrifying and sweet. I begin to feel the stirring in my belly. The sweet precursor to my release. I open my eyes and look into his and he is my universe at this moment. He is all I know and all I want to know. My beginning and my end.

" Come, Ana." he commands me. "Come for me. Please." He is my undoing and I fall over the edge as all my tension falls away releasing yet consuming me. My tummy tenses and quivers as I give myself over to him.

"Fucking, God." He gasps as he tenses and I feel him tremble as he thrusts once more hard and deep. He gives his all to me.

Christian collapses on me as we both find our breath again and relax. Our bodies slick with sweat and sex.

"Thank you, baby." I whisper.

"Glad I could help." He whispers back. He rolls off of me and lies beside me.

I start to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"'Peanut, say hello to daddy?' What the fuck was that about?"

Christian starts to laugh too. "Fuck if I know." We laugh until we can't laugh anymore, then talk until we are so sleepy, we crawl under the covers and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake to find Christian watching me. Why the hell does he do that? "Christian, don't do that. You are going to get me to the point that I'm afraid to fall asleep. Why do you watch me sleep anyway?"

"Because I can. And I like to. You have to fall asleep sometime. I can wait you out." Christian rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom. "How many times did you get up to the bathroom last night?" I hear him yell from the bathroom . "Only 3 times." I yawn and stretch and it hits me again. I get up and race to our bathroom. Christian has just turned on the shower. I run in yanking my panties down and land on the commode. I sigh as the gentle trickling sound begins. "AAhhh. This is bliss." I close my eyes. Christian shakes his head and steps into his shower.

"Don't forget we have that thing at my parent's house tonight."

"I remember. I really don't feel like going."

"I know. But we have to. Do I need to get you some depends to wear?" I can hear him chuckle to himself

"Oh, Christian that was just hilarious. Next time you can carry it."

I strip off my teddy and panties getting ready to shower. "Don't turn off the water. I'm next."

"Okay." Christian steps out dripping wet and grabs a towel. He wraps his arms around me and his hand glides across my beginning to show belly.

"I'm getting fat." I pout.

"You're beautiful." He kisses my neck. "Baby. Are you feeling any better about Peanut? I know you weren't planning on another baby."

"I know. Having another one wasn't high on my list, but it's our baby. It's as much a part of me as Teddy or Grace. How could I not love it just as much?" And I do. I am totally in love with baby.

Christian continues to rub my little belly. "Ana. I just love this bump. Let's tell my folks tonight? You're almost 3 months."

"Yes. I suppose. Gotta' do it sometime."

"Do you have anything to wear?"

"Yes, luckily I have a couple of things that I think I can get into. I didn't want to have to go back to Caroline's and risk running into …."

"Ana. You can say her name. It's okay."

"Hell no it isn't okay. My blood pressure goes up just thinking about her."

"Then don't think about her, Baby. It's all done and over with. She's old news." He swats my butt. "Get your shower."

I jump in the shower and the water feels so good. I hate for that woman to run across my mind. It makes me so uncontrollably angry and I'll think about it for ages before I can manage to let it go. I need to ask Grace tonight if she has heard anything about Elena recently. I have no idea why she decided to turn up a few weeks ago. Luckily we haven't heard from her since. I wouldn't feel as uneasy if she hadn't tried to contact Christian. I can understand me just happening to run into her, but she purposely tried to talk to him. _Shake it off, Ana._ _Don't let it ruin your whole day._

I'm out and wrapped in my towel. Christian is dressed for work already. He is just finishing the half Windsor in his tie. I walk over and put my arms round his neck and kiss him. I'm making sure he understands that I have planted my flag in his ground.

"Hey! You'll get me wet." he backs up.

"You get me wet all the time. Doesn't seem to bother you."

"Baby. I don't have time. I have to get to work." He kisses me quickly.

"I know. What time will you be home?"

"I'll try to get away early, so we can get ready to go. Maybe around 4 or so. It won't take me long to get ready. Just shower and throw on my tux."

"Okay. I'll get it laid out for you. Does it matter which one?"

"Black peak I think." Great. How many of those does he have?

"Okay. Now which black peak?"

"Brioni." He kisses me quickly. "Gotta' run. See you later, Baby."

Guess I need to look and make sure I have something that will fit. I walk into my dressing room and walk over to the gowns. I finally find the one I was looking for. Yes. This should do. Strapless chiffon, empire waist. Loose, flowing. That ought to do it. I just need to make sure my breasts will fit and the rest will take care of itself. I quickly step into it and zip it up. The top is a little snug but I think it will do. It covers my expanding belly. And it has been cleaned. Now to find some shoes. I pick out some pale grey pumps to go with the baby blue gown. This should do.

"Teddy. Teddy baby. Time to get up." I bend down and kiss my favorite son on his forehead.

"I'm getting up, Mom."

"Okay. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal." He rubs his sleepy grey eyes.

"How about something hot, like eggs or oatmeal or pancakes?"

"Dad said cereal is a man's breakfast."

"Well. It's not this man's breakfast. Not this morning. Choose again."

He is sitting up in his bed and I sit down on the edge. I run my hands through his little copper curls. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

"Okay. Pancakes."

"And maybe some fruit?"

He nods his little head.

"Okay. Get up and get dressed. I put your clothes out for you. Sawyer is waiting to take you to school."

I walk down and to the kitchen to find a smiling Gail. "Good morning Gail."

"Good morning Ana. What would the heir apparent like for breakfast this morning?"

"Are pancakes too much?"

"Of course not. I'll get started. Anything else?"

"I want him to eat some fruit. I'll fix it while you do the pancakes."

"I've got it, Ana. I always try to keep some peeled and ready. Mr. Grey does like to snack on it."

"Thanks. I'm going to put a bagel in the toaster."

I get out the cream cheese and put a couple of plates on the table. I pour a glass of milk and put it as Teddy's place.

"THEADORE!"

"I'm coming, Mom." My baby comes running down the stairs and takes his place at the table.

I get my bagel and grab his pancakes and put them in front of him, pouring the syrup on the pancakes for him.

"There you go baby." I sit down and spread the cream cheese on to my bagel. I stare at the bagel on my plate as Gail comes over to put my tea in front of me.

"Ana? What's the matter?" she seems concerned.

"Excuse me."

"Ana?" Gail calls after me.

I run into the powder room just off the library and heave into the toilet. _God, please don't let this start again._ I say to myself. I heave a time or two and hear Gail.

"Here, Ana." I see Gail's hand with a wet cloth in it.

"Thank you Gail. I'm okay. I'll be out in a minute."

I finally get up and walk back to the table. Thank heavens Gail was thoughtful enough to have removed the offending bagel from my sight.

"Are you okay, Ana?" she is so sweet to be concerned.

"I thought I was over this. Guess not." I tell her.

"Are you about finished Baby?" I ask Teddy.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Finish your milk."

He drains his glass and grabs his book bag and runs out the door to the waiting SUV. He gets in and buckles his seatbelt.

I follow him out the door and open the door to the SUV.

"Young man. I believe you forgot to give me a goodbye kiss." I reach in and hug him tightly and kiss his curly head.

"Sorry, Mom. "

"Have a good day and learn something." I wave goodbye as the car pulls off down the drive.

"That's one down, Gail. I'm going to go up and get one of those nausea pills."

Thank goodness for these pills. I think I would have killed myself by now if I hadn't had these. After I take my little pill, I stop by Grace's room and she seems to be stirring.

I walk down stairs with her and reach the kitchen. "Round two, Gail."

"Pancakes?"

"Might as well, since they are already mixed up." I sit with Grace as she destroys her pancakes. My nausea seems to be a little better now. I get Grace dressed for the day and take her with me into the family room. I think I'll call Kate and see how things are going I haven't heard from her in ages.

"Ana."

"Hi Kate. Are you busy?"

"I've got a few minutes. What's up? I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Nothing really. Just haven't talked to you in a while. Are you and Elliott coming tonight?"

"Yes. I don't see how to get out of it."

How about you and Christian?"

"Yes. Same."

"How are the kids?" she asks.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Fine." I wait a beat. " Well I guess that's about all I know." We both break out in laughter.

"My God, Steele. What has happened to us?"

"Oh, Kate. I don't know. It just seems like one day runs into another."

"I know. How's Christian doing?"

"He seems to be doing okay. We haven't talked about things very much. I've been waiting for him to broach the subject, of his mother, but I just might have to start it myself. Listen, Kate. You have investigative super powers there at the paper. Have you heard anything about Elena Lincoln?"

"Elena Lincoln? Why are you asking about her?"

"Nothing really. Her name came up recently and I was just wondering what happened to her."

"Last I heard through the rumor mill, she had bought some salons down in L.A. and was living down there. I think she was dating some young guy. She always did look like a cougar to me."

"I guess you could call her that. Do you know if she has come back to Seattle?"

"Not that I've heard. Do you want me to keep my ears open?"

"Yeah. Do that for me."

"You got it. Well I've got a deadline. I'll see you and Christian tonight."

"Thanks, Kavanaugh. Bye."

I need to get out of here for a while. I feel like I'm suffocating in this house sometimes. Christian just doesn't understand. He has his company and so much to attend to. He seems to just expect me to sit here and wait for him to come home. I think I'll get out for a drive somewhere.

"Gail. I think I'll run into town. I need to get some prescriptions refilled. Can you watch Grace for a few?"

"Sure."

I run upstairs and get dressed and throw on little makeup. I grab my purse and start to head down to get in my car. I can't find my keys. They are always in my purse. I dump my purse out on the bed and rummage through all the useless junk in it. No keys. I look on my dresser, Christian's dresser. Nothing. That is so strange I always put my keys back in my purse.

I run downstairs. "Gail?"

"Yes Ana?"

"Have you by any chance seen my car keys? I can't find them." I feel so stupid that I can't find them.

"Where have you looked?" God I hate that question.

"Everywhere I can think of."

"Maybe Mr. Grey has them."

"I can't imagine why he would have my car keys."

I pull out my phone and dial Christian.

"Hey, baby." He answers. Oh, I love that voice.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Of course. I have a meeting in about 10 minutes. What's up?"

"I can't find my car keys anywhere. I know it's stupid, but have you seen them?"

"Yes. I have seen them."

I sigh, "Oh good. I was hysterical. Where are they?"

"Actually I have them."

"Christian why do you have my car keys?"

"I want Taylor to drive you where you need to go." Oh, good grief. Not this again.

"Taylor? Why?"

"I just would feel better if you would let him do it. With you being pregnant and getting sick so frequently, I would feel better if you had Taylor with you."

"So you just took my keys without discussing it with me?"

"I knew you would just argue with me."

"You're right. I would have. Christian you have no right to just take my keys away."

I really have to go to the bathroom. I run into the powder room and jump on the toilet.

"Ana, we can discuss it tonight, okay?"

"No. Not okay. Not okay by a long shot Christian Grey."

"Please, I have to get to this meeting. Please just let Taylor drive you today and we can discuss it tonight."

"Oh, Christian Grey, this isn't over by any means." I warn him.

"I know, baby. I figured you'd feel this way… Ana? Are you in the bathroom?"

"Yes. I had to go and I couldn't wait."

"It's bad enough that I have to put up with this at home, now you have to call me at work so I can listen to you urinate?"

"Screw you Christian."

"I believe that's what got you in this predicament to start with, Ana Grey. I'll see you about 4. And please pick up some depends while you are out."

Shit. I guess I'll just stay home. I just wanted to get out by myself for a few minutes anyway.

I hear the house phone ring. "Ana?"

"Yes Gail?"

"It's for you."

"Okay. I'm coming." I walk out into Christian's office and pick up the phone, "Hello."

I don't hear anyone. "Hello?" Nothing. "This is Mrs. Grey. Is anyone there?" I look at the caller ID and it is a blocked number. I hang up and walk to the kitchen.

"Gail do you know who that was that called?"

"No. I'm so sorry I should have asked."

"No that's okay. It's just that there was no one there when I answered."

"It was a woman and she asked for you."

"Well maybe it was a telemarketer." I shrug.

"I'm going to go spend some time with Grace. Christian and I have that thing at his parent's house tonight."

"I remember. Do you want the kids fed before you go?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

* * *

I get out of the shower and dry my hair. Teddy is home from school and Gail is watching the kids. I get all dried off and go into the dressing room to get ready. Got my pale blue panties on that are the same color as my dress. My little belly is protruding over the top of them. I slide on my thigh highs and slip into my dress. I hear Christian out of the shower. My hair is dried and curled. The layers give the curls more bounce. My make- up is finished. I like that I am wearing more now than I used to. It makes me look a little more sophisticated. I add my strand of white pearls and drop pearl earrings. I can't quite get the zipper up on at the top of my dress. I guess that's what husbands are for. I walk out of my dressing room and Christian is putting his cuff links in.

"Christian. Can you finish zipping me up, please?" I ask walking toward him.

Christian looks at me and his eyes almost bug out of his head. I freeze. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no baby. It's just your breasts." He looks horrified.

"What about them?" Suddenly I feel like a freak.

"Baby, you've worn that dress before, but you've never had cleavage like that! They're everywhere."

I frown and think I'm going to cry. "It's all I had to wear. Does it look that bad?"

He walks over to me and puts his arms around my waist. "Oh, Baby. No. you look fantastic."

He leans down and sweetly trails light kisses over the flesh mounding at the top of my dress. "Christian. Baby don't do that."

"Why? They. Are. So. Beautiful." he says one word for each kiss.

"Because I'm dressed and you're driving me crazy." My breathing is really getting erratic. "Can you just finish zipping me up?"

Christian reaches around me and grabs my zipper and pulls it down. "I said up."

"I know." Christian is trailing kisses from my breasts up my neck. He slides my dress down letting it fall to the floor. I'm naked other than my panties, thigh highs and pumps. Christian takes a breast in his hand and then kisses it taking it into his mouth and sucking and pulling and teasing me. I think I will ignite.

"Christian." I try to break his hold but have no wish to. I fist his hair as he nuzzles and suckles me. I feel a flicker of a spasm in my groin. Christian slides his hand over my bump and down into my little blue panties. His fingers glide through the warm wet depths between my legs and slide into me.

"Oh, God, Christian." All I can do is gasp and accept the sensual intrusion. The pad of his thumb presses against me and massages me as his fingers rhythmically slide in and out. He is holding me close with his other arm and supporting me. His lips find my mouth and he parts them with his soft warm tongue and I respond in kind. His fingers become more insistent as he increases their intensity and speed.

"Is that good. Baby?" he murmurs against my lips. All I can do is sigh and try to catch my breath. I feel my legs begin to disintegrate beneath me and Christian supports me with his hand against my back. I put my arms around his neck as I feel myself begin to tense.

"That's right, baby. Come for me. I want to make you come." Christian whispers. I look into his eyes and see his pleasure at giving me pleasure. Christian takes my mouth again. I tense and catch my breath and feel the spasms take Christian's fingers trying to pull them in farther. "Good, baby. That's my sweet girl. "Christian whispers against my lips. "God you are so beautiful." I feel myself go limp in my husband's arms trying to catch my breath.

"All I needed was for you to zip me up." I look into those beautiful gray eyes.

"Sometimes I just can't stay away from you baby." He whispers. "If I weren't already dressed, I'd fuck the shit out of you. Make no mistake, I will before the night is over." Somehow I believe him.

* * *

I have regained my clothing and we are the Bentley on our way to Bellevue. I really like this car. Can't believe anyone would actually pay that much for a car, no matter how much money they have. Some things are just ridiculous.

"Christian. What is this event again?"

"It's a charity thing. Some disease, I don't remember exactly which one."

"So is this something your parent's sponsor?"

"I think Mom is on the board. They are basically providing the venue tonight. The guest list and everything else was drawn up by the organization. Here we are. God there are a bunch of cars here. It must be a big one."

Christian and I exit the car and walk up to the entrance of the event. As usual we stop to have our picture taken. Gosh how many of these things do we have? But it is for a good cause.

"Christian. Ana. I'm glad you made it." Grace welcomes us. She kisses Christian on his cheek and gives me a hug. She takes one look at me and I can tell she knows.

"Did we have a choice, Mother?" Christian replies.

"Oh, Christian. Stop your complaining." She admonishes him.

Carrick shakes his son's hand, "Good to see you son."

"Evening, Dad" Christian nods.

"Ana, you look lovely." Carrick gives me a hug.

"Thank you, Carrick. Everything is just beautiful."

"Yes. Grace has been working like a mad woman to get everything ready."

"Are Elliott and Kate here yet?" Christian asks.

"Yes dear, they are already down at the tent finding the table."

"Good. We'll go on down and locate them." Christian and I walk down toward the huge tent at the edge of the property to find his brother and Kate.

Christian has me by the hand pulling me, "Slow up, Christian. It's hard to walk in these heels. They sink into the lawn."

"I don't know why you have to wear them."

"Oh, get a grip. You know why I have to wear them. Just slow up, please."

We make it down to the lights and tables and find Elliott and Kate. They are sitting at the large table for stands and shakes Christian's hand and gives him a hug. "Evening little brother."

He kisses me and gives me a hug. "Ana. You look lovely."

Christian walks around and kisses Kate on her cheek. "Good evening Kate. How are you?"

"Good Christian, thank you."

"Oh, Kate I love that dress. You look great." I tell her.

"Thanks, Ana. May I say you look absolutely glowing. Blue is definitely your color." She gives me a sly grin.

"Thanks. I feel a little exposed in this dress."

"Yes. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" she asks.

"Later." I shoot back.

"Okay."

We sit and chat for a while about children, work, who's here and who isn't.

"Elliott!" I hear Christian say sternly.

"What?" Elliott replies looking innocent.

Christian just glares at his older brother.

Kate looks over at me and I shrug and shake my head.

Christian puts his arm round me. "Are you cold baby?"

"A little."

"Here, let me put your wrap around you."

Christian sweetly pulls my pale blue wrap up over my shoulders.

We are soon joined by Mia and Ethan. Mia looks gorgeous as usual. Her dark hair and pale skin are stunning no matter what she wears. We all exchange hellos.

"Well. We have finally set a date." Mia announces.

"Wonderful!" Kate and I gush. Damn I'm glad she finally made a decision. "When is it?"

"May 6th. I wanted June, but we want to beat the rush on June weddings."

"Great."

"Ana and Kate. You will of course be brides maids, right?"

"Of course." We both nod. Since I'm due May 15th, I may be waddling down the aisle.

"Where is it going to be?" "Well we thought about a destination wedding.." Oh please no I wince. "…but I think Mom really wants to have it here."

"Oh, that's a great idea." I say.

"Yes. I think it will make her happy." Mia smiles at poor Ethan.

"I hate to excuse myself, but I need to use the little girls room." I get up and Christian stands to pull out my chair.

"I'm coming with you." Kate announces.

Here comes the Kavanaugh inquisition. I can feel it.

Kate grabs me by the arm as we walk toward the port- a- potties. "So when are you due?"

"Kate!" I fuss at her.

"Ana. I know you like a sister. I took one look at you and I could tell. I thought you didn't want anymore."

"It seems to have been equipment failure. Evidently birth control pills aren't 100%. Joke's on me."

"How does Christian feel about it?"

"He's over the moon. He has been begging for another one for a while now. I was hoping it was just a phase and tried to hold out until it passed."

"Are you okay with it? I mean I know you were wanting to go back to work."

"Yes. I'm fine. I love it to death, of course. I still plan to try to get back to work. I've just had a lot of morning sickness with this one."

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, Steele. I had that with Trevi. I don't miss it at all." She has a sour look on her face. "Oh. I found out some stuff on that Elena Lincoln." Kate takes me by the arm and leans in close. "Seems she has bought in with Caroline Acton and is running her salon now as well as her others. She is becoming quite the hair dressing mogul. Seems she has moved back to Seattle. Not sure just what happened in L.A., but she left in quite a hurry."

"Did her boy toy come with her?"

"No. That's the thing. Seems he was quite young. Rumor is he was under age and that's why she left town so suddenly."

"I just can't believe that bitch." I shake my head.

"Ana? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just can't stand her."

"That's right. I forgot about Christian's birthday party. Didn't he have a thing with her when he was younger?"

"Yes. The woman needs to be stopped. She seems to have a penchant for young boys." I can hear the anger in my voice.

"Fuck." Kate gasps.

"Yes. That's a good word for it."

We use the bathroom and head back to our table. Grace and Carrick have made their way over and have sat down. Grace gives me a knowing smile and a wink. We arrive back just in time for dinner to be served.

"Elliott. I mean it!" I hear Christian admonish his brother again.

Elliott flashes him a big Elliott grin. "What?"

I put my hand on his knee to try to calm him until I can find out what is going on.

"So Grace, Mia tells us that you are having the wedding here in May." I mention.

"Yes. I'm just so excited. We haven't had one since you and Christian got married here."

"Mom, ours is the only one you've had here." Christian reminds her.

"Christian, you're in a foul mood this evening dear. Is something bothering you?" his mother asks.

"No. I'm fine." Christian is putting the last bite of his fillet in his mouth.

"Ana, dear, you aren't eating much are you feeling okay?"

"Yes…."I hesitate for a moment.

"Actually, Ana is pregnant again." Christian announces.

Mia begins to bounce again. She runs over and gives me a huge hug and throws her arms around Christian and gives him a big kiss on his cheek. He tries so hard not to smile, but Mia can always melt him and he breaks out in a big Christian grin.

"Okay. Okay. Mia. Enough." He fusses at her.

"Ana. I could tell by looking at you tonight. You are positively glowing." Graces says.

"Yes. It seems am." I say with embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Carrick has made his speech greeting everybody and welcomes everyone to the dance floor. The band begins to play and Christian asks me to dance with him. He takes my hand and leads me to the floor and puts his arm around me.

"So?" I ask him.

"So what?" he replies.

"What's wrong between you and Elliott?"

"Nothing. He's just being an asshole?"

"What's he being an asshole about?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. Every time I look over at him he has his eyes fixed on your chest. I don't care if he is my brother, I'll punch his lights out if he doesn't stop it."

I have to chuckle. "Maybe he is envious, Mr. Grey."

"I don't give a fuck what he is. I don't want any man looking at you. Especially your breasts."

"Well. Next time I'll buy a new dress that covers more."

"Yes. That would be a good idea." He kisses me on the cheek and pulls me closer.

"How's peanut?" he asks.

"Seems to be fine. Just hanging out and growing. Making me fat and sick."

"Anastasia. Stop it. You aren't fat. You are beautiful." he nuzzles my hair and inhales. "And you smell so good. I could fuck you right here and now."

"Probably not a good idea." I look up at him.

"There's always my bedroom. No one would miss us." He kisses my neck just below my ear. He knows that's my weak spot.

"What is it with your bedroom? Every time we come to your parent's house you want to run me up to your bedroom."

"Just reliving an adolescent fantasy, baby. I always wanted to have a girl up to my room and fuck the shit out of her without my parents finding out."

"Oh. So I'm fulfilling an adolescent fantasy, am I?" I tease.

"Yes, ma'am you sure are." He winces. "Damn. I need to adjust. I'm getting hard just talking to you about it."

"Christian. Don't work yourself up into a lather."

"Too late. Come with me." Christian grabs me by the hand and we head toward the house.

I wave as we pass the table. "Christian needs something from the house. We'll be back in a few."

Elliott throws his little brother a big grin and a nod as he takes a sip from his drink.

On our way to the house, I look over and …"Wait. Christian stop."

"No. Come on."

"Christian. Really stop."

"What is it Anastasia?"

I look over at a group of people talking on the lawn. "Never mind I thought I saw someone."

"Come on." And we begin our journey to his bedroom.

In through the kitchen and through the family room, down the hall and finally get to the stairs. "Christian I'm out of breath. Stop." I tell him.

He bends down to put me over his shoulder, "No. Don't do that. Remember peanut." Just give me a minute. I'll walk up."

I finally catch my breath and Christian helps me ascend the stirs to the third floor. We finally make it up to his room. Nothing ever changes. Grace leaves it just it was when he left for Harvard. Christian locks the door and pulls me to him. His mouth finds mine and his tongue parts my lips. I can feel his erection up against my belly. He slides my dress zipper down and my dress falls to the floor in a heap at my feet. I slide my hand down his crotch unbuttoning the two buttons that conceal his zipper then peel down the zipper that restrains him. Reaching inside I take him in my hand. He is firm yet soft and warm. I stroke his length and cradle his testicles.

"Oh, God, Ana." He whispers in my ear. I continue to stroke and pull. I can feel the moisture that has collected at the end and stroke it spreading it over him. I feel him jerk and twitch under my hand. "God, baby. I need to fuck you now." He turns me around and sits me on the bed. I unbutton his tux pants and let them fall to the floor and slide his boxers down to his ankles. His erection brushes my cheek and I nuzzle it with my nose. "My God, baby." Christian gasps. He puts his hand in my hair and strokes my hair as he watches me make love to this part of him. "Ana. Stop, baby." I pay no attention. "Baby. I don't want to do it this way. I want to fuck you."

Christian pulls away from me and reaches down and yanks my panties off. He pushes me back on his bed and in one move all of him is inside me. I gasp. "Are you okay baby?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm good." I think I hear something. "Christian. Stop."

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" he asks.

"No. I just thought I heard something outside the door."

"Maybe it's my parents. They don't allow me to have girls up to my room." His eyes twinkle as he gives me a wicked grin.

"Oh, Christian." I smack his arm. "I don't hear it anymore. I guess it was my imagination."

"Good." He lowers his mouth to meet mine as he continues to push into me. "God, baby. You feel so good. I just love fucking you when you're pregnant." I begin to feel that warm pulling in my stomach.

"Christian." I gasp.

"I know, baby. Let it go. Come for me."

I tense and feel myself fall over the edge as my release takes over. All of my sensation is focused on that part of my body. I feel Christian tense and catch his breath. "Fuck. Ana. God" he hisses as he comes. He finally relaxes and falls on me trying to catch his breath.

"You've wrinkled your shirt, baby." I tell him.

"Fuck my shirt." He kisses me quickly. Let's get up and get back.

"Well, that was quick. All this way for that?" I grin up at him.

Christian pulls me up to my feet and pulls my panties up for me. He pulls his boxers and pants up and buttons and zips as he adjusts himself. He helps me step back into my dress and zips me up. "Baby, this is a little tight at the top."

"I know. I think that's why my breasts are pushed up so far. I'll try to keep my wrap on."

"Next time just go buy a new one." He kisses me quickly.

I try to adjust my breasts and panties. "I will. I just didn't want to run into you know who."

We make our way back down to the party. Everyone is still dancing and Christian and I sit down relax for a while. I'm about exhausted. The quick trip to the house, sex with my husband, the quick trip back, being pregnant.

We are sitting with our chairs facing the dance floor, just watching everyone. "Do you want to dance again, baby?"

"Can we sit this one out? I'm a bit tired." I ask.

Christian puts his arms around me and rests his chin on my shoulder, "Do you need to go home? We can leave anytime you're ready."

"I'm good. I just want to rest a few minutes. Look at Kate and Elliott. Kate just glides so effortlessly. But, I don't think you and Elliott attended the same dance school. He's sort of a spaz." I giggle.

"Yeah, my brother can be a real doofus, sometimes."

"He's a good guy though. He really has made Kate happy. They have made a really good couple." I never saw it coming with Elliott. He just swept Kate off her feet. I had never seen her in a relationship where she wasn't in control. He just swooped in and took over and she was a goner. Must run in the family.

"Yeah. I guess." Christian shrugs.

"Well. I think I need to use the ladies room." I stand up to go find the ladies.

"Why didn't you go while we were up at the house?"

"Because I didn't have to go up at the house."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No thanks. I can manage." I bend down and give him a quick kiss. "I won't be long."

"I make my way over to the elegant, upscale port-a- potties. I hate using these things, but at least they are a few steps above the regular out door bathroom. I get in and do what I need to do. I open my bag and fix my make-up. Our trip upstairs has seemed to destroy it. I finish and open the door to step outside. I come face to face with her. What the fuck is she doing here?

"Oh, Ana. Dear. Seems we keep running into each other."

"How did you get in here?" I'm furious.

"I give money to this cause and I was on the guest list just like you."

"Does Grace know you're here?"

"I have no idea and I don't particularly care." She's so arrogant.

"Did you and Christian enjoy your little 'My parents don't allow me to have girls up to my room' play time?"

"It was you! I thought I heard someone outside the door. What were you doing eves dropping? Grace would have your ass if she knew you had been in her house. When are you going to realize that no one want's you here?"

"Get used to it, Ana. I'm back and I intend to stay. I heard about Christian and Amy. I knew you'd never be enough for him. I knew he would have needs that a mousy little thing like you could never begin to satisfy. Once that lifestyle is in your blood, you can't just walk away. Christian needs it and he always will." She's glaring at me now. "I trained him to know just what my body needed. I trained him to do just what it took to please me and he did. Over and over again. And he loved it. He couldn't get enough of me; to get his hands on every part of my body. And he has been in every part of me with every part of him."

I'm livid. I'm so angry that I'm shaking and can hardly get my words out. "Stay the hell away from my husband you slimy bitch. And stay the hell away from me." I'm hyperventilating so much that I'm lightheaded. I'm trying so hard not to pass out, but my world is moving in slow motion and I can't get control back. I lose sight of everything.

"Ana! Ana, baby. Would someone please go find my mother?" I hear Christian's voice. My eyes begin to flutter as the world starts to come into focus again. I am on the ground and Christian is holding me in his arms shaking me.

"Ana. Wake up. Baby, wake up."

"Christian? What happened?" I still feel so foggy.

"You were gone so long I came looking for you and found you lying here. Ana, what happened?"

"Christian?" I hear Grace's voice. "Christian, what happened?"

"I just found her here lying on the ground, Mom."

"She probably fainted. Bring her up to the house and I'll take a look at her and make sure she's okay."

Christian picks me up in his arms and I feel safe again. He carries me up to the house and into the family room and he places me on the couch. "Baby. How do you feel?" he asks me.

"I'm okay. I'm just feeling so tired."

"Let me look at you dear." Grace sits on the sofa next to me. "What were you doing when you passed out?" she asks as she checks my pulse and listens to my breathing and heart.

"I was talking to someone. I got upset. I think I started breathing too fast and just passed out."

"Ana. Who the hell were you talking to that you would get so upset?" Christian insists.

"Can we talk about it later?" I ask him.

"No. I want to know now, damn it! I want to know who upset you." He is so instant. He looks as though he will combust at any moment.

"I'm feeling much better. Really. Maybe we should just go home." I try to get off the sofa.

"No Ana. I want to know what the fuck upset you enough to make you pass out." He's not going to drop it.

"I'll give you two a minute alone." Grace says. "Ana don't you dare try to get up until you are feeling better. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Grace." I smile up at her.

Christian sits on the couch beside me. "Okay, baby. Now tell me what happened." Christian appears to be calmer.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came out Elena was standing in front of me."

"Mother fucking bitch. What the hell is she doing here?" There goes his calm.

"I asked the same question. She said she gives a lot of money to this charity and was on the guest list. Christian, she was outside the door while we were in your room. She was listening to us." I begin to tremble and start to cry.

"She was doing what! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Remember I said that I thought I heard someone outside the door? Well, evidently it was Elena."

"I'll fucking break her in half, if I ever get my hands on her sorry ass." Christian is fuming.

Christian pulls me close. I'm trying so hard not to break down and cry. " Christian. Can we just please go home?"

He strokes my hair and kisses my head," Sure, Baby, sure. Let me get Mom to take a quick look at you and we'll leave." I can feel Christian's heart beating a mile a minute.

"MOM." Christian yells.

"Yes, dear?"

"Mom. Ana and I are going to leave. Can you take a quick look and make sure she's good to go."

"Of course." Grace comes over to check me out once more.

"I'll be right back." Christian says as he starts to leave the room.

"Christian. No! Don't leave me. You can take care of this some other time." I sternly tell him.

"Ana. I will not let…"

I interrupt him, "Christian, I said no. I'm asking you to wait. Please."

"Okay. This time. But I will take care of it. Don't try to stop me. Do you feel like getting up now?" His voice has softened.

"Yes. Let's just get home."

"Ana, make sure you get up slowly. Don't just jump up. And take it easy and get some rest. I'm concerned about you and that's my grandchild." Grace gives me a big hug.

"I will Grace. Thank you." I kiss her cheek.

"Mom. Can you make our excuses?" Christian asks Grace.

"Of course Dear. You get Ana home and get her to bed." Grace kisses Christian on his cheek and gives him a hug.

Christian helps me to my feet and supports me as we walk out the front door to the car.

* * *

The ride home is a long one from Bellevue. And a quiet one.  
"Ana? Are you going to talk to me?" Christian reaches for my hand and takes it in his.

"Talk to you about what?" I look over at him.

"Don't play with me. You know about what. About that fucking incident when you went to the ladies room."

I look out my window and tears well in my eyes. "I really don't want to right now. Can it wait until later?"

"I guess. But I want to know exactly what happened. I'm going to talk to Mother about Elena being there tonight."

"Christian. It's not your mother's fault."

"She should have known who was on the guest list. It was her house."

"Christian there were several hundred people there. There was no way she would have known. Besides, Elena has been gone for years. Who would have thought she would turn back up."

We pull through our gate and drive down to the house and pull into the garage. Christian comes around and helps me out of the car. He stoops down in front of me, "Here. Give them to me." He picks up my foot and takes my grey pump off then takes the shoe off of my other foot.

"Ahh. Thank you, baby." We walk into the house arm in arm. Upstairs we check in on our children who are sleeping like angels. Well, they're angels to us. "Christian we need to come up with a nursery. It's been three months. I think we can go ahead and decide which room will be Peanut's and get started on it."

"We don't know if Peanut is a boy or a girl yet. How do we know what color?"

"Color can come later. Besides, it won't be long until we can find out. We still need to decide which room to use. I mean we have plenty of guest rooms, I just want it to be close. Grace's room is the closest, but I hate to move her to another room to make way for the baby. I don't want her to feel like she's being thrown out. Let's do that this weekend."

"Okay, baby. We'll look at things and see what we can work out."

Christian and I get to our room and start to get out of the restrictive formal wear.

"Christian. I know you think I have forgotten, but I haven't. There's a little matter of my car keys."

"Ana. We talked about this a couple of weeks ago. I asked you to let Taylor or Sawyer drive you and you just wouldn't listen. It's the only way I can keep you from going out by yourself."

"Christian pregnant women drive all the time. I think I'm capable and I want my keys back."

"Ana. I'm tired. I just want to go to bed. Can we talk about it another time? Please!"

I'm finally in my night gown and Christian is in his pajama bottoms. We slide into bed. It feels so good. I snuggle in next to Christian.

"Christian. I have told you, I don't want to be monitored and watched. I just want to be able to get in my car and go where I need to go."

"Not right now, Baby. Can you trust me on this?"

"I will if you tell the real reason why."

"What do you mean the real reason?"

"Christian Grey, I know you to well to know that this is just about me being pregnant and being sick."

Christian sighs," Okay. Look. After Elena turned up I had Welch do some checking. Seems she has moved back to Seattle after living in L.A. for several years. I have no idea why. But since she has started contacting us again, I would just feel better if you had some security with you."

"Well, I knew about all that." I tell him.

"What? How did you know?"

"I have my own sources. You aren't the only one with stalking abilities."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"Because I just found out tonight. I didn't have time to tell you."

"Are you going to tell me what she said to upset you so?"

Shit I might as well just tell him and get it over with. He's not going to leave me alone until I do. "She just started in about some of the things you did with her while….well during the time…..you know. It was just upsetting to hear. I don't need any details of what went on."

"I'm sorry, baby." Christian pulls me close and hugs me.

"I don't think the bitch gets it. She seems to really believe that the two of you had some sort of a consensual affair. Not that she's the fucking pedophile that she is. She's delusional."

"No. She's a pedophile. Even I know that, now. I think she needs to somehow rationalize it in her own mind, I guess."

"How can you be so understanding of her? You make excuses for her behavior."

"I'm not making excuses, baby. Knowing her as I do, it's just my assessment of the situation. But, I won't have her invading our lives again. I'd better not catch her coming anywhere near you again."

"Is she still calling you Christian?"

"Yes. She is." He lets out a big sigh.

"Have you answered?"

"Just once."

I sit up and glare at him. "Oh no, you didn't. No! Christian don't you dare talk to that woman. Ever."

"I fucking told her to stop calling and to leave us alone. I told her that I realized the true nature of our relationship and what she had done to me and that if she wanted to stay out of jail, she needed to disappear."

"What did she say?"

"Personally. I don't think she heard a word that I said." He looks resigned.

"I knew it. I knew she was back to start trouble. Christian, I don't think she'll ever be able to let you go."

"Well she'll just have to. I don't want a God damned thing to do with her. Right now my concern is you and the kids. I don't want that woman anywhere near any of you. Now will you let Taylor or Sawyer drive you? They have strict orders to keep an eye out for her and not let her near any of you."

"Okay. I guess. For a while. But I don't like it." I concede.

"I know, baby. But you know I always have your best interest at heart." Christian pulls me close and hugs me.

"That's the only reason, I'll agree to it."

Christian slides his hand across my belly and up to my breasts. He turns over and kisses me deeply. All I can think of is Elena and what she said. I can't get the images out of my mind. "Christian, I'm not really up for this right now."

"Are you okay?" he pulls back and asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'd really like to just go to sleep if that's okay."

"Sure baby. You've had way too much excitement for one night." Christian snuggles up to me. I feel awful. I don't want anything to ever come between us. If I let that bitch troll ruin any part of what we have together, then she wins. And I will not let her win.

I rouse and turn over to look at my husband. It's still dark. We are face to face and inches away. He is sleeping so soundly. His face is so relaxed and stress free. He looks so peaceful. I want to run my hand through his hair, but I don't want to wake him. He doesn't get enough sleep as it is. I can't get Elena out of my head. All I can see is Christian and Elena. My imagination is running wild and it is driving me crazy.

Lord, is that woman going to harass us the rest of our lives? She just can't let him go. I can't blame her for that. Christian would hard to let go of. I know I could never do it.

"What are you doing?" Christian asks, never opening his eyes.

"Watching you sleep. How does it feel?" I ask him.

"Creepy." he smiles at me. I put my arms around him and he kisses me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better. How are you feeling?" I whisper.

"Horny, actually." He finally opens his eyes looking at me.

"I can fix that." I kiss him and am lost to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I wake and look over to see Christian up and dressed. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go in to work for a while this morning." He tells me.

"But it's Saturday."

"I know, but it can't be helped. I'm in the middle of 3 big negotiations and I need to be on top of them."

"What negotiations? You didn't mention anything about them." I lay back and rub my eyes.

Christian walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Well, I'm negotiating to buy a plastics manufacturing company in Pennsylvania. I need it for the cell phone company that I'm in negotiations with. Those two are interdependent on each other. Then Elliott and I are trying to purchase a company that manufactures environmentally friendly, sustainable construction materials."

"Wow. How did you get Elliott involved in all this?" I ask.

"Actually, he came to me with the idea. It's a small, young company that he does business with that seems to be struggling and after looking into it, I think we can we can make it go."

"So are you buying it or is Elliott?"

"We both are. Elliott really has the contacts and connections in the industry and I have the business acumen and finances."

"So are you and Elliott forming a new company?"

"We've been talking about it. We have been discussing forming a corporation that focuses solely on environmentally friendly building materials. Everything you would need in construction from the outside in." He looks so enthusiastic.

"That's great. How come you haven't mentioned it?" I ask him.

"It's still in the works. It's not a done deal yet. I didn't want to mention it until it was farther along."

"So could you be in business with a doofus?" I smile up at him.

"Elliott's a good guy, as far as big brother's go. I think we could work together."

"It's Saturday, will you be all day?" I yawn.

"No. I should be home in time for lunch. We'll take a look at that nursery when I get home. I'll let Elliott know that we may be needing some remodeling done." He pulls up the sheet and bends down and kisses my little belly. "Peanut's growing."

"Yes. I feel every bit of 'em. Oh, I have an appointment with Dr. Green this week. Thursday morning at 10. Can you make it?"

Christian looks at his phone. "Yep. Putting it on my calendar now." He gives me a quick peck on my lips. "Gotta' run. I'll see you and the kids around lunch."

"Bye Baby. Be careful." I yell after him.

My phone buzzes. Oh good it's Kate.

"Hey Kate."

"Ana. I called to see how you are. Grace said that you weren't feeling well and that you and Christian left early last night."

"Yes. I was just feeling lightheaded and got a little faint. I'm fine this morning."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. What are you up to today?"

"Well, it seems that Elliott is meeting Christian for some business this morning. Have you heard anything about that?"

"Christian told me about it this morning. Well he didn't go into detail, but he said something about them starting an environmentally friendly company or something, like that."

"That's sort of what Elliott said. He's being pretty closed mouth about it. It would have never have occurred to me that they might go into business together." Kate tells me.

"Me either. They can really pick at each other sometimes. I hope it works out."

"Yeah, me too. Oh, I meant to tell you, I saw that Lincoln woman at the dance last night. She's quite a looker! Sure doesn't look her age. I guess keeping a boy toy keeps you young."

"I guess so."

"Wonder what she does with them? I can only guess. I can't imagine having sex with a young guy. At my age I'd spend all my time trying to cover up my droopy, post baby boobs and tummy. My butt ain't so hot anymore either. Just sounds like a lot of work to me."

"I guess. I don't know what she does with them either." _And I don't really want to know. _

"She looked like maybe she had a boob job. I mean I've never seen her before except briefly at several functions and at Christian's birthday party, but they sure looked perky for someone her age. Guess she's got to keep those young boys happy to keep them around."

"I guess. I really need to go Kate. It's about time for the kids to get up. We'll get together soon." I really don't want to hear about Elena's victims.

"Okay. Ana. I'm sorry. I forgot that Christian was involved with her at one time. I was just gossiping."

"That's okay Kate. I try to forget about it."

"Okay. Well I just wanted to check in on you. Later, Steele"

"Bye Kate."

Fuck. Just what I wanted to hear.

I throw on my clothes and wander down stairs. The kids seem to still be asleep, will wonders never cease.

I stop and stare at Gail. "Morning Gail. What are you doing in the kitchen on Saturday?"

"Well, I had that doctor appointment on Wednesday so, I'm making up some time."

"Gail. Get out of here. That's ridiculous. You never have to do that. You should be in bed with Jason getting a little snuggle time this morning, not in the kitchen."

"Well, Jason took Mr. Grey into work this morning, so there was no snuggle time. I don't mind." She continues working cleaning up the kitchen.

I get my water for my tea. "Gail. Grab a cup of coffee and come sit with me." I tell her.

"Ana?" she questions me.

"No really. Come sit with me."

Gail gets a cup of coffee and I grab my tea. We both sit down at the dining table. "Yes, Mrs. Grey?" she looks nervous.

"Gail. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since you mentioned retiring a few days ago."

"Oh, Ana. I was just joking. I can't really retire." She shakes her head.

"Well, you scared me. I don't want to lose you. I know your job was so much easier when it was just Mr. Grey. You had the apartment and one person to look after, except for the occasional weekend guest. Since Christian and I got married, we have really increased your work load. The children came and instead of an apartment, we have this huge monster of a house."

"Yes, Ana. What are you getting at? Am I not doing an adequate job?" she looks so worried.

"Oh, Gosh. No. That's not where I'm going with this at all. Gail, I just don't see how you do it all. I was just wondering how you would feel about us hiring someone to help you."

"Help me?" she looks shocked. "I've always taken care of Mr. Grey myself."

"I know, but it's not just Mr. Grey anymore. There are four other people to take care of three of them children. And this house. I haven't really approached Christian with this yet. I wanted to see how you would feel about it. I don't think he will be opposed at all."

"Well, it would be nice to be able to spend more time with Jason, but he's always with Mr. Grey. I might as well just be working."

"I want you to just think about it. You could decide what you want to do, the kids or the house. You can even do the interviewing and find someone that you like. You'd be sort of like the head housekeeper."

She nods. "Thank you, Ana. I'll think about it; talk it over with Jason and see what he thinks."

"Okay. Remember, we have a baby on the way. And I really want to go back to work at some point. Things are going to get pretty hectic around here. You know Jason used to be Christian's only security person. When I came along he hired Sawyer and the others were hired as needed. We could do something like that with the house."

"Thank you, Ana."

"Let me know what you want to do. Well, I guess I'd better get busy. I have kids to get up and get dressed."

I down the last of my tea and stand up to go upstairs. I stop. Goodness I feel lightheaded.

"Ana. Are you alright?" Gail asks. "Can I get you something?"

"I'm fine just a little lightheaded."

She comes around and pulls my chair out for me and helps me sit." This is just ridiculous. I never felt lightheaded or sick with the other two. This baby sure is a little troublemaker."

"I'm okay. I just got up too fast. Christian's mother warned me about that. Guess I should listen to her."

I finally have the kids up and we are out back. I'm sitting on the patio and the kids are running around the yard. Christian walks out and bends down to give me a kiss.

"Hey. You're home. How'd it go?"

"It was work." He says as he sits down in a chair beside me.

"In other words you loved it." I smile.

"Pretty much." He grins over at me. "What's happening on the home front this morning?"

"Just being with the kids."

"They look like they are having a good time." He notices.

"They're kids. What's not to like?" I shrug. "Life will get nasty soon enough, they might as well have fun.

"I've been thinking about taking Teddy soaring. I think he would really enjoy it." Christian says.

"No." I tell him flatly.

"What, no?" he asks

"No, Christian. He's too little. I couldn't bare it if there were an accident." I frown at him. "I don't want my little boy up in one of those things."

"You let me go. What if I were in an accident?" he asks.

"It would kill me, but you are an adult. Teddy is still a little kid. I don't want him doing that." I'm insistent.

"I won't let anything happen to him." He tells me.

"Christian, those things don't have engines. You have to depend on the wind to keep it up. It's just too unpredictable." Evidently Christian has lost his mind.

"I know what I'm doing. I've never even come close to having an accident. Do you honestly think that I would put my son in any danger?" He is very defensive.

Gail brings him out a glass of white wine. "Thanks, Gail." He takes a long drink.

"That looks good. Can I have a sip?" I ask.

"No." he takes another drink.

"Christian one sip won't hurt." I whine.

"No." he shakes his head.

"This baby, is trying to kill me. No wine, throwing up, fainting, getting fat. What next?"

"You'll live." He says coldly.

"What put you in a foul mood? Just because I don't want my son up in a plane with no engine?"

"You don't seem to have any faith in my ability to take care of him. Do you honestly think that I would let him get hurt?" he asks.

"No baby. That's not it. I just hate to take any unnecessary chances with the kids. It's not that I don't trust you."

I get up and go sit in his lap. "Don't be mad at me Mr. Grey." I fake a big pout.

He tries so hard not to, but he breaks out in a big grin and shakes his head. He swats me on my butt and gives me a kiss.

"That's better." I smile at him.

"How's Peanut?" he asks as he rubs his hand over my tummy.

"Fine, I do believe."

Christian moves his hand down and quickly slides it between my legs. I jump and gasp with surprise. "How's mommy?"

"Christian Grey!"

"What?" he feigns hurt.

"Don't start something you can't finish." I warn him.

"Oh, Baby. I can always finish." He grins up at me. I bend down and our lips meet. He parts my lips and I put my arms around his neck as we kiss long and deep. I hear Christian softly moan as he puts his arms around me.

"There you go again." I hear a little voice say. "Why do you guys do that all the time?"

We break our kiss and Christian smiles at his son as he pulls me to him tight. "Would you rather that we fight?" he asks Teddy.

"No. I don't guess so. You and Mom never fight, anyway."

"Yes we do. We just don't fight in front of you and Grace. Everybody fights sometime about something." Christian tells him.

"Is that when you spank , Mommy?" Teddy asks. "When you fight?"

I put my hand over my eyes, hang my head and try to stifle a giggle. He is just not going to let this spanking thing go.

"No son. Remember I told you, I don't spank Mommy. I swat her butt on occasion, but …I …never… spank her. I don't spank you or Grace and I certainly never, ever spank Mommy."

"Mr. Grey, I do believe you nose is growing." I quickly kiss his nose.

"Okay." Teddy runs back out into the yard to play.

Christian sighs, "Why did we ever decide to have kids?"

"I don't think we ever really decided on it. It just sort of happened." I lean down and whisper in his ear, "It's a by-product of all that kinky fuckery." I quickly kiss his neck.

Christian smiles." Now I remember."

"Christian I need to talk to you about something." I tell him.

"Well, there goes the magic." He says. "What?"

"We need to talk about Gail."

"Why? What about Gail?" he asks.

"Christian, I would like to hire someone to help Gail."

"Okay." He says.

"That was easy."

"Baby the house is yours. Do what you need to do." He tells me.

"Don't you want to know why?" I ask him.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asks.

"I just think things are getting to be too much for her. It seems like she works all the time and now we have the baby coming. I think she could use some help."

"Well. I agree, Mrs. Grey. How does Gail feel about it?"

"She is going to think about it. I told her she could still choose her duties, do what she wants to do."

"I sure hope she wants to cook." Christian says as he takes another sip of his wine.

I grab for the glass of wine and Christian holds it out at arms - length, so I can't reach it. He shakes his head. "Huh uh." Then he kisses me and I taste the cool liquid as he dribbles it into my mouth.

His kiss tastes of Sancerre and Christian. Yumm.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Do you need anything?"

"Nope I'm good." He says. He swats me as I get up.

"Why do you keep swatting me? My ass is taking a beating this afternoon."

"Oh, baby. I haven't started yet. It'll be crimson before I get through."

"Promises, promises." I sashay off to the kitchen.

I get to the kitchen and stop in my tracks. I put my hand over my eyes. "Oh, my God. I am so sorry." I can't believe what I have just seen.

"Ana. I'm sorry. We didn't mean…"Gail is flustered and trying to straighten herself.

"No. No. It's okay Gail, Taylor." I turn and look the other way.

"Mrs. Grey. I apologize." Taylor says. " I just hadn't seen my wife much lately with Mr. Grey's work schedule of late."

"No. Really . It's okay. It just surprised me that's all. I guess I've just never seen you two kiss before. It's fine. Really. I just came in to get a glass of juice." I make quick work of pouring a glass of orange juice and turn to go back to the patio. "You two carry on. We'll be outside." I back out of the kitchen.

I get back outside and sit down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"Ana you're flushed. Are you okay?" Christian asks.

I start to giggle. "Ana. What is it?"

"I just walked in on Gail and Jason. They were kissing and he had his hands all over her breasts."

"So? They're married. Did you think they never kissed? My guess is he probably fucks her on occasion as well." Christian is so blasé.

"Well I assumed they did. I've just never seen it. It was just a surprise, that's all." I turn to look at him. " You know..."

"Here we go again?" Christian sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Stop it. I want to say something. When Gail and I talked this morning, I was fussing at her for being in the kitchen on Saturday. She said that she might as well work because Jason was with you."

"So?" he asks.

"Well. I was just thinking, poor Jason is on call for you pretty much 24/7."

"Yes. I pay him to do that." Christian nods.

"Well how can they have any sort of normal married life if he is at you beck and call all the time?"

"But that's his job. It's what I pay him to do."

"I know that, but what if he had a set schedule and that way he could spend more time with Gail."

"But I pay him to be on call for me."

"Why couldn't you let him have a set schedule and then fill in with other security on his time off?" I sigh.

"But, I don't pay him to do that."

"Christian. You're being obtuse. Listen to me. I think he and Gail need more time to be a normal couple. They need time to snuggle and spend a day in bed if they want to. They can't do that if Taylor is always having to jump through hoops for you."

"But I…" "Please don't fucking tell me that it's what you pay him to do. I understand what you pay him to do. But I'm suggesting an alternative. Taylor and Gail need more time together." I am getting very insistent. "Have I gotten through that thick head of yours?"

"But Ana. I need Taylor. I don't trust anyone like I trust Taylor. He's like my right arm."

"But couldn't you use say, Sawyer when Jason is off? Give Taylor a set schedule. Put him in charge of security. Give him a little time to spend with his wife."

"I guess I could talk to him about it." Christian sounds resigned.

"Trust me, they will be a lot happier if they have a little stability in their personal life." I tell him.

"Well are you finished upsetting the apple cart with the staff this morning?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well so far you have us hiring a housekeeper to help the housekeeper and giving a set schedule to the on call security."

"I think that will do it." I nod. "I'm good."

Christian shakes his head and smiles, "Oh, Mrs. Grey. Always rearranging the world."

* * *

Oh crap. I'm so glad I'm going to see Caroline after I get finished with Dr. Green today. I'm tired of trying to squeeze into my clothes. I'm not that far along, I shouldn't be having that much trouble yet. I guess I'm just eating too much. I am just getting fat. Shit. I finally get my beige slacks sipped. I slide into the navy cotton twin set. Pearl studs, way too big. Another gift from Christian. He doesn't do small, anywhere. I smile just thinking about him. I am a lucky girl.

I slide into my navy and beige flats and sleek my hair back into a ponytail. Make up looks good. There, I actually look a little more grown up than in my jeans and old T-shirt. I add some lipstick and gloss. Needs something. I know a scarf. I've always admired French women and their scarves. They always look so…French. I find a navy and beige print scarf and wrap it around my neck and tie it loosely. Christian never has replaced the Hermes scarf that he ruined hanging me from the towel hook in the shower. Wonder if other married couples tie each other to towel hooks in the shower and spank and fuck until they can't stand up? Oh, well. It works for us. There. Pretty good for an old married pregnant lady.

I walk down the stairs and meet Gail. "Oh, hi Gail. I'm off to meet Christian and then go see Dr. Green. Is Taylor ready?"

"Yes I think he has brought the car around. "I still can't believe Christian is making him drive me everywhere. You'd think I was an invalid."

"Oh, Ana. He just cares about you, that's all."

"I know. If I didn't think he had my best interest at heart I'd be livid." I grab my purse.

"I'll be back in time for dinner, hopefully before then. Depends if Christian wants to grab lunch or not."

"Take care, Ana. We'll see you later."

I walk out and slide into the back of the black Audi SUV and buckle up. Taylor gets up front and starts the care and we are off to pick up my husband. "Taylor?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey?" he looks at me in the rear view mirror.

"Why are our vehicles always black? Couldn't we have a nice white or red or maybe a metallic green or beige?" I ask him.

"Well. Mr. Grey prefers black. They don't stand out as much. Harder to detect. It's for safety reasons. That's all. Your R8 is the only one that is white. That's because Mr. Grey wants you have the color you like."

"Oh. Okay. I just get tired of all these black vehicles. I feel like I'm in the secret service sometimes. Have you let Christian know we are on our way or do I need to call him?"

"Yes, ma'am. I let him know when we left and I'll call back when we're 10 minutes from ETA."

"Okay." I know he doesn't like chit chat. I just hate sitting here in silence. I pull my iPod out of my purse and put the ear buds in. Better. I put some classical on. I have a terrible mishmash of music on here, but they are things I like. I wonder if we will find out the baby's sex today. I know 12 weeks is a little early, but Dr. Green said sometimes they can tell that early. Don't know if I want a boy or a girl. We already have one of each. I hate for Grace to be an only girl. Kate and Elliott have boys, so if we don't have a girl, that will leave Grace as the one and only. God. She'll be rotten. Maybe Mia and Ethan will have girls. Mia deserves to have girls, just like her.

Taylor breaks in. "I've just called Mr. Grey. Were 10 minutes out, Mrs. Grey."

"Thanks Taylor." Good grief you'd think we were on military maneuvers or something. We pull up to the garage entrance of Grey House. I see Christian is just getting off of the elevator. He is in a black cashmere wool suit, with a white shirt and a red tie and of course black leather slip- ons. God he looks good. And he's all for me. My personal CEO. I sigh.

"Mrs. Grey?"

"What Taylor?"

"No I thought you said something to me."

"Oh, No I was just looking at Christian. Isn't he gorgeous, Taylor? Couldn't you just eat him up?" I ask not realizing how stupid it was to be thinking out loud.

"Um, Yes. Mrs. Grey." he clears his throat.

Christian opens the door and unbuttons his jacket as he slides in next to me. "Hey, baby." He gives me a quick kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, Mr. Grey?" I ask.

"Oh, fair to middling. I guess. You look really nice today. I like that outfit."

"Thanks. Take a good look at it, because I almost didn't get it on this morning. It will probably be the last time I'll be able to get into it until after the baby comes."

"How is Peanut today?" he asks as he takes my hand.

"Just fine. Cooking away."

"I hope we find out what it is today." Christian says.

"Baby don't get your hopes up. It may still be a little early yet."

"Well as long as it's okay and growing. I guess that's what counts.

"How's Ros?"

"Good she asked about you and told me to tell you hello ."

"Well back at her." I tell him.

We finally arrive at Dr. Green's office. Christian and I get out and walk in to the building and take the elevator up to the third floor. I check in and after a few minutes the nurse calls us back. She shows us to the exam room. Dr. Green waltzes in. "Ana. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good." I shake her hand.

She turns and faces Christian. "And Mr. Grey. How are you?"

"Good Dr. Green." He shakes her hand.

"Good to see you here this morning."

He nods.

"Well, Ana. How have things been going?"

"Okay. I guess. Just eating a lot and going to the bathroom."

"She has had some episodes of lightheadedness and passed out once." Christian volunteers.

"Oh really?" Dr. Green responds. "Well everything is looking good."

"Can we check for the gender today or is it too early?" I ask her.

"Well your between 16 and 17 weeks. We usually do a sonogram at 17 weeks anyway. It might be a little early to determine the sex, but sometimes you can tell at this point. " She turns to her nurse who can't seem to take her eyes off of my husband, "Susan could you take Mr. and Mrs. Grey down to the ultrasound room, please."

Christian and I dutifully follow Nurse Susan down to the room where the ultrasound machine lives. I hop up on the exam table and lie down. Damn I have to lower these pants for the ultrasound. I unzip them to give Dr. Green access to my tummy. I hope I can get them zipped back up. Dr. Green comes in and slips some gloves on her hands. Nurse Susan hands her one of those blue paper drape things and it's placed under my tummy. "Okay, now Ana just relax. This is going to be cold. "

I take a deep breath Christian squeezes my hand as Dr. Green places the cold jelly on my tummy and she slides the little instrument over my belly. "Okay. There it is. There's little baby Grey." She looks intently at the screen checking everything out. "There's the heart. It looks good. The amniotic fluid and cervix looks good as well. Placenta is where it should be. I'm not seeing any abnormalities. Now. The big question. Do you want to know the sex?"

Christian and I both nod. "Yes please." I tell her.

" Let's just move it this way a little. Not seeing much. I need it to turn over a little. It's being very modest." Christian's eyes are fixed on the screen although he has no idea what he is looking at. He smiles down at me. Dr. Green is moving the little thing over my tummy. "Almost. Ana, dear. Come on baby Grey move just a little. Cough for me." I force a cough. "There we go. Sure you want to know?" We both nod. "Looks like we have a little boy to me. You know these aren't 100%. I've had people expecting one sex and when it gets here it's the opposite. But looks like a boy to me. I'll make you a CD."

"How can you tell Dr. Greene?" Christian asks. Dr. Green freezes the picture. She gets up and points to a spot on the screen. "Right there Mr. Grey. See it? It's a very small penis."

Christian moves closer to the screen and squints, "Oh. Wow. Look at that would you? It's another boy, baby. Peanut's a boy." He smiles down at me.

"Yea. That means Grace will officially be the most spoiled rotten little girl in Seattle." I say.

Dr. Green strips off her gloves and stands. "Okay everything looks good. We are on schedule so far. Your weight gain is 8 pounds just where it should be. Baby's heart is good. He's moving around. Placenta looks good. I do want you to take it easy Ana. I don't like you passing out. It's nothing to be concerned about, but I just would like for you to drink plenty of fluids and get up slowly when you stand. How's the nausea?"

"I think it's getting better. I just have occasional episodes."

"Okay. I'll refill the nausea meds and your vitamins. Any questions?"

We shake our heads. "Okay. I'll see you in about a month. Call if you need me before then."

"Mr. Grey". She shakes Christian's hand.

Christian helps me sit up and I excuse myself to go behind the curtain to clean up and try to get the sipper up on my slacks. I emerge and Christian is sitting in a chair looking pretty pitiful.

"Baby? Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a little too much excitement for me. Let's get out of here." He smirks.

The nurse stops us as we walk out and hands us the ultrasound CD. Christian calls down to Taylor and has him bring the car around.

"Wow. Another boy." Christian is grinning from ear to ear. "I guess we can start thinking of names."

"I guess we can."

"Lunch Mrs. Grey?" he asks

"I thought you'd never ask." I reply. "Mexican?"

Christian gives me a foul look. "Really?"

"Please? I really need some." I beg him.

"Okay. Whatever. Come on."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well, thinking of any names?" Christian asks as he makes quick work of his fajitas.

"Christian we've known it was a boy for 45 minutes. I really hadn't thought about it. God, this is so good." I am stuffing in my chile rellenos . "I was really wanting Mexican food. Thank you."

"You know you'll regret it later, baby." Christian reminds me.

"I know, but it's worth it. Can I have a fajita?"

"Sure. Here fix it." Christian shoves his place in front of me.

"Alvin." I announce.

"Alvin what?" Christian looks confused.

"We have a Theadore, Kate has a Simon, Alvin would give us the Chipmunks." I smile over at him.

"I think you have pregnancy brain." He blankly stares at me.

"Are you glad it's a boy?" I ask him.

He nods, "I'd be happy with either, but at least I know how to relate to a boy. When Grace gets out of the baby stage, I won't know what to do with her. Besides, boys can't get pregnant."

"Well I guess they can participate. Not having a womb, doesn't absolve them of all responsibility. I expect you to pound that into our sons' little heads."

"I will. At least I never had any accidents until after I was married." Christian smiles.

"Maybe we should name him, Oops. Little Oops Grey." I giggle.

"Eat your fajita. I need to get back to the office." He gives me a half ass grin and shakes his head.

"Anything big on the radar today?" I ask him.

"Well, actually Elliott and I are meeting with the legal department to discuss forming the new company." He says.

"Really? I had no idea you were that far along with it."

"We're making progress."

"Christian. Elliott is a great guy and I love him to death. Just be careful. Sometimes mixing business with family can be disastrous. I would hate for you two to have a falling out and ruin your relationship."

"Yeah. I've thought about it. As long as he does things my way, we'll be fine. I know what I'm doing when it comes to business. Elliott knows construction." Christian reminds me.

I see disaster written all over this. I hope this won't ever come between Kate and me. I wish I hadn't eaten all of this just before going to see Caroline.

"I'm finished. I can't eat another bite." I rub my tummy.

"I guess not. There's nothing left on your plate or mine." Christian politely points out.

"You complain when I don't eat. You complain when I do eat. Make up your mind Mr. Grey."

"Come. Let's go. I need to get back. "Christian is going through emails on his phone.

Taylor and I drop Christian off back at Grey House. "Bye baby." He quickly kisses me and he disappears into his cathedral.

"Are we going to Ms. Acton's now Mrs. Grey?" Taylor asks me.

"Yes. I'm sorry Taylor. It won't be much fun for you. I'll be a couple of hours. Why don't you just go and do whatever you need to do. Eat, run errands, whatever. I'll be fine at Caroline's without you."

"I'm not sure ma'am. "he looks wary.

"Oh, I can't get into any trouble there. Go on. I'll feel better knowing you aren't having to just hang around waiting on me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Taylor drops me off at Caroline's. As he helps me exit the car I happen to catch a glance of a man at the end of the block. He's looking at me, which wouldn't be out of the ordinary, people do watch what goes on around them, but as our eyes meet he quickly diverts his gaze and returns to his newspaper. Nothing out of the ordinary, just that gut feeling. Forget it, I'm just being paranoid. Whenever Christian ups security, I tend to get overly cautious. Almost reminds me of the time Leila turned up. Shake it off. I continue on into Caroline's salon.

Well here goes. Wonder what size I'll be in this time. Caroline assured me that Elena had to run back to LA to check on some things and wouldn't be back this week. I shouldn't run into her today. I hope.

"Thanks Taylor. I mean it. Go do something. Don't sit out here in the car for the next couple of hours."

"I'll try ma'am."

I walk into Caroline's reception area. "Hi Mimi. How are you?" Mimi is sitting behind Caroline's reception desk. She is a cute girl. Early twenties. Very blonde. Very trendy. Very young.

"Mrs. Grey. Caroline is ready. Go on up."

"Thanks." I walk up the stairs to her salon. "Caroline." We do our obligatory air kisses. What's that about anyway? Wonder who invented the air kiss. Probably someone who wears a lot of lip gloss I imagine.

"Well I'm bigger. Do you have anything with elastic?" I ask.

"Ana! You know I don't allow elastic. We'll get you taken care of. I've pulled a lot of really cute things I think you'll like."

I try on things until I'm blue in the face. "Caroline. I know it's trendy to wear tight clothing to show off the baby bump, but I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with that. First of all I want it covered. No skin showing. Second I want it comfortable. Nothing skin tight or body hugging. I think Christian would kill me if I did that. He's actually a pretty conservative guy. He really prefers me to be covered and fairly modest."

"Okay, but would you just try something like that? You really look good in trendy clothing. Just take a couple of pieces and see if Christian likes them."

"Alright. But only a couple of pieces." Christian will never let me wear that stuff. I pick out a very form fitting black cocktail dress. And a pair of slacks that fit under the bump. Jeans that fit under the bump. And a top to go with each. I'll see what Mr. Control Freak says about them.

"Okay. We're done here. I'll get them altered and have them sent out to the house." She tells me.

"Great. I need them. Caroline, thanks for working with me about the Elena thing. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, Ana. That's fine." She is busy placing things on hangers and sorting out what to keep and what to return. " I don't mind. I don't want you to be uncomfortable coming here. Elena has enough shops between here and LA that she probably won't be here that much anyway. She has an awful lot of irons in the fire. She seems to date a lot too. Likes them younger." She whispers. " I've seen a couple that she has brought by here with her. They follow her around like puppy dogs. I don't know how she does it." She shakes her head. "I guess that's the trick get them young enough to train them." she laughs.

Oh, Caroline. If you only knew how right you were. "They aren't under age are they?"

Caroline frowns. "Oh, I don't think so. No. Just a lot younger than she is. Maybe early twenties." That's a relief. Of course if they were underage, I doubt she'd be dragging them out in public.

"I need to call Taylor and let him know, I'm ready to go. Thanks again, Caroline." I pull out my phone and make a call to my warden.

"Taylor? "

"Ma'am?'

"Hi. I'll be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, ma'am. I'm out front."

I want to ask if he even left or if he has been sitting out there for 2 hours. Gosh, I hope he went somewhere to relax for a couple of hours.

"Bye Caroline."  
"Bye Ana. I'll get the rest of this stuff out to you by the weekend."

I have a few things that didn't need to be altered that I'm taking with me. Taylor gets out of the car to help me with them. I slide into the back seat and strap in.

"Taylor is it time to get Mr. Grey? I hate for you to drive me all the way home then have to come back for him."

"He hasn't called to advise me when he'll be leaving, Mrs. Grey." We look at each other in the rear view mirror.

"Okay. I'll just give him a ring and see." Poor Jason has enough to do just keeping up with Christian. Christian seems to trust him so much more than Sawyer ever since that episode with the reporter at the house. He dumps most of the work on poor Jason. That's what you get for being good at your job, I guess.

I push Christian's button. "Hey Baby. It's Ana." He answers on the second ring. He must not be too busy.

"Yes. I know it's you. Believe it or not I do recognize your voice." I roll my eyes.

"Don't give me any crap, Mr. Grey. Look Taylor just picked me up and I wanted to know if you are anywhere near ready to go home. I just hated for him to have to drive home and then drive all the way back to town to get you."

"Ana. That's what I pay him for." Oh good grief. Not this again.

"Can you work with me here Christian?"

He laughs, "Sure come get me, baby."

"On our way." I hang up.

"Okay, Taylor. Mr. Grey seems to be ready to go."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey."

"Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"Gail talked to me about what you offered. You know to hire someone to help her. I really appreciate it ma'am. She works so hard. It will be good to see her have some time to relax a bit. Take some time for herself."

"Oh, good. I was hoping she would agree to it. She has far too much to do now. I don't see how she has handled it. I dreaded telling her we were expecting another baby."

"She's excited about the baby. She loves babies. It's too bad she never had any of her own."

"I guess I never thought about that. It never dawned on me that she might have wanted children."

"Yes, ma'am. She claims Sophie, though." He smiles and shakes his head.

"Gail tells me Sophie has been awfully busy lately. Mr. Grey and I have missed seeing her."

"Yes, ma'am. I think it's a phase. Doesn't have time for her old Dad right now."

"Well. I think she'll outgrow it. I'm sure she misses you."

"Hope so ma'am. Here we are." We pull up to the entrance and wait for Christian.

I can see inside the glass entrance and Christian is on his way to the door as a younger woman gets out of the elevator trying to catch him. He stops and turns to talk to her. Looks like he is reading and signing some papers. Come on Christian I have to pee.

"Taylor. Wait here. I have to run in and use the ladies room."

"Yes ma'am."

I get out of the SUV and run in the building. I speed right by Christian who gives me the oddest look. I wave as I run by. "Back in just a minute." I stop and look back at him. "Christian, where's the ladies room?"

He points to it and shakes his head. He looks up at the lady with the papers," My wife. We're expecting." She nods and smiles.

Christian is waiting for me when I exit the ladies room. "Just can't pass up a bath room, can you?" he put his arm around me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Christian I have a baby sitting on my bladder. I can't help it. It will get better."

We exit the building and jump in the SUV and make our way home. "Did you get some new things at Caroline's?"

"Yes I did. I think you'll like them. Well most of them."

"As long as you like them, that's all that matters." He pulls me over to him and puts his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I like this. I always feel so safe when you hold me, Christian."

He kisses my head, "That's the way I want you to feel, Anastasia. I want to take care of you."

"You do. You take good care of me."

"Christian? Have you heard anything on Leila lately?" I ask him.

"What brought that up?"

"I don't know. I guess with Elena reappearing and security upped, it just sort of ran across my mind."

"No. I haven't heard anything about her in several years. Last I heard she had finished art school, but she never really made it as an artist. I think she finally met someone and got married. That's the all I know. I wouldn't worry about her anymore. I think she is doing well." He is searching thru his emails on his phone again. He never stops.

"Well, I wasn't really worried about her welfare. I just wanted to make sure she didn't show up again."

"I wouldn't worry about that. " Christian keeps me so paranoid all the time. Seems like I worry about everything. With his past, you never who is going to pop out of the woodwork or when.

* * *

I exit the bathroom with my towel around me and look over at Christian. He is propped up on the headboard of the bed with his lap top open. He looks so intent. Always working. I know he loves it, but it just worries me. He works way too much.

"What you doing baby?" I ask as I sit on the side of the bed brushing out my hair.

"Huh? Oh, just looking over some figures."

"What kind of figures?" Maybe he'll tell me something.

"Oh, nothing much." Nope, scratch that.

"How is it going with that cell phone and plastics thing?"

"Done. Got it all wrapped up a couple of days ago." He never looks up from the screen.

"Oh. Good." I stand up and take my towel off. Maybe this will get his attention. I turn to face away from him bending over from my waist to dry my legs with the towel. He's still looking at that damn laptop. I take my time getting out my nightie and I slide into the soft white satin night gown letting is slide along my curves. Smoothing it into place I slide my hands down my body and under my breasts.

"Ana. I can see you, you know. I know what you're doing."

"I was beginning to think that you couldn't. Christian what are you doing that is so interesting?" I fist my hands on my hips and stare at him.

He finally looks up from the screen at me and smiles. He closed his lap top and puts it on the night table. He holds out his arms and motions for me. "Come here Mrs. Grey."

I walk over and snuggle up next to him as he folds his arms around me and kisses my hair. "Better?" he asks.

"Much. You sure are working a lot lately." I throw my leg over his.

"I just have a lot going on right now. I'm merging a couple of manufacturing plants and trying to get employees moved around. Then we are restructuring the cell phone company. That means rearranging staff and administration. Going over contracts to see which ones we want to keep and which ones we need to get rid of. Then there's this thing with Elliott. There's just a lot to do right now."

"Can't you let someone else help? Delegate some of this stuff?"

"Baby it's not called Grey Enterprise Holdings because I delegate." He pulls me closer.

"Oh. Speaking of Elliott. Kate called today. They want us to come over Saturday and eat dinner."

"That sounds good. Who else is coming?" he asks me.

"She didn't mention it and I didn't ask. I'll find out. I need to find out what we need to bring anyway." Christian lets out a big yawn and stretches.

"You're tired aren't you baby?" I move up and kiss his cheek.

"Getting there."

"Christian, when are we going to talk about your mother?" I tread lightly on this subject. I'm not sure how he's going to react.

"Why?" he asks after a moment.

"Well at John's you mentioned that you had checked into her background and didn't want to discuss it at that time. I was just wondering if you were ready."

"I believe I said I'd discuss it when I was ready, Anastasia. It's not something I think about a lot. Ana. It's not a good story. I'm not sure I'll ever talk to anyone about it."

"You can't talk about it with me Christian?"

"Maybe. Sometime. I don't know." I can tell this is really bothering him.

I hug him and pull him closer to me. "Okay, baby. I won't push you. You tell me when you get ready to. I love you Christian."

"I love you, baby. Speaking of baby. How is he?"

"Well I don't think he's big on Mexican food. Other than that, he's been a good boy today."

Christian turns out the light and snuggles down and turns to face me. "Thought of any names yet?" he asks me.

"Christian you are so impatient. We just found out this morning. We have 5 more months to think of a name."

"I know. Oh, Elliott can get started on the new nursery next week."

"I dread it. Having all that mess in the house." I complain as Christian runs his fingers across my hair.

"Hopefully it won't take too long since there isn't that much to do. Baby." He whispers against my lips as he kisses me.

"I need to get the furniture and linens ordered, I guess. And start the layette. The only baby things I have are left over from Grace. Those are mostly pink. We need a car seat, too. And…"

"Shhh. Anastasia, you're babbling." He kisses me again.

"I know. I just keep thinking of all the things I need to get done before the baby comes."

"We have 5 months, baby. We'll get it all done. It's not like we haven't done it before."

"I know. I guess it's just that, I wasn't really happy about all of this at first. Now I can't wait for him to get here."

"We haven't talked to Teddy and Grace about it yet." Christian reminds me.

"I know. Grace is still too young to understand. I just thought I'd wait until I started showing more to tell Teddy. He was fine about Grace. I think he'll be okay with it? What do you think about it?"

"Huh?" Christian is beginning to nod off.

I run my hand through his hair. "You're tired aren't you?"

"I'm kind of wiped out, baby." Christian's eyes are closed.

I give him a soft kiss on his lips. "Go to sleep. We can talk later." I turn over and snuggle, my back to his front. Christian pulls me up close and I feel his hand rub across my belly and come to rest there. "Good night, baby. Good night, Peanut."

I can feel him breathing on my neck and feel his warm arms around me. We are way into fall almost winter now and it's getting colder outside. I love snuggling up with him under the soft duvet. His gentle, rhythmic breathing is like a lullaby and I can feel my eyelids getting heavy as I drift away.

…

I stir slightly. God I'm having the best dream. It's one of those erotic, makes no sense, just feels good dreams. I'm squirming and know I'm on the edge. Even in a dream I know when I'm about to come. Oh, God. I can feel the waves of an orgasm overtake me. I try to wake, but I don't want the dream to stop. I want this to last as long as possible. I hear myself whimper as the sweet feeling between my legs goes on and on. "That's good baby." I hear whispered in my ear. I wake enough to realize that it's Christian. His fingers sliding across the wet folds between my legs. Bringing me to the most delicious orgasm in my sleep. "Christian." I whimper.

"I've got you baby." He breathes in my ear. Holding me to him. He continues to stroke me with his thumb as his fingers slide in and out of me with a slow steady rhythm.

My orgasm has waned and I feel so relaxed so spent. "Baby. Don't make me do it again. I'm so tired." I beg.

"I want you to. I want to make you come again. I like to make you come." I am squirming and pressing my backside up against him. I can feel his erection digging into my back as he presses me to him. I try to struggle to get away, but he holds me tight. "Christian." I gasp as I began to pant.

"I know, baby. I know. Just relax and let it go." I can feel his warm breath against my neck as his breathing speeds up.

"God. Baby can't you just fuck me? Please." I beg him.

"I intend to. Just one more." Christian speeds up and intensifies his nocturnal attack on me.

"God. Christian. Oh, God." I can feel myself building again. All my senses are focused on his fingers and what they are doing to me. I feel myself beginning to quiver and my tummy trembling as the sweet spasms begin again. "Oh, God." I gasp. Just as they are beginning to wane, I feel Christian turn and enter me suddenly sliding all the way inside with one smooth movement.

"God, Baby. You're still going. I can feel you." He gasps as he props on his elbows and begins to thrust.

I circle my arms around him. "I thought you were tired."

"Never too tired to want you. I'll always take care of you baby." Christian begins to thrust hard and fast. I am soaking from the two orgasms he has forced on me. He pulls out of me all the way and pushes back in hard until I can take no more of him inside. Again he slowly withdraws leaving me empty only to fiercely fill me again. I hear his breathing become ragged as he continues to slide deep into my body. "God. You're so warm and soft and wet. I could live inside of you, baby." One more hard deep thrust and I feel him tense as his orgasm rips through him. I feel him throb and quiver as he spills into me and stills; finally collapsing on me. He props back up on his elbows and looks at me, brushing the hair from my face and sweetly kissing my lips.

I squirm.

"Baby. You're pressing on my tummy." I wince.

He quickly lifts off of me, "I'm sorry. Time to start changing positions I guess."

He rolls over and pulls me to him. My back to his front. "Do you want to sleep or talk?" he whispers in my ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Talk. If that's what you want to do." I put my arms over Christian's and move to turn over and face him.

He holds me firmly. "No! Like this."

The room is pitch black and still he doesn't want to face me. He doesn't seem to be able to look at me while he talks. "Christian? Are you okay with this? Baby if this is too difficult…"

"No." He cuts me off. "I need for you to know everything. You have to know everything. Just, don't stop loving me. Please never stop loving me, Ana." I detect the trepidation in his voice and it scares me. Maybe I don't want to know. What could be so awful that he would think it would make me stop loving him?

"Christian, there is nothing you can say that would make me stop loving you. Haven't you figured that out by now?" He kisses my neck and I feel his hold on me tighten.

"Just let me get it all out. Don't stop me. I need to finish."

"Okay, baby. Tell me whatever you need to."

"At Flynn's, I told you that I had looked into my mother's background. I was able to obtain her full name from the police reports. And there were so many of them. Not just her death, but the arrests for drug possession, soliciting, breaking and entering. God, it goes on and on. You name it, she did it. I found out that her name was Ellen Marie Douglas. She was called Ella. She was originally from Chicago, that's where she was born and raised. Her parents were quite well off, educated. She was raised in an upper class home in Oak Brook. Her father was a Harvard educated attorney and was a full partner in one the premier law firms there in Chicago." I can hear his heart racing as he tries to swallow. "Her mother was educated at Bryn Mawr, but never worked because she married right out of college.

" My mother was an only child. From what I could determine, she did quite well in school and was on track for Harvard." He snorts. "Coincidence huh? The plan was for her to join her father in the law firm. That is until she ran away and ended up in Detroit.

"Why did…"

"Shhh." Christian quiets me and pulls me tighter. "It seems my mother had…been…. been….molested from a fairly early age by her father. It continued until she ran away in her teens, 15 or 16 I think." I can hear Christian try to clear his throat and continue. "I guess abuse doesn't stop because of socioeconomic status. Her mother denied ever knowing anything about it until Ella became…pregnant. She was underage and her doctor reported it to her parents. When they confronted her, she ran. All of this came from the police report that her mother filed when she ran away.

"She landed in Detroit, knowing no one, no place to live, no money and pregnant. She lived on the street for a while until she fell in with this guy. He's the one who got her started working the street. After she had the baby, she stayed with him and that's when he got her into the hard drugs. Once she was hooked, there was no hope for her. She couldn't take care of herself, much less me. I think she just finally gave up. But I can never forgive her for taking the easy way out and leaving me to God knows what fate."

"Christian are you saying that your mother's father is your…"

"It would seem so. I was the product of that horrific relationship." He takes a deep breath. "I think that's one reason I was so damn afraid of having children. I never wanted to take the chance of turning out like him. I would kill myself before I ever let that happen."

"Baby, if you knew who your family was why did you never try to contact them?"

"Why? They're as fucked up as I am. Probably more so. I certainly have no desire to ever meet the bastard who fathered me. The rest of the fucking family let me rot in that hell hole in Detroit and then wouldn't claim me after Ella died.

"Carrick and Grace are my parents. They are the only parents I ever want or need. They wanted me and they saved me. And you and the kids are my family now. I don't need any more fucked up mess in my life.

"Well. That's pretty much it. You now know everything. You know more about me than anyone else in the world.

"Christian. Can I turn over now?" he releases his grip on me and I turn to face him. "Look at me," I take my hands and cup his face and lift it kissing him gently. He wraps me in his arms and buries his face in my neck.

"Oh, baby. I must be such a disappointment to you." He is almost sobbing.

"Why do you think that? Why do you always think less of yourself because of what is done to you? Baby, you are only responsible for yourself. You only have to answer for your own actions not those of someone else.

"I have never been disappointed in you. Never for one second. I am so proud to be married to you. I love you. I always will.

"I don't give a flip who your parents are. You are Christian Trevelyan Grey. You are my husband. You are the father of my children and I love you."

"I love you so much, Ana Grey. Have I told you that recently?" Christian traces my lips with his index finger and strokes my cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Yes. But I never get tired of hearing it. Kiss me?" Christian holds me tight and kisses me long and wet and deep. Finally. No more secrets. He must be the most resilient human being on the face of the earth. What he has gone through, what he has had to deal with. How has he ever overcome all of it?

"Any questions, baby? Ask them now, because I really don't want to have to revisit this."

"Christian, this is so much to take in. I….I don't know. How did you find all this out?" I ask him.

"Baby all it takes is a starting point. One piece of information can open the door to everything. I got what I needed off of the police report. It had names, addresses, phone numbers. The police report on her death was fairly extensive. All I had to do was track down one person on that report who was willing to talk, for a price of course."

"Baby, why do you think that….that Ella's father is your ….father? How do you know that?"

"Well I was born 5 months after she hit Detroit. There have been no reports of a boyfriend or relationship, other than her father. We were able to track down and talk to one of her so called friends, probably a hooker or druggie, that said Ella told her about her father and that she thought he was my father." He sighs." I hate to even use the word father. He was a fucking bastard. "

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I do." He closes his eyes and nods. "He's has taken several very high profile cases over the years. Other than that I have no desire to know where he is. He can drop off the face of the earth as far as I'm concerned."

"How about Ella's mother?"

"I think she divorced him when she found out about the abuse. He's had 2 or 3 other wives since then. Younger, of course. She still lives in Chicago as far as I know."

"You've known all of this all this time and you never told me?"

" Like I said, it's not something that I ever wanted anyone to know about. I've never told another living soul until now."

"So, Grace and Carrick don't know?"

"Absolutely not. Ana, you are the only one who knows, besides me. I want it to stay that way. Flynn doesn't know and you aren't to tell him. Understand?"

"Yes, Christian. I understand. Thank you for telling me. I always want you to be able to trust me enough to confide in me."

"I do, baby. But this is it. No more skeletons. I can't think of anything that you don't know."

I wrap my arms around him and hug him so tightly. I rub my nose against his. I can feel him growing against my belly. "Christian. Make love to me again. Can you?"

"What do you think?" Christian seals my mouth with his and he is kissing me so deeply. His hands explore my body from my breasts to my knees. He slides his hand over my belly and my legs part for him willingly. I feel him touch me as I softly moan. "Come here. Put your legs over me." He puts his arm under my knees and pulls both legs over his hip. I feel Christian as he enters. I push back to meet him letting him go deep.

"God Baby." I whisper. Christian bends over and kisses me as his fingers find the sensitive spot at the apex of my thighs. I relax to allow him access to me. Christian holds me to him as he continues his double assault; pushing and stroking in unison. The synergy of the two is overwhelming.

"God you're so beautiful, baby." Christian whispers. "You feel so warm and wet and soft. I could stay in you forever." I feel myself ripple against him. "You're getting so ready, baby. Don't come yet." He continues to stroke and circle me and it is overpowering .

"I have to come. I can't wait. Please let me." My breath is hitching as I push against him. I feel his fingers become faster, more determined.

"Just a little more. Let me give you just a little more." He breaths. "God I live to watch you do this baby." My body is slick with sweat and my apex wet with desire for him. I feel the pulling as the precious release builds in my core.

"Christian I can't wait." I look into his eyes. "I know baby. Go ahead. Come for me. Let it go." I feel the explosion in my belly as the waves rip through me. I arch my back and catch my breath. My fingers dig into his flesh as I fall and surrender to him; I release around him trying to pull him in farther.

I feel Christian push once more and still. "Oh, Fuck!" His breath catches and I feel his muscles ripple as he jerks and empties into me. Christian relaxes; his chest heaving as he gasps for breath. He folds over on me and nuzzles my breast taking one in his mouth, gently suckling me as we both try to shake the sensual fog we are in. I cradle his head and stroke his hair as he sucks and nuzzles me.

I wake and try to turn over. It's still dark and I'm so warm. Uncomfortably warm. I can't sleep like this. Christian has fallen asleep on me, his mouth still on my breast. As I try to move he latches tighter pulling and sucking. I look down at his sweet face. He is so relaxed, so content. I stroke his hair and he opens his eyes. Still suckling he looks up at me and I smile as I cradle his head. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head in my breasts. Suckling harder. He moves up and kisses me softly on my lips, then moves beside me. I turn on my side and he pulls me close. His arms around me and hands cupping my breasts. We fall asleep again.

* * *

"Gail." I run downstairs trying to find her.

"Here, Ana."

"Oh, there you are." I'm out of breath. " I think I forgot to tell Taylor that Teddy will be out of school early today. He's out at noon today, some teacher conference thing."

"No. Ana. He remembered. I gave him a copy of the school schedule for the year. He knows to pick him up at noon."

"Oh, gosh. That's a relief. I hated for him to be doing something with Christian and have Teddy waiting to be picked up." I give Gail a hug. "I don't know what I would do without you." I need to discuss this help thing with her. If we are going to hire someone to help her I want to get it done and get them use to the house and routine before the baby gets here. "Have you decided to let us find you some help, Gail?"

I reach over for the laundry basket, "Let's take these in the family room. I'll help you fold."

We sit down on the sofa and start folding all the little clothes. Most are Teddy's and Grace's. "Well, Ana. I think that would be great. I wasn't thrilled at first, but Jason convinced me that it would give us so much more time together."

"I think it will. You and Jason deserve a more normal life together. I've talked to Mr. Grey about possibly getting Jason a more stable schedule. That way you two can at least plan things. I think he'll agree to it."

"Oh that would be lovely, Ana."

"Jason's problem is that he is too good at his job. Christian depends on him so much. Maybe he needs to screw up a little more." I giggle.

"That's just not Jason. Mr. perfection. He takes working for Mr. Grey very seriously. He'd never do anything to let him down." Gail smiles and shakes her head.

"Yes. I know. Christian said Taylor was like his right arm. Said he didn't trust anyone like he trusts Taylor." I nod. "Yes they work quite well together. They really can be a lot alike sometimes." I make a serious face. " Always so serious."

Gail laughs. "Well that looks like we've got it. I'll put the things away in the children's rooms." She loads the basket with the folded clothing and heads upstairs.

I walk over and sit on the floor with Grace. "What 'cha doing. Baby girl?" She holds up her stuffed bear that she has now totally undressed and has now proceeded to extricate his eyes. "Grace? What have you done to Mr. Bear?" I ask her. She just grins up at me. "Do you need to go potty?" I ask her. She nods. "Okay come on." I stand up and pick her up and we walk upstairs to have some quality potty time.

Grace has used her potty 'yea!' "You know Grace, as soon as we don't have any more accidents we can get you some big girl panties. Would you like that?" she grins and nods. "Yea, Mama. Pannies." That's right. Let's go find a little lunch. Teddy should be home before long."

I get Grace all set at the table with a grilled cheese and a sippy cup of milk. Gail fixes a grilled cheese for me and herself and we settle in for lunch. I look outside and the sky is a cloudy , overcast gray. It's one of those cold not so nice days. Good day for taking a nap.

"Gail have you heard from Taylor?"

"No, Ana. Not a word."

I down the last of my hot tea. "They should have been home by now. It's almost one. Maybe traffic was bad."

Grace has finished her lunch and I wipe her up. "I'm going to take Grace up and put her down for a nap." "Okay. Ana. I'll get the kitchen cleaned up."

Grace is down and I walk back downstairs. "I finally got her to fall asleep. She is getting to the point that she doesn't want to go down for a nap anymore." I tell Gail. "Is Taylor still not here?"

Gail shakes her head. "I'll give him a call and see what the holdup is." I tell her. I push the speed dial button for dial Taylor. It rings and rings and there is no answer. "That's funny."

"What is it Ana?" Gail looks over at me.

"Taylor doesn't answer. That's strange. He always answers." I look at the phone as if it is going to give me an explanation as to what is going on. "I'm beginning to get a little worried. Taylor is never late and he always answers his phone. I'm going to call the school. I look up the number to Teddy's school and dial it. "Oh, hi. This is Mrs. Grey, Teddy's mother."

"Uh. Hello Mrs. Grey. You just caught me. We let out early today and I was just about to head out the door. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just wondering if Teddy had been picked up yet."

"Um. Well. Yes, Mrs. Grey." She sounds so hesitant." Gail Taylor, picked him up about 10 am for his doctor appointment."

"Teddy didn't have a doctor appointment today and if he did I would have taken him." I look up and over at Gail. "Who did you say picked him up?"

Gail is frozen. I feel my heart pound out of my chest.

"Well, it was Gail Taylor. I'm looking at her signature here where she signed him out about 10. She's on the list to be able to sign him out. Have you talked to Mr. Grey?"

"No I haven't, but Mrs. Taylor has been here with me all morning." I hear a noise and turn to look over to see Christian walking through the front door. "Thank you. Mr. Grey just got home." My heart is frozen in my chest. Christian is never home in the middle of the day. Something is going on and I don't really want to know what it is. My worst fear is realized when Taylor materializes behind him and there is no Teddy. I let the phone drop to the floor.

My eyes are fixed on Christian. "Christian. Where is my son?" I ask feigning calm.

"Ana." His eyes are fixed on me.

"Christian. Where is my son?" I ask him again.

He walks over and goes to put his arms around me. I shove him away. "NO! Where the fuck is my son? Answer me!" I can feel the hot tears spill over my eyes falling down my cheeks. I am trembling so hard I can barely speak.

"Baby. Come sit down." Christian implores me.

"NO! You tell me where Teddy is." I look at him with my eyes ablaze. "You tell me now."

"Please, Ana. Come sit down." He is trying to remain calm, but I can see the apprehension in his eyes.

"Christian. You tell me what is going on. Where is he?" I demand and sob.

"Baby. Please." He begs.

He puts his arm around me and I let him take me to the sofa in the family room. I sit on the sofa and Christian sits across from me on the coffee table. He still has is coat on.

"I called the school. They said Gail picked him up at 10. Gail has been here with me all morning. Where is he?" I plead.

"Ana." He hesitates. "We just don't know. I don't know how it happened. The school fucked up."

"The school fucked up?" The tears are streaming down my face. "What do you mean, the school fucked up? How did they fuck up?"

"Someone signed him out. We don't know where he is, Baby." Christian is sitting on the coffee table facing me. He has his hands clasped around mine. His eyes are filled with tears, but they aren't falling.

"Where are the police?" I ask him. "Why aren't the police here? Why aren't they looking for him?"

"Baby. I didn't call the police."

"What? Why not? My son is missing and you haven't called the police?" I get up and walk toward the phone.

Christian stops me. "No. Ana. Don't."

"What do you mean don't? We need the police. They need to know he is missing. We need them to find him." I'm still in tears.

"No. It's better if we try to find him. If we get a ransom note, we can take care of it. I have all of our security working on it now."

"What do you mean if we get a ransom note?" I ask. God, no this just isn't happening. It can't be really happening.

"I suspect we'll know something soon."

"Christian? Why don't you want the police involved?" I search his face hoping it will tell me what I need to know.

"Because, Ana. We can do a better job of trying to find him. I don't want to take a chance by calling the police. Not yet."

Suddenly it dawns on me. He thinks this might have something to do with his past. He is trying to contain this so it doesn't hit the news. I jerk away from him. "No. You're afraid to call them. You're afraid that someone has him that knows all about you. You're afraid everyone will find out."

"Ana, please. That's not true. You know that's not true. I want Teddy back as much as you do."

"It's all because of you." I scream at him. "You and your fucked up lifestyle. And all the fucked up people in it. You caused all of this." My chest is heaving trying to get enough air to cry and scream at the same time.

I can see the look of horror and pain on Christian's face, but I continue to lash out at him. "I'm sick to death of all this shit! Sick to death of it all." I can hear myself screaming at him. "I'm tired of dealing with all of your crap. All of your subs, your ex- lovers, your deviant shit. I've put up with it as long as I can. I never know when one is going to show up to try to hurt one of us just to get back at you. Look what it has done? Look at what you have done to us. Look what you have done to our son."

"Ana, Baby." He runs his hands through his hair. "I suspect it's all about money. I think we'll get a call. Soon." He says quietly.

"You and your fucking money. That's all that matters to you. As long as you have your precious company and you can play your corporate games all day. That's what makes you happy. That's what you need. If you spent half the time with us as you do your beloved company." I am totally devastated. I can't scream at him loud enough.

"Christian Grey I will never forgive you if something happens to Teddy."

Christian tries to comfort me. He walks over to me and tries to put his arms around me, but I jerk away. "Don't you dare touch me." I don't recognize the hostility in my own voice. "You stay away from me. I hate you for what you've done. I hate you. Do you hear me?" He grabs for my arm and I jerk it out of his grasp pulling back to slap him, but I freeze. I can't.

"Go on, Ana. Hit me. It's okay. I deserve it. Hit me."

All I can do is cry. I can't hit him. I take a step toward him and I disintegrate against his chest as a cry comes up from my very soul. "Oh God! Where is he? I want my baby." Christian puts his arms around me and I sob and into his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It's been three hours. Three hours of torment. Three hours of the worst nightmare imaginable. Three hours of wanting to perish. I sit on the sofa wrapped in an afghan; my eyes engorged from the hours of crying. I feel numb. I feel empty. I feel lost. I'm torn. I want to go drive the streets to try to find him, but I want to stay here should we hear something. Christian has been on the phone for hours nonstop. Taylor has been in and out constantly. We still haven't gotten 'the call'. Christian still hasn't involved the police. I don't know why. For some reason, he seems to think that he is more capable of finding Teddy than they are.

I walk over to the window and peer out into the gray twilight. The few tears that I have left streak down my cheeks. Christian comes to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"It's getting dark. He hasn't had any lunch or dinner. I hope he remembered to take his jacket. It's so cold outside." I tell him.

"I'll find him, baby. I promise you I will find him." He hugs me.

I turn and hug him pressing my cheek to his chest. "Christian. I'm so sorry I said the things I did. I didn't mean them. You know I didn't mean what I said." I begin to sob again.

"I know, Baby." He kisses and strokes my hair. "I'll bring him home. I swear I will."

"Christian. Where can he be? Who would take him? Why do they want my little boy?"

"Shhh. I don't know, baby." He tries so hard to comfort me but I am inconsolable. "I want to tell you not to cry, Sweetheart, but I know it's useless." He cups my face in his hands and wipes my tears with his thumbs.

"Why haven't they called? You said they'd contact us." I ask him.

"I'm not sure, baby. We're looking for him. I have everyone on the security team looking. We're tracking down every lead we can find. Have you eaten anything?" he asks.

"No. I'm not hungry." I shake my head.

"Ana. Remember the baby. Can't you eat a little something?"

"No. I don't want anything. Just hold me a while."

"I'm here baby." He pulls me closer to him.

Christian's phone buzzes.

"Yes….fuck…nothing...keep looking…I don't care if no one fucking eats or sleeps….I want updates every 30minutes."

"Baby. Why don't you lie down." He walks me to the sofa and sits me down. I pull my feet up and he covers me with the afghan. Brushing the hair out of my eyes he kisses my forehead.

I start to cry again and bury my face in the sofa cushion. I finally drift off for a few minutes. I jolt wake and for that brief moment between sleep and consciousness I forget the agony. Just as quickly reality settles in again; engulfing me in pain and grief. I turn over and stare at the ceiling listening to the hum of Christian and the members of his security team diligently working to bring my son home. Thank god Gail has seen to Grace. Mrs. Taylor is almost as upset as Christian and I are. She is sitting in a large wingback near the fireplace. I can see she is lost in thought as she wipes a tissue across her face.

"Gail?" I whisper. "Anything?"

She looks at me and shakes her head.

The clock reads 6 pm. It's been 4 hours. 4 hours and nothing but sheer torment. I walk to the kitchen to make some tea. On my way I stop and put my arms around Christian who is absolutely shredded. I've never seen him so out of control and lost. He kisses my head.

"Have you eaten?" I ask him. He shakes his head. I run my hand through his hair. "Baby. You need to eat. Let me fix you something."

"No. I'm okay. My team isn't taking time to eat and I won't either."

"Can I get you some tea?"

He shakes his head.

I go into the kitchen and make Gail and myself a cup of tea. I take it in the family room and hand her the warm cup.

"Thank you Ana."

"Sure." I sit back down on the sofa and stare into the fire.

Time seems to crawl. It's 7pm. Another hour, another 60 minutes, another 3600 seconds of not knowing where my son is. God will this ever end? Please God, just bring him back to me. Don't let him be scared or hurt. I look around and Christian is still on the phone. He is sitting bent over with his head in his hand. I can't believe I said what I did to him. I just needed to lash out and he was standing there. But I really do think this is somehow connected to his past. I just can't help feeling it.

He needs my arms around him. He needs to be comforted as much as I do. Teddy is his son as much as he is mine. I know the pain he must be in and he has to be so strong. If he falls apart we are lost. I walk over to him and run my fingers through his hair. He looks up at me and the look on his face is one of utter defeat. He puts his phone down and circles my waist with his arms. I can feel him begin to let go and weep. His shoulders heaving with his sobs. "I can't find him. Baby, I just can't find him." He sobs into me. "I'm so sorry."

I stroke his hair and rub my hand over his shoulders to try to comfort him, as though there was any comfort to be had. "We'll find him. We'll find our Teddy. We have to."

I hear the door open and see Taylor as he walks through the entrance. "Anything?" I ask him.

"Mommy?" I hear. Taylor moves into the foyer and has Teddy by the hand. I break from Christian and rush to drop to my knees in front of Teddy grabbing him. "Teddy. Teddy. Baby where have you been?" I am crying uncontrollably. Christian has joined me and is hugging us both.

"Taylor? Where was he?" Christian asks.

"I just found him walking up the driveway a couple of minutes ago."

"Walking? At this time of night?" Christian is frantic.

"Yes sir."

"Teddy, baby you are so cold. Are you okay?" I kiss his cheeks and rub his little hands. I loosen my hold on him, but I may never let him out of my arms.

Christian looks up at Taylor. "Tell everyone we have found him. They can go home. But I want a briefing in the morning 10 am, my office. Even if it is Saturday."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"Teddy where have you been baby?" I ask him.

"A friend came and picked me up at school."

I'm confused. "What friend, baby?"

"I don't know. A lady. I didn't know her."

"Teddy why did you go with someone that you didn't know? We have talked about that over and over, baby."

"I tried not to Mom. The lady at school said I need to go with her. I told her I didn't know the lady, but she said it was okay. That she was on the list to pick me up."

I stand up to take him in the family room. "Come on lets go sit down."

Christian scoops him up and we go in to sit on the sofa. I don't think Christian is ever going to stop kissing him. Christian puts Teddy on his lap. "Son, where did you and the lady go?" he asks.

"She said we were going to play. She said she had a playroom at her house and we were going to go play for a while."

"Baby, did she hurt you?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "No Mom. I never got to go to her playroom. We went and she bought me a hamburger for lunch. Then we went to the movie. She bought me lots of popcorn and a one of those big drinks. We stayed there until she brought me home. She was real nice. She said we could go to her playroom next time. She kept holding my hand and kissing my cheeks. I didn't like that though." He makes a sour face and shakes his head.

"Son, did she tell you her name?" Christian asks him. I can see the muscles in his jaw flex.

"I don't remember, Dad. But she said she was a friend of yours. She said to tell you 'hi'. She said she knew you when you were a little boy. And said you used to come to her playroom too sometimes. She said to tell you 'hi' too, Mom."

"Are you sure she didn't hurt you baby?" I cup his face in my hands and look into his little gray eyes.

"No. I'm okay, Mom. I'm hungry. Can I have a peanut butter and jelly?"

I hug him, "You can have anything you want baby."

Gail gets up from her chair, "I'll make you a sandwich, angel. I'm so glad you're home." She stops and runs her hand over his head.

"Thanks, Gail."

I take Teddy to the dining room and put him in front of his PBJ and a glass of milk. "Here let me take your jacket off baby." I shrug his jacket off so he can eat.

"Teddy, why were you walking up the driveway?" I ask.

"I didn't know the code to open the gate." He takes a big bite of his sandwich. "She let me off at the front and I couldn't reach the box where you talk. So, I climbed over and walked home."

Christian gets up from his chair. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

I look up at him. I know where he is going. "Baby, don't."

"Don't interfere this time, Ana." His eyes are unyielding and he is posturing squaring his shoulders.

"Baby, I don't need you in jail. Please, don't do anything that will get you in trouble." I grab him by the arm.

He pulls away from me. "I mean it Ana. Back off. This is between Elena and me. I mean to finish it this time." His determination almost scares me. I know there is nothing I can do to stop him.

"Christian!" he turns and glares at me holding his palms up to stop me. "Don't get in my way and don't wait up. Take care of Teddy. I'll see you in a couple of hours." He grabs his keys and throws on his coat.

"Do you need me to drive you sir?" Taylor asks.

"No! I'll do this myself." He closes the door behind him, and I hear his R8 peel out of the drive.

"Taylor, go with him. Keep him from doing something stupid." I beg.

Taylor slowly shakes his head. "I can't do that Mrs. Grey. This one belongs to Mr. Grey."

God I have this awful feeling. Christian has a temper and it is a thing to behold when he goes off. I could care less about the bitch troll, but I don't want my husband in jail. I don't want him to be arrested and prosecuted for beating the shit out of her or worse. That won't help anything, but someone has to stop her.

The statute of limitations had run out for Christian. It was too late to do anything about what she had done to him. I doubt that he would have anyway. We couldn't get any type of restraining order because she hadn't made any threats, just delighted in telling me what she had done with my husband.

I would have died if she had laid a hand on my son. Even Christian wouldn't have been able to stop me from killing her. God, please let him be okay. Don't let him do anything stupid.

"Are you all finished?" I run my hand over Teddy's head.

He nods and smiles." Where did Dad go?"

"He had some business to take care of. He'll be home in a while. Let's go get you a bath and into your jammies."

I run a tub of warm water and help Teddy get in. Soaping up a wash cloth I run it all over his little body checking for anything that might look suspicious, just in case he's scared to tell me the truth.

"Baby, what did the lady look like? Do you remember?"

His little face frowns up trying to think. "Well. She was older than you, but I don't think she was as old as Granma Grace. She had kinda' white blond hair and too much perfume." He makes a face. "And she had really long fingernails." He holds out his hand to demonstrate how long the nails were. "They kept scratching me."

"When did they scratch you baby?" I want to know just what the hell that bitch did.

"She was always running her hand across my face and under my chin. And she kissed my cheeks. YUCK!" He shakes his head and makes a face. "One time she missed my cheek."

"What do you mean she missed your cheek?"

"Well she was gonna' kiss my cheek again and she accidentally kissed me right here." He points to the corner of his mouth.

"Did she kiss you anywhere else, baby?" God, please let him say no.

"Nope. That was all."

"Teddy did she touch you anywhere?"

"You mean in a private place?"

"Yes baby. Like we talked about. Did she touch you?"

"No, Mom. She just kissed me and held my hand a lot."

"Teddy, would you tell me if she did?" I ask him.

"Yes, ma'am." He nods his head. "But she didn't." Thank God.

"Well you look pretty clean to me, mister. Let's get out and dry you off."

I help Teddy out and dry him down. "Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, baby. What is it?"

"Do you have another baby?"

"Do I have another baby?" I looked puzzled.

"Well. You're tummy looks kind of like it did when we got Grace, so I thought maybe you had another baby."

"Well, Teddy. As a matter of fact we do have another baby. How do you feel about that?"

"Hmmm. I guess it's okay. But could you make it a boy this time? I'd really prefer a brother. Grace is such a pain."

"I think we just might be able to work that out, baby. Let's go get your jammies on."

"Does Dad know?" he asks me.

I smile at him and chuckle. "Yes, sweetie, Daddy knows we have a baby."

I get Teddy all dressed in his PJs. "Are you ready for bed? You've had a big day mister?"

"Will you read to me?" He asks.

"Sure. I'll tell you what. Let's go get in Mommy's bed and snuggle up."

He grins and nods. I send Teddy to his room to find a book while I get into my night gown and robe. I go to his room to find him. "Okay, baby. Grab the book you want and come on."

Teddy and I snuggle up under the duvet and I read his story until he falls asleep in my arms. I think I'll keep him in my arms until he's about 35.

* * *

I feel Christian, lean over and pick Teddy up taking him from my embrace. I open my eyes. "Baby. You're home."

"Shhh. I'm going to put Teddy in his bed. I'll be back in a minute." He whispers.

In a couple of minutes, he is back in the bedroom. He looks awful. His hair is disheveled, his shirt is only partly tucked in. He almost looks like he just rolled out bed. "Christian. What happened? You look awful."

"I'm all sweaty and dirty. Let me get a bath and I'll tell you."

Why is he all sweaty and dirty? I hear Christian start the water in the tub. I walk to the bathroom as he is undressing. "Baby, why are you so sweaty? What happened?"

"Baby, please just let me unwind a little, first." He steps into the tub. "I promise I'll tell you everything. I just need a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone." I turn to walk out of the bathroom to give him some peace and quiet.

"Aren't you going to get in with me?" he asks.

"I thought you wanted peace and quiet. I was going to give you some space." I tell him.

"That doesn't mean I don't need you. Get in with me? Please?" I strip off my gown and pull my hair up and step into the warm water with Christian. He pulls me to sit between his legs and I lean up against him while he engulfs me in his arms and pulls me to him.

"How's Teddy?" he asks.

"I think he's okay. Seems to be. I gave him a bath and I didn't see any marks or anything. I asked if she touched him and he said she didn't. He did say that she kissed him on the corner of his mouth, though." I shiver.

"I don't think she'll bother us anymore." He sighs and leans his head back on the end of the tub and closes his eyes. He slides his hands over my tummy. "Mmmmm. That feels good. It's good to be home with you."

"Teddy asked me if I had a baby."

He opens his eyes and looks at me, "He did? What brought that on?"

"I was drying him off and he said my tummy looked like it did when we got Grace and he wanted to know if I had another baby."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that yes I did have a baby. He said he was okay with it, but he'd rather have a brother this time, because Grace was such a pain. I told him that I thought we could work that out."

I giggle, "Oh, he wanted to know if you knew about it?"

I feel Christian laugh, "Damn. Well I'm glad we have his approval."

"Christian, you are wiped out."

"Yes I am. This has been the worst day of my life. It could have turned out a lot differently. I'm just glad that he's home and unharmed."

"Is Elena in one piece?" I ask him.

"Sort of," he sighs.

"What do you mean sort of? Christian what did you do?"

"The bitch is in one piece, but she won't be going out in public for a while."

"Oh, Baby. What have you done?" I turn around to face him. God please don't have let him beat her up.

"Nothing I haven't done before, just more of it." I note a trace of disgust in his voice. "Okay. Come here, I'll tell you." He takes me in his arms and pulls me close.

"Don't leave anything out. I want to hear it all." I tell him. "You looked so disheveled when you got home."

"I know. It was exhausting." He closes his eyes and leans back against the tub. " I drove over to Elena's and rang the doorbell. When she came to the door she was in her fucking nightgown. She invited me in. I think she actually thought I was there to fuck her. To somehow come back to her. Oh, how fucking wrong she was." He leans his head back on the tub and closes his eyes. " I had to control myself to keep from putting my hands around her fucking neck. I told her that I needed the playroom. She got a big smile on her face and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I followed her downstairs. Seems she has built herself a new improved playroom. She asked me if I wanted to top or bottom. I told her definitely top. She agreed to submit. She let me cuff her and then I tied her hands to the grid hanging from the ceiling. Once I had her restrained I grabbed her gown and ripped the fucker off of her.

"You got her naked? Christian how could you?"

"It's not like I haven't ever seen her naked and she is the last person on earth that I could ever have any attraction to. The fact is she repulses me."

"Yeah. But still? Naked?" I really wish I didn't know that part.

"Baby I wanted her to feel every fucking thing I was going to give her. I didn't want anything to get in the way. She thought I was there because I wanted her. Like she was going to get laid. Little did she know. I started with a cat. I worked her over from her ankles to her neck. It all started coming back to me. I didn't hold back anything. Her skin was crimson by the time I got finished with that. Then I found a whip. She does have some top notch implements. I gave her a going over with that. I was putting my full force behind every snap. It really pissed me off because I could hear her moan. Shit, she wasn't supposed to be enjoying it. I finally I worked my way up to her personal favorite. The cane.

"I remembered every fucking time she beat me with it. I remembered how much it hurt. I unleashed 20 years of hurt and anger on that bitch. I beat her until I thought I had fucking killed her. She was strung up there for hours. I wanted to kill her for what she did to me and what she could have done to Teddy. I wanted her to feel it every time that fucking cane bit into her skin. I wanted her to know just what she had done to me; wanted her know what it felt like. I wanted her to be fucking scared shitless like I was.

"I asked her how it felt. How did it feel to be strung up, helpless, totally at the mercy of another human being? Especially a human being that fucking hated her guts. I whipped her until I thought she had passed out. Then I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back. I got in her face and told her if she ever even fucking thought about coming near anyone in my family, this would just be a taste of what she'd get. I spit on her.

"Christian? You spit on her?" I just can't believe he did that. But I'm secretly glad he did.

"She's lucky that's all I did. Finally, I cut her down. She was on a heap in the floor, all red, welts all over her body; some bleeding cuts from the whip. I could already start to see the bruising beginning to show. I put my shirt back on and looked down at her. The bitch smiled up at me and asked me if I was going to fuck her before I left." Christian shakes his head in disbelief. " I told her that I wouldn't let my cock anywhere near that filth that she tried to pass of as a cunt. I told her I'd fucking break her in half if she ever touched my son again. Then I told her to fuck off and I left her there on the floor.

"Was she okay when you left?"

He shrugs, "Fuck if I know. She wasn't dead that's all I can vouch for. "

"Why did you go to her playroom?" I hate the thought of him in there with her.

"Because it's the only way I could beat the shit out of her without going to jail. If I had hit her with my fist, I could have been arrested for assault. This way she can't do a thing. Not a fucking thing. It wasn't safe and it wasn't sane, but it sure as hell was consensual." I can hear every bit of the bitterness in his voice.

"I can't tell you how good it felt every time that cane cut through her skin."

"Did you do anything…you know….sex?"

"Fuck no! Pleasure was the last thing I wanted to give that cunt. I was there to give back what she had given to me when I was a kid. I wanted to make sure she knew what she'd get if she ever touched my son again."

"God. What an awful day, baby." I rub my face with my hands. I jump. "Christian. Quick."

I grab his hand and put it on my tummy. "Wait. There. Feel it?"

He smiles at me, "It's Peanut. He's having a fit in there."

"That's the first time I've felt him move."

I turn around and kiss him. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yep. I'm a lot better now. I needed to do that. I hate to lose my temper. God knows, I'm not an animal, but it felt fucking marvelous."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Like most of you, I hated what Christian did to Elena. You hated it. I hated it. Ana hated it. Christian hated it. Elena was the only one who got anything out of it. Hopefully this chapter helps a little bit.**

I feel cold. Turning over to pull the duvet up, I find Christian's side of the bed it empty. I get up and throw on my robe to try to find him. I'm worried about him. I know he got a lot of the anger toward Elena out today, but I'm worried about how he will eventually feel about that. He can get angry, but I've never seen him be cruel to anyone. I know he had a bad temper when he was a teenager, but that was a long time ago. Cruelty just isn't part of my Fifty.

I walk to Teddy's room and peek in. I just want to look at him and make sure he is still there. I tiptoe in and make sure he is covered up and kiss his little copper curls. Leaving his room, I pull the door closed then walk down the hall to find my missing husband. When I reach the top of the stairs I can hear the piano. Oh, god, please. He only does this when something is really bothering him. I walk down to the music room and see him playing as I hear the sullen strains of the music. Walking over to him I place my hands on his shoulders. He rubs his cheek on my hand as he continues to play. I put my arms around his shoulders and kiss his cheek. "Baby? What are you doing up?"

"I just couldn't sleep. I needed to relax." He says never stopping his playing.

"Can I do anything?" I run my fingers through his hair.

Christian shakes his head. "I don't think so, Baby."

I walk around and sit on the bench next to him. "Christian. Talk to me." I implore him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Christian. Please don't shut me out. I know you too well. Something is really bothering you."

"You do know me better than anyone, Anastasia." He continues to play.

"Is it the thing with Elena? Is that what you're upset about?"

"No. I have no regret about what I did to her. She deserved every lash that she got."

"My bed is very cold without you, Mr. Grey." I lean against his arm. I can feel his muscles flex with every note that he plays.

He stops and turns to face me. Putting his arms around me, he pulls me to him and his mouth finds mine. He kisses me long and wet and slow. He stares into my eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world, Anastasia. Always remember that."

"I don't have to remember it, because you'll always be here to tell me." I put my arms around his neck and hold him tight burying my face in his shoulder. "Come back to bed with me?" I pull back and look into his gray eyes. "I need you so much, Christian. You'll never know just how much."

"You feel cold, baby."

"I know. When I woke up my husband was gone. I had to come find him and bring him back to me."

He hangs his head and nods. "I'll take you back to bed and warm you up." He brushes the hair off my face and tucks a strand behind my ear. "Let's go Mrs. Grey."

Christian stands up and pulls me to my feet. He puts his arm around my waist and takes me back to bed.

Slipping under the duvet I slide in next to him and snuggle up.

"DAMN! Your feet are cold. Get them off of me." I hold Christian tight putting my leg around his. I slide my feet up his legs bending my knees so they can come to rest on his butt. "Shit, Ana. I mean it." I giggle at him.

"Good god. How do they get so cold?" he reaches around and grabs my foot rubbing it to get some warmth into it.

"Your hands are warm. I knew I kept you around for some reason." My mouth finds his and he pulls me close.

"Your nose is cold too." He hugs me tight. "Come here and let me warm you up." He buffs his hands ups and down my back. "Getting warmer?"

I look up at him and nod. "Yes. That feels good. Thank you. Are you really going in to work in the morning?"

"Just for a while. I need to debrief the security staff."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know how they operated. What their procedures were. What information they obtained and how they acted on it. I want to see if there were any gaps or weak links."

"Why don't you let Taylor do it? Isn't he your main man when it comes to security?"

"Yes. I trust him with everything. But, it's my team, made up of my employees and I want to be on top of what goes on." He kisses my nose. "Now close your eyes and sleep."

"Yes sir." I close my eyes and relax in his arms. "Christian?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

"You're mine, Ana Grey. All mine."

"All yours." I nod.

* * *

"Oh, hey, baby." I am putting some folded clothing away in Christian's dresser. He walks into the bedroom and sits on the bed and falling back on to it he rubs his hands over his face.

"Oh, god I'm tired." He moans.

"How did it go?" I ask finishing my task.

"It went."

"That doesn't sound very promising. What happened?" I walk over and crawl up on the bed next to him. "Baby? Would you rub my back?"

"Sure. Turn over. "

I turn on my side and Christian begins to press his fingers into my flesh, kneading and massaging. "Mmmm. That is heaven. What happened at work?"

"Not as good as I had hoped. We know Elena had him, but they never picked up on her. Since her car never left her house the entire time, they had no way of knowing that she wasn't at home. They think she used a rental car. She was on the list of people they were checking in to, but assumed that she was at home all day. She must have used cash because none of her credit cards popped up. They checked the surveillance tape at the school, but she somehow was able to avoid the camera getting a clear enough picture to identify her. A total fuck up, from beginning to end." Christian sounds so disgusted.

"We need to find a new school for him." Christian is thinking out loud.

"Christian, I know they really messed up, but Teddy really likes his school and all of his friends are there. Let's not do that."

"Baby, there's no excuse for the way they fucked up."

"I know and I agree, but after this I would imagine they are going to be extra careful. Don't do anything rash." I beg him.

"Well, we'll think about it. I don't usually give second chances after a major fuck up like this."

"I know, let's at least discuss it. He is so comfortable there and he likes his teachers."

Christian continues to attend to my aching back muscles. "Gosh, that feels so good."

His hand slides from my back around my hip and glides between my thighs. "Does it feel good there, too?" he whispers in my ear as he kisses my neck.

"Pretty darned good." I relax and let his hand slide farther.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He whispers. Christian gets up from the bed and walks to the bedroom door closing and locking it. On his way back to the bed he slides out of his jeans and sweater. He looms over me.

"That was fast." I circle his neck with my arms as he kisses me.

"It will be the only thing that's fast." He murmurs against my kiss. He slowly unbuttons my blouse moving his lips to kiss the mounds above my bra and nuzzling his nose between my breasts. I can feel his breath on my skin as he slides his hand inside my jeans and panties. I shudder as I feel the first touch of his fingers against my aching flesh.

"Mmmm. Warm and wet. My favorite," he mutters against my skin as his fingers make me tense with anticipation. He moves his hands to slide my jeans and panties down my legs and off my feet. Moving up he trails his tongue across my expanding abdomen as he glides his fingers to the apex my thighs again. I willingly part for him as I begin to ache for his touch. I feel his fingers begin their slow steady gliding as they pass over my threshold again and again. I gasp as his mouth finds me and he begins his gentle caress. I can feel the electricity shoot through my abdomen as he touches my now exquisitely sensitive nerve endings.

"God Christian." I whisper as I fist my hands in his hair. I feel his touch and it makes me long for what is to come. He gently blows and I feel his warm breath as it skims over my flesh. He descends on me again and the connection is delicious. I begin to feel the first ripples as I build toward my inevitable release.

"Oh, God. Don't stop." I beg. "Please. Please." I can feel Christian heighten his assault as he works to bring me to the edge. I push my hips to meet his lips and begin to pant as I feel the first stirrings in my belly. Catching my breath I tense as Christian forces me over the precipice and I feel the spasms start in my core and spread to my groin. Christian continues to coax every remaining spasm out of me. I find my breath and relax as he leaves me moving to hover over me. I look up into his eyes and feel his wet face as his lips touch mine. I can taste the slick cocktail lingering on his mouth as he parts my lips. "Ready for me, Baby?" he murmurs.

"Always. I need you. I need to feel you. All of you." I whisper.

"I'm here, baby. Always here for you."

I feel Christian's arms around me as he turns me on my belly raising my hips letting me rest on my knees. He moves behind me on his knees and I quiver at his touch.

"I'm going to take you now, baby?"

"Yes." I plead. I feel him enter. I feel all of his warm, firm flesh until I can take no more.

"I gasp. Give me just a second." I plead.

Christian's hands glide over my body as he gives me a moment allowing me to accommodate. "Okay. I'm good." I whisper.

"Better, baby?" he asks. "Are you sure you're okay."

"Yes. You feel so good." I gasp as his fingers slide around my front and find me again. I can feel him slowly slide out and pause. He enters again as his fingers continue to work to heighten my desire. I push back to receive all of him.

"God, baby. You feel so fucking good." He mutters. "I want to stay buried in you forever." I can feel him begin his slow rhythmic drive, and, pushing back, I match him movement for movement. Christian's breathing begins to become ragged and I feel his every muscle flex with his determined love making. He becomes more intense as he races toward his release. I feel him fist his hand in my hair as he pulls my head back. "Go ahead and let it go." He growls.

Unable to control it, I feel my delicious release as it takes me and I contract around my husband. "Fuck. I'm going come, baby." I feel the tension on my hair as he uses it to pull me back to meet him. He pushes in once more deep and hard. "Oh, fucking god, Ana." His body stills and I feel him tremble as he finds his release in me. I can feel him as he relaxes and regains his breath. Pulling me to him, we dissolved together on the bed.

Our chests heave in unison as we try to catch our breath and I feel the slick layer of sweat that clings to our bodies. I can sense his sweet kiss on my neck as he nuzzles my hair. "God I love you." He whispers to me. "Always love me. Please."

"No chance of me ever stopping, Mr. Grey." I whisper back. "No chance in hell. You're mine. Only mine."

"Yes, baby. Only yours."

….

Christian and I lie on the bed talking after our brief encounter. I'm getting cold I shiver and move over to snuggle next to him. He grabs the edge of the duvet and pulls it up and over us. "Maybe we should get up and get some clothes on. We can't just lie around naked all day." I smile up at him.

"I don't know why not. I like lying around naked with you all day." Christian strokes my back with his fingers.

"Today is a sight better than yesterday. This time yesterday I was hysterical. " I recall.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault." I can see the pain in his face.

"Baby it wasn't your fault. Elena has just gone off the deep end."

"But it's my fault she was in our lives. "

Christian is lying on his back and I move over and put my head on his chest. "Baby. Please, please forgive me for what I said. I didn't mean it. It was horrible and cruel. I had no right to take it out on you. I don't know how I'll ever be able to apologize enough. I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I said those things." Do I? Maybe on some level I did mean them. Christian's past does seem to keep popping up in our lives wreaking havoc. I keep hoping that it will all finally fade away into his past.

"No. It was true. I've dragged all of this into our lives. My past has followed us and I can't seem to outrun it. I can't let it keep intruding. I certainly won't let anyone harm you or the kids." Christian holds me to him and kisses the top of my head.

"Baby we can take care of this together. It isn't all on you to remedy the situation. You're not in this alone. I'll always be here with you." I nuzzle his chest and gently kiss his scars.

"I know. You are just so sweet. That's why I can't let anything hurt you. I have to protect you and the kids." He seems so distant today. His thoughts are somewhere far away. I need to find a way to pull him back before he goes back to that place he was years ago.

That incident with Elena has really affected him. Even though she deserved what she got, I wish he had never done that. It's like it brought back memories and feelings of how he used to cope. How he used to deal with his emotions.

"Baby, how did you feel when you….well with Elena, last night?" I ask gingerly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I was just wondering if it made you feel in control or .."

"I told you it felt fucking marvelous. She deserved it. I hate that I lost my temper to that extent, but….it's the only way I know of to get her to understand just how much I hate her." He hugs me tighter. "She needs to understand that she needs to disappear."

"But , Christian, I think she is really in love with you. I think she has always loved you."

He snorts, "The bitch doesn't know want love is."

"Christian, she doesn't have to know what it is. She just has those feelings for you." I can understand just how powerful those feelings can be. It is so easy to fall in love with him. "Baby, when you were with her…I mean when you were in the playroom, did you….well…did you get…you know…get aroused?"

"Did I get hard while I was whipping the shit out of her? Is that what you're asking?" I can hear the chill in his voice.

I nod against his chest. "Yes."

"Maybe. A little. Oh, fuck, I don't know, Ana. Why are you asking me that?" he pulls away and sits up running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"I just sort of want to know where we are." I sit up to look at him. I stroke his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Baby, where we are is right here. I'm here with you. I don't want or need any of that shit anymore. Fuck, I can't explain it. In the past, that sort of thing, the control was always followed by the pleasure, the fucking. I always got hard because I knew I was going to fuck the shit out of her, or whoever, when it was over. I didn't want to get aroused, it just happened, it wasn't a conscious thing. I didn't even realize that it happened until I went to tuck my shirt in to leave."

"Maybe that's why she wanted to know if you were going to fuck her before you left? She knows she can still get you aroused, Christian."

He grabs me and hugs me so tightly that I think I will pop. "But I don't want her to. She is vile and I hate her. I only want you, Anastasia. You and the kids. That's all I ever want."

"I know, Baby. I'm not accusing you of anything. I just needed to know. Do you think you need to go see John and talk about it?"

"Probably. I guess I can make an appointment and see him Monday."

"I think that would be a good idea." I stroke my hand through his hair. "We have gone through a lot in the last 24 hours. You've dealt with a lot of emotions. It might be a good idea to have someone walk you through them."

I'm not convinced that Elena is gone. Just the fact that she knows she can still turn him on, still get him aroused will keep her coming back. I know it. Even though his words to her were cruel, his body told her everything.

"Christian, I think the next time we have to deal with Elena, we need to let the police handle it. I don't want you having anything to do with her. Understand?"

"Baby. She won't be back to bother us anymore. I made that very clear to her."

"I'm not so sure, Christian. No matter what you said to her, your body's reaction to her spoke louder than your words. She knows that. I have a bad feeling that she will be back."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I've got it Gail!" I run into Christian's office to pick up the phone. "Grey residence."…"Hello?" …."Hello? This is Mrs. Grey?"…."Is anyone there?" Damn! I'm getting tired of these calls. I need to get Christian to have our phone records pulled and see who is making them. But if I do that, he'll up security AGAIN and I'll lose my car keys AGAIN. Since the thing with Elena things have been bad enough, but we haven't heard a peep out of her. If the calls are something to worry about then I guess we do need to address them. Good grief! Never a dull moment in the Grey household.

Walking down to the family room, Gail is sitting with Grace. Teddy is back in school. Luckily Christian let him go back to his school. They were so grateful that we didn't act on their 'fuck up', as Christian calls it, that they waived his tuition for the rest of the year. That wasn't a big incentive for us, though. It was all about Teddy being comfortable where he is. He doesn't seem to be upset about the incident. I think he is just too young to understand. Thank God.

"Gail?"

"Yes Ana?"

"I think we need to go ahead and start trying to find someone to help you. The baby will be here in a few months and I want her to be oriented and feel comfortable with things before he gets here."

"Okay, Ana." She walks over to sit on the sofa with me.

"I'm going to be honest, Gail. I've never done this before. How did Christian find you? Or should I say how did you find him?"

"Well it was through an agency. I can give you the name. They are used to working with Mr. Grey. They will screen and vet the appropriate applicants. Once that is done, they will send you the resumes and references to review. Once you've narrowed down the ones that you want to interview, the agency will have them sign a NDA. Of the ones that agree to sign the NDA, Mr. Grey will have backgrounds done on them. The ones that pass will be scheduled for an interview."

"Wow. After all that we should have about one to interview."

Gail laughs. "Yes. It is a tough process. But you'd be surprised how many will want to interview."

"Okay. I guess we'd better get started. Do you want to contact the agency or do you want me to do it?"

"Whatever you want to do Ana."

"Well. I guess Christian will expect me to do it. I'll contact them. I'd like for you to help interview, if you will. You know more about what you need than I do."

"That sounds good. I'll get you the contact information."

"Okay. Let's get this ball rolling."

"Oh, Gail. Have you been answering the phone and no one is on the other end?" I ask her.

"A couple of times. I didn't pay much attention. I assumed it was a telemarketer or something."

"Okay. Just wondering. I have gotten a few. Our number is unlisted and unpublished. We shouldn't be getting any nuisance calls. Hmm. Well. I'll get Christian to pull the phone records just to be safe."

"Oh, by the way, they will be starting on the nursery today. It won't be too bad. There isn't too much to do, but we will have workmen in and out for a couple of days. After the remodeling is finished then I'll get all the things delivered for the room later this week. I can't wait. I feel like he is really on his way now. We just need a name for him."

Sitting in Christian's office I decide to suck it up and make the call to the agency.

"Good morning. Seattle Staffing. This is Christy."

"Hello Christy, this is Ana Grey. I'd like to speak with someone about regarding engaging a housekeeper. I believe my husband has used your agency in the past."

"And your husband is, Mrs. Grey?"

"Oh, Christian Grey. I'm Mrs. Christian Grey."

"Oh, of course Mrs. Grey. I see Mr. Grey hired Gail Jones through us about 11 years ago. Has she left your service?"

"No. Gail is still with us. What I'm looking for is someone to help her out. We are in a much larger home now and our family has grown. It has just become more than one person can handle."

"I see. What sort of duties will the prospect be expected to perform?"

"Well, Gail will continue taking care of our children and do the cooking. Basically we will need someone to clean, do the laundry and fill in for Gail when she is out. Possibly some occasional child care. "

"Will you need a live- in?"

"Yes. We would prefer live-in, but would consider other arrangements for the right person."

"When will you need them to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Will this be under the same selection process as before including the NDA prior to interview?"

"Yes."

"I'm not supposed to ask, but do you have any age or gender preference, Mrs. Grey?"

"Um, no. I don't believe so. I'm more interested in them being able to handle the duties."

"Okay. We'll get this process started. Should we send the qualified applicants' information to Andrea Parker for background checks as we did last time?"

Gosh, I don't know. "Um. Yes that will be fine. I'll let you know if anything changes on that."

"Okay. Well, thank you, Mrs. Grey. We'll get on this straight away. I'll get back with you when we can start setting up interviews."

"Fine. Thank you. I'll look forward to hearing from you."

I need to call Christian and make sure that he wants those applicants sent to Andrea. I have no idea what his process is.

Oh, there's the doorbell. I can't believe the workers are here already. This day is getting away from me.

"Ana!" I hear Gail call.

"Coming Gail." I walk out to the foyer and Gail is holding a huge arrangement of red roses.

"Gail! How beautiful! Did I forget an anniversary or special occasion? Is it your birthday?"

"Oh. Good heavens, they aren't for me. They are for you." she smiles.

"Good grief. Let's set them down. They look heavy." I pull the card to see who they are from. "Oh. They are from my husband." I smile and read the card. 'I'm sorry and I love you.' What in the world is he sorry for? I need to call him anyway. I'll find out. I like that I love you part.

"That's so sweet of Mr. Grey. Is this a special occasion?" she asks.

"No. I don't think there is a special occasion. He just says he loves me."

"He can be such a dear, can't he?" Gail suggests.

"Yes, Gail. He can be awfully sweet sometimes." I lean over and smell the lush red flowers.

"I think I'll give him a call and thank him. I need to check out this background check process with him anyway."

I think I'll grab a cup of tea and go back to Christian's office to make the rest of these calls. I really need to get an office of my own. When I go back to work I'll need a space to work in. I could share Christian's office, but when he is in here working he really hates to be disturbed. I'm probably better off just coming up with something of my own. I'll give him a call now on this vetting process. Hopefully he's not in a meeting.

"Hey , Baby. What's up?" Christian answers on the third ring. He must be busy or away from the phone.

"You tell me. Seems my husband is sorry for something and I don't know what it could be."

"You got them?" he really sounds in a good mood. Unusual for work.

"Yes I did. They are beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to say, 'I love you'?"

"No. What's the' I'm sorry' for?"

"Just the incident with Teddy. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. Christian, I'll spend the rest of my life apologizing to you for what I said."

"No, you were right. I brought it all down on us. I'm trying to fix it."

"Baby. You don't need to fix anything. We just need to let the police handle it if she shows up again."

"I know. What's going on at the house this morning?"

"Oh, I need to ask you, I called the agency about hiring a housekeeper and they asked if they should follow your previous instructions to send the applicants to Andrea for background checks. I said 'yes'. Is that okay?"

"Yes. We'll just follow the same protocol as when I hired Gail. "

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure I did the right thing."

"Yes, baby you did the right thing."

"Oh, Elliot's crew is due to start today, so there will be a mess when you get home. Just wanted to warn you."

"Okay. Let's talk about names this evening." He suggests.

"Sounds good. Be thinking of some. I miss you, Mr. Grey."

"I miss you too, Mrs. Grey. Wish I were home right now."

"Oh, yeah? Well, guess you'll have to opt for delayed gratification."

"I could pop home for lunch." He suggests.

"That's a long drive for a nooner, "

"I have a lunch meeting anyway. I'll save up and see you tonight."

"I look forward to it. And Baby, thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful and such a sweet surprise."

"Love you."

"I love you, be careful."

* * *

"Daddy!" Teddy runs and launches himself at his father.

"Hey, Tedster. How's it going?" Christian is holding Teddy and gives him a big hug and kiss. "How was school today? Did you learn anything?" Christian asks.

Teddy nods.

"Well? What did you learn?" Christian asks.

Ted thinks for a minute. "I forgot."

Christian laughs. "It doesn't do much good to learn something if you forget it."

"I know. I'll try to think harder." Christian kisses him and puts him down.

I get to the foyer and kiss Christian. "Hey, Daddy."

"Hey, Mommy. How did your day go?" he asks me.

"Pretty good. I got flowers from gentleman admirer." I help Christian off with his coat.

"You did? Should I be jealous?" Christian slips his arm around my waist and gives me a proper kiss.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." I whisper against his lips.

Teddy is giving us 'the look'. "Jeez. You guys are hopeless." He shakes his little head.

"Hopeless? What do you mean hopeless, Theodore?" Christian asks.

"You need to get a hobby or something. This kissing stuff is getting on my nerves."

"Well, Teddy. I have a hobby and it's your Mom. You'll just have to get used to it, buddy."

He rolls his eyes and snorts as he turns and walks into the family room, "Whatever."

"So I'm your hobby, huh?" I put my arms around his neck.

"Yes ma'am. I like to play with you whenever I can." He kisses me again.

"Christian. You won't do. You just won't do." I smile at him and shake my head. " I'm going to help Gail finish dinner. Go play with the kids a while."

"I'm going to run change out of this suit first, baby."

"Oh, be careful. There's some construction mess upstairs." I yell after him.

* * *

Dinner is finally over and Gail is finishing cleaning up. Christian and I are sitting in the family room while the kids play on the floor and watch TV.

Christian has his arm around me as we snuggle on the sofa. "Oh, I had Andrea send something to your calendar. It's a big charity thing at the art museum." Christian tells me.

"Which art museum?" I ask.

"Down town, I think. I'll find out for sure and let you know."  
"What's it for?"

"Gates foundation I think. Any way I wanted to let you know. It's not until next month, but I thought you might need to get something special to wear. It's a big deal."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll let Caroline know. I swear I think we keep her in business." I yawn and stretch.

"Tired, baby?" Christian tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. I'll get over it. Have you thought of any names for peanut?" I ask him.

"Well, I had several. How about Thomas?"

"It's okay. Doesn't thrill me, but I like it. Got any more?"

"Well what do you have?" he asks.

"I'd like a junior, but you weren't crazy about that for Teddy."

"Nope. I don't know, I've just never been crazy about juniors. How about Peter?"

"Nope. Don't like that one. I really like Samuel." I suggest.

"Samuel isn't bad. We could use Dad's name for his middle name. Samuel Carrick Grey. I sort of like that." Christian cocks his head to one side.

"I like it, too. Let's keep that on the short list."

"Oh, Christian. Can you pull our phone records?" I look up and ask him.

"What do you think?" he smirks at me.

"Okay that was a stupid question. I should have said will you pull our phone records?"

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing big. I've just gotten several hang up calls lately and I thought our records might tell us who it is."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before now?" he looks cross.

"I'm telling you now. There haven't been a rash of them. Just a couple. Since our phone number is some sort of a national secret, I thought it was odd that we should be getting hang up calls."

"Okay. I'll have Barney, pull the records and check out the numbers tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'm sure it's nothing. One more thing, I have to go into town and meet Mia and Kate tomorrow for a gown fitting. I assume I am allowed to drive myself."

"Yes, dear. You may drive yourself." He says sarcastically.

"Thank you , Mr. Grey."

"You're more than welcome, Mrs. Grey."

"My aren't we formal this evening."

Christian nuzzles my neck. "You ready to put the kids to bed so I can get in your pants?"

"So much for formality."

"I've had a hard on for you all day. Ever since you called this morning."

"Romantic devil aren't you?"

"Just being honest." He puts his arms around me.

"Well you did send me flowers." I look up at him.

He puts his hand on his chest and grins at me, "Here's my heart."

"I'll get Grace, you get Teddy and I'll meet you in our room in 30 minutes." I whisper.

"It's a date."

"Okay, kiddos. Time for bed." Christian announces.

* * *

Christian is running the water in the tub. I'll swear sometimes I believe we'll get water logged. But it's our ritual and I love it. I smell the scent from the bath oil as I unbutton my blouse and get out of my slacks. I walk to the bathroom and pull my hair up fastening it in the back. Christian turns and walks behind me putting his arms around me and nuzzling my neck. He slides his hands over my belly.

"Wow. Peanut is really getting big." We lock eyes in the mirror.

"Are you saying I'm getting huge?" I'm almost offended.

"No. Just bigger."

"Bigger?" Now I'm getting horrified.

"Not bad bigger, baby."

"What bigger then?"

"It's beautiful bigger."

"Beautiful bigger, huh. You really know how to spoil the mood, Grey."

"No, baby. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm hard just looking at you." He bites my earlobe.

"That's better, but then you're always hard." I turn around and put my arms around his neck. "Sun comes up, you're hard. It's Tuesday, you're hard. Meatloaf for dinner, you're hard." I murmur against his lips. "Guess that makes me a lucky girl."

"I guess it does." Christian moves and turns off the water in the tub. He returns to me and goes in for a good deep kiss sealing his mouth over mine.

He slides his hands behind me and grabs my butt cheeks. Lifting me and sets me on the counter. His mouth is ravenous kissing me like his life depended on it. He reaches behind me and unhooks my bra sliding the straps down my shoulders and off my arms. Burrowing his face in my neck, I feel the warmth of his breath on my skin as he trails kisses down my neck and chest. Stopping to nuzzle my breasts, he cups my right breast and takes it in his mouth, sucking and nipping me.

I reach down between my legs and take him in my hand. He feels so warm and rigid, so ready for me. "Mr. Grey. Either it's Tuesday or we're having meatloaf for dinner. Always so ready." I whisper. I hear him softly groan against my breast as his breathing begins to hitch. I stroke him and feel him yield to me. He places his hands on the counter; one beside each of my hips and braces. "Oh, god, yes." He groans. I place one arm around him cupping his head and holding it to me, as I increase the intensity. "God, baby. You're going to make me come." He gasps.

"It's okay, baby. "I want you to. I want you to come." I whisper.

"Oh, Fuck me!" he clinches the counter with white knuckles as he tenses and begins to tremble. His release rips through him and I feel the warm wetness as it pools into my hand. I bend and kiss his head as he relaxes and falls to his knees on the floor. His chest is heaving as he tries to find his breath. "Oh, god, baby. I wasn't expecting that."

"I know. I like to keep you guessing." He looks up at me and our eyes lock. He slides my panties down my legs and as they reach my toes he lunges forward grasping my thighs and burying himself in me. I gasp as I feel the first touch of his mouth. He is still gasping from his own release and is devouring me as if I were a long awaited meal for a starving man. I fist my hands in his hair as I watch him consume me. My god this is so erotic. I love to watch him do what he does best. "Oh, god, Christian. You are so good at this." I can feel the wet cocktail, a mixture of my desire and Christian. The tingle deep within my core pulls as he pushes me to the edge . "Baby, I'm coming." Christian continues his sweet, erotic stimulation. His fingers stroke the engorged sensitive spot in me as I begin to quiver and catch my breath. I grab his hair and pull as the desire in my belly explodes into a cascade of a delicious release. "Oh, fuck, Christian. Don't stop. Don't stop." As the tension wanes, I finally begin to relax and find my breath. Christian stands and cups my face in his hands. As his mouth meets mine and his tongue parts my lips, I can taste myself in his kiss. I feel his restored erection brush against my thigh.

"God, baby. What's gotten into you?" I gasp.

"I can't get enough of you Anastasia. I want to devour you." He growls. He lifts me from the counter standing me in front of him. He turns me to face the mirror. "Grab the counter." He commands. I do as I am told. I feel his fingers touch my sensitive flesh and spread the wetness up. I can feel him gently message the rosette with the slick fluid. "Is this okay, baby?" he pants.  
"Yes. Just go slow."

"Christian gently caresses me until I relax allowing his thumb to slip inside the tight opening. He gently moves his thumb until I relax. He slides his other hand across my still moist apex and spreads the slick liquid on himself. I feel his thumb leave me and he gently presses against me. I relax and push back gasping as he pops past the tight threshold.

"Oh, god," I hear Christian groan. "Are you okay, Baby?" he whispers.

"Uh huh. Slow, please." I feel him give me a moment then gingerly push farther. He slowly withdraws and gently pushes in again. I relax and feel the tender rhythm of Christian as he gently begins to slowly enter and withdraw. He reaches in front and his fingers find my still sensitive nerve endings. I push back to meet him as he gently begins to increase the intensity with his fingers. "Baby, you feel so good." He gasps.

"Christian, you're going to make me come again." I am gasping trying to catch my breath.

"Go ahead. Come for me baby. Let it go again." He growls.

I feel the fullness in my backside and the delicious pulling in my core from his stroking and circling. He is bringing me to the edge and I am about to fall over for him. I grab the counter and dig my fingers into the granite as I tense and then begin to tremble as the waves of pleasure ripple through me. Christian drives faster and faster as he follows me to his own release. I look up into the mirror and see him as he watches me endure my orgasm. Our eyes lock as he tenses and folds over my back emptying into me. I finally feel him relax as he falls back to sit on the edge of the tub and pulls me into his lap. My head falls back and rests on his chest and I feel the sweat that is beading on our skin and mingling. Our chests are heaving in unison as we relax and begin to regain our senses. I reach up and stroke his cheek and kiss his chin as he wraps me in his arms.

"We haven't done that in ages. What brought all that on?" I ask.

"For some reason I just wanted you in every way. I can't get enough of you today. There are still a few things we haven't done yet."

I snort." Well give me just a few. I need to get some oxygen to little Sam here. He's having a fit. I don't think he likes you very much." I smile up at him.

"Well, he better get used to it. I intend to fuck his mother any and every chance I get." He murmurs against my neck.

"Christian Grey. Are you saying you are a mother fucker?" I smile up at him.

"Baby, I'm the biggest, baddest mother fucker that ever lived." He growls.

"You did not just say that. " I giggle. " I really do not believe you said that."

"Grrrr",Christian growls into my neck and I scream and giggle louder.

"Let's get a bath, Mommy." He commands.

"Okay turn the water back on and finish filling the tub." I stand up as he leans over and turns the knobs . He turns me around in front of him. And puts his hands on my hips and his mouth to my belly.

"So, I hear you're Samuel. Well Samuel, I'm your father. And as much as I love you, you will just have to get used to sharing your mother with me." He sweetly kisses my belly and I run my fingers through his hair.

The tub is full and we sink down into the warm water and the few bubbles the soap has made. I lean back against Christian and it's all I can do to not fall asleep.

Christian soaps up the bath sponge and is gently washing my breasts. At least he is pretending to wash them as I suspect he has an ulterior motive.

"So it's Samuel." he says.

"I like it. What about you?" I ask.

"Yep. Samuel Carrick Grey. Has a good solid sound to it."

"Looks like you are going to have to make two more offices at work. One for Teddy and one for Sam." I tell him.

"What about Grace? She may just outdo both of them. Who knows. She could be CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings one day." He muses.

"Yes. I guess she could. If tenacity means anything she's a shoo- in."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Gail. I'm leaving. I'm meeting Mia and Kate to have our bridesmaid dresses fitted, then we're going out to lunch."

"Okay. I assume you and Mr. Grey will be home for dinner?"

"Yes. Can I pick up anything in town for you?" I ask.

"No Ana. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll have my phone if you need anything." I smile and wave as I exit the door.

Going out to my car, I squeeze in. Maybe I need to start driving the SUV, it's getting hard to squeeze in to this sports car. Maybe Christian would let me drive the Bentley. Yeah, that'll happen. Damn thing costs so much he couldn't get it insured. Just ridiculous.

I finally arrive in town and park at the bridal salon. Luckily Kate arrives at the same time. I open my car door and call to her.

"Kate?"

"Hey Steele."

"Come here a minute."

"What is it Ana?"

"Kate I am so embarrassed. Can you help me get out of this damned car?"

I think she will explode in laughter. "Fuck you Kate. Just give me your hand."

She extends her hand grabbing mine and pulls, dislodging me from my expensive sarcophagus.

"Thanks. That darned car is so low, I can't get out any more."

"Why don't you drive another one? I know you have an entire fleet."

"Well, all the others are SUVs except for the Bentley. Christian would die before he let me drive that car."

"Hell. Just ask Mr. Obscenely Rich to buy you another one. One you can drive. You know he'll do it."

"So, now I need a maternity car? I don't think so." I scowl at her.

"Have you seen the gowns that Mia has picked out?" I ask her.

"Yes! Thank God they're actually pretty. Normally having to wear a bridesmaid dress makes my blood run cold. It's like the designers sit around and think 'what is the ugliest dress I can come up with?', then they make it and call it a bridesmaid dress."

"I know. I'm so glad these are pretty. And it was so sweet of her to pick one that will hide my tummy and not make me stand out."

"Mia can be a sweet girl. She's just a little flighty." Kate says.

"Yes. She and Christian seem to have a special relationship. She can really get to him. She seems to have found a way to get through that Christian Grey armor." I tell her.

We enter the salon and Mia is waiting for us.

"Oh, good! You're here. I can't wait to see the dresses on you." Always so bubbly.

"Hi, Mia. I can't wait to see them either." I give her a hug.

The bridal coordinator finds us and directs us to the fitting room. The sales staff helps us get into the gowns.

We all walk out to the fitting area. By all, I mean Kate, me and Lily. Yes. Miss Lily is maid- of- honor. She still doesn't like me very much and yes she is still single. Big surprise.

"Mia, I really like this French blue. It's such a soft color. It will look beautiful with all the spring flowers and grass." I tell her admiring the beautiful blue chiffon.

"Oh, I know. They are just perfect, aren't they?" she gushes.

"Yes. I really appreciate you picking one that will hide little Sam here." I tell her.

"Oh, you've picked a name." she squeals.

"Yes we decided on one last night, assuming it is really a boy."

"What's the whole name?" she begs.

"We decided on Samuel Carrick Grey."

"Ohhh. Have you told Dad yet? He'll be so pleased."

"No Mia. We just decided last night. We haven't told anyone. In fact, you are all the first to know. Oh, don't tell Carrick. Let Christian do it. Please?"

"Of course."

"Well this dress really isn't flattering to my waist." Lily snipes.

"I know, Lily, but I wanted them all alike and with Ana being pregnant, it was the way I wanted to go. I think they look lovely." Mia admonishes her.

I walk over to the window to see the true color of the fabric. Looking up I see that same man across the street. The same man that was out in front of Caroline's.

" Kate?"I call her.

"Yep?"

"Come here a minute, please." I ask.

Kate walks over to me, "What is it?"

"Do you see that man over there?" I whisper to her.

"What man, there are several?" she whispers back.

"The man in the camel coat across the street. Do you see him?"

"Yes." Kate whispers. "I see him. Why are you whispering?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to. Does he look suspicious to you?" I ask her.

"No, he looks like a man in a camel coat standing on a street. Why?"

"I think I saw the same man out in front of Caroline's a while back."

"Really?" She looks at him harder. "Maybe Christian is having you followed again." She suggests.

"I don't know why he would." I tell her.

"Has he ever needed a reason, Steele?" she asks.

"Oh, hush. I just wanted you to see him. I'm, going to get my phone and get a picture of him." I run over and grab my phone and snap a quick photo.

"There. Should something happen I have a picture as proof."

"Proof of what?" Kate asks.

"Proof that he was following me."

"Ana, you don't know that he is following you. He's a man on a street."

"I know. Just remember what he looks like."

"Hey you two. What are you doing?" Mia asks. "Oh, I just wanted to see the fabric in the natural light. It really is lovely, Mia. Has your dress come in yet?" I ask her.

"I was hoping you would ask. It came in this week. Do you want to see it?" she is so excited.

Kate and I are getting pinned and measured and Mia walks out in her gown. "Oh. Mia. It is gorgeous!" I tell her. It really is one of the prettiest gowns I have ever seen. It is an Amsale and I just love her things. It's just perfect for a spring outdoor wedding. It is a strapless silk faille A-Line gown with an asymmetrical neckline and bow detail at the back. Very simple yet so elegant.

"Has Grace seen it yet?" Kate asks.

"No not yet. She was supposed to come with us today, but couldn't get away from the office." She looks so disappointed.

"Well she will just die when she does see it. It is breathtaking." I tell her. I walk over and hug her. "You are going to be a beautiful bride, baby girl. Ethan is a lucky man."

Mia looks humbled. A new look for her. "No. Actually I'm the lucky one. He really puts up with all my shit. I know that's not easy to do. He is so good to me." She has tears in her eyes.

"Well, we are all getting teary." Kate says. " Let's get these things fitted and get on to lunch and a good bottle of Bollinger. Except for Ana."

"Gee thanks." I smirk at her.

Fittings are finally completed and we are dressed. "Okay. Are we ready for some lunch?" Kate asks.

"I know I am." I volunteer.

"Steele, you're always hungry right now." She smiles.

"Where does everyone want to go?" Mia asks. Dead silence.

"Well if no one has any ideas, we can go to the club and have lunch on Christian." I offer.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kate offers.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Mia chimes in.

"I'd love to eat at Christian's club." Lily throws in. I'm sure you would Lily.

"Okay. Do we want to go in separate cars or all together?" I ask.

"Ana. Can't get in her car." Kate smirks.

"Shut up Kate. I can get in my car. " Damn her.

She laughs. "That's right you just can't get out." She puts her arm around me. "Oh, Steele don't get mad. It will all be better in a couple of months. Don't pout." Come on lets go get lunch.

We all pile into Kate's car and drive over to the club for lunch. The valet comes around for the keys. "Afternoon Mrs. Grey."

"Oh, hi, Tony. Thanks. Just put it under my name."

We take the elevator up to the dining room.

"Ana?" Kate glares over at me.

"Huh? What Kate?"

"What's that grin on your face for?" she asks.

"Oh, Nothing. I was just thinking." Thinking about the times on this elevator with Christian.

"Well it must be good, by the look on your face." She muses.

"Yep." I nod. "It was."

We reach the dining room and the Maitre d greet us. " Mrs. Grey. Are you here to join Mr. Grey?"

"Oh, I didn't know Christian was lunching here today. Um. No we'll have our own table. Thank you."

"Very good. Follow me."

We find our table and Kate immediately orders a bottle of Bollinger. The rest of the group has started drinking before they even order. I am drinking lemonade. Damn.

"Excuse me. I need to use the ladies room." Kate gets up.

"I think it's over that way Kate." I tell her.

"Thanks, Steele. Back in a minute. If the waiter comes by order another bottle please."

"Sure thing. We aim to please, Ms. Kavanaugh." I tell her.

We have ordered our second bottle and Kate still isn't back. "I hope Kate is alright. She's been gone a while." I look around for her. "Besides I'm hungry I want to order."

Finally, Kate makes her way back to our table. "I thought we had lost you." I scowl at her.

"Oh, I was just fixing my make- up. Let's get something to eat ladies."

I'm finally enjoying my crab salad . And devouring the bread basket single handedly. The rest of my party seems to be enjoying the champagne more than the food.

I feel hands on my shoulders and a soft kiss on my cheek. "Mrs. Grey. I wasn't expecting you here today."

I look up and see my handsome husband. "Well, it was spur of the moment. We had our dress fitting and decided to eat lunch."

"It appears you are drinking your lunch rather than eating it." He has a testy look on his face.

"Oh Christian don't be so pouty." Mia says appearing rather tipsy.

I hold up my glass of lemonade and smile up at him, "I'm being a good girl, sir." I am able to elicit a smile out of my husband. He squeezes my shoulder.

"So I see. Well, ladies. Enjoy your lunch. Of course it will be on me." Christian gives me a sweet kiss. "Baby, I'll see you at home later. I won't be late."

"Okay. Have a good rest of the day. Love you."

"Love you to."

He disappears across the room and joins the rest of his lunch party to leave. That was certainly a pleasant little oasis in my day.

"Okay. Well I'm finished. That was good." I look over at Kate. "Kate, do you need a to-go cup?"

"No. You're just crabby because you can't drink." She fusses at me. "Let's get out of here."

We get back down and the valet has brought Kate's car around. I take the keys from the valet. "Thanks Tony. I've got it." I tell him.

"Ana. What do you think you're doing?" Kate asks.

"I'm driving. That's what I 'm doing. You're too tipsy. In fact I probably need to drive you home. I'm trying to figure out how to get you home and get back to my car."

"Oh, I'll driver her. I'm fine. I didn't have near as much champagne and none after I ate lunch." Mia volunteers. "Elliott can come back and pick up her car later."

"Okay. I'll get us back to the salon and then you all can take it from there."

All the car shuffling has taken place, I am left to get back in my R8. What a dismal proposition. I do love that car though. It is absolutely fierce. Just not baby friendly.

* * *

Finally home and extricated from my car. I walk in the house. "Hey Gail. I'm back."

"How was your fitting?" she asks.

"It was actually was pretty good. The dresses are really beautiful. And Mia's dress is just gorgeous. She did a really good job of picking them out." I say as I look through the mail.

"I'm going to run upstairs and change. Wait. I don't hear any noise."

"Oh, they're finished with the nursery. I really looks nice." She smiles.

"Great! I'll go take a look." I get up the stairs and down the hall. Opening the door I admire the soft yellow walls with white trim. We had hardwood put in on the floor just in case of allergies and to cut down on the dust. I can't wait to get all the furniture delivered and get it all set up. I walk in and look around. The baby's bathroom is all finished and ready. That was the main thing that we had done. "Well, little Sam. Here's your room. Do you like it?" I rub my tummy. Suddenly I feel Christian's arms around me. "Hey. What are you doing home?" I ask him.

He kisses my cheek. "I got finished with my last meeting and had an errand to run. When I got through I just came on home. Elliott really did a good job." Christian's hands fall to my tummy and he rubs them over my belly.

"Yes he did." I nod. "It won't be too much longer. A few more months. Sam will be here."

"He's already here." Christian whispers.

I look up at him, "Sometimes you can say the sweetest things, Christian Grey." Tears begin to fill my eyes.

" Why are you crying?" he asks.

"I have no idea. Just because." I tell him.

"Come on." He takes me by the hand and back to the bedroom. Christian gets out of his navy wool suit and throws on sweat pants and a sweater. I decide to try out my under the bump jeans that I got at Caroline's. I put on a T-shirt over them, but still a lot showing. I walk out of my dressing room. Christian takes one look and freezes. "No." He shakes his head.

"What? You don't like it?" I stretch my arm up the door frame and strike a pose. "They're very trendy." I tell him.

He walks over to me and whispers in my ear. "I don't give a fuck what they are. You are not wearing them."

"But Caroline insisted that I had to have them."

"Well, Caroline Acton is not my wife. You are, and you are not wearing those pants."

I laugh. "I told her you wouldn't go for them. She insisted that I at least show them to you."

"Baby you can wear them all you like as long as you don't leave this bedroom with them on."

"Okay. I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing them anyway." I tell him.

"So I guess I need to get them off of you." He saunters back over to me. And traces his finger along the dropped waistband.

"That tickles. Stop it." I back up from him.

"Does it now?" he backs me up against the door and continues to lightly run his finger over my belly.

I can't help but giggle. "Baby, really that tickles." He stretches his arm out over my head on the wall and bends down kissing me ever so slowly and softly. I hear a soft moan and I'm not sure if it is him or me. He moves his head back and looks at me with those intense gray eyes and all I see is desire. He scoops me in his arms and lays me on our bed. He straddles me sitting on my legs and descends on my belly tickling the shit out of me.

"Ahhhh. Christian! Stop it! I mean it! That tickles." I can't help but giggle and scream.

"Do you know how much I love that sound?" He looks down at me. "Do it again." He resumes tickling my belly. I squirm and wiggle trying to get away. Suddenly Teddy launches himself right in the middle of us.

"I want to tickle Mommy, too." He squeals. Christian picks him up and tosses him on the bed pulling his shirt up and motor boating his tummy. Teddy squeals and laughs. "No daddy! No!" he laughs. Christian finally releases him and Teddy jumps on his Dad pulling up his sweater and he tries to motor boat Christian's belly. He can't quite do it. "No Teddy like this." I fall on Christian and blow my lips against his stomach. Christian tries to double up and begins to laugh, "No! That tickles. Stop!"

" What's the safe word? I ask him."

"No safe word." He laughs and I motor boat him again. "Okay. Okay. Red. Red."

Teddy tries again and just can't get the hang of it. Christian pulls up his sweater, "Here Teddy. Put your mouth right here." Christian points to his stomach. Teddy does it. "Now blow really hard and rub your face on my belly." Teddy gives it a good try, but just can't seem to do it. "Try one more time." Teddy finally does it and Christian howls and doubles up. He grabs Teddy and wrestles him to the bed and kisses all over him. Teddy laughs with delight.

I sit on my knees on the bed watching my two men and I can't help but remember the man who couldn't stand to be touched. Who thought the touch of another human being was too physically and emotionally painful to endure. I remember marking him with the red lipstick and coaxing him to just let me touch him. I recall the pain in his face the first time he let me put my hand on his chest. I can't believe this is the same man. I love him so much. I can't even imagine my life without him.

"Okay, Tedster. Let's go down and see about something to eat . Teddy squeals again as Christian throws Teddy over his shoulder and turns to look at me. "Coming?" he asks.

I get up off the bed. "Yep. I'm right behind you." I go to follow them.

"Not before you change out of those pants, though." He reminds me.

"Yes, sir. I'll be down in a minute."

"Good girl. Come on Teddy lets go find some cartoons." Christian swats Teddy's behind and they disappear around the corner and down the hall.

I change into my sweat pants. There that feels better. I do love elastic. My hair is all over my head with all the static electricity, I decide to put it into braids. I finish and look at myself. My gosh I look awful. Pregnant belly. Sweat pants. T-shirt. Braids. Cardigan sweater. Oh well, I top off my ensemble with some fuzzy house slippers. Perfect picture of comfort. I head down to join my family.

Christian and Teddy are snuggled on the sofa with Grace watching TV. Grace is fussing. Never taking his eyes off of the TV Christian picks her up and puts her in his lap and kisses her head. She cuddles up to her dad. What a crew.

I walk to the kitchen to find Gail. "Hey, Gail. Can I help you?" I offer.

"Oh I've got it Ana." She says.

"Well, I can at least set the table."

I gather all the eating implements and put them in their proper places. Making sure the salt and pepper, butter etc. is on the table.

"Smells good. What are we having?" I ask her.

" Baked chicken, with mashed potatoes, baked carrots and limas. And home made rolls."

"Yum. Good cold weather food. Where's Taylor? I haven't seen him today."

"Oh, he's down with a bad cold. I made him stay in bed today. Mr. Grey said to let him rest and so I made him do it."

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I hope he feels better. Is there anything we can do ?" I ask.

"No, I think he just needs to get some rest for a day or two. Mr. Grey said to tell him that he would either drive himself or have Sawyer drive him, until Jason was back on his feet."

"Well, why don't you fix yourselves some plates and go take care of him. I can finish up in here."

"Oh, there's no need, Ana. I can do it. Besides I have dinner on the stove in our quarters. It's not far from ready. "

"Then go. Go take care of your husband. Gail Taylor."

She smiles at me. "Okay. I would like to check on him. Tell him we said 'hi' and hope he feels better."

I finish up dinner and get it on the table. Walking into the family room the kids and Christian are engrossed in something. At least it isn't cartoons. Looks like Discovery or Nat Geo. I look over and some crocodile is devouring a baby antelope. I can see Grace is not happy about it. I reach down and take her from Christian just as she starts to cry.

"Oh, Grace. It's okay. It's just the TV baby." I try to jostle her and kiss her cheek. "Christian ! Why are you letting the kids watch that?"

"Huh? He looks up at me. Teddy and I are enjoying it. It's educational."

"Well Grace isn't enjoying it at all. Get yourselves in here and eat dinner."

"Come on baby girl. Shame on that mean old crocodile. Let's get you some dinner."

I get her all tucked into her highchair and fix her a little plate of chicken and mashed potatoes with a sippy cup of milk.

Teddy and Christian have finally decided to grace us with their presence at dinner. Just about the time we sit down, the buzzer to the gate goes off. "I'll get it. Christian jumps up and answers it."

"Who was that ?" I ask him as I cut up Grace's chicken.

"Nothing just a delivery." He goes back to eating.

"At this time of the evening? What kind of delivery?" I ask.

"I don't know. Some stuff Elliott ordered for the remodel I think."

"I thought the remodel was finished." I look over at Grace. "There you go baby. Eat some chicken."

"Ana, I have no idea. I assume there was something else he needed. They are just going to leave it out front. Elliott can see to it tomorrow."

"Okay. I just thought it was strange."

Finally we hear the doorbell ring.

"Can you get that, baby?" Christian asks me never stopping eating his meal. "Just tell them to leave it out front."

"Me? Why do you want me to get it? I don't know anything about that stuff."

"Baby, I'm tired would you mind just getting the door." he looks at me so exasperated.

"Why no sir, Mr. Grey. I wouldn't mind getting it at tall. Please keep your seat. I wouldn't want you to overexert."

I get up and stomp my feet all the way to the front door. I open it to see a delivery man.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I ask.

"Mrs. Grey?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Here you go ma'am. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you ma'am." He turns and walks back to a waiting car and they drive off.

I look down in my hand is a set of keys. "Christian?" I call out.

"What." I jump as he is right behind me

"God. You scared me. What are these keys? What's going on?"

He puts his head over my shoulder at my eye level and points out in the drive. "There. That's yours."

"You bought me a car?"

"Yep. Kate told me today that you were having trouble with the R8 and that you needed a Maternity car."

"She said maternity car? She said those words?"

"Well. Yes. Don't you like it? At least go look at it."

"Let me get Grace out of her highchair. I don't want her falling out."

"I'll get her you go look at the car."

I walk out and look at the beautiful metallic beige car. Christian, Teddy and Grace join me.

"Wow. Mom. A new car." Teddy is thrilled, running around it to see it at all angles.

"Look inside baby." Christian pushes me to open it.

I slide into the driver's seat with such ease. I sigh as I feel like I'm sitting on a cloud. "Look baby. The seats are heated, ventilated and adjust to 22 different positions. And they have a massage function in case your back starts to hurt. It's an A8. It has 8 speed transmission, all-wheel drive and Triptronic transmission."

I look up at him and start to cry. "Baby what is it? Don't you like it?"

"I love it. I was really needing an 8 speed Triptronic transmission. And best of all it's not black."

I get out and hug him. He is still holding Grace in one arm and puts his other arm around me and gives me a huge kiss. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"I just want you to be comfortable, baby."

" Thank you, Christian. It's not every woman that gets her very own maternity car."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Christian, Gail and I are going over to the agency to start interviewing some of the applications for the housekeeping position today. Did you look at any of them when they were sent over to background checks?" I'm brushing out my hair and still in my PJ bottoms and T- shirt.

Christian is in his grey wool slacks and white shirt and my favorite tie. Well it's a new tie, just like the old gray tie. The original isn't wearable anymore. Crisp white shirt and he is putting on his socks and black leather lace-ups.

"Christian? Did you hear me?" I ask walking toward him.

"Huh? What?" he obviously didn't.

"I said Gail and I are going over to interview this morning. Did you look over any of the applicants when they were sent over for background checks?"

"Um. No. Actually I didn't look at any of them." He pulls me over to stand between his legs and puts his hands on my hips.

"Well do you have any preferences in what you want or what you think we need?"

"Let's see. Preferably 21 or 22." He smiles up at me. "Oh and one of those little black French maid outfit things."

"I'd get you one, but at your advanced age I doubt you could keep up." I smirk at him.

"Probably not, but I could sure as hell try, baby." He grins up at me tying his shoe. "How's Samuel this morning?"

"Seems to be right where I left him last night. Not too hard to keep up with right now. Oh, guess what?" I sit on the bed next to him." Grace is graduating to big girl panties today. I promised her if she didn't have any accidents for a week, she could get rid of the pull-ups."

"What are big girl panties? " he has a puzzled look on his face. "A thong?"

I sigh. "Yes , Christian. I am buying your daughter a thong."

"Well as long as it has a Little Mermaid or one of those Disney characters on it, I guess it's okay."

"I can't believe she is finally out of diapers. Just in time for another one. While you are out there merging and acquisitioning, do you think you could buy us a diaper company?"

"I'll think about it." He bends and kisses me quickly. I cup his face in my hands and make him linger.

"I could do that all day, but I've got to run. Lot on my plate today. But I'll finish when I get home. Bye, baby." he isn't even out of the bedroom and his phone rings. "Grey….yes, I'm on my way…why didn't they leave the dock yesterday?…shit. I really don't want to have to go down there….make sure Stephen has the plane on standby just in case…..I assume all passports are up to date….good….I'll be there in 30."

"Christian? What was that about?" this doesn't sound good.

"Nothing to worry about baby. I'll see you this evening. Make sure you get me one of those young, good looking housekeepers. Later." He disappears down the hall briefcase in hand.

I don't like all this talk of passports and planes. I don't like it one bit.

….

I get Grace in strapped in her car seat in my new A3. Gail and I are positioned up front as we take off for the agency to interview the applicants.

"Gail, do you have any preferences or ideas of what you are looking for?"

"Not really, although do think that sometimes someone a little older is more responsible, more reliable. But as long as they are agreeable and can do the job. That's all I'm looking for."

"Mr. Grey put in his vote for a 21 or 22 year old." I smirk.

"To do what?" she asks.

I shake my head, "God only knows. That man wears me out."

"How do you like the car?" I ask her.

"It's really nice, Ana. It was so thoughtful of Mr. Grey to get it for you. He does take pretty good care of you." She smiles over at me.

"Yes. That he does. Oh, push that button over there." I smile at her.

She presses the knob. "Oh My!" she has a look of surprise on her face.

"Isn't that great? It massages and heats. I could get so comfortable I might fall asleep run off the road. Oh, are you in a rush to get back?" I ask.

"No, I'm pretty caught up. I just have to get dinner started. Why?" Gail asks.

"Well, I promised Grace we would get her some big girl panties today since she hasn't had an accident for a week. I think we are finally potty trained. If you want, we can grab some lunch and then pick up her panties before we head back."

"That's fine with me Ana. I haven't had a day out in a while."

"Well hopefully this will give you more time to have a day out on occasion." I smile over at her.

…

Gail and I are ensconced in the interview room at the agency. I've put Grace in the corner on her blanket with some toys to keep her occupied during this process. The agency rep, Sylvia, a pleasant 35ish, woman is overseeing the process. She seems very professional and is really on top of this. But then, Christian wouldn't use an agency that wasn't on top of things.

"Gail I cannot believe there are actually 9 applicants after all that vetting and the background checks. This is going to be a long day."

"We'll get started and then maybe have some lunch brought in and then finish up after lunch. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me Ana."

"I'd like to narrow it down to about 3 or so and then we can discuss and them and bring them back for a second interview before making a decision."

"Sounds like you've done this before, Ana." Gail looks surprised.

"Well, I did some hiring when I was at SIP. I have an idea of how the process works. Guess we should get started."

Sylvia brings the first applicant in. "Mrs. Grey, this is Patricia Sterling. Patricia, Mrs. Grey."

"Oh, Sylvia, could you please have some lunch brought in for us around noon? Here is what we'd like." I hand her a piece of paper with our order on it."

She reviews it and nods. "Very good Mrs. Grey. Any particular restaurant?"

"No anything is fine. Thank you."

"Okay. I'll have Christy send out for it and have it here around noon."

"Patricia. I am Mrs. Grey and this is Gail Taylor. Please have a seat." I sit down across from her at the shiny, wooden conference table and begin our process. Gail is sitting next to me.

"Mrs. Taylor is our head housekeeper and she will be directly supervising this position. Mr. Grey and I will of course be the employers." I notice she keeps looking over at Grace.

"That is our daughter, Grace. We have two children a boy who is 6 going on 7 and Grace is 2 going on 20." Patricia smiles. "As you can see, we are expecting another in a couple of months. Mrs. Taylor has been with us for, what?" I look over at Gail. "11 years now?" Gail nods.

"Mrs. Taylor has decided to take over our child care duties. And the cooking, at Mr. Grey's request. So we will need someone to assume the housekeeping duties. We have a rather large home, but don't let that scare you. We rarely use most of it. We spend most of our time in the family area. So the formal dining room and breakfast room as well as the formal living room and the guest bedrooms will only need to be maintained; dusting and vacuuming probably on a weekly basis, unless they have been used.

"Mrs. Taylor prefers to maintain the kitchen and pantry area, so that won't be an issue. Now we do have a penthouse in town. That will need to be visited on a weekly basis to clean and stock the pantry. It is rarely used. Only occasionally when my husband stays in town for business. Actually we are thinking of putting it on the market at some point, so that may not be an issue for very long.

" You would be expected to fill in for Mrs. Taylor when she is on vacation or otherwise needs to be away. It is a Monday through Friday position. 8 am to 5 pm usually. If we entertain, you may be expected to work later or on a weekend, but your time will be compensated. This is a live-in position. Would that be a problem for you?"

"No. Ma'am. Actually I prefer that." Patricia smiles.

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

"Do I understand correctly that the employer is Mr. Christian Grey. Grey Enterprise Holdings?" she asks. I can see the glint in her eye. Wrong question little girl.

"Well, that is my husband. The position will primarily report to Mrs. Taylor or me. You would probably see very little of Mr. Grey."

"I see. Can you go over the benefits?"

"Yes. There is a very generous compensation package which includes, medical, dental, life, short and long term disability. 30 days per year of paid time off which includes sick time as well as vacation. You will be given a car to drive that we will maintain and keep insurance on and a phone to use, you may also use it as a personal phone. Should you be selected for a second interview, you will be given a packet with all the benefit information. You will be provided a small apartment, that you may decorate as you wish. It is a one bedroom, with bathroom, and kitchen, washer and dryer, cable, phone and all utilities provided of course. We will cover the expense to furnish and decorate it. Mrs. Taylor is married to our chief of security and they have a residence on the grounds as well. But it is separate from the other employee quarters. We employ several security personnel who live in the area you would occupy. It's sort of like an apartment complex. The salary is very generous, but, as my husband likes to put it, you will earn it. We have several other residences, New York, Aspen and Maui. We have staff at all of those locations, however, on occasion we might require you to accompany us for child care, should Mrs. Taylor be unavailable. We also, occasionally vacation overseas, so you would be required to maintain an updated passport in case we would need you to accompany us. We usually travel by private plane so travel will not be an issue. Is any of this a problem?"

"No, ma'am. It sounds like a dream job for a domestic."

I smile. "Well don't be fooled. It won't be a walk in the park. We have a very friendly, casual house hold. We don't stand on a lot of formality , unless we are having a formal function. Then you will be expected to wear a uniform, which will be provided, and maintain a formal, professional demeanor. You may wear your personal clothing at other times, I can give you a copy of the dress code. Basically it is just dressing in a professional manner, clothing should be modest, clean and presentable.

"I know you have signed a NDA. You will need to understand that due to my husband's high profile, we will require absolute discretion on your part. I will tell you that indiscretion will be the fastest way to meet my husband and his attorneys. Not a meeting you want to have. And, of course, will mean immediate dismissal. "

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." she nods.

"Well, I've reviewed your resume and your references. Is there anything that you would like to add or any questions you might have?"

"Well, I am seeing someone, would I be allowed to have him over at times?"

"I don't see a problem if you want to entertain him in your quarters. We prefer that he not move in, but it will be your home, so feel free to have company. We'll just need a list of the people that will be visiting you so that they can be given access. We maintain a locked secured entrance to the property. I would also appreciate consideration be given to the other residents in the building. No loud entertaining or people coming and going at all hours or loud music. Just be considerate.

"So if we got married, would he be allowed to move in?"

"Are you planning on getting married any time soon?" I ask her.

"Well we had been talking about it, but nothing definite yet."

"That would be something that we would have to discuss. The only married couple that we have is the Taylors and they are both in our employ. I'm not sure how Mr. Grey would feel about that."

"Okay. I assume all my references checked out? As you can see I've worked for several other high profile employers and have left in very good standing."

"Yes. Everything has checked out or you wouldn't be here today." I smile at her. "How do you feel about working for someone who is in the public eye?"

"Oh, I really enjoy it. It makes the job so much more interesting. And the potential travel with this position would be really exciting. I love to travel."

"Good. Now can you tell us a little about yourself and why you are seeking employment as a domestic?"

"Well. I am 26. I graduated from WSU with a BS in marketing. I tried the marketing world and it just wasn't for me. Real life is different from school. I had worked as a domestic to help pay my way through college and when I left the marketing firm that I was working for, I just returned to what I know and like.

"As I said, I am not married. My family lives in Seattle. My parents work. My father is an accountant and my mother is a teacher. I have one brother who is married and he is also an accountant. He and his wife have one child. My niece. I adore her. I really like children. In fact I have thought about becoming a nannie, but just not sure I want to do that yet.

"I have a boyfriend. We met in college and he is finishing his degree as an architect. I do have hopes that we will get married after he graduates, but we haven't settled on anything definite yet. I am really excited about this position, Mrs. Grey. I have followed Mr. Grey's progress for years and think it is so exciting that someone from Seattle has done so well. I also like that he does so much philanthropic work. It's very impressive."

I smile at her . "Bill Gates is from Seattle and has done rather well for himself. Do you follow him as well?"

"Well, no ma'am. It's just that Mr. Grey is so fascinating. He has accomplished so much at such a young age."

I smile. "I see. Well, I need to excuse myself for a few moments. I believe Mrs. Taylor has some questions for you." I look over at Gail. " ?"

I leave to use the bathroom. She seems very nice, and very smart. I get the feeling she may be a little too interested in my husband for my liking. I'll see what Gail thinks.

I return and Gail has finished her part of the interview.

"Well. I see you have finished. Any more questions from anyone?" I look at both of them. "No? Well, okay."

I proffer my hand, "Thank you Patricia. We'll be in touch either way." Patricia gets up to leave.

"Oh, Patricia. I have an unusual question."

"Yes, ?"

"I love you hair, where do you get it colored?" I ask her.

"Thank you, but I don't color it. I'm a natural blonde." She smiles sweetly at me.

"Well it's lovely. Good bye."

Patricia departs.

"Well that was smooth, Ana." Gail smirks.

I smile. "Thanks. No little brown haired girls."

….

I fall back in my chair. "Oh. My. God. I'm so tired. I can't believe we made our way through all of them today. Poor Grace has been so good. She's sound asleep over there. Had I known it would take this long I would have had someone keep her at home."

I yawn and stretch. "Did you like any of them?" I ask her.

"Well. I liked Katherine. She was older, what 36?"

"Yes I believe so. She was nice."

"My only issue was she didn't appear to be that comfortable with children. That bothers me because she will have to care for the kids on occasion."

"Then I liked Allie. She seemed to really want the job and she seemed capable and I think I could get on with her."

"Yes. I'm just concerned that she doesn't have a lot of experience. And she seemed a little too free with the information, if you know what I mean. Anyone else?" I ask.

"Well, I did like Patricia. She seemed like a sweet girl and she would be good with the children. My only reservation would be that she seemed to have researched Mr. Grey a little too well."

"That was my concern as well. I trust Christian implicitly, but no need to wave a carrot under his nose."

Gail laughs. "Yes. She was a nice girl. Very sweet and almost a little naive."

"My point exactly. At least she was a blond." I smirk at Gail.

"Well that's true."

"Well. Gail let's get out of here and get Grace her new underwear and then get on home. Christian will be home in a while."

We are on our way out and I stop to talk to Sylvia. "Thank you Sylvia. You have been most helpful in this process. Gail and I are going to review these and I'll get back to you with our short list for a call back."

"Great, Mrs. Grey." She extends her hand. "Just let me know and I'll contact everyone and get the second interviews set up for you."

…

I have just taken Grace out of the tub and I'm drying her off. I washed her hair and towel dried it and it is in a mass of curls.

"Ummm. You smell so Good. "I hug her and give her a kiss. "Ready for your new panties?"

She smiles and nods her head.

I hold out the packages, "Do you want Tinkerbell, Little Princess or Hello Kitty?"

She points to Little Princess. "Pinsess. Mama."

"Of course you want the princess panties." I pull them out of the package and she steps into them and I pull them up. "Well. How do you like those?"

She smiles and nods. Then she takes off at warp speed.

"Grace. Grace come here. "I get up slowly and with a lot of leverage, to try to catch her. "Carla Grace, don't you go down those stairs. Do you hear me?" I make it out into the hall and see Christian catch her as she tries to run past him.

"Whoa there, Grace. Come see your old Dad for a minute." He picks her up and gives her a kiss. He pulls on the elastic to her panties."Whatcha' got on there?"

"Pinsess pannies, dadee." She points to her new panties and grins.

"Well those are mighty fine princess panties. I like those. Did Mommy get those for you today?"

She smiles and nods.

"Why don't we go and find the rest of your clothes." He kisses her neck. "Mmm you smell good. Did you just have a bath?" She squeals and tries to get down. Christian holds her tighter and walks to her bedroom with her.

"Hey, Mommy." He leans over to kiss me. "Nice thong." He whispers against my lips. "But I like yours better."

"Mmmm. I don't have little princess on mine."

"Thank god." He snickers. "How did the interviews go today?"

"Oh, okay I guess. We have a few good ones. Gail and I are going to talk about them bring a few back for a second interview."

"Any good looking, young ones?"

"Maybe. You never know. Can I trust you with a good looking, young housekeeper?" I ask him.

"Absolutely. I just want to enjoy the view." He raises his eyebrows and smiles.

"My problem is I'm not sure if can trust her with you. " I smirk at him.

"Baby, you never have to worry about me. You're the only woman I want." He puts his arm around me.

"Famous last words. I see no need to tempt fate."

"Well I guess I'll just have to show you then." He kisses my neck.

"Later. I need to finish getting Grace dressed." I reach for my daughter and she recoils wanting her father instead. "But I will expect you to follow through."

"Count on it." He gives me the Christian grin treatment.

His phone rings again. "Grey…..what's the status?" He looks at me, hands Grace to me and walks out of the room. "what are the chances?…okay. Well keep me updated thru the night….I want to know the minute anything happens."

"Christian what is all that about?" I ask him. Grace has let me put a T-shirt on her and that seems to be all the clothing she is willing to accept.

"Oh nothing to worry about. Just work." He puts his arm around me.

"Christian. I'm neither stupid nor deaf. I can hear and it sounds like something serious. Are you going to treat me like a child or are you going to tell me what is going on?" I glare at him.

"I don't want you to worry."

"I'll worry more if you don't tell me."

"Okay. Okay. We have a company down in South America…"

"South America? How did you get a company down there?"

"I bought a company a while back and it was part of their holdings. I've just hung on to it. Now let me finish."

"Yes, Sir."

"I have management people there that are US citizens. There is a lot of unrest right now. Possibly a change in government or a real lack in the current government. We aren't able to get any product in or out because of the turmoil. We aren't getting a lot of cooperation out of the current government. I'm just trying to make sure that the company isn't in jeopardy, but most of all that our people are safe until this blows over."

"Christian. That sounds serious."

"Well. It could be."

"You aren't thinking of actually going down there are you?" I ask him.

"I really hope I don't have to, baby."

I freeze. "What do you mean hope? You can't go down there with all that going on."

"Well, I may have to. I've got our people setting up some meetings with government officials and, if need be I may have to go. It is my company."

"Christian Grey. Your 'need be' is right here. Look at me! I've got a belly full of baby and two kids down stairs. This is not the time for you to go off and play Indiana Jones."

He hugs me. "Don't worry. It probably won't come to that. But I do have a responsibility to those people down there, too. They have families that count on them as well. I sent them down there. It's my responsibility to take care of them."

He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him "Come on. Don't get all bent out of shape. Nothing has happened yet. Let's go see if dinner is ready." I look up at him and he kisses me. I pull him closer and put my arms around him. "Please don't go down there. Please. I need you way too much."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I can see Christian in the bathroom through a crack in the door. He is pacing and talking on his phone. That damn thing has gone off all night long. I've hardly gotten a wink of sleep. I pull myself up in the bed an slip out from under the duvet. Creeping over to the bathroom door I hear Christian, " are you sure?...where are they now…I see….we don't have a fucking choice….they can't stay there….okay…..I have my plane on standby and I'll bring my own security…I'm leaving within the hour….when I get to the tarmac". I hear him sigh.

Christian opens the bathroom door to come back into the bedroom and almost trips over me standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up, Baby?"

"It's hard to sleep with the phone going off all night."

Christian wraps me in his arms and lifts my chin to kiss me. I put my arms around him and press myself into his chest. "You're going down there, aren't you?"

"Sweetheart, I have to. We've got a meeting set up with some government officials. If that fails then we'll load everyone up and fly them out of there. I won't be there 24 hours. Wheels on the ground just prior to the meeting and then wheels up just as soon as it's over. I'll be back this time tomorrow."

"You're leaving now?" I look up at him with tears spilling over my cheeks.

"Yes. I need to get a bag packed pretty quickly. Will you help me?"

Christian pulls a leather duffel from his closet and proceeds to pack several pair of jeans and some kakhi slacks, T-shirts, socks, shoes.

Then I grab his garment bag and ask, "Which suit do you want to take?"

"No suites. Just jeans and T-shirts."

"Why? Don't you have a business meeting set up?" I ask him.

"Don't want to look like I'm meeting with anyone. Trying to lay low." He smiles over at me. "And nothing that looks expensive. Just jeans and Ts."

"Christian, you don't own anything that doesn't look expensive." I tell him. He gives me a smirk and a snort.

A lot of clothes for just 24 hours. "Is one pair of underwear enough since you'll only be gone 24 hours?" I ask him.

He gives me a sweet smile. "Maybe 2 or 3, just in case."

He quickly heads for the bathroom and packs his Dopp kit and shoves it in the duffel bag.

"What time is it?" I ask not having looked at the clock when I woke up.

"I think it's about 3." He says.

"Christian? Is anyone going with you?"

"Stephen is piloting and I'm taking Taylor."

"My , God. Gail must be hysterical. Christian, where are you going?" I ask him.

"It's better if I don't tell you. Okay?"

"What if something happens to you? I won't even know where you are?"

"Baby. Ros has all the information. Nothing is going to happen, but if it should, which it won't, they'll know where we are. I'll be in constant contact with the office. They will know everything that is going on. They'll keep you informed. I'll make sure Ros updates you regularly."

"Why can't you update me? I want to talk to you. "I throw his underwear in his duffel bag and put my arms around him.

"I know. Baby, cell calls can be monitored and it would be better if I don't call you directly. But, I promise, if I can get somewhere that I can, I'll call you. Right now I have to get this bag packed and get to Sea-Tac. "

"Can I do anything for you while you're gone?"

"Yep. Take care of my children and my wife." He finally gets his bag packed and zipped up. He slides into his jeans and a black T-Shirt. He throws on a leather bomber jacket and hooks his aviators on to the neck of his shirt. He walks over and puts his arm around my waist and picks up his bags then we walk downstairs. Taylor is waiting in the foyer for him.

"I have the SUV ready. Bags are packed and I have protection secured in the baggage. Stephen is at Sea-Tac filing a flight plan." Taylor informs Christian.

"Good. How about the funding?"

"Taken care of sir."

"We'll, let's get going." Christian turns to me and strokes my cheek with is hand then tracing my lips with his thumb. "I love you, Anastasia. You mean everything to me." He wraps me in his arms and kisses me deeply and sweetly.

I look over at Gail who looks like she doesn't want to let Taylor go." You get yourself home Jason Taylor. Hear me?"

"Yes ma'am. I never disobey an order. I'll see you soon Sweetie." Jason kisses her so sweet and softly.

Christian looks over at Taylor. "Ready Jason?"

Christian kisses me one more time then they walk out to the SUV and get in. Gail and I watch as the red taillights get smaller and smaller and then disappear.

I put my arm around Gail. "Gail, do you know where they are going?"

"No. Jason wouldn't tell me. Said the less I knew the better." Gail wipes a tear from her eye.

"It's almost 4 am. I can't go back to sleep. Do you want some tea Gail?" I ask her.

"Yes. I think so. I'll go put some water on."

Gail and I sit at the table supposedly drinking our tea.

"I guess the kids will be up in a little while. Don't those drug cartels down there kidnap wealthy Americans for ransom?" I ask.

"I don't know Ana." I've never seen Gail this preoccupied.

"Seems like I saw a movie about that a few years ago." I twirl my tea cup swirling the warm amber tea around and around. " Wonder why Christian needed to take all that cash with him?"

"I guess….shit!" I jump when my phone goes off. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. We're just about to take off and I wanted to call right quick."

"Christian , please be careful. Don't take any chances and don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, baby. Kiss the kids for me?"

"I will. Christian. I love you."

"Gotta' run. I love you too. Bye."

I don't know why he always has to play the big adventurer. Just because he has his own plane, a helicopter and a boat. He's always got to have some sort of excitement going on. My nerves are about shot. We need to get away. When he gets back I think I'll ask if we can take the kids and go to Aspen. I'd rather Maui, but that's too far to fly right now with the baby.

I need to get the nursery finished . The decorator is coming this afternoon to get everything set up in the nursery. I need to call Caroline to get a dress for this Gates thing. I can sit around here and worry all day I should try to go about my business. As long as I have my phone stapled to my hand I should be okay. After all he will be back tomorrow.

"Gail. You do know in a weird way, they are having a great time. Those two really do enjoy having some excitement to get into."

"I know. As upset as I was, Jason almost looked excited." She give me a weak smile.

"Well, I guess we can't sit around and mope all day. I'm going to make some toast and have some fruit." I make my way to the kitchen and fix my breakfast.

* * *

Christian has been gone about 4 hours now. I haven't heard a word yet. I have no idea how long it will take him to get there. Heck I don't know where he is going to start with. I'll call Caroline about the dress and then Ros since I haven't received the promised update. Oh, well. Carry on.

"Hello Mimi. How are you this morning?" I ask her. She is always so friendly and sweet.

"Great how about you, Mrs. Grey?"

"Pretty good. I need to make an appointment with Caroline. I need a gown for a charity function in a couple of weeks."

"Okay. Let me look. How about Friday at 11 am?"

"That sounds good. You did remember to coordinate that with Ms. Lincoln's schedule, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. She is in LA all week and part of next."

"Okay. I appreciate the help and I'll see you Friday."

"Great. Oh, Mrs. Grey. We had an envelope delivered here for you late yesterday. Remind me to give it to you. Unless you want it messengered over sooner."

"Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say. It just has your name on it. No return address or name."

"Okay. Well, if it doesn't look important, I'll just pick it up on Friday."

"Okay. I just didn't want to forget to give it to you. We'll see you Friday."

"No. On second thought, would you have it sent over, please? You never know, it might be important."

"Sure thing. I'll get it to you today."

"Thanks Mimi."

I'm sitting on pins and needles. This is driving me insane. First Teddy , now Christian. I can't get over one thing before something else happens. Let me see if Ros has heard anything.

I hate to bother Ros, but I haven't heard a word in hours. "Hi Ros."

"Oh, hi Ana. I know why you're calling and I haven't heard anything yet."

"Oh." My heart sinks. "Do you know what time they are expected to land?"

"Well they are having to stop and refuel so that will add a little time. I'd say about 1 this afternoon. Somewhere in that area. Since they are in flight, I haven't gotten any calls."

"Ros, where are they going?"

"Ana, Christian really doesn't want anyone knowing right now."

"So you know where they are?" I ask her.

"Yes. We have a company there, so I know where they are headed. Please don't ask me anymore. I just can't say anything about it. Not right now."

"Okay. I'm just worried."

"I know. But they'll be fine. I don't know how much Christian told you, but basically we can't get anything in or out of there right now. We have some management people that are US citizens that have been down there running things. Right now everything is just so very unstable. Christian is set to meet with some of the new government officials. If they can't help us out and guarantee some protection for our people, then we are bringing them out.

"They should be leaving late this evening one way or the other. I don't foresee any trouble, Ana. They should be back at Sea-Tac early tomorrow morning."

"Okay Ros. Will you keep me updated? I'm going to worry until I see him."

"I know and I will let you know as soon as we hear anything."

"Okay. Doesn't matter what time, day or night. I want to know." I insist.

"Sure. You'll be the first person I update."

"Thanks, Ros."

"Okay. You take care, Ana. And please try not to worry."

"You know I'll worry. Bye."

Walking to the kitchen I find Gail. She is leaning against the counter staring blankly and holding a cup of tea. I break her train of thought. "Gail, I'm going up and get a bath and get dressed. I'm expecting the decorator this afternoon and I had a letter messengered over. I don't know what time it will be getting here."

"Sure." She smiles over at me.

"Oh, I spoke with Ros. They haven't heard anything yet. They expect them to land about 1 this afternoon. Maybe we'll hear something then."

"Oh. Thank you, Ana. I'll let you know when that letter gets here."

Sinking into the warm water I almost disappear into the bubble clouds. I've got the phone next to the tub, just in case Christian calls. I'm so tired, I think I could fall asleep. Peanut is giving me fits this morning. No chance of falling asleep with him doing gymnastics in there.

I can almost drift off until my phone rings.

"Christian?"

"No, Ana. It's Mia. What are you up to?" She is always so bubbly. No one can be that happy that much.

"I'm actually in the tub right now. What's going on?" I ask her.

"Well, Mom is having an little impromptu get together this evening to go over some wedding plans and we need for you and Christian to come. And bring the kids. Mom is cooking dinner."

"Mia, Christian is out of town." I have to tell her.

"Oh. I didn't know." She sounds so disappointed.

"Well it was a spur of the moment business trip. I'll be glad to come and sit in for both of us."

"Okay. That will work. When is Christian due back."

"Um. Supposedly tomorrow morning, but that is tentative right now."

"Where did he go? Someplace good I hope."

"You know Mia, he left in such a hurry, he didn't tell me exactly."

"Oh? Well that's strange. He is always so precise and in control. I can't imagine he forgot to tell you where he was going."

"Yes. He shouldn't be gone long though."

"What time do you need me tonight?"

"Oh around 6. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

Well that works out. If I keep busy maybe I won't have time to worry so much. This waiting is killing me. I know why he had to go, I just wish he hadn't. I don't think I'll be able to live if something happens to him. I feel like my heart is in a vise. I've missed him before, but not like this. I almost feel like I did when Teddy went missing. I feel lost not knowing what to do. Oh, buck up, Ana. Sitting here worrying won't make things any better. I need to get out and get dressed.

Finally down stairs. I just can't get this off of my mind. I'm going to worry until I hear something.

"Oh, Ana. The letter you were expecting just came." Gail tells me.

"Wow. That was quick." I carefully look at the white envelope before cautiously opening it.

The note inside is handwritten on beautifully engraved linen note paper.

* * *

_Mrs. Grey,_

_My name is Virginia Douglas. I am deeply sorry if this comes as a surprise to you, but I am Christian's grandmother. It is not my intention to interfere in Christian's life, however, I would so love the opportunity to make contact with my grandson._

_I have been unable to see or speak with him and thought that I might reach out to you. I would much appreciate speaking with you and wonder if we could meet; possibly over lunch one day soon. I am currently in Seattle and will be until next Saturday. I may be contacted at (708) 555- 7698. I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Virginia Douglas_

* * *

Oh. My. God. I don't believe this. I'm so glad Christian finally told me about his mother and her family or I would be totally in the dark over this letter. I really want to call her. If I do, Christian will kill me. I don't know how I will be able to meet with her without Christian finding out. Maybe I should just stay out of it. If Christian doesn't want to see her, then I shouldn't either. I need to think about this for a while. Why in the world was this delivered to Caroline's?

"Caroline Acton's. This is Mimi."

"Oh, hi Mimi. This is Mrs. Grey."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you for getting this letter over to me so quickly. Can I ask, do you know who left it there?"

"Well he didn't leave a name, but it was a middle aged gentleman. He just said he knew that you were a regular customer and asked if we would give the envelope to you the next time you came in. I said I'd see that you got it. Was there a problem?"

"No. No Mimi. I was just wondering if he left a name that's all. I'll see you Friday. Thanks."

"Sure Mrs. Grey. Friday."

I'm trying to go about my usual routine, I have Grace up and dressed. Teddy is off to school. Sawyer has taken over Taylor's duties while he is off on his South American adventure with Christian. Gail and I are about to die to hear something. We decide to sit down and have some lunch. Grace is cranky and needs something to eat anyway.

"Grace? What do you want for lunch?" I ask her.

"Gill chees." She tries to spit out.

"You want a grilled cheese, baby?"

"Pees." She nods.

"Okay baby girl, grilled cheese it is. Do you want some milk?"

"Uh huh." She nods.

"She's getting easier to understand." Gail remarks.

"Yeah. A lot of it is still gibberish but she knows what she wants and can usually ask for it." I tell Gail.

"I have this overwhelming fear that once she starts to really talk, she'll never shut up." I laugh.

"Ouch!" I grab my back and frown.

"Ana? Are you okay?" Gail asks.

"I'm fine. Just Braxton-Hicks. It'll go away." I catch my breath and straighten up.

"Have you been having them very long?" Gail seems concerned.

"Not too long and just occasionally. Don't worry. It's normal. I had them with the other two." I get Grace's milk poured and get her in her high chair. I'd better not go into early labor. It would be just my luck with Christian off who knows where.

"Actually, I've been reading about this orgasmic birth." I tell Gail.

"What!?" She looks at me.

"Yes. Supposedly if you approach labor in a positive, natural way it's possible to have an orgasm during childbirth."

"Good Lord! I never heard of that." She says.

"Yep. Evidently, from what I've read, the body releases the same hormones during labor that stimulate sexual pleasure and the baby coming through the birth canal stimulates the same places as having sex. Thus you have this big, long orgasm."

"Kind of makes you want to have a baby, doesn't it?" she laughs.

"Well, since I've had 2 sections, I don't think it's on my radar. Dr. Greene is already being cautious with me because of that, but it sounded really interesting. Christian would probably like it. If he could figure out how HE could have an orgasm while I was delivering, he'd like that even better." I laugh. I wish we would hear something. I hate this waiting and trying to keep upbeat.

"There's the doorbell. That should be the decorator, Ms. Atterbury, coming to get everything assembled in the nursery. I'll let them in and show them up." I tell Gail. "Will you watch Grace for me for a few minutes?"

I let Liz in and show her to the nursery. She has brought several workmen with her to put everything together and move the furniture around.

"Everything you ordered should be here. We've been getting things delivered all week. I can't wait to see it all put together, Liz."

"Ana. It's going to be beautiful. What have you got? A couple of more months to go?"

" Yes. Getting close to 3. Our other two nurseries were beautiful. I have every confidence this one will be just as wonderful. I'll leave you alone to work. If you need anything, just yell at me. I'll be here until about 5:30. I have to go to my in-laws this evening, but take as long as you need."

I hear my phone buzz and rush to pull it out of my pocket. "Ros?"

"Hi Ana. Just want to let you know that they got there in one piece. They've landed and are on their way to the meeting. We should know something in hopefully an hour or two."

"I'm glad they made it safely. Just what is it they're supposed to find out in this meeting?"

"If the government will cooperate and provide protection for our people and holdings down there. We fully expect them to cooperate, but just in case, everyone is on ready to get out of there."

"Ros is there a possibility, that they won't get out?"

"Oh, I don't think there's any need to worry about that. We should know something in an hour or two."

"Ros are you just trying to keep my spirits up?" I ask her.

"Well, I know Christian wouldn't want you to worry, but I'll be honest with you. I think we're fine. I'll call you as soon as I hear something. Take care, Ana."

"Okay. Ros no matter what time, you call me."

"I will. Take it easy and try not to worry." She hangs up.

"Gail." I run down stairs. "I just heard from Ros. She said they got there okay and are on their way to meet with those government people."

"Oh, that's a relief, sort of. I won't feel better until they are out of there." She says.

"I know. She said we'd know something in a couple of hours." I hate this waiting. I pull that letter out of my pocket and read it again. I really want to meet this woman and see what she has to say. On the other hand, I have no idea who she really is. She could be anybody. She could be looking for a payday for all I know. Or she could be who she says she is. Damn.

* * *

God. This waiting is killing me. I'm a nervous wreck. It's been 2 hours since I last talked to Ros and we haven't heard anything. Either it went well and Christian and Taylor are on their way home, or it didn't go well and they are all on their way home. Either way they should be heading back. I'm going to stop by and take a peek at what they're doing in the nursery.

I stick my head in the door. "Oh, it's looking great." I tell Liz.

"Ana, don't look. I want you to wait until it's all finished." She shoos me out the door.

"Okay. I'm just anxious to see it. I'll leave."

Walking back down stairs I sit in Christian's office and read that note from Mrs. Douglas again. I am so tempted to pick up the phone. Maybe I'll wait until tonight and see if Grace has any knowledge about any of this. Sometimes it's surprising just how much she really knows about Christian. He isn't always as big mystery as he thinks he is.

Damn. I'm calling Ros. I can't wait any longer. It's been 3 hours now. I should have heard something.

"Ros? It's Ana."

"Um, hi Ana."

"Ros, I couldn't wait for you to call. Have you heard anything?"

"Well, in a roundabout way, yes."

"What do you mean a roundabout way?"

"Well. I haven't heard from Christian yet, but I did hear from Taylor. He called to let me know the meeting wasn't as successful as we had hoped. He said that they would be getting everyone on the plane to fly out. Looks like right now they'll have to abandon the plant down there."

"Ros, I don't care about the plant. I want to know how Christian is. Is he on his way?"

"I haven't heard anything else and that was about 30 minutes ago."

"Ros, why didn't you call me?" I can't believe she has known this for 30 minutes and didn't call me.

"Because I was waiting until I heard something definite. I didn't want to worry you."

"Ros. I don't care about that. Christian assured me you would keep me updated and that's what I want you to do. I don't care how small the piece of information is I want to know. And I want to know immediately."

"Yes, Ana. I'm sorry, I just know how Christian doesn't like to worry you, especially now." She says apologetically.

"I don't care what he wants. You call me with anything. Understand?" I hate to sound mad at her, but damn it I am mad.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll call you with anything I hear. No matter what time."

"Alright. I'll let you go. And please call me."

I'd better let Gail know what is going on. Walking down to the family room I see is Teddy home from school as he bolts through the front door.

"Hey Mom. I'm home."

"Hi, precious boy." I reach down and hug him and kiss his copper curls. "How was school today?"

"It was good, I guess. Can I have a snack?"

"You sure can. Let's go find something."

We walk to the kitchen and Gail is tending to Grace in the family room. "Gail can you help me in the kitchen a minute?"

"Sure, Ana."

"Okay , Ted. What do you want for a snack?" I ask him.

"Mmmm. How about a banana and some chocolate milk?"

"That sounds pretty good. Coming right up. Sit down at the table okay?"

Gail walks to the kitchen with Grace on her hip.

"Gail I can't talk too loud, I don't want Teddy to overhear me. "I whisper as peel his banana. "I just heard from Ros. She said Taylor called about 30 minutes ago. Evidently the meeting didn't go as well as they had planned and they are all leaving to come home. She said as far as she knew they hadn't left yet. She is supposed to call and let me know when they take off."

"How was Jason?" Gail asks.

"I don't know. She didn't say. But I assume he is okay. She didn't' mention any trouble of any kind."

I pour Teddy's milk and put his banana on a plate for him. "Teddy, do you want any peanut butter with this banana?"

"Yes, ma'am. That would be good."

I put a big tablespoon of peanut butter on the plate and take it in to him. "Here you go big boy."

"Teddy I have to go over to Grandma Grace's this evening. Do you want to go or stay here with Gail?"

"Is Dad going?" he asks

"No baby. Daddy had to go on a business trip unexpectedly. I don't think he will be back in time to go."

"Oh. Well… I guess I'll stay here and wait for Dad to get home."

"He may be really late getting home. Maybe even tomorrow." I tell him.

" Well, I guess I'll go then. Are Simon and Trevi coming?"

"I don't know baby. I know they are invited."

"Gail can you keep Grace, while Teddy and I go to the Grey's?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll get her fed and bathed. It'll keep me occupied."

"Okay. Thank you."

My phone buzzes. Oh my god it's Christian.

"Christian?"

"Hey..Ba…"

"Christian I can't hear you. Your breaking up."

"Sor..y. Don't worry."

"Don't worry about what? Christian what is it?"

"….delay. Prob ….tomor…"

"What? You'll be home tomorrow."

"No. ….ove you. Got…. run. Talk ….ater. Bye"

"Christian? Don't go. I can't understand you. Christian? Christian?"

Damn. I have no idea what he was trying to tell me. Now I'll worry even more.

"Was that Dad, Mom?" Teddy asks.

"Yes, baby. The phone kept cutting out and I couldn't hear what he was saying. He's supposed to be back in the morning, though."

"Teddy. Let's go see how the nursery is coming. Want to?"

Teddy gives me a big nod and a smile.

Walking upstairs , Teddy and I peek into the room. "Ooohh. Teddy isn't it beautiful?" I give Liz a big hug. "Liz it is just beautiful. You always do such a good job."

"I'm' glad you like it, Ana. We just have to finish cleaning up and then we should be out of your way."

"I just love the dark wood with the pale yellow and white. And the delicate blue accents are just so soft. I like that it isn't feminine or masculine. It just looks so sweet."

"Do you like it Teddy?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I guess. Looks like a room."

"I really appreciate it Liz. I can't thank you enough."

"You're more than welcome. Just remember me the next time you need something done."

"I always do. Actually, I may be needing an office. I want to try to go back to work at some point and I'll need a home office, so I'm sure I'll be calling when we get ready to do that."

"Sounds good. We'll just get finished up here and get out of your way. Thanks again"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Pulling under the porte cochere, Teddy and I arrive at the huge natural stone and white wood home of the Grey's. Grace and Carrick meet us at the front door and anxiously greet us as we reach the entrance.

"Ana, darling. You're looking well. How are you feeling?" Grace asks.

"I'm fine Grace. Just growing. " I smile at her.

"Ana. You're looking lovely as usual." Carrick kisses my cheek.

"Thank you Carrick. A girl likes to hear that when she's as pregnant as I am." I tell him.

"How are you Theodore?" Carrick rubs his hand over Teddy's head.

"I'm fine Grandfather." Teddy extends his hand to Carrick and Carrick smiles and shakes it.

"Teddy, you're getting so big. You're just growing up way too fast." Grace reaches down and hugs my son.

Teddy hugs his grandmother. "Hello Grandmother."

Grace and I look at each other. "Where did all that come from? When did I go from Grandma Grace to Grandmother?" she asks me.

I shake my head. "I have no idea. He sounds more like Christian every day. Hopefully it's a phase."

"Well, come on in. It's chilly out here." Carrick hurries us in the door.

Teddy spies, Trevi and Simon and takes off to join them.

Kate and Elliott are in the Family room talking to Mia and Ethan. There is a fresh fire crackling in the fireplace to take the chill off of the early spring evening. This always seems to be such a warm, happy house. Christian was so lucky to have grown up here. A good, stable home, having Mia and Elliott around and Grace and Carrick to love and support him. It's a shame that the bitch troll had to make it such a hellish time for him.

"Ana!" Kate gets up and rushes over to hug me.

"Kate. I need to talk to you about a car it seems." I scowl at her.

"A car? What car?" Mia asks.

"Oh, remember I told you Ana was having a little 'difficulty' with her car?" Kate smiles at her.

"What kind of car trouble, Ana?" Carrick asks.

"I wasn't having car trouble. The R8 is just built so low to the ground, I've been having trouble leveraging myself out of it lately. " I tell him.

"Well your center of gravity has changed, dear." Grace reminds everyone.

"Right. Basically she couldn't get out of it." Kate smiles." I mean the R8 is otherworldly, but the poor thing couldn't function in it. I just told Mr. Money Bags to get her one she could drive until the baby comes."

"Kate. Stop referring to my brother as Mr. Money Bags." Elliott scowls and whispers to her.

"Oh, Elliott, I'm just teasing. You know that."

Elliott hugs her, "I know, but I think it bothers Mom and Dad ." he whispers in her ear.

"Any way, Christian got me an A8. It's just incredible." I tell them.

"Oh, my gosh." Elliott shakes his head. "Little brother doesn't do things half way, does he?"

"No. It's just got everything." I gush. "The seats front and back heat and massage and there is even a refrigerator in the back seat to keep the kid's snacks and drinks cool." I feel my eyes tearing up. "Yeah. He's pretty good to me."

"Steele. Are you okay?" Kate asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just hormones."

"Speaking of my son, where is he?" Grace asks. "Mia said he was on a business trip."

"Yes. He left unexpectedly early this morning." I tell them.

"Oh, where did he go?" she asks.

"I'm not really sure. He left really quickly and forgot to tell me exactly where. South America somewhere."

Carrick looks at me. "South America!?"

"Yes. He has some sort of operation down there that he acquired when he bought another corporation. He had to go down and check on it." I'm trying so hard to keep a smile on my face.

I hear my phone buzz. "Excuse me. Hopefully that's him now." I take out my phone and walk to the other room talking to Ros.

"Ros. It's been ages. What's going on?" I'm desperate for information.

"Ana. There's been a small hitch. Now don't get upset. Please." Oh, God this can't be good.

"What hitch, Ros?"

"It seems that they aren't letting them take off."

"What do you mean, won't let them take off?"

"They aren't being allowed to leave the country right now." She tells me.

"Why not?" I need to sit down. My legs just turned to rubber and I can't catch my breath.

"Ana. I don't know. They are just keeping them there. We aren't sure what they want from us yet." Ros tells me. "Try to keep calm, Ana. We're on top of it."

"Ros, is Christian okay?" I ask her.

"Yes. As far as I know, he's fine. So are Taylor and Stephen."

"I just don't understand." I know I'm just about to fall apart. I've tried to hold it together far too long. "What do they want? Why won't they let him come home?"

"Ana. Please. Don't get upset."

"You just told me that my husband is being held in a foreign country. You can't expect me not to fall apart."

"Ana?" Kate stands behind me. I look at her with tears spilling out of my eyes. Shake my head I motion to her to give me a minute.

"Ros. Who are you in contact with?" She doesn't answer me. "Ros? Who are you talking to?"

"Ana. I'm in touch with Christian. He has been calling in." I can hear a huge sigh.

"Why can't I talk to him?" I've definitely begun to lose it.

"Ana, honey. He just feels like it is safer for you and the kids if he doesn't talk directly to you, especially since he is on a cell."

"When will you talk to him again?" I whimper into the phone.

"I don't know, soon I hope. He's trying to find out what they want to let them all leave the country. He's not going to fly out and leave his people there."

"Ros. Tell him I love him and to be careful. Please."

"Ana. I will. He's being very careful what we talk about. But I'll try to get the message to him."

"Call me as soon as you hear anything. Are you at the office?"

"I am. I'll be here until we get this thing resolved."

"Okay. Bye." Turning my phone off I fall into Kate.

"Ana. Babe. What is it? Tell me?" Kate engulfs me in her arms.

"Oh, Kate. Christian is in so much trouble." I sobbing and it feels so good just to have someone's arms around me.

"Ana. What is going on with my son?" Grace Grey almost makes her questions sound like a command.

All I can do is put my face in my hands and sob into Kate.

"Oh, Kate. I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do to help him. They won't even let me talk to him."

"Ana. Come back in here and sit down." Kate helps me to my feet and puts her arm around me while we walk back to the family room. I sit down on the sofa a bit more composed.

"Ana. Honey. What is going on? Where is Christian?" Carrick asks me.

"Carrick, all I know is that he went down to South America somefuckingwhere to talk to some government officials about protecting the people that work for him down there. He told me that if he couldn't get them to cooperate then he would take his people and fly them back to the US. His meeting didn't go well and he didn't get the cooperation that he needed and now they won't let him leave. That's all I know."

"Ana. You don't know what country he is in?" Carrick asks.

"No. Ros at the office knows, but she won't tell me either. Christian's orders."

"Well what the hell, do you know?" He sounds so irritated with me.

"Carry. Don't badger her. She's upset enough." Grace admonishes him.

Mia and Ethan are silent and both look stunned. Carrick is pacing running his hand through his hair. Grace is sitting beside me and Kate has her arm around me. Elliott is trying to talk to his father, but I can't hear what they're saying.

"I need to pull myself together. I don't want Teddy to get upset." I tell them. I wipe my face and try to stop my weeping.

"Carry? What are you and Elliott doing?" Grace asks.

"Were trying to piece together just where the hell he might be." I can't tell if he's irritated or worried.

"Ana. Why haven't you said anything?" Grace asks.

"He just left early this morning and he was supposed to be back in the morning. I just found out that there was a problem when Ros called." I need to let Gail know what's going on, but she's there by herself. I want to tell her when I get home so I can be with her.

"Well. I know the children are hungry. Let's go eat dinner then we can work on this. And no one is to talk about this in front of the children. Does everyone understand me?" Grace looks around the room. "Carry? Understand?" she says to my father-in-law.

"Yes. Yes. I understand." He nods to Grace.

Dinner is delicious as usual. Grace has a new cook and she is really good.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Teddy asks at the table.

"We are all just enjoying dinner, baby." I tell him.

"What time is Daddy supposed to be home?" he asks me.

"I don't know. He was supposed to be back early tomorrow, but I think he has been delayed. He'll let me know when he is coming home." I brush my hand over his hair.

I hear my phone again and pull it out of my pocket.

"Christian?"

"Hey, Baby."

"Oh, Christian, where are you? What's going on?" I begin to cry and get up walking toward the next room.

"Don't cry baby. I can't talk long. I finally got to a place where I can get reception and sneak a call, but I don't want anyone monitoring this."

"Tell me what's going on." I sob to him.

"Well right now, they aren't letting us take off, but hopefully soon, baby." He sounds worried.

"Is there anything that we can do from here?"

"Not that I know of. Ros is up on everything. They'll take care of any demands from there."

"Demands? What are they asking for?"

"My guess is going to be money, but they haven't asked for any yet."

"Just give them whatever they ask for, Christian. Just get out of there. Do you hear me?" I'm sobbing now. "Just come home. Please just come home."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to put you though this. I'll get us all home. Try not to worry. I've got to go. I don't want to talk too long. I love you, Ana."

"I love you, too Christian. Please be safe."

"I will, baby. I'll be home soon. Bye."

"Bye, baby." I think he hung up before he heard me.

"Ana? Was that Christian?" Carrick asks. He has walked out in the hall to join me.

"Yes. He said he didn't want to talk long in case someone was monitoring his cell." I tell him.

"Did you ask him where he was?" he asks me.

"No. I didn't. I didn't have time." I'm beginning to weep again.

"Why the hell not! We need to know where he is!" he raises his voice to me.

"Well then you call and try to find out where he is." I throw the phone in his direction. "No one will tell me a damn thing."

"Okay. That's enough." Grace intercedes. "Carry just stop it. I'm sure Ana wants to know where he is as much as we do."

"I'm sorry, Ana. I'm just feeling a bit helpless right now. " Carrick paces and runs his hands over the back of his neck.

"No more helpless than I feel." I tell him. "I need to tend to my son." Walking back into the dining room, Teddy is finishing up dinner.

"Hey, Mom. Did dad say when he's coming home?" he asks.

I sit down in my chair next to him. "No, baby. He's not sure when he's going to get back. Look at me." I grasp his chin in my hand. "You have a milk moustache." I wipe his little mouth and kiss his nose.

"Are you okay, Mom?" he looks quizzically at me.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why?" I ask him.

"You just looked a little stressed." He says.

"I look stressed? Where did you hear that word?" I ask him.

"I don't know. On TV when people look sad or upset they always say they're stressed."

"Oh. I see. We'll I'm not stressed." I assure him. "I'm just anxious for your Dad to get home."

"You miss him, huh Mom?"

"Yes baby, I miss him."

Teddy puts his arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. "There. Since Dad kisses you so much, you probably just needed a kiss."

I smile at him and hug him tight. "Yes, baby. I just needed a kiss. Thank you."

"Can I be excused? I want to go play with Trevi and Simon?"

"Sure. We'll be leaving shortly okay?" I tell him. He nods as he leaves the table.

Rubbing my hands over my face, I look over at Carrick. "Carrick. Feel free to call Ros at the office. Maybe she'll tell you more than me. I'm sure Christian has told her not to tell me anything to try to keep me from worrying. If you find out anything, let me know."

"I just can't believe this is happening." Mia looks 'stressed' as Teddy would say. "Why would he do this? Especially with you pregnant, Ana?"

"He said that he sent those people down there and they have families just like he does. He feels responsible for them and wants to make sure they're safe." I shake my head. "I can't fault him for that."

The phone rings and Carrick answers it. "Grey residence….really?...when?...No. No. We had no idea….we just found out actually. But thank you for letting me know. Bye."

He returns to the dining room. "Well, that was Charles Messing. He said that there was just a news piece on CNN about Christian being held in South America."

"Maybe we need to turn the TV on." Elliott says." Let's go in the family room and see."

"I'm going to help Grace. Let me know if you hear anything. I can't watch." I make my way into the kitchen and see Grace helping Louise, in the kitchen. Louise is the new cook Grace has hired. She really is so good.

"Louise, the dinner was just wonderful."

"Thank you Mrs. Grey. I'm glad you liked it."

Grace walks over and puts her arms around me, "Want to go out and sit in the sun room a while, darling?" she asks .

I give her a nod. We walk out onto the beautiful room with floor to ceiling windows and rattan furniture and ferns. We sit down and look out at the beautiful clear Seattle evening. Spring isn't long away and it's getting a bit warmer. "Grace?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you know anything about Christian's biological family?" I ask her.

"No. Not really. Just that his mother was an addict and worked as a prostitute to support her habit." she sighs. "I would assume that Christin knows far more than we do, but he's never said anything and I've never asked him."

"So you think he knows more about his mother's family?"

"Christian isn't one to leave any stones unturned. If there is information to be had, he'll have it. I can't imagine that he hasn't checked out his mother's background." She looks at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you knew anything."

"Have you asked him about it, Ana?" Grace asks me.

"We've talked a little about it, but I don't know anything either. I was just curious."

"Ana, you've had so much to deal with regarding Christian. He wasn't an easy child and I know he has been an even more difficult adult. We did our best, but he was just so emotionally scarred. The only thing that helped is that he is just so darned easy to love." She smiles over at me. "As much as he pushed us all away, he needed love more than any of them. He craved it, but just didn't know how to accept it. And I won't even go into Elena. God, that woman makes my blood boil."

"Do you ever see her anymore?" I ask her.

"Heavens no. I'd probably kill her if I did. I know she showed up to that event we had here last fall, but I had no idea she was on the list. Had I known, she would never have been allowed to set foot on the property. And to think that woman was my friend at one time. 'It's hard to tell who has your back, from who has it long enough just to stab you in it...'."

I frown. I have no idea who that quote is from, so I offer, "Emerson ?"

"No. Nicole Richie." We both laugh.

"Ohhh, Grace. Where can my husband be? Why does he do these things? I can't ever get mad because he always has someone's best interest at heart."

"He's a good man, Ana Grey. I raised a good man. Sometimes a bit peculiar, but a damn good man."

"I guess Teddy and I need to get home. I'm getting tired and I need to be there in case something …. I don't know."

"How are you holding up darling?" Grace asks.

"I've been better. But I have 2 , no 3 children to take care of. I can't fall to pieces no matter how much I want to."

"Try not to let Carrick upset you. He's just so worried about his son. He's spent most of his adult life worrying about Christian." She looks so sympathetic. "Mia and Elliott were both such happy-go-lucky children. Outgoing and had lots of friends. No problems to raise. But my Christian. He gave Carrick fits. He was always in trouble, always having issues. Carrick nearly worried himself into an early grave over that boy. He just can't stop worrying about him."

"I know. I know what it's like to worry about your child."

Grace and I walk back into the family room. I feel a little calmer after getting away from all the chaos that Carrick and the rest of the family is stirring up.

"Well. At least we know where he is now. According to CNN, he's in Colombia." Carrick reports to us.

"Colombia? I thought there were warnings about American's traveling there?" I ask him.

"There are. Ana, has Christian ever mentioned having K and R insurance?" Elliott asks me.

"Well, no. I don't even know what that is. He never tells me anything much about what goes on at work." I tell him. "What's K and R insurance?"

"Never mind. I was just wondering." He shakes his head.

"What did CNN say? What's going on?" I ask.

"CNN is reporting that it's not the government that is keeping Christian from leaving." Carrick and Elliott look at each other.

"Well, who is?" God my heart is sinking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"It seems that a group by the name of Los Rastrojos that is located in Colombia has taken all 9 of them. The 6 executives that were there as well as Taylor, Stephen and Christian." Carrick tells me. "They have seized the plane and are holding them. There will probably be a ransom request. We hope. That's why I asked if Christian had K and R insurance. That's kidnap and ransom insurance. I would imagine that Christian has a policy on the company. They would provide negotiators, advisors, delivery of funds. That sort of thing. "

"They were reporting that the government down there is not intervening. From what they are saying, the good thing is that most of these sorts of things turn out well. They just want the money. Usually after they get the money they release everyone."

My heart is in my throat. My phone rings again and thank God it's Ros.

"Ros what's going on?"

"Ana" She hesitates as the words stick in her throat, "Christian isn't going to be home in the morning."

"I know. It's been on CNN. Evidently it's not the government we had to worry about."

"I know. I'm sorry you had to find out about it that way. Christian knew this was a possibility when he went down. That's why all the secrecy and the limited phone calls. He's been trying to fly under the radar. He was hoping that he could convince the government to intervene and give us some protection. When they didn't, he tried his best to get out before anyone realized he was there."

"Ros. Carrick wants to know if GEH has K and R insurance. Do you know?"

"I can't talk about that Ana. Even employees aren't allowed to have any knowledge of that sort of thing."

"I'm not an employee, Ros."

"I know, but really the less anyone knows the better off we are."

"Well, not knowing anything doesn't seem to have helped the situation. Does it?" I snap at her.

"Look. Tomorrow, I need you to come to the office. You know when Christian is unable to run things; you have to make the decisions."

I sigh. "Oh, not again."

"Ana, we've got work ahead of us and things will move quickly. I need for you to be able to do this."

"I know. How about the rest of Christian's family. They keep after me for information. What do I tell them?"

"Just keep telling them that you don't know anything. Blame me. We can talk a lot more when you come in tomorrow. I don't want to scare you, but you will need constant security for you and the children. I'd keep Teddy home from school until this is over."

"Okay. I'll let Sawyer know that he's in charge for now. What time do you want me in tomorrow?"

"Well, you'll be meeting with someone and he will be here at 8. Can you be here by then?"

"Ros, I'll be there now if you need me."

"Thanks. No. I'll be here all night. Christian and I both have sleeping quarters annexed to our offices, so if anything happens I can get on it right away." Ros seems so tired. "Can I do anything for you, Ana?"

"Just bring Christian home."

"I know. We can talk more tomorrow while you're in the office. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Okay. Good bye, Ros."

"Well? What's going on?" Carrick jumps me immediately.

"They still don't know anything. I have to go into the office in the morning. I'll probably know more after that." I hope he buys that.

"Well. I'm going with you." Carrick informs me.

"Oh, Carrick, I don't think that's a good idea." I tell him.

"Why not? He's my son. It's his company. I need to be there to take care of things."

"Well. Ros just said that the fewer that are involved in this the better off we are. I have to take care of some things because I'm Christian's Power of Attorney. I'm going to keep Teddy home from school until this is over. And it seems that we will have to increase security for a while."

I think Grace is going to cry. Everyone is just stunned and speechless. I'm wasted. I need to find my child and go home. I need to talk to Gail and we need to get in touch with Sawyer. I need to get in touch with Teddy's school. I can't complain. My poor Christian is down there enduring god knows what. God, if anything happens to him.

"Well, I need to find Teddy and get home." I stand up to go find him. He's off with Simon and Trevi somewhere. The sound of the doorbell breaks the tension and Carrick answers it.

I see Sawyer walk over the threshold and enter the foyer.

"Mrs. Grey. I'm here to see you and Theodore home." He's his usual formal self.

I can see the holster that is strapped over his shoulder as he straightens his jacket. "Sawyer, I know you need that, but keep it covered up, please. I don't want the children to see it."

"Yes. Ma'am. Sorry."

"Teddy!" I yell for him.

"Coming Mom." He comes barreling through the hall. "Yes, ma'am?"

"It's time to go baby. Go put your jacket on okay?"

"Do we have to?" he wines. " We were just startin' to have fun."

"I'm sorry. You can see Simon and Trevi another time, okay?" I tell him.

"Okay. If I have to." he mutters.

"Oh, stop your pouting. Go tell everyone good bye."

He runs into the family room and gives everyone a hug. "I'm sorry we never got to the wedding plans, Mia." I give her a big hug. "Hopefully in a day or two this will all be a bad dream and we can move on with them."

"Don't worry about it Ana. You've got more on your plate than the wedding right now. Let me know if we can do anything, okay?" she smiles at me.

"I will."

I wave to everyone and Teddy and I head out the door with Sawyer. "Sawyer, how did you know to come get us?"

"T, Ma'am. He got a quick message out through someone that works for the company down there. Security is beefed up and I'm to stay with you at all times. They're all okay, Mrs. Grey."

"Thanks. Sawyer."

* * *

Finally at home Gail meets us at the door. I help Teddy shrug out of his jacket and hang it up then slide out of mine.

"I've seen the news Ana. I know what's going on." She has her arms crossed over her chest to suggest that she is cold.

I rub her arm. "I'm sorry Gail. I tried to get home as soon as I found out." I rub Teddy's head. "Baby go on upstairs and start getting ready for bed."

"Already?" he wines.  
"Well get your PJs on and you can watch a little TV before bed, okay?"

"Alright." He takes the stairs two at a time up to his room.

"Don't fall, Teddy." I yell after him.

"Gail, let's go in the family room and I'll tell you what I know."

"According to the news they are probably being held for ransom." She says.

I nod. "Yes. I think that's right. Some drug- trafficking, paramilitary faction, I think that's what they called them, in Colombia has seized the plane with all of them on it."

"I have to go into the office in the morning and meet with someone, Ros wouldn't say who, but I assume it has to do with negotiating their release. I imagine it will involve large sums of money and that's why they need me; to authorize any release of funds. But I don't care. Hell they can have all of GEH down the pens and paper if they will let them go safely.

"Evidently security has been tightened severely. We aren't allowed to leave the house without security with us and Teddy will be kept out of school until this is resolved. I've heard about these groups crossing the border into the United States and kidnapping family members of wealthy Americans and holding them for ransom. I'm not taking any chances with any of us. I know Sawyer got a message from Taylor about tightening things up.

"Is Jason alright? Have you heard anything?" Gail is totally distraught.

"From what I was told they are all okay, at this point." I put my head in my hands and begin to cry. "Gail. I just don't know if I can survive this. This should be such a happy time in our lives with the baby on the way. Teddy and Grace are happy and healthy. Things were looking up and now this. "I rub my hand across my face. "I'm so tired I could just die. How is Grace? I've been so preoccupied I forgot to ask."

"The angel ate and got a nice bubble bath and went right off to sleep. No trouble at all."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would ever do without you, Mrs. Taylor." I put my hand on hers and squeeze.

"I'm going to go check on Teddy and then get a bath myself. You look worn out, why don't you do the same" I tell her.

"I'll think about it. I'm so wired I doubt I could really sleep." She sighs.

"I know, but you need to try. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I'll need to leave about 7 or 7:30 to get to the office in the morning. I doubt the kids will be up by then."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Gail stands and holds out her hand to help me up.

"Thanks. I'll see you before I turn in."

Upstairs in our bedroom I begin to disrobe down to my bra and panties to get ready for my bath. Putting my hair up, I stop and look at the tired, pregnant reflection in the mirror. I wonder what the hell ever happened to the young girl who was just graduating from college and had the whole world opening up to her. Christian Grey happened to her. And I wouldn't trade one moment of it for anything. It has been the most intoxicating ride I could ever have imagined.

I feel the warm tears begin to slide down my cheeks and trail down the mounds over my bra. What will I do if something happens to him? He is all I know and all I want. I don't think I can survive without him and even if I did, I don't think I would want to. Walking over to his dresser, I open his drawer and scoop all of his T-shits in to my arms . I bury my head in them and breathe in trying to catch his incredible scent. I pull them to me and lying down on the bed I curl up, pulling my knees up and clutch the clean, folded, cotton shirts to my chest and weep into them.

* * *

I waken to a dark room and a chill. Still clutching the scent of Christian, I turn over and pull the blanket up to my shoulders. But I don't remember covering up with a blanket. And all the lights are off. Gail must have come up to check when I didn't go back down stairs. I get up and cocoon myself in the warm blanket and walk down to Teddy's room to check on him. Peeking in, he is sound asleep and looks just like his father. I kiss him and he has that wonderful little boy smell of sweet perspiration and dirty sox.

Tiptoeing from his room I check in on my daughter. She is getting so big. My little girl wearing her big girl panties, or thong, as Christian calls it, and sleeping in her big girl bed. She is going to be so beautiful with those dark chestnut curls and soft blue eyes. Not to mention smart as a whip. Her father will go ballistic when the boys start to come sniffing around. Poor Grace. I don't envy her that. At least I can manage Christian and I know it. I've been topping him from my bottom since the day we met. It just took me years to figure it out. It took a while to come to the conclusion that batting a few eyelashes and a sweet pout got me a lot farther with him than arguing. I've had the upper hand with him all along.

They just don't come any better than my Christian. Grace was right; she raised a damn good man. I need tea. I'm cold. Walking down to the kitchen I flip the light on to find Gail sitting at the table in the dark. She is drinking a cup of tea.

"I see we had the same idea. Thanks for the blanket." I smile at her while I put my water on for the tea.

"Oh. I just went up to check when I never heard the water run in the tub and you never came back down. It's too cool to be sleeping on the bed in your underwear. I just threw a blanket over you."

I get my tea and join her at the table wrapping the blanket tighter around me. "Did you know Jason before you came to work for Christian or did you meet here?" I ask her.

"Oh, I met him after Mr. Grey hired him. I had already been working for Mr. Grey for a couple of years, when he hired Jason."

"Was it love at first sight?" I smile over at her.

"No. Not really. I had been married once before for three or four years. It just didn't work out. Too young. I wasn't really looking to get married again. I had my job with Mr. Grey and enjoyed my niece and nephew on the weekends. My life was calm and all laid out for me.

"One day he came walking off of the elevator at the apartment. Mr. Grey told me he had hired a new security person and that he would be living at the residence. It became part of my duties to take care of him as well. Laundry, cooking for him, straightening up after him. I wasn't too happy about it at first. One more man to have to clean up after. Lord knows, Mr. Grey didn't know the meaning of the phrase, 'pick up after yourself'." She snickers. " And men aren't the neatest of creatures. But Jason never left a mess for me. Always had his bed made up and clothes either hung up or in the laundry basket. Needless to say I was impressed. I guess it was his military training." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Whatever it was, I appreciated it."

"I remember we started talking one day. I had fixed us lunch and we were eating. He started asking me questions about Mr. Grey's, um weekend guests. It was also foreign to him."

"He's not the only one it was foreign to." I snort.

Gail laughs. "Yes, that was quite a time. I remember the first time Jason saw that playroom. Lord I thought he was going to choke. First thing he wanted to know was if it was legal. I assured him that it was and I explained the routine and told him that he might want to stay out of the way as much as possible on the weekends.

"He wasn't any too fond of the girls. Didn't really like any of them. I think after he had to get involved in the aftermath of a few weekends gone wrong, he was pretty much fed up with it. Anyway, we began talking about the girls and all the goings on and just became good friends. One thing led to another and here we are." She shrugs.

"Did he sweep you off your feet?" I ask her.

"Not really. He started proposing to me after about seven or eight months. It became a routine. He'd propose. I'd turn him down. Then one day, I didn't turn him down. I think it almost scared him. "

"But I thought you didn't want to get married again." I asked.

"I didn't, but you know how things just happen. When you least expect it, something just falls into your life. Besides the sex was incredible." She whispers.

"Sounds like why I married Christian. He just fell into my lap and the sex was, is amazing." I wink at her.

"I always thought it might be. When he had guests, Mr. Grey could stay locked away for hours sometimes and the sounds coming out of that room. Good heavens!" I just had to leave. "Jason used to say 'either he's extremely talented or it doesn't take much to please them.' I figured it wasn't the latter."

"Did Jason dislike me at first too?" I ask her. "I mean I'm sure you both thought I was just another weekend guest."

"No. You were different right away. Mr. Grey changed the day he met you. Heavens, that man fell in love. He just tripped and fell face first right in to it." She laughs and shakes her head.

"And then there was Sophie. She was always such a sweet child and loves Jason so much. Didn't take me long to fall in love with her, too. She's been like a daughter to me."

"Are you and Jason seeing much of her?" I ask.

"A little more. She is still pretty busy with her friends and after school activities. She's doing so well in school, and that school Mr. Grey pays for is not a walk in the park. She'll probably be able to go to pretty much any college she chooses."

"Is she dating yet?" I sip on my hot beverage.

"Not just yet. Jason is fairly strict with her and he won't let her date yet. I think she goes on outings with friends in groups. I suspect there is a boy she's partial to in that group. Jason just doesn't know it yet."

"I dread the day Grace wants to start dating. Christian will blow a gasket. What is it about men and their daughters?" I speculate.

"Men were teenage boys at one time. They remember how it all works. That's why they are so cautious."

"I don't think Christian dated much or at all when he was a teenager. At least I've never heard of him dating as a teenager."

"Oh, surely there was someone special? Someone he wanted to spend time with?" Gail asks. "I can't imagine a teenage boy with all those hormones not being attracted to someone."

"I think there was someone special. But I don't think they actually dated." I doubt child abuse qualifies as dating no matter what he thought at the time.

"Well. It's almost time to get up, so I guess I'd better try to get a little sleep. I need to be on top of things at the office. I don't want to screw anything up. I hope those kidnappers will lets us know what their demands are so we can give them what they want and get everyone out of there."

"Can you call Teddy's school and let them know that he won't be in for a few days? Just tell them that he has a stomach bug or something. They'll accept that without asking a lot of questions. They've probably already heard the news anyway. Don't give them any details even if they ask."

"Sure thing." Gail smiles up at me.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Get a little rest, Mrs. Taylor."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Pulling up to the garage entrance at Grey house, Sawyer gets out and opens my door for me. He accompanies me into the building and onto the elevator. I'm glad he is here because I still don't know the code to allow the elevator to stop on Christian's floor. The entire building is eerily quiet lacking that usual hum of business as usual." Thank you Sawyer."

"Ma'am." He nods.

The doors slide open on the twentieth floor and Andrea is sitting at her usual post. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey." She smiles at me and I notice she looks tired and there is a hint of redness and swelling around her eyes.

"Good morning Andrea. Is Ros in?" I ask her.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll buzz her for you."

"Ana." Ros walks toward me with a tired smile on her face. "Come in." She gives me a robust hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Not too well. Thank you." I give her a weak smile.

Ros puts her arm around me. "Would you feel more comfortable in Christian's office?"

I nod. I know his office. I feel comfortable in his office. I've made love to him in his office.

"Andrea, please buzz me when Mr. Morris arrives." Ros puts her arm around me and we walk toward the door to my husband's office. "How's the baby , Ana?"

"Oh, he's fine. Just growing and kicking." I rub my belly.

"Christian is so excited over this one. We can't get him to shut up about it. You'd think he never had a child before."

"Really? I knew he wanted another one but I had no idea this one meant so much to him. That didn't sound right. I mean he adores Grace and Teddy and Sam as well, I just had no idea that he was looking forward to this one so much."

"Yep. I think he's older, more settled. Seems he's in a position to relax and appreciate it more." She gives me a knowing smile.

We walk into Christian's office. As usual, nothing is out of order. No clutter on his desk. Not even a pen out of place. "Let's sit down on the sofa. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, but I could use some juice. I skipped breakfast this morning." I walk over to the mini fridge and grab an orange juice and open it, taking a huge drink.

"I've had Andrea order up some bagels, pastries and fruit for the meeting."

"What meeting?" I ask her.

"We are meeting with a Butler Morris. He is the rep from the insurance company. Remember you asked if we had K and R insurance?"

"Yes."

"We do. It's not something that we make public knowledge. None of the employees know that we carry it. We don't want that information to get out. If the wrong people know that you're insured, it could make a kidnapping more attractive. In fact it is so closely guarded that the policy doesn't even have the holders name on it . It's all done with code numbers and those code numbers are kept under lock and key at all times by the insurance company. That's why I wouldn't discuss it with you over the phone."

"Oh. I had no idea. Do we have that many people working outside the country that we need that type of insurance?" I ask her.

"Ana, most kidnappings occur right here in the good old United States. Wealthy people are constant targets. Why do you think Christian is such a fanatic about security?"

"I thought it was to try to drive me crazy." I smile at her.

"No. He wants to make sure that everyone is as safe as he can make them."

"I wish he cared more about his own safety." I wipe my cheeks.

"Ana, Christian would never do anything that would jeopardize his ability to be with you and the children. He would never purposely leave you alone." She looks so serious. "He felt responsible for the executives that he sent to Colombia. He assured them that he would do everything in his power to keep them safe while they were down there. All of them have wives and children. They are here in the states, because it was too dangerous to take them along. These men all agreed to go with the understanding that they and their families would be taken care of while they were away.

"Christian would never go back on his word. When things began to heat up down there, and guerilla activity began to increase, Christian began to reach out to the government to insure protection for those people. He wasn't able to secure their cooperation and so he felt he had no choice but to try to take them out.

"We tried flying them out commercially, but there always seemed to be a hitch thrown into the works. Passports, visas, permits. They stopped them at every turn. Christian felt he had no other choice but to go get them." She sighs and shakes her head. " I'll give him credit for having the biggest set I've ever seen. I'm not so sure I would have had the guts to do that."

"I just hate that he is took such a risk by going down there."

"Ana. Christian Grey never took a risk in his life. He always knows exactly what he's doing. He didn't grow this company to what is today by taking uncalculated risks."

"Ros?" I hear Andrea's voice.

Ros walks over to Christian's desk and answers the intercom.

"Yes."

"Mr. Morris is here."

"Thank you. Would you show him in and bring in the coffee and pastries?"

"Yes ma'am. Right away."

Andrea opens the door to Christian's office and escorts a man in a navy suit in and introduces him as Butler Morris. He is probably 32 to 35, is average height, athletic build, medium brown hair that is prematurely gray. Ros stands to shake his hand.

"Mr. Morris. I'm Ros we've spoken on the phone." She motions to me and I try to stand. "This is Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey's wife. She is his power of attorney and will be involved in this process."

He smiles at me and offers his hand to shake. "Please, Mrs. Grey. Don't get up. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Thank God. Getting up and down is a major process, so I shake his hand from my perch.

Mr. Morris sits in a chair across from us. In fact it is the same chair that Christian sat in when I interviewed him years ago. Actually, it's a new chair, the other one became worn, but it is identical to the old one. Christian doesn't do change very well.

"Well. I'm sorry that we are having to meet under these circumstances." Mr. Morris offers. "Ros has given me most of the information that we need. I want you to know that we have a negotiator and team on the ground in Colombia and we have contacted the FBI."

"Mr. Morris." I start.

"Please, call me Butler, Mrs. Grey. "

"Thank you. Butler. Have we gotten any demands yet? Have the kidnappers contacted us?"

"Not yet, Mrs. Grey, but we need to be prepared to act as soon as they make contact. They usually won't make contact right away. They hold them a while to build the anxiety. Makes you more eager to meet their demands."

"Butler, I'm willing to give them whatever they ask for. I just want my husband and his people back here." I tell him.

"I understand your desire to get them released as soon as possible. And that is our goal as well. But you understand that it is our responsibility to negotiate with them. Now all the negotiations will not be over the ransom amount. There are issues of when and where and under what conditions we can obtain their release."

"How does this whole thing work?" I ask him.

"Well, basically, when they contact us, our negotiator will immediately try to determine their demands. We will insist on confirmation of their condition, how many live hostages there are, and what the terms of release are." He looks at Ros. "Will you have the funds available and ready to release?"

Ros nods. "Yes, we've already made arrangements. "Mr. Grey is fairly liquid for a company of this size, but we can also liquidate other holdings quickly if needed."

"But I thought that the insurance company paid for their release?" I ask.

"Mrs. Grey, we insure the loss and that includes the ransom. You will have to pay the ransom and then our company will reimburse the funds up to the insured amount. We also cover the cost of death and dismemberment, funeral costs, medical expenses including psychiatric counseling, security expenses, disability of the victims, loss of ransom during transit and delivery, etcetera."

"How much are we insured for? Will we have enough?" I ask.

"Mr. Grey obtained a very generous policy. He is insured up to the value of his company. The policy covers his company as well as family members." He is friendly but extremely business like and professional. I guess his line of business calls for it.

"Butler, you mentioned death or dismemberment. What are the chances of that?" I am terrified now.

"Well, a dead hostage is not very profitable for them, so death is not likely. And we do insist on proof of life of every hostage involved." He looks pained. " As far as dismemberment. Sometimes they will take a body part, usually a finger, ear, nose and send to the family to 'encourage' cooperation with their demands."

"Oh, my God." I catch my breath and tears spill onto my cheeks. I can't even imagine that happening. They can't hurt him.

"Mrs. Grey, we are going to do everything in our power to prevent any harm coming to any of the hostages. We want them back and intact." He reassures me.

"What do we do now?" I ask him.

"Well, basically we wait to hear from them. Once we do that we can begin the process of trying to obtain their release."

"Who will they call?"

"I assume Mr. Grey had a phone with him. They will probably look in his contacts and contact the company. We just have to wait and see what their next move is."

"But I don't want to wait. Can't we just make them an offer?" I ask.

"It doesn't work like that. First we don't know how to contact them. Their negotiator will not be in the vicinity of the hostages. He is usually somewhere far away and not involved with the actual hostage situation. Second the ball starts in their court. They will have to let us know their demands."

"What about the FBI. You said that they were involved. Can't they just go in and rescue them?" I ask.

"Well, yes. If you prefer to wait until they can find them, make a plan and carry it out. Then military rescue always involves the risk of harm to the hostages. Also, it is best to get them out of the situation as soon as possible to prevent any untoward consequences. The longer they are held the worse the situation becomes. If you have the funds, your best bet is negotiation and payment of the ransom."

"They've had them for almost two days now. How long will they wait to contact us?" I ask.

"We should be hearing something soon. The kidnappers want their money not, the hostages. They want to get out of the situation as well. The sooner they can get their money and turn the hostages over to us, the better."

"So you think, they will release them?"

"That is what usually happens. As I said they have no reason to harm any of them. Their only goal is the money. Usually in these cases, as soon as the funds are turned over, the hostages are released fairly quickly."

"We will need for you to be here so that we can get the funds released immediately, Ana." Ros tells me." We can't wait for you to travel here from the house. Can you do that?"

"I guess so. Whatever you need. I guess Gail can take care of the children. "

"We are adding security to your residence and the office as well as a detail to accompany you when you leave the house, Mrs. Grey." Butler informs me.

"That's not really necessary. My husband has his own security team that fills that need."

"I understand that, but security is part of our process. Our team will of course liaise with your private security team and work in tandem with them. But we will need to be in charge of the security until this is resolved."

"Well, good luck with that, Butler. My husband is a security fanatic and his team has their orders. I doubt very seriously that they will voluntarily turn over responsibility to your team." I give him a skeptical glance.

"We'll talk to them. If they are professionals they will understand and cooperate." As I said, good luck , with that Mr. Morris.

…..

Walking out into the reception area, I ask Andrea where Ros is.

"She's in her office with Mr. Morris, Mrs. Grey. Shall I buzz her?"

"No. I'll just walk down there. Just let her know I'm on my way down. Thanks."

I get to Ros' office and knock. She opens the door. I've never been in her office before. Not in seven years. It's smaller than Christian's but not by much. The back wall is completely glass like Christian's, but the décor is completely different. It's more comfortable, a little more feminine. The furniture is plush and inviting. A lot of dark wood and less glass. One seating area instead of the two in Christian's office. A small conference area with a small dark wood conference table. It's covered in files and spreadsheets. Her in and out boxes are full. Her office is more indicative of the amount of work that she does, compared to Christian's sterile surroundings.

"Ros I hate to bother you, but I have a question."

"Sure. What is it?" she asks.

"You said that all of the executives have wives and children. Are they being kept informed as to what is going on?" I ask her.

"We are trying to keep them up to date, but we can't release too much information. We can't afford for it to get out, so we are being conservative as to what they are told." She tells me.

"That doesn't seem right." I tell her. "I'm sure they are as worried as I am. They have a right to kept informed." I think for a minute. "I'd like to call them. Can I get their contact information?"

"Um." Ros looks over at Butler. I see him look at Ros and shake his head.

"I won't tell them anything. I just think that they would appreciate hearing from me rather than a corporate employee. My husband is in the same situation as theirs. It's just more personal. I really want to do it."

"Ana. You might inadvertently tell them something that shouldn't get out. Maybe we should leave this to the professionals." Ros tells me.

"How would anything get out? Why would a family member blab the information to anyone?"

"Ana. These men were all executives. They had administrative assistants. Those assistants probably became friendly with family members when they took phone calls from them. Even though they've been instructed not to, it's highly likely that the families trust the assistants and are speaking with them to try to get information." Butler tells me.

"I can see how that would make sense. But why would they give out information?"

"The operation down there mostly employs locals with the exception of the staff we sent down. It's very likely that someone that works at the plant is working with or being paid by Los Rastrojos. They probably tipped them off that Mr. Grey was coming down and kept them informed as to his movements while he was there." Butler explains. "We can't afford to have any information leaked to anyone. Do you see how important it is that no information what so ever gets out?"

" Yes. I do." I nod. "Look Ros. I have no intention of giving out information. I just want to touch base with them and let them know that their husbands are more than an employee number. I want them to understand that we're concerned about them as people.

Ros takes a deep breath. "Well. I guess I can't stop you. You are the owner. But I'm leery about it. Please don't give out anything to do with the negotiations or their whereabouts or anything that we have discussed." She's obviously irritated with me.

"Ros, I won't. I think I can handle it." I'm getting frustrated with this situation. Christian cared enough about them to get himself into this situation, I should support the wives and families. I'm not an idiot for fuck sake.

"Okay. I'll have Andrea get you their contact information." She gives in to me.

"Thank you. Have we heard anything?"

"Not yet, Mrs. Grey." Butler tells me.

"Okay. Please let me know as soon as anything happens."

Butler nods. "I will. Just as soon as anything happens."

Walking back to Christians office, I take time to look around. I move over to look out the expansive glass wall that backs up the room. The city seems so small and far away from up here. I can see how Christian can feel removed from everything while he's here. Looking over the city I can see the ocean. The full sun is reflecting off of it and it has the most calming effect.

I'm pulled away from my thoughts by Andrea. "Mrs. Grey." She hands me a print out. "Ros said you wanted these."

"Oh, thank you." Looking at the list it has the names of the staff, their family members and contact numbers.

"Andrea, I have one question on this one." I walk over and show her the list. "On Stephen, it has his family contact listed as Charles Bradbury, but it doesn't give the relationship. Do you know who he is?"

Andrea looks at the paper. "Oh, Yes Mrs. Grey. Mr. Bradbury is Stephen's life partner, significant other."

"Oh. Okay. So, according to this it's okay to contact Charles with information. Correct?"

"Yes ma'am. Charles is his primary contact."

"Thank you."

Walking back to Christian's office. It hits me again. Sometimes when I'm busy, the reality of where my husband is can be pushed back and the pain subsides for a bit. Then all of a sudden out of the blue the realization comes rushing at me at warp speed and I feel as though I've hit a brick wall. I want to cry again. I want it to stop. I want Christian. I try so hard not to let thoughts of what might be happening to him invade my reality. I can't let my mind wander there. If Christian has taught me anything it is how to focus. How to push everything else out and concentrate on the task at hand. I can do this. I can do this for him.

…..

Looking over the list I start with the first name. Let's see. Samuel Goldberg age 40. Wife Rachel. Two children.

"Hello. This is Mrs. Grey. I'm calling for Rachel Goldberg."

"Just a minute. MOM!" sounds like my house.

"Yes. This is Rachel Goldberg."

"Um. Mrs. Goldberg, this is Ana Grey. I'm Christian Grey's wife."

"Oh, my God. What has happened? Is Samuel okay? Have they let them go?"

"Mrs. Goldberg, I don't have any more information than you do at this point. I'm just calling to touch base with you and see if there is anything that you need. Anything that we can do for you?"

"Please call me Rachel, Mrs. Grey. I just want information on what is happening to my husband."

"I understand Rachel. My husband is right there with them. I feel terrified right now and I know you must feel the same way. I wish that I had information for you, but right now there is none."

"I understand. Mrs. Grey, I want you to understand how much I appreciate what Mr. Grey tried to do, to get them out of there. "

"Thank you. I'm just so sorry that things turned out the way that they have."

"I just feel so helpless being here in Pittsburg. I feel so far away from what is going on. Will someone keep me updated on the progress?"

"I had no idea that you were so far away."

"Yes, ma'am. Since we couldn't accompany our husbands to Bogata, all of us live in our home towns. There was no need to move to Seattle, when our husbands weren't there."

"I see. Would you feel better if you were here? I doubt that you would get any more information, but at least you'll be here when they arrive back in the states."

"I'd love it, but I have 2 teenagers and a trip out there is awfully expensive. We're looking at college right now. But I can look at things and see if I can do it."

"Rachel, if you want to be here, I don't want you to worry about anything. You have enough on your mind right now with this situation. If you want to come out here and can make some childcare arrangements, I'll take care of the rest."

"Oh, Mrs. Grey. I can get the kids looked after." I can her her softly crying over the phone.

"Good. I'll have someone by the name of Andrea get in touch with you later today with travel and hotel arrangements. And don't plan on spending a penny. The company will cover everything. If you incur any expenses traveling or for any child care, just turn it in and we'll reimburse you. Will that work for you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I just want to be there when he comes home."

"I totally understand. I'm in that boat with you, Rachel."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Walking out to reception, I find Andrea still at her post. "Andrea."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

"ANA!" I see Ros step out of her office. "Come here. Quickly."

"I'll get right back with you, Andrea." Running or really fast waddling to Ros' office I almost trip on my own feet. "What is it? Have we heard anything?"

"Come in." She motions me into her office.

"Mrs. Grey. We've finally heard from them." Butler tells me. "They've made contact with our negotiator and given us their first demands."

"What are they? Whatever, just give it to them." I tell him.

"They are asking a monetary ransom for the hostages. In addition they want the plane with unhindered departure from the airport. They also want the plant facilities and all GEH holdings in Bogotá."

"Give it to them." I tell him.

"Mrs. Grey, we can't just give it to them. We have to negotiate a release. That plane can't take off with the hostages on board. If that happens we'll never see them again." Butler tells me. "The negotiator is making a counter. Are you comfortable with letting the plane and holdings go?"

"Of course." Why the hell does he keep asking me about money? I don't give a fuck if they take the entire company down to the toilet paper in the restrooms. I just want Christian back.

"How about the money? They've asked for $1 million for each hostage except for Mr. Grey. They're asking for $5 million for him." He advises me.

"I keep telling you to give them what they want. Just get them out of there. Have we heard anything about how they are?" I beg him.

"The negotiator asked for video of the men,via cell phone, but they didn't go for it. Instead of that, they've had each of the hostages tell us that they are alright. That's really not good enough. We need to see them. We're going to try to get something more concrete. A photo verification." Butler is trying to explain their process and why it is necessary. "Once the negotiator gets that, we can start working on the release terms."

Butler looks at his phone after it pings. "Hold on. I think we're getting something." He's looking intently at his iPhone. "There it is. Do you want to see it, Mrs. Grey?"

"Of course I want to see it." I snap at him. I want to see Christian. I want to see his face and make sure he's okay.

"They look pretty worn and tired, but they look fairly good for what they have been through."

I take Butler's phone and look at the photo. There sit 9 scruffy, dirty men with their hands and feet bound and blindfolds on. They have been huddled into a group. I pick out Christian in the middle. I want to burst into tears. He looks awful, but he's all in one piece. Taylor and Stephen look intact as well. The other six are the same. "They look awful I can't stand to see him like that. You've got to get them out of there."

"That is exactly what we are trying to do, Mrs. Grey." Butler answers his phone. "What have you got?...what have they agreed to?... well he needs to stop it damn it….this is hard enough without him doing that…..okay. Let me know as soon as there is agreement."

"They're still negotiating. They've gotten them to $500 thousand for the men and $2 million for Mr. Grey, the plane, safe passage and all holdings." He tells me.

"What about the release?" I ask.

"They've agreed to release everyone prior to takeoff, with the exception of Mr. Grey. They need some sort of insurance that they won't be stopped after they get the ransom." Butler tells me. "Our problem seems to be Mr. Grey doing his own negotiating. He seems to be the one who offered to give them the holdings down there as well as the money. He is offering to stay if they let everyone else go. We can't do our job if he won't stay out of it." He sounds so frustrated.

"Butler, you don't know my husband. He can't help but to try to take control of the situation. But, they can't take him. We have to work something else out. I won't agree to let them take off with Christian still on board. I don't care what he's offered to do. I won't agree to it. And right now it's my decision, not his." I'm adamant about it.

I am worn out. I am so tired and I know it shows. God, I just want this to be over with. I haven't seen my children today and I miss them.

"Mrs. Grey, it may be a while before we get any kind of response." Butler offers.

"Ana." Ros puts her arm around my shoulder. "Why don't you go lie down and rest some. We'll call you as soon as anything happens."

"I don't think I can rest." I can't stop the continuous weeping.

"I think you need to try. At least go lie down and try." She tells me.

"Okay. I'll go back to Christian's office and lie down a while. Please get me as soon as you hear." I walk out of Ros' office and walk toward Christian's office again. Stopping at Andrea's desk I finish what I started to tell her. "Andrea. Please make travel arrangements for the wives of each of the men as well as Charles Bradbury. I need for them to leave their respective cities this afternoon and come to Seattle. I want them all to have rooms at the Pan Pacific. If that's not available then the Fairmont Olympic. They'll need the rooms until their husbands get back to Seattle and then I want them to have two more days after their return. Everything is to be paid for. All travel, meals, childcare, and they are to each have a car at their disposal. I want them all to be picked up at the airport and taken to the hotel. Try and get them a block of rooms if you can. Close together. They are to pay for nothing, understand? Not as much as a stick of gum."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Grey. That is rather unusual." Andrea questions me.

"The situation is rather unusual. And yes I'm absolutely sure. And I want to know the travel arrangements. I'd like to meet with them after they all arrive. And contact each one personally with the travel arrangements and reservations."

"Yes, ma'am, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you." I head back down the corridor toward Christian's office. "I'm going down to Mr. Grey's office and lie down. Call me if you have any questions, please." I make my way back to Christian's office and walk through the door. I know what I need. I pick up my phone and dial.

"Hello?"

"Daddy? It's Ana."

"I know who it is baby. How are you holding up?"

"Not too well." I begin to cry. "Daddy I'm so tired and so scared."

"Do you need me to come sweetheart?" His voice is so soft and soothing. I can almost feel his arms around me.

"No. There's nothing you can do. There is just a lot of waiting and not knowing what's happening."

"Well, I can wait and not know with you."

"I appreciate it. Really I just needed to hear your voice and hear you tell me that it will all be okay."

"Ana. You know Christian. He won't let anything happen to himself. The bastard is just too darned stubborn to get hurt." I hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah. I know." I feel a little smile through my tears. "How are you, Daddy?" I ask him.

"Baby, I'm fine. Just worried sick about you. How's my new grandson?" he asks.

"He's doing fine. Just hanging out and getting big."

"And Teddy and my baby girl? How are they?"

"They are good, Dad. Teddy is doing so well in school and Grace is finally potty trained. She's talking up a storm."

"That's good, Baby. I can be there in a couple of hours. Remember that."

"I will. Really I just needed to hear your voice. I want you to come and visit after the baby is born. Plan to come and spend several days getting to know him."

"I will. I'm keeping up with Christian on the news. You keep me posted, you hear?" he tries to sound so upbeat.

"I will. Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, baby. Take care of yourself."

"You, too. Bye Dad."

"Bye baby."

That was comforting, but I still don't feel much better. I think I will just lie down a bit. I curl up on the bed in Christian's small sleeping quarters just off of his office. I have my phone and dial Gail to update her.

"Hi Gail."

"Ana, have you heard anything?" she sounds so anxious.

"Well, they've contacted us and made their demands. I told the insurance people that I would agree to whatever they asked for. It's just the release terms that we are having a problem with."  
"What sort of release terms?"

"They are willing to let everyone go after they get what they want. With the exception of Christian. They want to keep him as insurance so they won't be stopped from leaving."

"Oh, no. They can't do that."

"Well, it seems it was Christian that brokered that deal himself. It looks like he won't let the negotiators do their job. He keeps trying to make his own deal. "

"Does that surprise you, Ana?" she asks.

"No. But I'll kill him when he gets home. And he will get home. How are the kids?"

"They're fine. They are napping right now, but they've been up and eaten. Teddy doesn't understand why he didn't go to school today. I just told him it was a teacher conference."

"That's fine. Well. I'm going to go. I'll keep you posted Gail."

"Okay. Thank you. I'm beside myself, but at least the children are keeping me busy."

"Hang in there." I tell her.

"Okay, Goodbye Ana."

Resting my phone beside the bed, I turn over and try to close my eyes and rest.

* * *

"Ana. Ana." I feel someone shaking me.

"What is it Ros?"

"Ana, we need you."

I pull myself up and head across the lobby with Ros to her office.

"What is it?" I ask. Butler is on the phone talking to someone.

"Mrs. Grey. They've agreed to let Mr. Grey speak with you. They've patched him through. Before you speak with him, please don't offer any information. We'll be listening as well and walk you through the conversation."

"Okay." I nod.

I put the phone to my ear. "Ana?" On my God. I begin to sob at the sound of his voice.

"Christian? Are you okay?" I want to reach through the phone and touch him.

"I'm fine, baby. Don't cry. I need for you to listen to me."

"Okay." I sniffle.

"I need for you to agree to the terms and release the money. Do you hear me?"

I look at Butler and he shakes his head.

"Christian I can't release those funds until they agree to release you along with the others."

"Listen to me, Ana. Go ahead and release the money. Do you hear me?"

Butler continues to shake his head.

"Christian I can't do that. I won't let them leave with you." I insist.

"Ana. Don't argue with me! Just do it." There is almost desperation in his voice.

"No. I won't." I'm firm on this.

"Fuck, Ana. For once will you just do what I'm telling you to do?" God, he sounds so desperate.

"Christian. I love you. I won't let them keep you."

"I know. I love you too, but you have…..SHIT!"

"Christian? Christian?" Butler grabs the phone away from me.

I watch him as he listens.

"What happened? Butler answer me. What is happening?" I don't like the look on his face.

"Okay….keep trying….and let us know something." He's talking to someone else on the phone.

"Butler? What happened?"

"Seems there was a small scuffle. They hung up, but we are going to continue to try to negotiate. Right now the only hold up is the release of the hostages." Butler puts his hand on mine. "Mrs. Grey, you did the right thing. If they keep Mr. Grey, they could ask for more later to release him or you might not see him again."

"I can't do this. I just can't do this." I start to sob again. Ros puts her arms around me.

"Butler, since we've agreed to the money, can we get Mrs. Grey to authorize the release of the funds and let her go home to her children?"

"I think we can work with that. Mrs. Grey are you agreeable to go ahead and release the money?"

"Of course. Just as long as you don't let them leave with my husband." I look up at him.

"Okay. I'll go get the forms to authorize the transfer. " Ros gets up and goes to her desk. Walking back over she puts the papers in front of me and hands me a pen. Looking over the forms it authorizes the release of $3 million dollars, to be wired to a Colombian bank.

"Why 3? I thought they were asking for $500 thousand each except for Christian?"

"They negotiated down to $250 thousand and $1 million for Christian." Ros tells me.

I'm hesitant to sign it. "You're sure you won't transfer this money until Christian is off that plane?" I ask Butler.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Grey." He assures me.

"So does this money go into their account? I mean how do they get the money?" I ask.

Butler smiles at me. "No, Mrs. Grey. They don't keep bank accounts. A designated person that is working with our negotiator will pick up the money and make arrangements to get it to the kidnappers pick up person. Once he has secured the money, they'll release them."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Mrs. Grey. This is what we do and, unfortunately, we do a lot of it. Please trust me. We'll do our best to not let anything happen to Mr. Grey."

I sign the papers and then Ros hands me another set of papers to release the property in Colombia. I quickly sign those as well. "Well. It looks like I have just given away a large portion of my husband's company. It feels strange."

"Mrs. Grey. Why don't you go home to your children and we'll keep you updated. The only sticking point is the terms of release. We'll keep you abreast of what is happening."

"Okay. I need to stop by the Pan Pacific and meet with the men's wives." I remark.

"Yes. Andrea told me what you did. Flying them to Seattle to be here." Ros tells me.

"She did?" I'm taken aback.

"Yes, she just wanted to make sure it was okay." Ros smiles at me.  
I'm too tired to get angry that Andrea questioned me, but I will later. I can't wait to get home to the kids.

Andrea is at her desk, "Andrea, would you please let Sawyer know that I'll be ready to leave in about 10 minutes?"

"Yes. Mrs. Grey."

Walking back into Christians' office, I somehow don't want to leave. It's like he's still here. It's the one place that is so totally his. This is the heart of the business that he has spent his life building. This is where he spends his time when he isn't with me. I feel close to him here. I just need him so much.

Getting off the elevator in the lobby, Sawyer meets me and escorts me to the SUV. He drives me to the Pan Pacific where I met and have dinner with the wives and significant others of the men that are with Christian. They are all very pleasant and very concerned, just as I am.

We all order dinner in the dining room, but very little is eaten. I make sure everyone knows that everything is being done that can be done. We talk about children and what it's like to have your husband gone all the time. We are all scared to death, but try to put on our best faces . There is some modicum of comfort that we are all in this together. Being the obedient girl that I am, I avoid giving out any real information. Before leaving to return home to my own children, I make sure they have my contact number and make them agree to call if they have any needs at all.

* * *

Arriving back at the house with Sawyer, I find Gail in the family room with my children. "Mom, you're home!" Teddy runs up and throws his arms around my waist.

"Hi, Sweetheart. How was your day?" I cup his little face in my hands.

"I didn't have to go to school today." He tells me.

"I know. I heard there was a teacher conference." I smile down at him.

"Yeah, but I did my homework last night. I wouldn't have done it if I'd of known I didn't have to go."

"Well, that's okay. It won't hurt that you did your homework anyway." I put my arm around him and we walk back into the family room to see Gail and Grace.

"Oh, gosh. That feels good!" I drop down on to the sofa and kick the shoes off of my puffy feet.

"Mama!" grace squeals as she runs over to me. I drag her up into my lap and give her a big squeeze and a kiss. "Hi, Darling. How's my girl?"

"Good, Mama." She grins up at me. "Where Dada?"

"He went on a trip, but he'll be back soon, baby." I take her fingers out of her mouth. "Let's get those fingers out of your mouth."

"Back soon," she nods. She looks so serious for a 2 year old.

"Yes, baby real soon." I run my hand through her curls and play with them. Grace snuggles down on my lap and settles in.

Gail looks at me like she can't wait to hear what has been going on. I try whisper to her while Teddy is engrossed in the TV. "I signed the papers to release the money and the properties down there. They will transfer everything as soon as they agree on the conditions of release. I saw a picture of them and they looked pretty good, Gail. Taylor looked fine. They were all bound and had blindfolds on, but they looked okay. Hopefully it won't be long."

"So Taylor didn't look like he was hurt?" she asks me.

"Not that I saw, Gail. It was a small picture on an iPhone, but I didn't see any marks or any….blood (I mouth the word) or anything like that."

"I met with all the wives of the other men. I had them all flown in today so they could be here when everyone gets back. They are as worried as we are. I know they felt helpless being so far away."

"That was nice of you. I'd just feel lost if I were across the country during all this." Gail tries to smile.

"It was the least I could do for them. I know they're at the end of their rope about now."

"How was your day?" I ask Gail.

"Pretty much the same. I just worried all day. Thought about Jason a lot. Tried to think about what I 'd cook for him when he gets home."

"Maybe we'll hear something soon. I really need to call Christian's parents and let them know what's going on. I'm not allowed to give out any information, so I'm not sure that I have much to offer them. At least I can tell them that I've seen a picture of him and he looks okay." Looking down, Grace is sound asleep. "I'll take Grace up and put her down and then give them a call." I manage to leverage myself off of the sofa with my daughter in tow. "Goodness, she's getting heavy. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I get Grace down and all tucked in. Walking to our bedroom I take out my phone and dial the Grey's.

"Hi Grace." I try to sound upbeat, but I'm tired and want to go to bed.

"Hello, Darling. Have you heard anything?" she asks.

"Well, they won't let me say much, but we made some progress. Everything is done except for agreeing on the conditions of release. They want to let everyone go and keep Christian as security so they won't be stopped when they try to leave the airport. I refused to agree to that."

"Oh my God. Do you know how they are?"

"Well, I saw a picture and they looked pretty good under the circumstances. They were tied up and blindfolded, but they didn't look injured. That's really about all I know."

"When will we know something more? _Stop it Carry. You can talk in a minute_." I hear Grace fuss at her husband.

"I'm not sure. Everything is signed and ready for the transfer. They just have to get the actual release worked out."

"Did you get to talk to Christian?" she asks me.

"Well, just briefly." I tell her.

"How did he sound?" she asks in tears.  
"He sounded stressed. He was trying to work his own deal and agreed to stay behind to let the others go. I refused to release any money under those circumstances and he tried to talk me into it. I still refused." I begin to cry again. "I wasn't going to let them take off in that plane with him on it. He got so angry with me for doing that."

"Well, that's just too bad; he'll just have to be angry. You did the right thing, Ana. We might never see him again if they do that."

I sniff. "I know."

"How are you holding up?" she asks me.

"I'm okay. Really tired. I can't sleep."

"Are you eating and resting?" She asks.

"Yes. I'm fine. Hanging in there."

"Do you need us to come over?" she offers.

"No. thanks. I have Gail here to help and the kids are being so good. I talked to my dad today and that helped."

"That's good, dear. _Carry I'll tell you what she said. Just hold on_." I hear her admonish him.

"Sounds like Carry is anxious to get some news." I tell her.

"Yes. I'll tell him what you said. You take care and call as soon as you her anything, dear."

"I will. Thanks Grace."

Gosh, I'm glad that's over. I need to get a bath and go to bed. I'll go down and get Teddy to bed and try to get some sleep. I know Gail is as tired as I am. She needs to get some rest, too. I drag myself up and walk back down to the family room.

"Gail. Grace is down. I'll get Teddy to bed. Go get yourself a nice hot bath and try to get some sleep."

"I doubt I can sleep. Ana."

"Well, at least try. It's not going to get any easier until they are home."

"Come on Mr. Ted. It's bedtime." I walk over and put my hand out for Teddy to take. Teddy takes my hand and turns off the TV grumbling all the way about having to go to bed.

Everyone is finally in bed asleep and I sink down into the warm water in my tub and close my eyes. All I can see is Christian tied up and blind folded. It must be so hard to be bound like that especially for him. I can't imagine how he is coping with the situation. Although he'd never show it, he must be terrified. My poor sweet Christian. I need him so much. I wish I could be there for him. I feel Peanut decide to begin his evening gymnastics. I rub my tummy. "Oh little Peanut, I hope you get to meet your father. Your Daddy is so smart and so handsome. And he loves you so very much. You just can't imagine what a good man he is. How wonderful he is. He wants to meet you so badly." I let my tears fall into the warm water. "You weren't supposed to be here, but he wanted you so much that he made sure you were. He just can't wait for you to get here."

After a good cry, I finally getting out of the tub and dry off then slip into one of Christian's T-shirts. It still smells like him. I slide in between the sheets and make sure my phone is beside the bed and turned on. Turning on my side I grab Christian's pillow and pull it to me hugging it tightly and resting Peanut on it. Looking around our room, it is lit only by the light from my phone and the alarm clock and the moonlight that peeks through the window.

* * *

"What. Christian?" I look over and see my phone ringing. "Hello?" I try to shake the sleep fog off of my brain.

"Ana."

"Yes?"  
"Ana, it's Carrick. I just heard on the news that they had been released. Have you heard from Ros?"

"No. not a word. I've been asleep but I haven't heard my phone ring.  
How long ago?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure. They aren't saying much. Just that a release had been negotiated and had taken place."

I begin to sob. "Oh, Carrick. Thank you for calling. I can't believe it. Are they alright?"

"I think so. There wasn't a mention about anyone being hurt."

"Thank you. I'll call Ros and see what has happened. I'll call you as soon as I know something. And Carrick, Thank you."

"Bye."

I put the phone down and pull my knees up burying my head in them and I sob. "Oh, Peanut. Daddy's coming home. He's coming home."

"Mrs. Grey." I hear out of the darkness. My heart stops and I bolt upright to see a dark, motionless figure sitting in the chair near our bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Christian!?" I reach to turn on the light.

"No. Don't turn the light on." He whispers.

"Oh, God. Christian." I bolt from the bed dropping to my knees in front of him and throw my arms around him as I sob. "What are you doing here? Why are you just sitting in the chair?"

"I got home about a half hour ago. I've been sitting here watching you, Baby."

I cup his face in my hands try to kiss him, but he pulls away from me.

"Christian? What is it?" Again I reach over and, in spite of his protest, this time I turn the light on. Looking back at him I gasp and cover my mouth to try to keep from audibly crying. "Christian. Baby what happened?" I cup his face in my hands again and see the horrible cuts on his cheek and the angry red and blue bruise that covers his left cheek bone and swollen eye. His lower lip is swollen and split and dried blood is on his right cheek. His mouth and chin are bruised near his lip. "Baby, tell me what happened." I kiss his other cheek and hold him.

" I just got into a fight." He explains.

"Who did you get into a fight with? Who did this to you?"

"The butt of a rifle it seems. You think I look bad, you should see the rifle." He tries to smile. He takes me in his arms and pulls me so close and so tight I almost can't breathe. But I don't care.

"I can't believe you're here. No one let me know they had released you."

"It wasn't made public until we had taken off and had been safely in the air and for some time. Didn't Ros call you?"

"I never heard the phone, if she did. It doesn't matter as long as you're here and safe. Can I get you anything? Do you need anything?"

"I just need to get out of these clothes. I'm pretty rank. I've been sitting in an un-air conditioned plane on the tarmac for the last few days."

"Okay. Let's get you out of them and get you into a nice hot bath. You'll feel better when you get cleaned up." He looks like he can barely stand.

Going into the bathroom I start the water in the tub. Then once back in the bedroom, I put Christian's arm around my neck and my arm around his waist to help him out of the chair.

"Shit. Fuck that hurts." He winces.

"Are you hurt somewhere else?" I ask him.

"My ribs are pretty fucked up." He groans.

"Okay. We'll take it slow, Baby." I finally get him to the bathroom and help him sit on the bench. After taking off his shoes and socks, I unbutton his shirt. What I see kills me. His chest is marked by four large angry red bruises over his ribcage. "No wonder you're sore, baby. Look at these bruises. Has anyone looked at them?"

"Fuck, no. They wanted me to go to the hospital when we got back, but I wanted to get home."

"We'll I think you definitely need to see a doctor. You may have some cracked or broken ribs or worse."

He winces as I take off his shirt. "Don't worry. I've been in fights before and I've had cracked ribs before." He tries to smile at me. "But I never had anyone as cute as you take care of me before, Mrs. Grey."

I roll my eyes at him and smile then turn off the water in the tub. "Okay, stand up." I help him to his feet and unbutton and unzip his jeans. I slide them and his boxers down his legs and help him step out of them.

"Goodness. You are pretty ripe, baby. Let's get you cleaned up." I help him step into the tub and sit down in the water.

"Are you coming with me?" he asks.

I hadn't planned on it, but what the hell. "Sure." I pull my gown off over my head and step in with my battered husband. I slide in behind him and pull him to me wrapping him in my arms. "Here, lean back on me." I tell him.

"It's not easy with that baby in the way." He complains.

"Well do your best." I soap up the bath sponge and wash his neck and back. There are large bruises marking his back as well. "Does this hurt?" I ask.

"No. It feels good." He sighs.

"Lean your head back. Baby." I take the sprayer and wet his hair, then lather it up with shampoo; massaging his scalp and scrubbing it with my nails.

"Mmmm. That feels so good." He moans.

"Okay, watch your eyes." I rinse the shampoo out with the sprayer. "There." I slide around to his front and face him, again gliding the soapy sponge over his poor chest and down his arms. I wash his hands and inspect them looking at his bruised, bloody knuckles. His wrists are blue and raw from the ligatures. I move back and take his foot scrubbing it and examining the cuts and bruises around his ankles. I slide the sponge up his leg washing as I go, then repeat the process with his other foot and leg. Then I wash his belly and the area between his legs. I look up at him, "God, Christian you can't be serious." He has his usual hard on. "Nothing keeps you down, does it?"

"I'm just waiting for you to finish this fucking bath." He grins.

"Well, we aren't finished yet." I slide back up and straddle him sitting on his lap. I start to lather up his face to shave the stubble that has been there for several days.

"Wait. I thought I might keep it." He says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I thought I might use it to cover up my face for a while."

"I don't want to cover up that beautiful face, Mr. Grey." I tell him.

"Baby, it's just a face." He snickers at me.

"Yes. But it's your face. And I love that face. I want to see it."

"Okay." He shrugs.

I lather up his face and begin to pull the razor across his skin, trying to avoid the bruises and cuts.

"Be careful." He warns me.

"I will. Besides, if I did cut you no one would be able to tell with all this other stuff on your face."

"Well, let's not find out. Just be careful."

"I will. I've done this before." I tell him. I gently stroke the razor over his face and the stubble disappears into the lather. "Christian you're making this more difficult with your hands creeping across my ass."

He smiles up at me.

I finish and take the wash cloth and rinse the lingering lather off of his face. I kiss his nose, "There. There's my beautiful husband. All clean and shiny. And you smell better, too."

Christian wraps me in his arms and pulls me to him and presses his mouth over mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, trying not to hurt him. "Baby, I don't want to hurt you." I try to pull away.

"Shhh." He whispers against my lips. He seals my mouth with his again. Christian lifts me and begins to lower me onto his still intact erection.

"Baby, please. You are tired and hurt." I try to tell him.

"There's just one place I want to be and that's buried inside you, Anastasia." He looks into my eyes. "You are my safe place. I feel safe when I'm inside of you. I'm home when I'm inside of you."

I relax and let him lower me onto him. I feel all of him enter me slowly and I hear him gasp as I sheath him to the hilt. I circle his neck with my arms and rest my head on his shoulder. "Christian. I was so scared." I begin to cry into his neck.

"Hush, baby. I'm here now. It's all okay now." He whispers to me. " You're my beautiful, brave girl, Anastasia."

Still sobbing into his neck. "No I'm not. I needed you so much. I couldn't live if I ever lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, baby. I'll never leave you." I look at him and he cups my face in his hands, wiping my tears with his thumbs and kissing my lips. "You're lips are so warm and soft." He traces my lips with his thumb. "You're all I could think about during that whole mess. I just wanted to come home to you."

I put my forehead on his and he pulls me close. He begins to slide in and out of me slowly as we remain locked in our embrace. He continues until we both find our release in each other. We stay entwined until the water begins to get cold and we finally leave the tub. After I dry him off, I get his T-shirt and pull it over his head and then help him with his pajama bottoms. I slip back into my T-shirt and we both slide into our bed. Christian pulls me close to him. My back to his front. And for the first time in days, I fall asleep. Genuinely asleep.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and the room is filled with the morning sunlight. Christian is draped across me; his leg over mine, his head resting on my shoulder and his arm around the baby. It's warm, too warm, but I don't care. I kiss his forehead as I watch him sleep. I doubt he has slept in days. I don't want to wake him, but I really need to go to the bathroom. I try to move and he tightens his grip on me. "No." he growls.

I stroke his face and whisper, "I'll come back. I have to go to the bathroom, baby."

I go to move again. Again he grips me, "I said fucking ,no." His breathing is fast and his heart is racing. "God damn it, no! Don't fucking touch me." He mutters.

"Baby. Wake up." I try to shake him. "Christian, you're asleep baby. Wake up."

He thrashes and throws the covers off and abruptly sits up. " Shit!" his chest is heaving as he catches his breath. "Are you okay?" he looks over at me as he clutches his ribs.

I nod my head, "Yes. I'm fine." I stroke his back. "I think you were having a nightmare." I sit up with him. "Are you okay, babying?"

He nods and runs his hand through his hair. "Yes. I'm fine. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I run into the bathroom and then return and crawl up on the bed.

Christian grabs me and pushes me down on my back with his arms around me. He buries his face in my neck, "Good morning sexy." He growls. "Aww. Shit!" he catches himself and gasps and frowns.

I kiss him. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Just a few ribs."

"Baby, you need to stop all of this and rest. Do you want some breakfast? I'll fix you something and bring it up. You should probably stay in bed and rest, at least until you've see a doctor."

He falls back on the bed and rests his arm over his head. "Yeah. I could eat. It's been a while since I had a proper meal."

"What do you want?"

"How about an omelet with some toast and orange juice. And a cup of coffee. I'd kill for a good cup of coffee."

"You got it." I kiss him quickly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I throw on my robe and head down the stairs to see Gail in the kitchen. "Gail Taylor, get out of this kitchen." I shoo her. "I mean it. I would have called you, but it never dawned on me that you'd be in here this early. Go back to Jason. Take today and tomorrow off to be with him. Longer if you need it. By the way how is he?" I ask her.

"He's pretty tired and dirty. He's hungry and needs a bath. But I think he'll live. How's Mr. Grey? Jason said he took a pretty bad beating." She looks concerned.

I nod as I wipe the tears that well in my eyes. "Yes. Did Jason say why they did that?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Something about, him telling them you'd cooperate and give them what he promised. When he spoke to you and you refused, they took the phone away and…."

"I see. Well. I'd do it the same way all over again. I'd rather have him beat to hell than dead."

"Jason, said, you did the right thing." She gives me a weak smile. "He said Mr. Grey would have been a 'goner' to use his words."

"He looks rough and feels pretty rough. I'm going to try to get him to see a doctor today, if he'll cooperate. But right now I'm going to feed him." I look over at her. "I mean it. Get out of here."

I turn around and give her a big hug. "Thank you, Gail Taylor. Now go. And tell Jason I said welcome home."

I get Christian's breakfast fixed and on a tray. Carefully walking upstairs with it, I walk into our bedroom to see Teddy in his PJs, lying quietly snuggled up next to his dad talking to him. Christian has his arm around Teddy and kisses his head. Teddy sees me and sits up, "Daddy's home, Mom."

"Yes, I see." Teddy has tears on his cheeks. "What's the matter baby?" I walk over and set the tray on the table.

"Daddy got hurt." His little chin is quivering.

Christian sits up and hugs him, "Hey, buddy. I told you it looks worse than it is. I'm fine."

"Baby. Daddy's going to be okay. You'll see. He'll be back to his old self in no time." I climb on the bed and hug him.

"But I don't like daddy to get hurt." He rubs his little eyes with his hands.

"I know, baby. Sometimes things just happen that we don't like, but it he'll be fine. Do you want some breakfast?" I ask him.

"Come on, Buddy. Mom brought me some breakfast. Wanna' share with me?" Christian asks.

Teddy nods his head.

"Okay." I get up and go around to prop pillows behind Christian's back. Then I take the tray and put it over his lap. "Here you guys go."

"I'll go get another juice and a fork."

I return with another orange juice and a fork for Teddy and more toast. Sitting on the bed I watch them share the food. My phone rings and I see it's Grace.

"It's your Mom. You want to talk to her?" I ask him.  
"You get it. I'll talk to her in a minute. I'm trying to eat." He smiles over at me.

"Hi Grace."

"Has my son gotten home?" she asks.

"Yes. Very early this morning. Why don't you come over and see him. I don't think he's in much shape to travel."

"Is he hurt?" she asks.

"You might say he could use a doctor."

"Oh, my poor boy."

I look over at him, "Are you finished chewing?"

He nods and swallows as I hand him the phone. "Hey, Mom…. Mom…. Mom please, don't…. I'm okay….. Really, I'm fine, just a few bruises and maybe a few cracked ribs….. Would you come look at me? I could use a good doctor."…. I smile at him. I know Grace appreciated hearing that.

"Sure Mom…. I'll be here…. We'll see you after a while… Bye." He hands me the phone. "They'll be over in a couple of hours."

"Good. I know Grace appreciated you asking her to come look at you." I tell him.

He shrugs, "My Mom's a good doctor. Why wouldn't I want her to look at me?"

"Right." I smile over at him. "Well, I'm going to get dressed while you two finish eating."

Going into my dressing room, I throw on my sweats and Christian's T-shirt. Mine don't fit anymore. Brush my hair and teeth. Throw on a little mascara, lipstick and blush.

"Are you two finished?" I ask.

They both nod. "Okay. Mr. Ted. Run get dressed. Dad needs to rest a while."

Teddy runs out and down to his room. I take the tray from the bed and set it over on the table. I sit on the bed next to Christian and look down at him. Running my hand through his hair I bend down and give him a soft kiss. "Welcome home, Mr. Grey. I missed you."

Christian rubs his hands over my breasts and squeezes them. "I don't think so, mister. You need to get some rest. Try to take a nap before your parents come over."

"You're right I need to gather my strength for later." He grins at me.

"Dream on. We need to make sure you're okay. Besides I plan on being angry with you for a very long time."

"For what?" he asks.

"For taking off to South America and almost getting yourself killed. You'll be the death of me one day." I fuss at him.

He smiles at me. "You can't stay mad at me. You know you can't."

"I can try. Get some rest I have children to tend to." I give him a quick kiss and get up picking up the breakfast tray. "I'll check in on you. If you need anything call me."

"You know you can't stay mad at me." he yells after me. I smile back, roll my eyes and close the door.

I've gotten Grace up, dressed and fed and Teddy is dressed. I've got them both in the family room. Teddy is watching TV and I am reading to Grace who's sitting in my lap. She points to the pictures in the book and babbles and smiles.

The doorbell rings and Teddy jumps up, "I'll get it!" I look back to see Grace and Carrick walk in and Teddy addresses them, "Hello, Grandmother and Grandfather. "

"Mom! Grandmother and Grandfather are here." He yells at me.

"Thank you Theodore. Have them come in." I put Grace down and walk over to hug them. "Good morning Grace, Carrick. Come in and sit down."

"Where's Christian?" Grace asks.

"He's sleeping. He is just worn out." I tell them.

"I want to see him." Grace is so anxious.

"Come on I'll take you up." I take her by the arm. "Teddy watch Grace for a minute. I'll be right back."

Grace Grey and I walk up the stairs and to the bedroom door. I open it and look in the darkened room. Christian is sound asleep in the bed covered up with the duvet. "Go on in." I whisper.

I watch as Grace moves over to the bedside. She brushes her hand through Christian's hair and kisses his head. She looks like I do when I check on Teddy. Christian stirs and turns over to look at her. Grace sits on the edge of the bed and Christian sits up and throws his arms around her. "Mom."

Grace puts her arms around him and rocks him as though he were a little boy. "My sweet boy." She whispers. Tears well in my eyes and I feel like an intruder. I back out and close the door to give them time to themselves.

I guess every grown man is someone's little boy. And Christian is Grace's.

Walking back down stairs, I see Carrick on the floor with Teddy and grace. That's a rare sight. Carrick on the floor. I sit down on the sofa and watch.

"Is Grace with Christian?" Carrick looks up at me and asks.

I nod.

"Well. Give them some time together. Grace has made herself sick with worry over that boy. She deserves a little time with him." He says.

"From what she told me, you've had your fair share of worry over him over the years." I tell him.

"He wasn't the easiest child to raise. There were times I thought that we had bitten off more than we could chew with him. But he is my son and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him." He gets up and comes over to sit with me on the sofa. He reaches over and hugs me, "Ana, I'm not very good at this, but I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I was upset and angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Thank you, Carrick. I appreciate that." I give him a hug back. " There is nothing I wouldn't have done to be able to give you the information that you wanted, but I just didn't have it. Christian always feels this need to try to protect me. To shield me from anything he thinks might upset me. I can't seem to convince him that I'm a big girl and I can deal with things. Keeping me in the dark only makes things worse."

"Yes. I believe you can handle things, Ana Grey." He puts his hand over mine.

"Now if I can just convince your son of that." I smile at him.

After a while, Grace comes back down stairs and sits on the sofa with me. Grace slides out of my lap and toddles over to her Grandmother. Pulling her into her lap, Grace gives her a big hug.

"How was Christian?" I ask her. "He looks awfully beat up. Did he let you look at him?"

"Yes. Grudgingly. He was none too happy about it, but I insisted. He probably has some broken ribs. There's nothing much to do for those other than bind them until they heal. He will be in a good amount of pain for a while. I think he should have someone look at him though. I palpated his abdomen, did some neuro checks and everything looks pretty good, but he probably needs a good going over just to make sure."

"I imagine the insurance company will insist that he see a doctor. He can just be so difficult about things. Sometimes he's worse than a child." I shake my head.

"How is Taylor? " Grace asks.

"According to Gail, he's okay. Just dirty, hungry and tired. Seems Christian was the only one who really got hurt according to Jason."

"I saw all the marks and cuts on his wrists and ankles." Grace tells me.

"Yes. That must have been horrible for him. He had a nightmare early this morning. He hasn't had one in years. He was yelling and thrashing around and he wouldn't let me get up."

Grace looks concerned. "He restrained you? In his sleep?"

I nod, "Yes. He didn't know what he was doing. He was sound asleep."

"Ana. You need to be careful. It's best to leave him alone if he is having one of those. Without meaning to, he could hurt you."

"Well, he was asleep on top of me and I had to go to the bathroom. I couldn't help but try to move him and wake him up."

"Well, please be careful, dear. Just let him sleep if you can. Trying to wake him up could be dangerous." She warns me. "Sounds like he needs to go see John."

"Yes. I think it would be helpful. He's been through a lot lately."

"How are you doing, dear?" she looks concerned.

"I'm okay. Tired. I'm just so glad he's home, nothing else matters much." I look over at her. "Grace. I need to find some time to talk to you about something that has come up."

"What is it?"

"I really don't want to go into it right now. It's something about Christian's past, but I want your advice on something. I'll try to get with you sometime over the next week and we can talk."

"Okay, Dear."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I've finally got the Greys out the door. I'm really glad Grace took a look at Christian. I've been so worried that he could have something really wrong with him. Maybe she can get him to a doctor to get a good going over. I need to decide what to fix for dinner, but I'll go check on Christian first.

Upstairs I crack the door and peek in. He seems to be sleeping. Walking over I sit on the edge of the bed and just look at him. I can't get enough of just staring at him. Every time I look at him I want to cry. I want to just wrap my arms around him, but I know he needs to sleep.

Christian moves to turn over and he winces and catches himself. His eyes open and he looks up at me. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Just looking at you." I smile down at him. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty rough. Mom left me something for pain, but I really don't want to take it."

"Are you hungry?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I could eat. What's for dinner?" he rubs his eyes with his hand and yawns. "Damn." He winces again.

"I was going to ask you what you want. Is there anything that you feel like you want to eat?" I run my hands through his hair.

"I'm not particular, baby. Whatever the kids want will be fine."

"Sure? You may end up with fish sticks, tater tots and a juice box." I smirk at him.

"Well if that's what they want, it'll be fine with me. Where are they?"

"Teddy is watching TV and Grace is down for a nap. She should be up shortly."

"Lie down with me?" he asks.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You aren't going to hurt me. Just come be with me for a while." He looks up at me.

I walk around to my side of the bed and crawl in next to him. "Tell me if I hurt you." I lie on my side and prop up on my elbow. I caress his face with my fingers. "Baby, do you think you need any stitches?"

"Fuck I don't know. Mom was raking me over the coals for not seeing a doctor. I guess I should."

"I think that would be a good idea. Just to make sure everything is okay." I softly kiss his cheek.

"Maybe some of these cuts will leave a few scars." He says as he runs his hand over his face.

"Christian! Why would you say that?" I ask him.

"Might be nice to have a more ordinary face for a change. Maybe people would stop staring so much."

"You mean women would stop staring." I'd go for that. "I don't think it would help. It'll just make you look more rugged. More manly." I tease him.

"Am I not manly enough for you Mrs. Grey?" he asks.

"More than I can handle most of the time." I give him a soft kiss trying not to hurt his mouth. "I still don't know what you want for dinner."

"Seriously, baby, I don't care. Just some home cooked food of any kind will be great." He rubs my tummy. "How's my son?"

"He's fine. He has taken to working out just about the time I go to bed every evening. He won't let me get any sleep."

"Hmm. Seems he takes after me already. I want to keep you from getting any sleep." He gingerly kisses me.

"Christian doesn't your mouth hurt with that split, swollen lip?" I ask him.

"Yep. I does. But not enough to keep me from kissing you." He wraps me in his arms and sighs. "Oh, Anastasia. You're all I could think about. I just wanted to see you one more time. I didn't want to die without seeing you again. Holding you. Kissing you. Telling you how much I love you." He brushes my hair out of my face.

"Christian, don't talk like that. I couldn't go on without you."

"Yes you could. Baby, you're still so young. You're not even 30 yet. You could start over." He kisses my forehead.

"Just stop talking about all that. I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is what you want to eat, and if you say me, you won't get anything." I scold him.

"Okay. Anything as long as it's mac and cheese."

"Good choice. The kids love that. You want fish sticks and tater tots with that?" I ask.

He smiles and nods. " And a juice box."

* * *

I've got dinner almost ready. Christian's mac and cheese is in the oven, bubbling away. I decided instead of fish sticks, to bake a ham and pop some rolls in the oven. Some lima beans round out the meal. Yes. Strange as it is, my kids actually like lima beans.

"Mom? Is Dad going to come down for dinner?" Teddy asks me.

"I doubt it, sweetie. He still feels pretty bad. He needs to rest." I tell him as I bustle around trying to get everything together.

"Oh, I think he might manage to come down and eat with his family." I hear Christian say.

" What are you doing?" I turn around to see Christian standing in the kitchen. He looks ghastly, trying to hold himself up.

"I'm never spending time by myself again when I can be with my wife and kids." He smiles down at Teddy and rubs his head.

Grace comes waddling in the kitchen and wraps her arms around Christian's knees, "Dada." She cranes her neck to look up and smile at her father.

"Grace, baby. I'd love to pick you up, but I can't." he tells her.

I pick her up and let her lean over to Christian and hug his neck. "Dada feel bad?"

Christian pats her back and kisses her cheek, "Yes, baby. Daddy feels bad."

"Okay family go sit down and I'll get you all fed." I put Grace in her highchair and Christian and Teddy sit down at the table. "Christian, are you sure you don't want to go back to bed? I can bring something up to you."

He shakes his head, "I'm fine as long as I don't move around too much."

Finishing up dinner, I walk around behind Grace and wipe her hands and face. "Baby girl, you have mac and cheese all over you. It's even in your hair. How did you do that?"

She grins up at me and puts her hand on her head. "Got my hair, mama."

"Well it looks like a bath for you little girl." I kiss her head.

"Dad, will you read to me?" Teddy asks.

"Oh, Ted, daddy really feels bad. We should let him rest." I tell him.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You get a bath and get in your PJs and then bring me your book and we'll read, buddy." Christian tells him.

"Okay. Deal." He tells Christian.

"Baby, I'll get Grace bathed and then be up to help you, okay?" I tell him.

"I can do it myself, Mom." He whines.

"Teddy, I don't want you trying to take a bath by yourself."

"But why? I can do it." He begs.

"Tell you what." Christian says to him." You go up and start your bath water and I'll be up to sit with you while you bathe. Okay?"

"Christian do you feel like doing that? Shouldn't you go back to bed?" I ask.

"It hurts no matter what I'm doing, so I can just as easily watch him as sit in the bed. Besides the sooner they get a bath, the sooner they go to bed." He winks at me.

I have no idea what in the world he is thinking. He's evidently lost his mind if he thinks we're having sex tonight. As much as I've missed him, I'm not about to touch him with the shape he's in. I think he's actually worse than he was earlier.

I finally get the kitchen clean and the food put away. I grab Grace and take her upstairs for her bath. I dip her down in the warm water and bubbles. "Grace. I know you hate it, but we have to wash your hair tonight."

She sticks her lip out and shakes her head. "No Mama. No"

"Yes, Grace. Yes." I tell her. "Your hair is full of macaroni and cheese. Come here and let me get your head wet." I reach over for her and turn the sprayer on. "Okay, baby. Close your eyes and lean your head back." I gently run the warm water over her head, and Grace begins to cry. "Grace. This doesn't hurt. It'll be over in a minute." I tell her.

She begins to ramp up the tears. "No. No wash, mama." You'd think I was pulling her toenails out.

"What are you doing in there?" I hear Christian yell.

Oh, good heavens. I'm too tired to deal with all of this. "Grace. Stop it. Right now. We'll be finished in a minute." I finally get firm with her.

She continues to cry, "Dada" she screams. "Want Dada."

Christian appears at the bathroom door. "What in the world is going on in here?" he asks.

"I'm killing your daughter." I tell him as I pour the baby shampoo in my hand and rub it in her curls.

"Grace. Hush and let your mother wash your hair." Christian tells her.

"No!" she pouts and sniffles.

"Grace. You don't talk back to your father. Do you hear me? Now just calm down and sit still." I fuss at her.

"Good God. I think the Colombian's were easier to get along with." Christian comments as he turns around to go back to bed.

"Welcome to my world, Mr. Grey." I roll my eyes at him.

Grace continues to squirm and fuss as I get the shampoo rinsed out of her hair. "Finally. All finished." I tell her. "See? That wasn't so bad."

I pull her out and dry her off. After putting her nightie on she takes off before I can grab her. "Oh, shit." I hang my head. "Grace! Come. Here."

I pull myself up and walk down the hall to find her in our bedroom. Teddy is up on the bed with his dad reading to him. Grace is trying to climb on the bed, but it's just too high for her.

In frustration, she turns scarlet and lets out an ear piercing scream. "Good heavens! What is wrong with her?" Christian asks.

"Ever heard of the terrible twos?" I ask him. Walking over I pick Grace up and put her on the bed. She crawls over to her dad and I try to stop her before she can reach him. "No baby. Don't climb on daddy."

"It's okay. She can sit with us." Christian tells me.

Grace tries to get to Christian, but Teddy is blocking her way. So naturally she hauls off and smacks him.

"Ow! Dad. She hit me." Teddy whines.

"Grace, honey. Don't hit your brother. That's not very nice." Christian corrects her. He continues to read to Teddy.

Teddy shoves her away like we wouldn't see him do it. "Grace go away." He whispers to her.

Grace hits him again.

Slamming the book closed, "Okay. I've enjoyed about as much as I can stand." Christian says. "Bed time for everyone. Now."

"Son, go get into bed and I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute." I tell Teddy.

"It's all your fault, Grace." he murmurs to her.

I pick up Grace to take her to bed and she becomes stiff as a board in my arms and begins to cry again. "No. No."

"Yes. Yes. Grace. Come on. It's bedtime." I drag her off to her bedroom and lay her in her bed and cover her up. Sitting on her bed next to her I rub her back and try to get her to sleep. She's about out, so I cover her up and tiptoe out of her room. Walking into Teddy's room I sit on the edge of his bed, cover him up and kiss his cheek.

"It's not fair, Mom. Grace always causes trouble." He pouts.

"I know. But she's still little. You caused trouble when you were her age." I tell him. "She'll outgrow it and you'll be best friends one day."

"I seriously doubt it." He tells me.

"Your dad loves aunt Mia and you'll love Grace. Trust me."

"When's that other one gettin' here?" he asks.

"A couple of more months." I tell him. "Are you looking forward to having a little brother?" I ask him as I rub his back.

"Not if he's gonna' be anything like Grace." He's still pouting.

"Well maybe he won't be." I tell him.

"Mom? How do you get a baby in your tummy?" he asks.

"Um.." where did that come from?

I hear Christian stifle a laugh and I turn around to see him standing in the doorway trying not to burst into laughter. He grabs his ribs and flinches as he tries not to laugh.

"Well, son. Your Dad will explain all of that to you. Tomorrow. Okay?" Good deflection, Ana.

"Okay Mom. I'll ask Dad tomorrow."

"Good boy. Now you go to sleep." I kiss his head and cover him up again.

I turn off his lamp and walk over to the door. Christian flips off the light. "Good night son.  
We'll have a long talk tomorrow."

"Okay Dad. Night."

I put my arm around Christian. "Come on Grey. You need your rest. You have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow." I smirk at him. "Oh you might want to leave out the part where you tie them up, hang them from the towel hook in the shower and whip their ass." I giggle.

"Fuck off." he says as he shakes his head.

Christian slowly crawls back into bed. I can't get too mad at him, he looks so pitiful. I know he hurts.

"I think I'm too tired to go to bed." I tell him as I sit down on the bed. "Can I get you anything?" I ask him.

"I'm fine. Just get your gown on and get in here with me." he orders.

"Yes. Sir." I go into the bathroom and wash up then slide into my gown. Turning out the light, "Are you sure I can't get you anything, Baby? Do you want one of those pain pills?" I ask him.

"No. I'm okay. You look beat, baby." He tells me.

"I am. " I crawl in between the clean sheets and relax. "Ahh. This feels so good."

"Teddy's right. Grace is a pain." Christian tells me.

I laugh. "I know. She can be awful. But she'll grow out of it." I tell him. " Then we have another one coming right up behind her. God help me." I move over and snuggle up next to him and rub my hand over is chest. "What are you going to tell Teddy tomorrow about making babies?"

"I have no fucking clue." He tells me.

"What? You don't know how?" I tease him.

"I think I've proven I know how." He smirks. "I'm just not sure what to tell him."

"Well, be careful. Don't scare the shit out of him." I tell him.

"Maybe you could refresh my memory." He whispers.

"Christian, you're hurt. Baby you can barely move. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I've been away from you for days. It's driving me crazy to be this close to you." He tries to turn over to face me and he catches and gasps.

"See. You can't even turn over without being in pain." I tell him. "I'm not about to touch you."

"Baby, I've missed you." He tries to kiss my neck. "I need you." He whispers into my neck.

"Christian, besides not being able to move, I think just coming would be terribly painful for you." I try to reason with him.

"I've come while I've been in pain before. I can multitask."

"I'm not touching you until you've seen a doctor." I'm firm with him.

Christian takes my hand, putting it to his bruised lips and kisses it. Then he moves it and places it on his erection. "Please. Anastasia, I need you." He whispers. "Please, baby."

"Christian. Really. I'm afraid to touch you." I really don't want to hurt him.

"You won't hurt me. I promise. Please, just touch me. I need you." He implores me.

"Are you begging Mr. Grey?" I smirk at him.

"Yes. For the first time in my life. I'm begging you."

I stroke his face and gently kiss his nose then his lips. "Okay. But let me do this. And if it hurts, I'm stopping."

"Anything. Whatever you say, baby." His eyelids are heavy and his breathing is labored.

"Lie on your back. "I tell him and I help him turn. I reach down and take him in my hand. He is warm and firm yet soft at the same time. He closes his eyes and gasps at my touch. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Jesus, God yes. Just don't stop."

I move over him, lifting my silk gown. I lift myself on my knees hovering over him and gently lower onto him. He puts his hands on my hips and begins to move. "No, baby. Let me do it." I whisper to him.

I slowly begin to rock my hips balancing on my knees. Christian opens his eyes looking up into mine. He moves his hands over my swollen belly and up to my breasts. He slides the thin straps off of my shoulders and down my arms to expose my now heavy breasts.

"God, you're so beautiful." He whispers.

My face hovering over his, I look down into his gray eyes and lower to kiss him gently. "Oh, God Christian. Are you okay?"

"Never better, baby. God I needed you." He is able to say between gasping breaths.

I begin to pant as I feel the stirring of my impending release. "Oh, God, baby." I look down into his eyes as I give myself to him in every way.

"That's my baby. My good girl." he whispers. As I begin to find myself again, I rock against him until his eyes close and I feel him tense as his face contorts with pleasure. "Aaaaa." I hear him scream. "God it hurts." He growls as his orgasm rips through him. "Jesus, fuck."

I don't know what to do for him. All I can do is let his orgasm run its course. I don't want to hurt him. I remain motionless as he finally relaxes and his face once again begins to look like Christian. "Baby, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine." He gasps. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all."

I ease off of him and lie next to him. "Well, I told you, it wasn't a good idea. I'm not touching you again until you go to the doctor." I'm trying not to cry again. "Baby, let me get you one of those pain pills. Okay?"

He nods in agreement. I bring him a glass of water and extract one on the tablets from the bottle that Grace left him. I hand him the pill. "Here. Take this."

He puts the pill in his mouth and follows it with a drink of the water. "Now, please, try to relax and sleep, baby."

"I will. Thanks. For the pill and for you ." He forces a smile.

I roll my eyes and slide in next to him turning out the light. Exhausted after the long, trying day and my recent sexual escapade, I quickly drift off.

* * *

Shifting positions I turn over to check on Christian. He isn't next to me and I see the light from underneath the bathroom door. I slip out of bed and walk toward the door, "Christian? Baby are you in there?" I knock on the door and get no answer. Turning the door knob I crack open the door. Christian is bending over the vanity bracing with one arm and holding his ribs with the other. His chest is heaving and he is obviously having difficulty breathing.

"Baby are you okay?" I reach out to put my arms around him. "Christian. Can you talk to me? Oh, my god. Baby can you breath?"

He barely nods his head.

"That's it. We're going to the hospital." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "No. I'll be okay." He can barely speak.

"You don't have a vote in this. You're going." I tell him.

I throw on some clothing and get his robe putting it on him and tying it. Then get his shoes and put them on his feet. I knew that having sex was a bad idea. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I've probably killed him. I can't believe I let him talk me into that.

"Hello. Gail."

"Ana? What time is it?" she sounds so groggy.

"It's about 3:30. I hate to wake you up, but I need to take Christian to the hospital. He's having trouble breathing."

"Do you need me to go with you?" she sounds worried.

"No. No that's fine. I just need for you to listen for the children. I hate to ask you, but Christian really looks bad."

"Do you need Taylor to drive you?" she asks.

"No. I'm sure he needs to rest. I'll just take him myself."

"Okay. I'll come over to the house right away."

"I really appreciate it Gail."

I put my arm around my husband and help him stand. "Christian, can you walk baby?"

He nods and leans on me. I get him down the stairs and through the garage, helping him slide into the SUV. Getting him buckled in I walk around and start the car. We approach the property entrance and I hit the remote that opens the gates. As we drive through, I notice that there are reporters gathered there. I pay them no notice and pull out making the 20 minute drive to the nearest hospital. I keep looking over at my husband who is still having difficulty getting a good breath. "Baby. Are you okay?"

He nods, but doesn't speak.

Arriving at the entrance to the emergency room I get out and get Christian unbuckled. I help him walk into the ER and we are met by a clerk. I explain the situation and the nurse, noticing that he is in respiratory distress, takes him back right away.

It doesn't take long for a doctor to come in to see us. I explain the injury that Christian had and his symptoms and he is taken to x-ray. The nurse starts an IV on him when he returns and delivers some pain medication to him. That seems to give him some relief. Finally the doctor comes in after receiving the x-ray report.

"Well, Mr. Grey. You appear to have several cracked ribs and one fracture. I understand you took some trauma to your chest in the past few days?"

"Yes, he did." I tell the doctor. It's hard for Christian to get enough of a breath to talk, so I try and answer for him.

"I saw the CNN report on your trip to Colombia. I assume the trauma was related to that?"

"Yes. From what I was told he was struck with the butt of a rifle several times." I tell him.

"That would be consistent with your injuries. I've checked everything out and you seem in fairly good shape otherwise, considering. I can't really find anything else other than the injuries to your ribcage. You are very lucky. You could have sustained injuries to your kidneys, spleen diaphragm, collapsed lung. It could have been a lot more serious. When did you start have difficulty breathing?"

"He was doing pretty well until this evening, doctor. He seemed to have pain when he moved, but he was breathing okay. Then we….um… well." I might as well just tell him what happened. I blurt it out." We had sex and he seemed to get worse after that."

"I see. Okay. Well. Unfortunately the treatment for broken ribs is just to control the pain and get plenty of rest. We used to bind the ribs and we still can if we need to, but it seems to constrict the chest and hinder breathing even more. Right now the pain is what is restricting your breathing and preventing you from taking a deep breath. We need to get that under control so you can start breathing normally again.

"I'm going to send you home with something for pain and instructions for taking care of yourself. That will involve some ice compresses and complete rest for a while. And, uh…you might want to refrain from marital relations for a while. It aggravates the injury and increases the pain. A broken rib has the potential to lacerate a lung, so you will need to rest and not overexert until it heals. Also, the restricted breathing can potentially lead to pneumonia. So you really need to take this seriously and follow the instructions I'm going to give you. Can I answer any questions?"

"Doctor, what should I do if he gets worse or has trouble breathing again?"

"If he gets into any sort of distress call an ambulance and have him brought in. He definitely needs to follow up with his physician in a week or so."

The doctor listens to Christian's chest. "You seem to be breathing easier and moving more air."

Christian nods. "Yes. It's getting easier to breath."

"Good. The pain medication seems to be working. Well, here is your prescription. We'll dispense enough to get you through until tomorrow and then get this filled."

I take the prescription from him. "Thank you doctor."

"Good. It was nice meeting you both. Take care of yourself and come back if you get worse. And as tempting as it is, refrain from …you know…until you're better."

The orderly wheels Christian out and I bring the car around to pick him up. I get him strapped in and we head back to the house.

"Are you feeling better, baby?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes. It's easier to breath."

"You had me so worried. I thought I had killed you."

"How in the world do you think you had fucking killed me?" he sounds so irritated.

"I knew we should never have had sex. I knew it was a bad idea." I tell him.

He tries to laugh and winces. "Baby, you didn't kill me with sex. I'd fucking do it again. I needed that worse that it hurt."

"Well, I hope it lasts you a while, because that's it until you're healed." I look over at him. "And don't even ask me to, because it isn't happening. Christian Grey, you will be the death of me one day."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Yes Grace. He's much better today."

"Did he have a good night?" she asks.

"Not really. I had to take him to the hospital last night." I tell her.

"Why didn't you call me?" she sounds angry.

"Well there just wasn't time. He started having trouble breathing and I needed to get him there quickly. At least it forced him to have a doctor look him over." I try to placate her.

"Well, I suppose that's true. What did the doctor say?" she asks.

"He said that Christian was lucky in that there was no damage really other than his ribs. A couple of cracked ribs and a fracture. He said that he was having trouble breathing due to the pain."

"I left him pain medication and told him to take it every 6 hours. Did he do that?" she asks.

"Why, no. He wouldn't take any until he over exerted and began to hurt worse. " I explain to her.

"That stubborn child. I could spank him sometimes. What in the world was he doing to over exert?"

"Um…. Well….nothing unusual. He's just hardheaded sometimes."

"Okay. I see."

"I know. Any way he started having difficulty breathing early this morning, so I put him in the car and took him to the hospital."

"Well, you did the right thing." She sighs. "Did they say anything else?"

"They put him on complete bed rest for a while. And I asked about those cuts on his face. The doctor said it was too late for stitches so he cleaned them up and put some of those sticky paper strip things on his eye and lip."

"Steri-strips." She says.

"Yes. I think that's what he called them."

"Is he awake? May I talk to him?" she asks.

"Sure. He's right here." I hold out the phone and hand it to Christian. "It's your mother."

"So I gather." He takes the phone from me. "Hi Mom…..yes I'm fine today….I didn't do anything out of the ordinary…it doesn't matter what it was, I just overdid….I know…..I should have taken them, but I wasn't hurting at the time…..okay, okay….Oh, um Mom, I need to talk to you….well, Teddy asked about babies and all that stuff and I told him I'd explain everything to him…..right….I'm not really sure what to say to a 6 year old….Yes mother, I know how, for Christ sake….I just don't really know how to explain it to him. You're a pediatrician. Do you have any suggestions?...okay…yes I remember it. That's a good idea. Thanks…Okay we'll see you later. Love you Mom."

He hands me the phone. "They'll be over after a while."

"Great. I'll try to straighten up a bit." I tell him.

"Come here." He grabs my hand and pulls me to sit on the edge of the bed. "You don't have to clean up. They understand about kids making a mess. Baby, I'm worrying about you."

"Me? Why?" I ask.

"You look tired. You've had so much on you. Me being gone and that whole mess, the negotiations and now me being laid up like this. The kids are a handful just by themselves and you're six months pregnant on top of it all."

"Well, I believe they call it motherhood. It's not for the faint of heart." I tease him. "Oh! Quick." I grab his hand and put it on my tummy. "Feel him?"

Christian grins. "Yep. That's my boy."

"Who's your boy?" We turn to see Teddy walking in to see his dad.

"Quick come here, baby." I tell him.

Teddy runs over and I put his hand on my belly. "Feel anything?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. Christian takes Teddy's hand and moves it around until Teddy freezes and stares over in surprise at his Dad.

"What was that?!" He asks.

"That's your little brother." Christian tells him. "He's moving around."

"He does that?" he asks. "In there?"

"Yep. He does." I tell him.

"Does it hurt you, Mom?" he asks

"No, baby. It doesn't hurt. Sometimes it feels funny, but it doesn't hurt." I reassure him.

"So how does he get out of there?" he asks.

"Son, not right now, but later, I'm going to explain everything. How he gets in there and how he gets out. Okay?" Christian tells him.

"Okay dad. It's a mystery." He shakes his little head.

"Yes, son. It is a mystery." Christian agrees him.

* * *

Opening the door I greet Grace and Carrick and Louise. "Hello, darling." Grace gives me a hug.

"Hi Grace." I hug her back. "Carrick." Please come in. "Louise?" please come in.

"Oh, Ana, dear. You've been looking so tired and I know Gail is taking care of Jason, so Louise has agreed to help out over here for a few days." She tells me.

Oh dear. I'm not sure I want that. "Okay. Well, welcome Louise and thank you. I'll show you around and introduce you to the kitchen in a minute."

"Never mind, Mrs. Grey. I see it. I can go in and look around and figure it out." She tells me.

"Well, okay. It's right through there. Help yourself." I tell her.

Grace is carrying a book. "What is that?" I ask her.

"Oh, Christian said Teddy is asking questions about the birds and the bees. I gave this book to the children when they first started asking, so I'm lending it to Christian. It's very good. Explains everything honestly, but on their level. Christian loved it."

"Oh, can I see it?" I ask. She hands me the book. " _Where Did I Come From. _It looks cute. Are you sure he'll understand it?"

"Yes. It's for younger children. Christian needs to read it with him and answer questions as they go. Luckily young children don't have too many hard questions. Just a general curiosity about things." she says.

"Yes. I read it with Christian when he was about six or seven." Carrick says. "I was a little worried at first. You know he had been exposed to so much already. Seen and heard way too much. But he just had the normal questions for a child that young."

"Well it seems to have worked for him." I obviously rub my belly and smile. I snicker, "Yes. Earlier today I let Teddy feel the baby move and he had a few questions. He said it was a mystery." I smile at her.

"Well, this book should do the trick then." She says as I hand the book back to her.

"Is Christian awake?" she asks.

"Yes. He's upstairs. I won't let him leave the bed. He's actually listening to me for a change. Can I get either of you anything?" Always the proper hostess.

"No we're fine dear." Grace says.

"Well, we can go up and visit with him, if you want to. We have that sitting area in our room. We should be comfortable there." I tell them.

Grace and Carrick head up to see their son. I grab Grace and walk up to join them. Teddy is already up there. He is sticking to his Dad like glue since he got back. I'm afraid he's not giving Christian much rest, but Christian seems to like having him there.

Grace holds up the book letting Christian see she has it and she sets it on the table. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you today?" she says as she bends over to kiss him.

"I'm good Mom. How are you?" he asks. "Thanks for bringing that."

"Son. You're looking better than yesterday." Carrick says and he puts his hand on Christian's shoulder. That's about as affectionate as Carrick gets.

"I'm feeling better, Dad." He smiles at his father.

"I hear you caused yourself a trip to the hospital in the middle of the night." Carrick says to him.

"It wasn't that serious." Christian tells his dad.

"What in the world did you do to hurt yourself like that, son?" he is almost interrogating him.

Christian looks at him and cocks his head giving him a glaring stare.

"Well? What the hell did you do?" Carrick asks.

Christian fixes a stare at his dad and purses his lips.

You can see the light bulb go off. "Oh. Well. I see. Yes. That would probably do it. You might want to refrain from that for a while." He is obviously embarrassed.

"Yes. That's what the doctor told him last night." I tell them. "Grace, honey stop wiggling around."

I have her on my lap and she wants down. Finally I put her on the floor and hand her a stuffed animal. She toddles over to Christian and hands him the toy. "Dada, bunny."

Christian takes the stuffed rabbit from her. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She points to the rabbit. " Bunny make bedow."

Christian takes the stuffed bunny. "Thank you baby." He hugs the bunny and smiles at her.

Grace turns to look at her grandparents with her serious face. "Dada feel bad."

"Yes, he does, darling. Come see Grandma Grace. " Grace holds out her arms and her granddaughter toddles over to her. Grace pulls her into her lap and gives her a kiss. "My, she's just talking up a storm." Grace says.

"Yes. It's more and more every day." I tell them.

Grace looks up at her grandmother. "Dada has booboo." she nods her head and points to her eye where Christian's eye is cut and bruised.

Grace hugs her. "Yes, my darling. Daddy has a big booboo."

"Deddy bed Dada." Grace says pointing to the bed.

Grace looks puzzled. "What did she say?"

"Deddy is Teddy. She's telling you that Teddy is in the bed with daddy." Just add interpreter to my list of accomplishments.

"Oh. I see." Grace says smiling at Grace.

"Don't worry , Mom. I can't understand her half the time either." Christian says. "Ana's the only one who knows what she's talking about."

I just shrug and smirk.

"Ana, dear. You look tired. Are you getting enough rest?' Grace asks.

"As much as I can. I'm fine." I tell her.

"I've noticed the same thing." Christian says. "I'm trying to get her to slow down."

"Just how do you propose I do that, Mr. Grey?" I ask him.

"Have you hired that new housekeeper yet?" he asks.

"Well, no! I've been rather busy getting my husband out of South America over the past several days. You know, just your everyday Mom stuff." I admonish him. "I haven't had time."

"I'm sorry, baby. I just meant that you need to get some help." He tells me.

"I know and I will get it done. When Gail gets Taylor up and around, we'll finish the interviews and hire someone." I tell him.

Grace is squirming to get out of her grandmother's lap. Grace is holding on to her. "Baby, why don't you sit with Grandma Grace a while?" she asks.

Grace stiffens and turns red then lets out a scream that would shatter glass.

"Good God in heaven! Mother let her get down for Christ sake." Christian says. "When did she start all this screaming?" he asks. Teddy covers his ears with his hands.

"A week or so ago. She found out she can do it and it seems to work for her." I tell him. "Being her father's daughter she is results driven. So I'm sure it will continue for a while. "Remember when Teddy used to throw himself on the floor and scream?" I remind him.

"I forgot about that. " Christian shivers and shakes his head.

"She'll outgrow it, dear." Grace tells him.

"Well, Mr. Grey, seems it's time for you to take another pill. I'll get it for you." I get up and get him a fresh glass of water and get the pills out of the medicine cabinet. "Here you go." I hand him the tablet and he takes a drink of water. I turn to take the pills back to the bathroom.

"You can just leave them here." He motions to the nightstand. "That way I can get one when I need it." He says.

"I don't think so." I frown at him and shake my head. "I don't feel like taking my daughter to the ER to have her stomach pumped."

"You think she'd get in to them?" he asks.

"In a New York minute." I tell him. I can't believe he even asked that question.

"Okay, guess I didn't think about that." He says.

"Christian. What are you thinking?" Grace scolds him.

"I wasn't. This medicine has my head all messed up. That's why I don't like taking it. I don't like not being able to think clearly." He says.

"Well. I guess we'd better go Carry. Christian will be getting sleepy shortly. We need to let him rest."

"Yes, I guess so." Carrick says as he helps Grace get up.

Grace walks over and kisses Christian. "Feel better, sweet boy."

"I will Mom. Thanks." He smiles up at her.

"Son. Take care and lay off the …you know." Carrick mumbles.

"I will." Christian tells him.

"I'll make sure of it." I add.

I walk them down and show them out. Suddenly I remember Louise is still here. I walk to the kitchen and find her still looking around and inspecting the pantry.

"Louise? Are you finding everything?" I ask her.

"Yes ma'am. What would you want for dinner?" she asks.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just don't get too fancy. The kids are used to plain food. You know everyday stuff. Chicken, mac and cheese, vegetables. That sort of thing."

"Yes ma'am. I can manage that." She says.

"I appreciate the help. It was nice of you to agree to come help for a day or two." I tell her.

"That's okay ma'am. Mrs. Grey said you were really stressed right now and needed help. I'm glad to do it."

"I'm afraid with two small children it will be a lot more chaotic around here than at the Grey's." I warn her.

"That's fine. I've worked with children before. I can handle them and I know how to cook for them." She smiles at me.

"Well, okay. If you need anything or have any questions just yell at me. I'll be around." I tell her.

I walk back upstairs and Grace is on the bed with Christian and Teddy. I lie down on the bed beside them and without any effort fall asleep straight away. I wake to find Grace asleep snuggled up next to me. Teddy is sitting up next to Christian and Christian has his arm around him reading the book. I keep my eyes closed and pretend to still be asleep, listening to Mr. Sexpertise explaining his favorite pastime to his son on a six year old level. Who would have ever thought that.

"So when you kiss Mommy, it's because you need to sneeze?" Teddy asks his dad.

Sneeze? What in the world are they talking about? Maybe I need to read the book. Evidently I've missed something along the way.

"Well, sometimes, but not all the time." Christian tells him. "Most of the time, it's because I love Mommy very much and I just want to kiss her."

"So you like to kiss her?" he asks.

"Yes, son. Very much."

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asks.

"Well, she started off as my girlfriend, but I loved her so much I wanted her to be more." Christian tells him.

"What's more?" Teddy asks.

"Well. I decided that I never wanted to be away from her. It hurt my heart when I couldn't be with her, so I asked her to marry me and never leave me." Christian explains.

"Were you ever away from Mommy for very long?" Teddy asks him.

"Only once son. It was the worst time in my life." He tells our son.

"Cause your heart hurt?"

"Yes. My heart hurt very much. I didn't know my heart could hurt that much."

"So you got married so she couldn't leave?"

"I married her so she wouldn't leave. I never want to be without Mommy, ever."

I feel tears coming to my eyes. I do believe that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard that man say. And he can be pretty damn sweet when he wants to. I'm so glad that he is making sure that Teddy understands that this is something that people who love each other do. He'll get the hard facts later.

"Oh."

"So, after we got married, we just loved each other so much that we wanted more than just being married, so we made you."

"Then after me you wanted more, so you made Grace?" He asks.

"Yes, son. That's how it works."

"Now you want more, so you are making Sam?"

"Yep. You got it." Christian tells him.

"It feels good to sneeze sometimes, huh?" Teddy asks.

What's with the sneezing?

"Yes. Sometimes it feels very good to sneeze." Christian smiles at him.

"Do you like to sneeze a lot?" Teddy asks.

"Whenever I can, son." Christian tells him.

"Will I like to sneeze when I get big?" he asks.

"Yes, son. I believe you will really like to sneeze." Christian assures him.

"Will Grace like to sneeze, too?" he asks.

"Well. At some point. But not for a long, long time. I hope." Christian smirks.

"So when will Sam get here?" Teddy asks.

"He should be ready in about three more months." Christian tells him.

"So he looks like that now?" Teddy points to a picture in the book.

"Yes. Sort of like that." Christian nods.

"And when Mommy has a tummy ache, then Sam will be here?"

"I think so." Christian says.

"She needs to get some rest, so she can push him out, when her tummy hurts." Teddy advises his dad.

"Yes. Mommy needs to get plenty of rest." Christian agrees.

Teddy shrugs. "Okay."

"Any more questions?" Christian asks him.

"Nope." Teddy tells him.

"Well if you think of any, you come and ask me okay?"

"I will. Dad. Thanks." And he gets down and runs off to his room.

I can see Christian make a fist and he punches the air, "YES! I did it. I am the king. Ouch. Damn." He grabs his chest.

"Okay, your highness. I'm impressed. You did a good job." I open my eyes and look over at him. I move over and kiss him. "I'm so glad you wanted more, Mr. Grey."

"Me too, Mrs. Grey."

"What's with the sneezing?" I ask him.

"That's how the book explains sex. There's a tickle and then the daddy puts his massive erect penis into the mommy's really wet vagina and they wiggle until they feel something like a sneeze. You know the rest."

"Christian! You're terrible! I know you didn't tell him that." I scold him.

"Not quite. I left out the massive and wet parts." He smiles down at me.

I snuggle up next to him. "I'll be glad when you feel like wiggling around until you sneeze again."

"Me too. That's really acute way to describe an orgasm. Like a big sneeze." He remarks. "I remember when I was a kid and Dad read this to me. Mom was never pregnant like you are, so I never really had any frame of reference for having babies. Mia just showed up one day like they went to the store and got her."

"Well, I'm glad you finally figured it out, baby."

"Not as glad as I am." He says.

"I don't know about that. You've made me a very happy woman on many occasions."

"I have?" he sounds surprised.

"Oh, yes. On many, many occasions, ." I smile up at him and kiss him.

"Well if my daughter wasn't asleep at my feet, I'd make you a very happy woman right now."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not taking you to the hospital again tonight." I remind him.

"There are things I can do to make you very happy that don't involve overexertion, Mrs. Grey."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. We can discuss later. Right now I need to check on Louise and see if she needs anything?"

"Who's Louise?" Christian asks.

"Oh, she's the new cook Grace hired. She is going to help out over here for a few days until Gail gets back."

"Oh. Is she cute?" he asks.

"Well, now. You might just like her. She's about 50ish. Blonde. Little on the chunky side, but one hell of a cook." I tease him.

"Um. I think I'll stick to eating her food."

"Excellent choice." I go to get up.

"No. Stay with me a bit. Remember my heart hurts when I can't be with you." He makes a sad face.

"Okay. Just as long as you don't try to sneeze." I tease him.

I am thoroughly enjoying snuggling with my husband, who has fallen asleep when his phone suddenly goes off. Christian wakes up, and looks at it. "What the fuck?"

"Who in the world would be calling you?" I ask him.

He looks at his phone. "It's work. Finance. Wonder what the fuck they want."

"Shhh. Grace might hear you." I barely whisper.

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Grey….who?...what do you want?...transfer me to Beaumont….if you value your job you won't say another word….just transfer me to Beaumont."

"Christian? What is it?" I ask still snuggled up under his arm.

"Beaumont. Who is Ames?...well he just called me…wanted to know if I wanted to approve an expenditure that Mrs. Grey authorized…I'm only going to say this once…..I don't care what it is, if Mrs. Grey authorized it, don't ever fucking question it…Just fucking pay for it. And tell Ames, whoever he is, to never ever fucking call me at home again….for anything. Now transfer me to Andrea."

"Incompetent fucker." Christian is holding for Andrea. "Andrea I ….I'm fine…..thank you…yes…I'm sorry you were upset…..Andrea, enough…..look I want a memo sent out to all department heads immediately….yes, immediately means fucking today….it's to inform them that any actions taken by Mrs. Grey regarding the company are not to be questioned…if she asks for it, give it to her; if she asks you to do it, do it; if she authorizes it, pay for it…sign my name to it and email me a copy…..right….and Andrea….. thank you."

"Well you seem to be back full force." I tell him. "Please watch your language when the kids are around. I don't need Grace picking up the 'F' bomb."

"Baby, my mother has been trying to break me of saying that for twenty years and it hasn't worked. You don't have a chance." He informs me. "Just to ask. Did you have all the wives of the men I was with flown in and put up at the Pan Pacific?" he asks.

"Yes. I did." I tell him very carefully.

"And got them all cars as well as having them turn in all expenses including child care?"

"Yes. I did that as well."

"Okay. Just wondering. I doubt you'll ever be questioned on anything again." He snuggles up to me.

Wow. I like that. All of a sudden I feel powerful. I can see why Christian gets off on this. It feels pretty fucking great.

"Christian? What would you say to us getting away for a few days? When you feel better of course." I ask him.

"Why?"

"Well, we've just been through so much lately I thought we might go to Aspen for a couple of days to just relax and unwind. I think the kids would enjoy it too."

"How do you propose we get there?" he asks.

"Well fly of course. What do you mean?"

"Well. We don't have a plane anymore. So flying might be difficult." He reminds me.

"Oh. That's right." I'm thinking. "Well the insurance will pay for another one, right?"

"Yes. They will reimburse us for the loss."

"So, aren't you going to buy another one?" I look up at him.

"Yes. I fully intend to buy another one. But not today."

"Well I know not today. But soon?"

"I'm not in a big rush. I want to take my time and look around. Talk to Stephen and get his input. I want to get whatever is best. Then it will have to be redone inside to meet my needs. That will take a while. We won't have a plane for some time." He lets me know.

"Hmm. I never would have thought that I would miss not having my own plane."

"Gets easy to get used to, doesn't it?" he asks.

"Yes. And I'm not sure I like that."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Christian. I have to go into town tomorrow." I tell him. I'm in my gown brushing my hair getting ready for bed. "I have an appointment to see Caroline."

"Okay. What for?"

"Well, I know we won't be going to that Gates thing next week, because of your still restricted to bed. But I've cancelled on her twice so I really feel like I need to go and look at the things she has for me." I tell him. "I mean I'll need a dress eventually. We've got several things coming up before the baby is born that I'll need a dress for."

"Okay. Who will look after me while you're gone?" he asks.

"Well, I'll get you situated before I go and you should be set. I won't be gone long. I'll be back in time to have lunch with you." I do believe he can be a bigger baby at times than the children are.

"Okay." He's shrugs.

"Is there anything I can do for you while I'm in town?" I ask.

"Can't think of a thing."

"Baby, you look so tired. Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine. Just starting to hurt more." He groans a bit.

"Well it's time for you to have another pill anyway. It'll help you sleep too."

I give him another of the pain pills and he washes it down with a sip of water.

"There you go." I run my hand through his hair. "That should help."

"Come to bed Mrs. Grey. I want to hold you before I fall asleep."

I finish my hair, brush my teeth and check the kids. Finally I crawl in the bed and snuggle up to my husband. "Mmm. You smell good." I tell him.

"I haven't had a bath today, I couldn't smell good." He muses.

"You haven't done anything to get dirty. Besides I like the way you smell naturally. Just you."

"Really? My natural smell, huh?" he seems surprised.

"Well except for when you got home. I love you, but that was pretty bad. I probably should have burned your clothes."

"Yeah. I was pretty rank. I couldn't stand myself." He smirks.

"I'll help you get a bath tomorrow." I promise him.

Christian gently turns on his side to face me. "Ouch. Shit."

"Be careful, baby." I warn him.

"Peanut's going to town in there." He tells me. Yeah, like I don't know it.

"I know. He seems to choose this time every night to begin his gymnastics."

"Feels funny. I can feel him up against my stomach." He says. His stomach pressed up against my belly. He kisses my forehead. "Teddy took all that birds and bees stuff really well today."

"Yes he did." I tell him. "You did a good job explaining it to him. Being the sexpert that you are, you brought it down to his level really well. In fact you did such a good job, I think you ought to explain it to Grace when she asks."

"Oh no. That's your job. Besides, Grace never needs to know about sex. She's never going to have any." He announces.

"How do you figure?" I ask him. "Don't you want her to be a happy woman like I am?" I wiggle up to him.

"That's different." He smiles

"How? I'm somebody's little girl. I doubt my dad ever counted on you." I look up at him. "He'd probably kill you today if he ever found out half the things you've done to me."

"Yeah, he probably would." He snorts.

"How about I do some of those things now?" he nuzzles my neck and whispers.

"Baby. You need to rest and stop pushing it." I feel his hand move over my belly and gasp then they slide between my thighs. "Baby really. I don't need this."

"But I do." He whispers. "Relax Mrs. Grey. Let me get between those beautiful thighs." I relent and relax my legs giving him access to me and quiver as I feel the first touch.

"You're my good girl, Anastasia. Just relax." He whispers. I can feel his warm breath on my skin. I do as he asks and I can feel the anticipation as I tremble under the assault of his practiced fingers. "That's my sweet, baby." I feel him suckle and pull until my nipple is erect and needy. Gasping under his control I absorb the pleasure that he needs to give me. "Oh, God. Christian." I whisper.

"I know, baby. I know. I'm here. I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you." He kisses my cheek softly as he continues. "I can feel you. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please." My breath is hitching.

Christian's caresses become more focused and intense. "There you go. Is that better?" I can't answer him. "I want to watch you. I want to see you and hear you. I want to feel you come."

I begin to pant to try to catch my breath. " Don't stop. Don't stop. Please"

"Your're mine Anastasia. Come for me baby. Give yourself to me." he whispers.

My body momentarily relaxes to accept the release that is beginning. I grab his arm and squeeze. "Oh. God. Christian. I'm going to sneeze. Shit." I tense and can recognize nothing but the sensation that is taking me. Christian continues stroking; coaxing me to give him everything that I have until there is no more. Finally relaxing I catch my breath and look up at him.

He strokes his hand against my cheek. "You are so beautiful. My sweet girl. Do you have any idea just how much I love you?" he continues to softly gently, softly glide his finger over me making me quiver with each stroke.

I cup his face in my hands and gently kiss his lips. "I love you, Christian Grey."

* * *

Waking up and see Christian is still sound asleep. I slip out of bed and use the bathroom, put on my robe and sneak out the bedroom. Thank goodness I didn't wake him. He's sleeping so soundly. He needs to take these pills more often. It seems like he never gets enough sleep. He's always working on something. That laptop is like an extension of his body. He hasn't asked for it since he's been back. Maybe that's a good sign. Walking down the hall I run into Gail.

"Here's your morning paper Ana." She has a scowl on her face.

"Thank you. Is something wrong Gail? Is it Jason? Is he okay" I ask her.

"No. It seems there is someone in my kitchen." I can see she isn't happy about it.

"Oh. That would be Louise." I tell her.

"Who might Louise be?" she asks.

"Well, actually, she is the cook for the Greys. She came over yesterday to help out for a few days. I wanted you to take as long as you need with Jason and she is going to work here until you feel like you can come back." I smile at her.

"That won't be necessary. I'm back. Jason is fine. In fact, he is up and dressed and ready to go." She tells me.

"Well. Okay. I'll let Louise know that she can go back to the Greys."

"Fine. Jason can drive her when she collects her things." She tells me.

"Gail? Are you sure?" I ask her. "I want you and Jason to take as much time as you need to in order to get over this past week."

"We're fine, Ana. Everything is back to normal." She assures me.

"Well. I was just on my way down to grab some breakfast and then I have to go into town."

"Will Mr. Grey be wanting breakfast too?" she asks.

"I imagine at some point. He's still asleep. Those pain pills really knock him out. I'd like for him to sleep as long as he can before breakfast." Wow. I think she is really mad. I guess I shouldn't have invited another woman into her kitchen.

I walk downstairs with Gail and find Louise in the kitchen getting ready to start breakfast. "Good morning Louise." I try to sound upbeat since I'm just before shipping her out.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey. Can I get you anything?" she asks.

"No thank you, Louise. Louise, it seems that Gail is ready to come back to work. Today. I think it would be fine for you to return to the Grey's. I'm sure my mother-in-law is missing you."

"Well. If you think so, Mrs. Grey." She smiles. "I'm glad everything is working out for all of you. I'll go get my things packed and call Mr. Grey to come get me."

"Oh, Louise, that's okay. Taylor our head of security can take you back. He'll be glad to do it. And I want you to know how much I appreciate you coming to help out." I smile at her trying to be gentle.

"It was my pleasure. I thought I'd be here longer."

"Well, so did I but it seems that Gail was able to return sooner than I had thought. Just let me know when you are ready to leave and I'll have Taylor bring the car around. And I can't thank you enough."

She nods and heads upstairs to get her things ready to leave.

"Well, Gail. It's all yours again." I tell her.

"I'm just funny about my kitchen, Ana. I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"That's fine. No apologies necessary. I just wanted you to take some time off." I tell her.

Opening the paper I am taken aback by the front page. "Oh, my gosh!"

"What is it Ana?" Gail asks.

"Seems I'm married to a genuine hero, at least according to the paper." I shrug.

"What?" Gail comes around to look at the paper.

"It's an article about Christian and Taylor flying down to Colombia to get those men out." I smile at her. "Well, well, Mrs. Taylor. Aren't we the lucky ones? Married to heroes."

"Good heavens. Taylor will get a kick out of this." She says.

I'll pick you up another few copies when I'm in town." I tell her.

Walking back upstairs I enter our bedroom and start to get ready for a shower. I look over and Christian is awake. His eyes are barely open and his hair is all over his head.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I walk over and kiss him.

"Hey, baby." He is barely able to get it out.

"How are you feeling?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not sure yet. I can't get awake enough to find out." He mumbles.

"Okay. You take your time. I'm going to jump in the shower and I'll check you again when I get out."

I walk under the warm water and let it fall over my head and run down my body. It feels so good. I lather up my hair and scrub it good then rinse the suds out. Lathering up the sponge I wash from head to toe and rinse off. Everything just seems so right today. My husband is home and safe. Gail and Taylor are alright. The kids are happy. The sun is shining. I feel good and I'm married to a hero. Teddy knows about the birds and bees. I can't help but smile when I think about Christian explaining all of that to him. I wouldn't have taken anything for that. Gosh I do love that man.

Getting out I see Christian is sitting up in bed. Wrapped in my towel I walk over and hand him the paper. "Seems I'm married to a real hero, Mr. Grey."

"What?" he scowls. He looks at the paper. "Oh, for fucks sake." He tosses the paper down.

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

"I don't know why they print shit like that. I need to call Andrea and tell her that if the press calls we have no comment." He says. He picks up his phone to call her.

"Christian. I doubt Andrea is in yet. It's not eight o'clock yet." I remind him.

"Well shit."

"Just relax. You can call her in a while. No one will be at the office to comment anyway. Or leave her a voice mail." I suggest to him.

"I could do that." He dials. "Andrea. If the press calls with questions of any sort, we have no comment. Understand? No comment. Have Ros call me if there are any questions."

"There. Feel better?" I ask him.

"Not really." He pitches his phone on the bed. I see him frown and hold his ribs.

"Baby it's probably time for another pill. I'll get you one."

"No. I want to try to not take them as much. They make my head fuzzy. I don't like not being able to think straight." He spouts.

"Well, I don't like it when you can't breathe. I think you need one." I continue to towel dry my hair. "Tell you what. I'll have Gail bring you up some breakfast so you don't have to take it on an empty stomach. What do you want?" I ask him.

"I don't care. Anything is fine." I can tell he is frustrated.

I walk over and sit on the bed. "Baby I know it's hard for you to stay in bed. You're not used to it, but the more you rest and take care of yourself, the quicker you'll get better."

"Really?" he stares at me and cocks his head. "I'm not 10 years old. Stop trying to placate me."

"Okay. Have it your way. Sit there and be miserable." I get up and pick up the hair dryer and dry my hair.

My hair is dried and slicked back in a ponytail, my makeup is on and I'm dressed and ready to leave for town. Christian is still sitting in the bed in a pissy mood. He has the TV on flipping through the channels. "What time are you coming back?" he asks.

"I told you I'll be back in time for lunch. Why don't you have Gail get Teddy up and you two can watch cartoons. She can bring both of you breakfast in bed."

"What happened to Louise?" he asks staring at the TV.

"Gail insisted on coming back, so I sent her back to your mother's." I walk to the bed and lean over looking into his face and blocking his view of the TV. "Can I get you anything in town?"

"No." he says coldly.

"Are you going to sit here and pout the entire time I'm gone?" I ask him.

"Probably." He says.

"Okay. Make yourself miserable. I'll see you in a couple of hours." I give him a quick kiss. "Smile for me." I kiss him again. "I said smile for me." I can see him trying to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up. "That's it. I think I see one." I kiss him again. Finally he smiles.

"Get the fuck away from me and go to town." He says grinning.

"I'll be back. I'll have Gail bring you some breakfast and give you your pill."

Walking in to the kitchen, Gail is pouring a cup of coffee. "Gail I'm leaving. I'll be back by lunch. Can you take Mr. Grey some breakfast? "

"Sure. What does he want?"

"He wouldn't say. He's being pouty today. Just fix him something you think he'd like. And some coffee. And please make sure he takes his pain pill with his breakfast. He will try to get out of taking it, but tell him I gave you orders to shove it up his ass if he didn't take it."

"Ana! I can't tell him that. Why he'd fire me on the spot." She looks bewildered.

"Well I'll hire you back. I'll see you about lunch time."

* * *

I finally park the car at Caroline's and walk in.

"Morning Mimi."

"Hi Mrs. Grey. How's Mr. Grey?" she asks.

"Oh, he's okay. In bed for a while, but he'll be okay. I'm not so sure about me, though."

She smiles. "Go on up. Caroline is ready for you."

I walk upstairs and meet with Caroline to look over the gowns that she has for me.

"So how did Mr. Grey like the things you took last time?" she asks.

"You mean the ' under the bump' stuff?" I ask.

She nods.

"He liked them about as much as I thought he would. He wouldn't let me leave the bedroom with them on."

"Really? I always took him for sort of a 'progressive' kind of guy. That surprises me." She comments.

"Really? You thought he was progressive? Why would you think that?" I ask her.

"Well before he met you he was always buying these complete wardrobes. I mean I just thought…"

"That's okay Caroline. I know about the girls over the years. And I know about the clothes and the cars and all the gifts."

"I'm sorry. I figured you knew." She offers. " But I guess since he bought them some pretty racy items. And some of the girls volunteered that he was pretty adventurous, in the…bedr….well, I just figured he liked that sort of thing and would like the more revealing clothes."

"Well. He does like the sexy stuff. But I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his wife and he likes me to limit the racy things to the bedroom."

She nods and smiles. "Gotcha'. Sorry if I overstepped." She gives me a contrite smile. "Well do you see anything you like?"

"Yes, actually I like this black cocktail dress and this long satin off white dress with the gold bugle beads ."

I try them on and they are beautiful. Caroline pins them for alterations and will have them delivered when they are ready.

"Thanks so much. I really like the things you picked for me Caroline."

"Glad you did. Here take these." She hands me a bag of hanging clothing.

"What's this?" I ask her.

"Just some things I thought you'd like. To replace the bump exposing clothes I talked you into."

"Oh. Caroline. I can't take these."

"No please. I want you to. I know you need things to wear and I should have realized Mr. Grey wouldn't like the others."

"Well. Please add them to the bill. I won't take no for an answer. I appreciate you getting them together for me."

"Sure. I'll have these dresses out for you by next week, unless you need them sooner?"

"That's fine. With Mr. Grey confined to bed, I won't be going anywhere for a while." I tell her.

"Good bye."

I walk out to my car and press the key to open the car. I place the clothes in the back seat and open the driver's door.

"What the?" I about jump out of my skin when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see the Wicked Witch of the West smiling at me.

"For fuck sake, Elena. Get you hand off of me."

"Sorry dear. I hear Christian had some trouble in Colombia recently. He's not hurt badly, I hope. I was concerned." She's searching my face looking for my response.

"That is none of your business. Now leave me alone."

"Ana. I think you know how Christian and I feel about each other. The only real thing standing in our way is you dear."

"You are insane Elena? Christian knows what you did to him. He understands that you abused him when he was a child. He was about this far away from having you arrested when you took our son."

"But he didn't have me arrested. Did he? I just thought that Teddy and I should spend a little time together. I mean if Christian and I are going to be together then he needs to get to know me."

"Elena. You and Christian aren't going to be together." I tell her.

"Ana dear. Christian has been mine since he was fifteen years old. He was mine up until he met you, even after for a while. You are the only thing that stands in the way of him coming back to me. I know that now. And he will come back to me. He needs me. He needs what I can give him. I made him the man that he is. Powerful, in charge, rich beyond imagination. I gave it all to him.

" You should have seen him the last time we were together. In my playroom. He was proud and in total control like the man he used to be before you. I watched him and saw the pleasure in his eyes as he gave me what I deserved. And hard as a rock. I got him hard like I did when he was fifteen and begged to fuck me. I got him hard because I gave him what he needed. I gave him what you'll never be able to give him."

I can feel my eyes fill with tears at the thought of her with my husband. But I will not give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. "Elena, you are one sick bitch. You are fucking delusional."

"Not me dear. Like I said, there's only one thing standing in my way. And I intend to see that it is removed by whatever means. Careful dear. You wouldn't want to have an accident."

I'm so stunned I can hardly speak. "What did you just say? Did you just threaten me?"

"I don't make threats dear. By the way. You look like you're about to pop. It's not attractive."

She turns and calmly walks away waving back to me. I am shaking so badly I can hardly get in the car. I close the door and lock it. Sitting behind the steering wheel I'm trying calm myself enough to drive and to think of what to do. The last thing in the world I'm going to do is tell Christian. This is between Elena and me now. That bitch actually threatened me. She took my son and now she is threatening me. I can't kill her. Suddenly it dawns on me. I need an attorney. I could go to Carrick, but I doubt Christian would like that very much. Besides I don't want to involve them in this mess. I know. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot.

I arrive at Grey House and leave the car with the valet. Walking over to the elevators I look at the directory on the wall that tells me which floor I need. I get on the elevator and get off on the 18th floor. The strawberry blond sitting behind the reception desk greets me with a smile. "Good afternoon. May I help you?"

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Grey and I need to see the head of the legal department."

"Um. Well. Let me see if he is in. I'll call his assistant."

"Hello, Christy?" she whispers into the phone. "There is someone here who says she is Mrs. Grey and insists that she wants to see Mr. Thompson."

"Yes, brown hair, blue eyes, petite….. In her twenties probably." She whispers to the person on the phone. "Yes she's pregnant. Why? Oh. Okay."

"Mrs. Grey. Christy will be right out to get you. Please have a seat."

I smile at her and stand. I don't want to struggle out of the chair.

An attractive young woman in her early thirties comes out to greet me. She is dressed in a gray suit with black pumps. Her sun streaked, light brown hair is pulled back in a twist on the back of her head. She extends her hand. "Mrs. Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Christy Blankenship, Mr. Thompson's Executive Assistant."

I shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you Christy. I'm sorry for dropping in without an appointment, but I have an urgent matter that has just presented itself."

"Not a problem. Please follow me. Mr. Thompson is just finishing up a meeting and can be with you in about five minutes."

"Thank you. That's fine." I sit down in the office to wait for Mr. Thompson. This is one fine office. Christian must pay this man a fortune. His office is very intimidating. Just remember Ana, you have the power. You own this building and everything in it. This man works for you. Just tell him what you need and he'll do it.

"Mrs. Grey. Mr. Thompson is ready for you." Christy tells me. She escorts me to his office and I follow her in. Christy closes the door behind me.

"Mrs. Grey. How are you? To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

I recognize this man. He is probably in his fifties, Gray hair. Very distinguished looking.

"That's right. I remember we met at the Christmas open house last year. It's good to see you again Mr. Thompson." I tell him as I shake his hand.

"It was very generous of you and Christian have us. Martha and I certainly enjoyed ourselves. Please have a seat."

I sit in the cordovan leather wingback. "I certainly hope Christian is doing well. We were all very concerned over that entire incident in Colombia. It's just a miracle that he got everyone out and they made it back safely. Nasty business down there." He says as he sits down across from me.

"Yes. No one is happier about him getting back than I am." I smile at him.

"Well what can I do for you?" he asks.

"Mr. Thompson. I'm not sure how much of Christian's personal life you are aware of. "I try to start.

"Probably most of it. At least the part that requires legal attention. Does this have something to do with that, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes. It does. There is a woman that Mr. Grey had an affair with years ago, when he was a young man, teenager really."

"Elena Lincoln."

I'm shocked he knows. "Well yes. Elena Lincoln."

"What about Ms. Lincoln?" He is sitting across from me in a matching wingback with his legs crossed and hands clasped and resting on his chin. There is a stern look on his face and he appears to be listening intently.

"Well. This afternoon she made a threat."

"What sort of threat?" he asks.

"Well. She seems to be under the impression that the only thing that is preventing her from continuing the relationship with Mr. Grey is me and she informed me that she intended to remove the obstacle that stood in her way. She advised me to be careful in case I should have an accident." I tell him.

He raises his eyebrows. "Well. Does your husband know about this?" he asks.

"No. It just happened. I don't know if you are aware but several months ago, Ms. Lincoln picked our son up at school and kept him all evening. We were beside ourselves. We didn't know where he was. I just feel that if she will go to the extent of kidnapping our son, she will probably try to make good on this threat."

"Yes. I'm aware of the incident with your son. I advised Christian to involve the police, however he chose not to for some reason." He advises me. "Actually I can guess the reason."

"Mrs. Grey," he moves forward in his chair. "Are you sure that Christian would want you to address this through the legal system? Up until now he has avoided dealing with her that way choosing to do it privately instead."

"We haven't gotten very far dealing with it privately, Mr. Thompson. Ms. Lincoln threatened me, not my husband. I choose to handle this through the legal system. What can I do? That's why I'm here."

"Well. I will be glad to try to obtain a restraining order; actually in this case it is a Civil Antiharassment Order. It is initially in effect for 14 days. A court date will be set for 14 days after issuing the order. At that point if you wish to continue it, we will have to go to court for a full hearing. You understand all that does is put her in jail if she violates it. Then she can make bail and get out. It doesn't really protect you from any harm she might choose to do to you. It is only effective if she chooses to obey it."

"I understand. I don't know what else to do. Is there anything else that can be done?" I ask him.

"Well, at this point, not really. She hasn't tried to harm you in any way has she?" he asks.

"No." I tell him.

"Then it looks like a temporary restraining order is the way to go for now. I'll get the particulars from you and fill out the paperwork, then try to go before the judge in the morning to get him to sign it."

"Mrs. Grey. I'd like to urge you to tell Christian just what is going on. He needs to know since this will become a matter of public record. I'd rather not blindside him with this."

"I understand." I tell him. "I'll talk to him about it this evening."

"I'm glad you came to me, Mrs. Grey. I've been urging Christian for some time now to deal with her legally, but he has been reluctant to do it. I'm not really sure why, but I have my theories. It's about time somebody did. I just want to make sure he is aware since he has been so adamant about handling her himself over the years."

"I understand. I know he won't like it, but nothing has worked to this point. I won't have her touching my son and I certainly don't like being threatened."

"Yes. It's a reasonable thing to do."

"Well. Can I help you with anything else?" he asks.

"No, I certainly hope that's all I need." I smile at him. "I know this may put you in a difficult position with Christian, I'm very grateful to you for addressing this with me."

He smiles at me extending his hand to help me out of my chair." Mrs. Grey, I've worked for Christian ever since there was a GEH and before. I know his father. We play golf together. Christian may get angry with me, but that's about it. He knows I would never do anything contrary to his best interest. Don't worry about me."

"Thank you. Mr. Thompson. Please keep me informed as how this is progressing."

"I'll do that. And try not to worry. Elena may be obsessed with Christian, but I doubt she'll do anything to harm you."

I smile and walk out of his office. My only problem now is that I have to find a way of telling Christian so he won't blow a gasket. Maybe I'll shove a pain pill up his ass first.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Arriving home, I drive through the gate leaving the gaggle of reporters that are here to get a glimpse of my "hero", waiting in the dust. Pulling into the garage I gather the clothes that Caroline gave me and head into the house. It dawns on me that I have royally screwed up. I didn't make it back in time for lunch and I forgot to call. Christian will be beside himself. His mood was bad enough when I left. He will want to know what kept me. Maybe I should just tell him outright about the Elena incident. Get it over with. I guess it will work itself out.

In the house I see Gail is with Grace. Teddy went back to school today. "Hi Gail. How are things?"

"Well Mr. Grey is on his ear wondering where you are."

"I know. I got held up and I forgot to call. How is he feeling?"

"I couldn't get him to take that pill you wanted him to. I don't think he's feeling too well. I've been checking on him, but he looks like he's hurting pretty bad."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll go up and check on him." I walk over and cup Grace's face in my hands and kiss her. "How's my girl?"

"Hi Mama." She grins at me.

"Well here goes. Wish me luck." I walk out of the family room, up the stairs and proceed down the hall to our bedroom. Peeking around the door, I see Christian sitting up in bed. He is rubbing his lower lip with his index finger and staring at his laptop.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" I ask him as I carefully walk toward him.

"Fine." He says never looking away from his computer. Guess he found his laptop.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back for lunch. I got held up…." I tell him.

"Your phone broken?" he asks.

"No. I just forgot. I was busy and it just slipped my mind." I try to explain.

"It didn't occur to you that I might worry?" he looks up at me.

"No. Actually it didn't. I'm an adult and I assume that you know I can take care of myself." I tell him.

"Let's drop it. I don't feel like arguing. I missed you. That's all." He looks back at the lap top.

I walk over and sit on the bed next to him. "Hey. Look at me." I tell him.

"What?" he asks still staring at the screen.

"Look at me, Christian Grey." I demand.

He looks up from his computer screen and I cup his face in my hands and kiss him as deeply as I can without hurting his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." He puts his arms around my waist." Baby, I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just irritable being cooped up in this house and confined to this fucking bed most of the day. I'm bored, tired of hurting and I miss making love to my wife. I need some relief. You're all I have to brighten my day and I hate it when you aren't here."

"Did you take your pain pill?" I ask him.

"No, I didn't take my fucking pain pill. I thought Gail was going to hold me down and shove it in my throat." He says.

"That's not the end I told her to shove it in." I smirk at him. "Let me get you one. That will at least help with the hurting part."

I return with pill in hand and water. "Here. No arguments. Just take it." I shove the tablet at him.

He obligingly takes it and swallows it. "Now I can't help you with the making love part, but I probably can with the bored part."

"Just you being here helps." He smiles at me.

Christian and I look over to see an enormous arrangement of flowers walking through the door. Gail seems to be behind it. I rush over to help her and we rest it on the table. "Good heavens, what are these?"

"They appear to be flowers." Christian states the obvious.

"I know they are flowers, Mr. Sunshine." I chide him. "They are gorgeous. They must have cost a fortune!" I marvel at the oversized arrangement. They are quite exquisite.

"I think they are for Mr. Grey." Gail says.

"Let's see if there is a card. Here it is." I take it over to Christian and hand it to him. "Here. See who they're from."

"You read it." He tells me.

"They aren't my flowers. Read the card." I tell him.

He takes it and sighs as he opens the envelope and reads the enclosed card.

"So? Who sent them?" I ask.

Christian 's eyes darken and his expression steels. He crumples the card in his hand. "Get them out of here."

"What? Baby, they're beautiful. What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Just get the fuckers out of here. Throw them in the garbage. Put them in the disposal. I don't fucking care just get rid of them."

"Christian. Let me see that card." I tell him.

He glares up at me.

"Christian, that's not a request. Let me see it." I demand.

He finally hands me the card and I straighten it out enough to try to read it.

* * *

**_To my brave, beautiful Christian._**

**_Hope you are back on your feet soon, darling._**

**_Missing you and remembering our recent time together._**

**_Always,_**

**_Elena_**

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. The woman never stops." I look over at Christian and thank God he has already has a pain killer inside him.

"I'll take them away." Gail says as she picks up the arrangement and takes it out of the room.

"Christian. Try to stay calm. It won't do any good to get upset." I try to calm him. "They're just flowers."

"I don't know what it is going to fucking take to get rid of that lunatic." He mutters.

"Christian, since this has happened, there's something I need to talk to you about." I cautiously tell him. "It's the real reason I was late getting back today."

Christian looks up at me with a confused look on his face. "Why you were late?"

"Yes. Let me sit down." I pull the chair over closer to the bed and sit facing him. "I went to Caroline's this morning. I had told you that I had run into Elena there once before and she had confronted me about you."

"Yes. I remember." He nods.

"Well, I told Caroline that I wouldn't be comfortable going to her salon as long as Elena was there. She agreed to work my appointments around Elena's schedule. I don't know what happened, but today when I was leaving, as I was getting in the car, well…Elena approached me again."

"What did the fucking bitch say to you this time?" he asks.

"Basically the same type of thing. She said that you had been hers since you were fifteen and that she was responsible for you being the person that you are today. She said that she made you rich and powerful."

"I made myself rich and the power came with the money." I can see his jaw tense. " I don't recall Elena ever pouring over any spreadsheets at 3 a.m. or meeting with a room full of obnoxious assholes to try to convince them to sell me their piece of shit company."

"Anyway, she said that she took Teddy because he needed to get to know her since the two of you were going to be together."

He shakes his head. "Evidently, I didn't convince her that she's a pedophile and I have no intention of ever having anything to do with her."

"She told me that you were hers until you met me and that I was the only thing that stood in the way of the two of you being together now. She reminded me that I couldn't give you what you needed, but she could and that's why you…why you…you got turned on the last time you were with her. Because she gave you what you needed."

"I wasn't anyone's until I met you. You are the only one I have ever wanted to belong to. You give me everything that I need, Anastasia." He looks over at me.

I give him a half- hearted smile. "You haven't heard all of it yet. She told me that she intended to remove the obstacle and that I should be careful as I might have an accident."

"What the fuck?!" I think he's going to come out of the bed. "She threatened you?"

I nod. "Yes. I took it as a threat. "I look down at my lap and the hands that I am wringing.

"Come here." He pats the edge of the bed next to him. I move over and sit on the edge of the bed. He takes me in his arms and cuddles me. "Don't worry, baby. The bitch won't lay a hand on you. I won't let her anywhere near you. I'll keep you safe Anastasia."

"Christian. I need to tell you why I was late getting back." I tell him.

"There's more?" he asks.

"Yes. After I left, I didn't know what to do. But since I was the one she threatened, I decided to handle the situation myself." I tell him. Take a deep breath. "I've had a restraining order filed against her." I finally tell him.

"A restraining order?" he looks down at me. "How did you do that?" he asks.

"Well, I went to your office and I met with Mr. Thompson."

"You met with Gregg Thompson?"

"Yes. I did. I talked to him about the situation, and I didn't go into any detail about anything other than my interactions with her. Anyway, he said that a restraining order or antiharrassment order was what I needed to do." I tell him." He is filing it for me. He said I should tell you so you wouldn't get blindsided by it."

"Well, Gregg Thompson knows pretty much everything about Elena and me and the whole fucked up situation. He has advised me to take legal action against her in the past, but I never did. I always thought I could handle her." He looks down and traces my lips with his finger. "You did the right thing. It probably should have been done a long time ago."

"So you aren't mad at me?" I ask. Oh, thank you Jesus.

He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and traces my jaw with his finger. "No I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain with all of this." He sweetly pulls me up to kiss me. "Besides, getting mad isn't going to change things."

"I can't believe you're taking this in stride." I sit up and stare into his eyes.

"I'm too tired and hurt too much to get angry. And I'm just too fucking tired of this whole Elena thing." He leans his head back and closes his eyes. "I just want it to go away. I don't want to have to think about it and worry about it anymore."

"Hello. I'd like to speak to my husband, Christian Grey." I smile at him. "Is he in there?"

"There's that smart mouth." He winces and catches his ribs. "Shit! I'm fucking tired of my fucking chest hurting. I'm just over it."

"I know sweetheart. It'll get better. You just need time to heal." I run my hand through his copper hair. "Why are all your exes crazy as bat shit?"

"I don't know. Maybe they had to be crazy to want to be with me to start with." He says.

"I doubt that. They would have to be crazy _not_ to want to be with you. They were just probably crazy to want to be a sub."

"Elena wasn't a sub. She was a Domme. And she was bat shit crazy even back then." His eyelids are getting heavy. "Come lie down with me?"

"I can't think of anything I'd like to do more. Well maybe one thing I'd like to do more." I walk around and kick off my shoes and crawl over next to him. He puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead. "Are you beginning to feel any better?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm just tired. Remember you promised to help me get a bath today." He reminds me.

"I will, baby. Close your eyes and get some rest. We'll have dinner and get you a bath when you wake up."

Christian has his eyes closed and his breathing is getting slow and steady. "We need to go back to Europe. Visit all the places we went on our honey moon." He mumbles.

"Okay. Any reason why?" I ask.

"Mmmm. It was just…fun. I had a good time." He is barely able to speak. "We'll get the yacht again." A smile crosses his lips. "We fucked our brains out..…I love you Anastasia Stee…"

Out like a light.

* * *

"Mia. Ethan. Come in. It's so good to see both of you." My tall, slim dark- haired, gorgeous sister-in-law and her equally handsome fiancé are here to visit Christian for a while.

"Aunt Mimi." Teddy comes crashing through the foyer and throws his arms around his aunt.

"Hi handsome. How are you?" Mia gives him a big hug.

"Hey Uncle Ethan." He shakes Ethan's hand. "Hey, Tedster. Got a girlfriend yet?" he asks.

Teddy shakes his head and makes a face. "Yuck."

"Ah, well. Give it some time. You might change your mind." Ethan says and ruffles Teddy's hair.

"That's what dad said." Teddy rolls his eyes.

"How's Christian?" Mia asks.

"He's a little better I think." I tell her. "He's griping a lot more so he must be feeling better."

"Can I get either of you anything?" I ask.

"No we just got through eating. We had the most marvelous dinner at Rover's."

"I love it there. What did you have?" I ask.

"We had the Menu Dégustation with the wine pairing and I am absolutely stuffed." Mia says.

"Yeah. You look stuffed, Mia. Now I look stuffed." I rub my tummy and tease my super slim sister-in-law.

"How is my baby nephew." She squeaks.

"Fine. Just hanging out and getting big." I tell her.

"Come on up. I've got Christian in bed so he won't over- do and hurt himself." I motion for us to go upstairs. "Teddy. Watch Grace for me for a minute. I'll be right back down."

"How have you been able to keep him in bed?" Ethan asks.

"Well. I just haven't given him a choice, actually. He has a laptop and a phone so it's sort of like an office with a duvet." I tell him. "Oh, and I 'm keeping him drugged. That's the real secret. I've discovered he is much easier to handle when he is on medication."

Ethan laughs.

"I can't imagine. Christian 's never been one to take much of anything." Mia says.

"Well I have intense pain working in my favor." I tease her. "It hurts for him to breath if he doesn't take the pain medication. I make sure he takes it right on schedule. I'm getting good at intimidation."

We round the corner and enter our bedroom. I think Mia is going to drop her designer drawers when she sees her brothers face. "Oh, my God. Christian! What happened to your face?" she gasps.

"Same thing that happened to the rest of me, Mia." Christian says dryly.

"God, Christian. That's gonna' leave a mark." Ethan teases.

"Nice to see both of you. Please. Come in and be _totally_ repulsed by my face." Christian says.

I smile at both of them. "And this is his good mood." I motion to the sofa. "Please sit down."

Teddy waltzes in the room and jumps on the bed with his dad.

"Baby where's Grace? You are supposed to be watching her while I brought Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan up to see your Dad."

He shrugs. "In the family room, I guess."

"Crap." I'll be right back. I run down the hall and down the stairs ending up in the family room. Grace is not there. Shit where can she be. Suddenly I hear this awful noise and run into the living room. Grace is standing at the piano, reaching up and banging on the keys Grace. What are you doing?"

"I pay piano." She grins at me and continues to bang on the keys.

"Daddy won't like it if you get his piano out of tune." I walk over and pick her up. "Come on let's go see Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan."

I walk back upstairs and take Grace with me. "Mimi!" Grace squeals and I put her down.

"Hey, gorgeous. Come see me." Mia holds her arms out and Grace toddles over to her. Mia pulls her into her lap and kisses her cheek. "She's walking better. Hey, do you think she's old enough to be a flower girl?" Mia asks.

I can't think of anything worse. "No. I don't think so. Not yet. How are the plans going?"

"Really well. It's all coming together. We have the florist booked. The cake picked out. The invitations are still at the engraver but almost ready to go out. The minister is booked. Mom has the tent, tables chairs and all that stuff booked as well as a band and the caterer."

"Oh, which band?" I ask.

"Same one she always uses. She has so many events, I think she has everyone on speed dial." She laughs. "Christian are you going to be healed enough to get into your tux and escort your wife down the aisle."

"I would certainly hope so. The wedding isn't for three more months." He growls.

Mia is squeezing and kissing Grace who is loving every minute of it. "She is just so beautiful. Those curls and big blue eyes and those chubby pink cheeks. Have you ever thought of letting her model?" Mia asks. "Teddy too. Look at him. He looks just like you. He's gorgeous."

"No. It never entered my head and it needs to leave yours." Christian chastises her.

"Oh, Christian. Can't you just see these little faces looking back at you from the pages of a magazine?" she says. "They could make a fortune."

Christian glares at her. "They already have one."

Mia looks at Grace. "Gracie your daddy is just no fun at all." She pouts.

Looking up at her aunt Grace points to her dad, "Dada feel bad. He has booboo." she says.

"I know. He has more than one booboo." Mia says.

"Ethan. You haven't said much. How's it going?" Christian asks him.

"Oh, I've gotten used to it. Everything is good. Work is fine. I'll just be glad when all this wedding stuff is over. It's wearing me out." He says. "What in the world happened down there?" he asks. "I mean how did you get yourself into all this mess?"

"Well." Christian rubs the back of his neck and closes his laptop. "About a year ago, I had purchased a manufacturing company in China and part of the package was this small plant in Colombia that manufactures steel and alloy. Ship building plates to be specific. I didn't want to fool with it, but I thought it might be something we could use with the shipbuilding companies I have, so I held on to it. Besides it employs a large segment of the local population and I hated to go in and put everyone out of work.

"After I acquired it, I changed management and put my own executive management team in there to run it. I knew things weren't the best down there politically, so I monitored the situation pretty closely. I sent 6 executives down there for a year with the option of continuing if they wanted to, or return to positions with me in the states. I really didn't figure that any of them would stay, since their families were back here in the states. It was way too dangerous to take a wife and children along.

"Anyway, things began to deteriorate and we were getting interference with getting supplies in and product out and back to China for distribution. Kidnappings of American's had begun to escalate and it got to the point that I needed to get my people out. Every attempt to fly them out commercially was thwarted. There was always some reason, why they couldn't leave. It finally became apparent that if they were going to leave Colombia it was going to have to be a private flight. I had a plane and so I flew down there to get them.

"First off, I approached the government to try to get a guarantee that they would give us some protection. I had a feeling that the government wasn't going to intervene with this guerilla group that was kidnapping foreign citizens and holding them for ransom. Since the plant employed mostly locals, I suspected that someone in the plant was leaking information to this group. I tried to fly in and meet quickly with the officials and then when that didn't work, fly back out with my guys. I think we had a leak and Los Rastrojos got wind that we were there and why. They just surrounded and boarded the plane after we were all on, but before we could manage to take off.

"Good heavens, Christian. " Ethan says.

"Oh, Christian. Weren't you just terrified?" Mia asks.

"How I felt didn't really factor into it. I had made a promise the people I sent down there, that I would take of them and that's what I had to do." He tells Mia.

"Well, I know I would never let Ethan do anything like that." She looks over at him and strokes his face.

"I'm not in much danger of that happening in my profession." He says. "I don't have any patients in South America."

"Christian, weren't you just scared out of your mind?" Mia asks.

"Maybe we can talk about all this later." I offer. "Maybe after the kids go to bed."

"You're right. Later will be better." Mia concedes.

"Oh, Ana. All the dresses are ready." Mia tells me. "They look so great. Lily is still not happy about them, because she wanted something sexier."

"When has Lily ever been happy about anything?" Christian asks.

"Christian! She's been my best friend since grade school. Can't you be nice to her?" Mia whines.

"I don't need to be nice to her. She's not my friend." Christian glares over at his sister.

"Sweetheart, she is sort of difficult to be around for any length of time." Ethan offers.

"Ethan! You've never said anything about not liking her." Mia scolds him.

"Well. I guess me not liking your best friend was just something I didn't want to bring up with you." Ethan looks a little apprehensive.

"I can appreciate where you're coming from." Christian tells him.

I glare over at my husband, who had better keep his mouth shut. I hope he hasn't forgotten that Ethan is Kate's brother.

"Well. She will be a beautiful maid of honor, Mia. And trust me; it's not necessary for your husband to like your best friend." I tell her.

Grace is still on Mia's lap intently studying the large diamond on Mia's left hand. "Do you like that Grace? Isn't it pretty? Uncle Ethan gave that to me." Mia smiles down at her. "This girl knows what she likes." Mia says.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't stay too long. We don't want to tire you out Christian. I just hate to see you looking like that." Mia frowns over at him.

She puts Grace down and walks over to hug Christian.

"It looks worse than it is." Christian tells her. "I'll be back to my normal obstinate self in a week or two."

"Week or two?" I question.

I walk Mia and Ethan to the front door and tell Mia to let me know when I need to go try on my dress for the final time.

Getting back upstairs, Teddy is again in his permanent position glued to Christian's side and they appear to be deep in conversation. Probably some CEO information exchange, I suspect. Grace is just sliding off the side of the bed and luckily I am able to catch her before she hits the floor. I'm so glad I can trust Christian and Teddy to watch her. Men are oblivious.

"I think it's about bedtime." I announce to a round of whines and bargaining from Teddy. "I'll get Grace situated first and let you sit with your dad for a while. Then it's bedtime for you, mister Ted. Okay?"

"Okay." He nods begrudgingly.

Grace is surprisingly compliant with her bath and bedtime routine. She's had a busy day and is probably tired. She goes to bed and falls asleep without much discussion or opposition. She is so precious; my beautiful, sweet daughter. I know she can be challenging, but I think she will grow out of it. If not, we really will have our hands full.

Walking back to our room to collect Teddy, I see him sound asleep snuggled up to his dad, who is also sound asleep. I hate to wake Teddy up, but I can't carry him anymore and Christian certainly can't carry him. I crawl onto the bed and kiss his forehead trying to gently rouse him.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Christian murmurs trying to clear the sleep fog from his head.

"I'm trying to wake Teddy to get him to bed." I put my arms around Teddy and pull him to me and try to gently wake him. "Hey, baby. Come on. Time to go to bed."

Teddy stirs and rubs his eyes and begrudgingly gets up to follow me. Christian gets up and tries to follow us.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I was going to help you get him to bed."

"You're next. I need to help you get a bath. Why don't you start the water while I get him down." I tell him.

He shrugs. "Okay," and turns to head toward the bathroom.

Finally, Teddy is in his PJs and under the covers. I give him his good night kiss and turn out the light. "Good night, baby. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you, mom. Tell dad goodnight for me."

"I will baby." Kids down. Husband to go. I find Christian in the bathroom, water running in the tub and him sitting on the bench near the vanity.

"Do you feel like getting a bath?" I ask him.

"I guess. I think I'll feel better after getting one." He tells me.

I walk over and begin to help undress him. "Okay. Arms up." He complies and I get his T-shirt off over his head with a modicum of pain. Next I have him stand and help him off with his PJ bottoms. No undies.

Turning off the water, I help him crawl over into the tub and sit down. Then I follow him in removing my T-shirt, sweats and underwear. I crawl over into the warm water and face him for a while. "How are you feeling today?' I ask.

"About the same. I think the medication is helping, though, as much as I don't like taking it. This warm water feels about as good as anything." He sighs as he leans against the back of the tub.

"Christian. Are you really okay with me filing the restraining order against Elena?" I ask.

"Well. I hate that it has come to that, but, I don't know what else to do. I've tried dealing with her, and it just isn't sinking in. I've always been able to handle her before. I don't know why it's not working now." He questions.

"I still think she is in love with you and she is desperate. She has been in love with you since you were fifteen, Christian." I try to convince him.

"Elena, doesn't know what the fuck love is. She doesn't know how to fall in love." He tells me.

"Baby, you didn't think you could fall in love either, and you did. I don't think it's something you have to know how to do. It just happens, whether you want it to or not."

"Well if she is as tenacious about me as I was about you, it's probably better to let someone else handle it. Now can I get a bath, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, sir you can." I tell him.

I slide in behind him. "Do you want your hair washed?" I ask.

"Please. It feels so good when you do it."

"Okay lean your head back." I wet his hair and shampoo it. Then I grab the sponge and soap it up. "Baby, these bruises seem to be fading a bit." I observe.

"That's good. I can fucking well do without them. I'll be glad when they are gone."

Then I slide around to the front and wash him from head to toe. "Do you want me to shave you again?" I ask him.

"Actually I've been thinking about it and I really want to let it grow. I've never had a beard and I think I might like to try it. What do you think?" He asks.

I shrug. "Well. It's your face. If you want to, why not? I mean, you are home for a while, so give it a go if you want." I tell him. "The bruises and cuts are getting better, though."

"Okay. I think I will." He rubs his face. "Can you stand it?"

"Well, obviously I've never kissed anyone who had a beard."

"Well I certainly hope not." He teases me.

"Just as long as I don't get a rash on my face when you do kiss me." I tell him. "I miss being properly kissed. I'll be glad when your mouth is better."

He pulls me to him. "I miss being properly fucked. I may die before I can do that again."

"Well I miss it too. Even though I am at a bit more at an advantage than you are." I smile at him.

Christian seals his mouth on mine and parts my lips, kissing me deep and slow. I can hear him let out a soft moan as he explores my mouth. "Wow. That was good. Didn't it hurt?" I ask.

"Yes. Some. But I miss my wife. I don't care if it does hurt. I need to kiss you, baby." He whispers. "I need you. I need you so fucking much, Anastasia."

I stroke his cheek and stare into those gray eyes. "I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Ana?" I hear Gail calling me as she walks down the hall to our bedroom.

She peeks in the door to find me getting the bed made and Christian's dirty clothes picked up. Christian has gone to see his doctor today. He has been feeling so much better over the past couple of weeks. His bruises are gone and the cuts on his face are almost healed, even though it is hard to tell with that beard and moustache he insisted on growing. I guess every guy wants to try it, just to see if he can do it. I have to admit he looks pretty hot with it, but then he looks hot without it. And it feels better without it too. It took forever to get to the point that I didn't get a whisker burn all over my face.

"What is it Gail?" I stop to talk to her. "Oh, what is that?" I ask

"This was just delivered from Ms. Acton." She tells me.

"Oh, thank you. I can't wait to see them." These are the dresses I have been waiting for. I hang them up on the hook in my closet and unzip the bag that protects them. "They were supposed to be ready weeks ago, but Caroline was in a car accident and broke her leg. I wasn't in any rush for them what with Christian being on house arrest for a while."

"Oh, Ana. Aren't they lovely?" Gail says as I remove them from the bag.

"I just love this white one. It doesn't look maternity." I tell Gail. "It doesn't have twenty yards of material. It's just designed to fit without all the yardage."

"It really is elegant, Ana." Gail glides her hand over the smooth satin material. "Do you have anywhere to wear it?"

"Well, actually we have and event tomorrow, if the doctor releases Christian. I'm not going anywhere with him unless the doctor says it's okay. Frankly, I hope he does. Christian just goes stir crazy having to take it easy. He's such an active person that sitting still is torture for him. And when he isn't happy, the rest of us are pretty miserable."

"I'll just hang them up and let the fabric loosen and fall. Thanks Gail."

I finish straightening our room and then wander down to the nursery. I love walking in here and spending time. It's all so soft and the colors are soothing. It relaxes me. After opening the shutters, I sit down in the rocker and look out over the sound. I do love a good old fashion rocking chair. My babies always liked it too. I can't wait until my little boy gets here. For more reasons than one. I can't wait for my ankles to go down and to be able to eat without getting indigestion, and to be able to breathe again and get a good night's sleep. Well scratch the good night's sleep.

Maybe Christian will help more with this one. He helped with the other two. He couldn't wait for Teddy to cry so he could go get him and bring him to bed with us. I used to accuse him of pinching Teddy to make him cry so he could go pick him up. And he loved helping both of them nurse. At least he said he was helping. Basically he went and got them and then watched while I fed them. And naturally, he had to try that breast milk just once. I don't think it turned out to be as big a turn on as he had counted on. I remember I almost burst into tears when he told me that I smelled 'all milky.' I felt like a Holstein. He is one kinky son of a bitch at times.

He did do his share of diapers and baths, at least when he was home. I laughed until I cried the first time Teddy hosed him. At least he didn't have that problem with Grace. I remember the first bath he gave Teddy. I thought he was going to squirm right out of Christian's hands. He was so proud when he finally got Teddy safely out of the water and wrapped in his towel.

He was always gone so much. I hope he'll slow up a little more. Maybe Ros was right and he's ready to slow down and enjoy this one more. As resistant as he was to the idea when Teddy came along, he has been the best father I could have ever hoped for. He was at least a little more prepared for Grace. She is the only one of the three that was actually planned. Christian does adore that little girl. I don't envy her having him for a father when she gets older. He'd put one of those house arrest anklets on her until she was thirty if he could. I feel sorry for any poor little boy that wants to take her out.

"Ana!" I hear Christian's voice echo through the house.

"Up here!" I yell back. I can hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. He's walking at a pretty good clip.

"Where are you?" he yells.

Good heavens. "I'm in the nursery."

"There you are." He says as he walks through the door to the nursery, and oddly locking the door behind him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to sit in here for a while. It's quiet and Sam and I can sit and rock." I tell him.

He walks over to me and takes my hands lifting me out of the chair. "I'm good to go." He tells me.

"That's great. I guess you're going back to the office full time now?" I ask him.

"Right now I'm going to make love to my wife." He tells me out of breath. "Are you ready?"

"You mean here? Now?" I ask.

"Right here, right now." He says then kisses me.

"Why don't we wait and have a nice bath and dinner. You know make a romantic evening out of it." I suggest.

"We will. But right now I need to fuck you. I can't wait until tonight." He kisses me again.

"Our bedroom is only a few feet away, we can go in there." I try to say against his lips.

"Too far. I'm taking you where you stand, Mrs. Grey, so get ready to give it up." He whispers against my neck.

"This is our baby's nursery, Christian." I'm trying not to giggle.

"We won't tell him. Besides we need to christen it." He moves me backward and over to the chaise helping me to sit and then leaning me back onto it. He snuggles up next to me running his hands over my body. He is kissing me like he needs it more than his next breath. I circle my arms around his neck and return his kiss. It feels good to kiss him and know that for the first time in a month it will finally lead to something. I unzip his trousers and pop the button. Sliding my hand into his boxers I glide my hand up his waiting erection; a place I haven't been in a very long time.

Christian gasps as he slightly pulls away. "No. It's been so long. I don't want to come until I'm inside you." He moans. He grabs the top of my jeans and yanks them down along with my panties, pulling them off over my bare feet. Slipping his hand between my thighs he touches me.

"Baby, I'm as ready for you as I'll ever be." I whisper to him. I turn on my side and Christian pulls me to him, my back to his front. Lifting my leg I drape it over his hip and he slips inside me and I remember how much I need this as well.

"Oh, God in heaven, this is amazing, baby." He whispers against my neck. "This is going to be quick."

I can feel him as he begins to push into me full force and hard. "Oh god, I've needed you, baby." Christian is pulling me so close and holding me so tight that I can't move. I am accepting his assault leaving him in total control of this. "Oh fuck. I'm gonna' come already." He thrusts deep and hard then stills. I feel him begin to tremble and catch his breath. "Jesus, fuck. I've never felt anything so good." I can feel him relax. He murmurs. "I'm sorry I didn't wait."

"Sweetheart, you have been taking care of me on a regular basis. You needed this." I reach behind me and stroke his cheek. "Are you okay? How's your chest?"

"I'm fine. I told you I've been better for a while now."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with that fractured rib. I didn't want you to puncture anything with it." I tell him.

He hugs me and kisses my neck. "I'll be glad when Sam is out of there and I can climb on top of you and hold you close again."

"I'll like that too. I miss being able to roll around with you." I tell him. "It won't be too much longer, though."

"Well we still have to wait six weeks afterwards. At least until Dr. Greene clears you." He is nuzzling and kissing my neck. "I need to get in as much as possible before then, Mrs. Grey, assuming you're up for it."

"I'm up for it as long as you are." I tell him. "But you being up is usually never an issue."

"Usually?" he asks.

"Well, it's not been an issue that I recall." I giggle. "I think we have made a mess on this brand new chaise."

"We'll get a new one." That's his answer for everything.

"I think I can clean it." I tell him.

"You stay here. I'll get a towel." He whispers. He finally leaves me and walks to the bathroom returning with towel to try to prevent a wet spot. "Here I'll do it." He kneels down and places it on the chaise so I can sit on it to get up. Then taking the edge of the towel he gently slides it between my thighs and he cleans me. Then a quick kiss on my nose and a smile. "There. All dry."

"That was sweet." I put my hand on his cheek and he leans into it.

"I know it's getting hard for you to reach." He kisses me and then helps me stand and get back in to my panties and jeans. He slides back into his boxers and slacks. Pulling me close he kisses my head and hugs me. "We'll continue this this evening. I'll make it worth your while, Mrs. Grey."

"You're always worth my while, baby." I smile up at him. "Are you ready for some lunch?"

"Yep. Fuckin' always gives me an appetite."

I shake my head. ''Come on Mr. Romantic. Let's go see what Gail has for lunch." I put my arm around his waist and he has his around my shoulder. He unlocks the door to the nursery and we walk down to forage for food.

Christian and I are sitting at the table eating our grilled chicken sandwiches and I'm helping Grace with her chicken and fries. She has catsup all over her face and hands and I grab her just before she puts her hands in her hair. "No baby. Don't get catsup in your hair."

Christian just looks at her and smiles. He looks like he could just eat her up. "Grace takes a mushed-up fry drenched in the catsup and stretches her arm out toward her dad. "Dada. Have." She says to him.

Poor Christian leans over and eats it out of her hand and smiles at her. "Good. Thank you."

I give him a yuck face.

Grace dips another one in the catsup and shoves it toward Christian. "Dada."

Christian shakes his head. "That's enough baby. Daddy doesn't need anymore."

She insists, "Dada, have."

"No baby. I've had enough. You eat it." He tells her as he continues eating his sandwich.

Grace pouts and I see it coming, but can't stop it. Grace pulls back and throws the messy fry at her dad. It hits his clean shirt and sticks. Christian looks like he has just been shot. "Grace! Damn it! How many times have it told you? Don't throw your food." He quickly tries to clean his shirt.

Grace pouts and the tears fill her eyes. She begins to sniffle and the tears flow. I get up and wipe her hands and face. Pulling her out of her highchair, I hug her and wipe her tears. "It's okay, baby. Daddy, didn't mean to yell, but you can't throw food at people."

Christian stops cleaning his shirt and reaches out for her. "Here give her to me." Surprisingly Grace goes to him and hugs his neck as he hugs her and rubs her back. "Daddy's sorry he yelled at you, baby." Christian whispers to her. He sits her on his lap and wipes her tears as she sniffles. "Can you remember not to throw food again?" he asks. She nods as she tries to stop crying. He holds her close and kisses her head and she fidgets with a button on his shirt.

"I think she is ready for a nap. She's tired." I tell him.

"I'll take her up." Christian says as he stands with Grace in his arms and walks upstairs with her.

I start to help Gail clear the table. "I'll get this catsup cleaned up Gail."

"No, Ana. I'll do it. You don't need to try to get down on the floor." She shakes her head. "Mr. Grey does love that child."

"Yes he does." I tell her. "I do wish I could get him to stop swearing in front of the kids. I just don't know how to break him of it."

"I don't think Mr. Grey can be broken of anything." She smirks.

After clearing the table, I decide to go get Christian's shirt to get some stain remover on it.

Walking upstairs I meet him in the hall just coming out of Graces room. "Is she asleep?"

He nods. "I had major apologizing to do."

"Baby, you don't need to apologize for correcting her. She needs to learn not to throw her food, but you do need to watch your language around the kids. Grace repeats everything and doesn't understand that bad words are different from good words. They're just words to her. And Teddy looks up to you so much that he is going to think that if you do it, it's okay for him to do it too."

"I know. It's just habit. I've done it since I was a teenager and it's hard to remember." He runs his hand through his hair. "Mom has tried for years to get me to watch it and I'm hopeless."

"Well, I wouldn't call you hopeless. Come with me and take your shirt off." I walk toward the bedroom.

"Mmmm. What do you intend to do with me Mrs. Grey?" he smiles.

"Don't get worked up. I need to put something on that catsup stain to keep it from setting up in your shirt." I tell him. I take the shirt from him and take it to the laundry room putting the stain remover on the catsup and rubbing it in. I walk back to the bedroom and Christian is putting on a T-shirt. "Since you're putting on a T-shirt, can I assume you aren't going in to work today?" I ask.

"No. I'll start back full time tomorrow. Thought I'd stay home and pester you the rest of today."

"I like that. Do you need a nap?" I ask him.

"Only if you take one with me."

"Actually, I could use a nap. I'm tired." I tell him.

"That's a pretty dress. Is that new?" he asks walking over and looking at the white satin gown hanging in the dressing room.

"Yes. It's one that I got at Caroline's a few weeks ago. It was being altered and just came this morning. Are we going to that thing Friday?" I ask him.

"I guess we have to. Now that I'm released, I guess it's back to the real world and that includes obligations." He tells me. "Where is it? I've forgotten and I haven't checked my calendar that far ahead."

"I believe it is at the main library, no wait, The Fairmont, I think. I can't remember. It's one of those." I tell him. "Oh, I'd like to wear my necklace. I got this dress especially to wear it. Can you get it out of the safe for me when you get a chance?"

"Sure. You can get it out if you want to." He tells me.

"I don't know the combination." I roll my eyes at him.

He hugs me, "Well, I don't know it either, but I'll show you where to find it. You might need to get into it sometime and I might not be here."

"Hummm. You trust me with your valuables?" I ask.

"They are our valuables. And you can look in it anytime you want to." He kisses my head.

"So you aren't hiding anything from me in there?" I tease him.

"Not in there."

I swat his ass. "You'd better not be hiding anything from me anywhere. You'll be in major trouble if I ever find out that you are."

He laughs at me. "Don't worry. You'll never find out that I'm hiding anything."

"I really don't like the way you phrased that." I frown up at him.

"I have to keep you guessing. Keep a little mystery in the relationship. I don't want to be too much of an open book." He grins at me.

"Oh, you never have to worry about being an open book. Trust me."

"Let's get that nap. Before Grace wakes up and Teddy is back from school." He leads me to the bed and we lie down facing each other.

"I just can't get used to looking at you with all that hair on your face." I give him a quick kiss.

"I'm getting a little tired of it myself." He says rubbing his face. "I didn't know it would be so hard to take care of."

"You can shave it off anytime you take a notion. I won't cry over it."

"You don't like my womb broom?" he smiles at me.

"That's a gross name." I frown and tell him.

"I sort of like it. It's very descriptive, don't you think?" he asks.

"It scratches. Takes some of the enjoyment out of the whole process." I tell him.

"Well, I certainly want you to enjoy yourself. That's the whole point isn't it? I know I enjoy doing it."

"Yes. I can tell." I trace his lips with my finger. "You certainly do it with gusto."

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey." He pulls me close and seals his mouth over mine, parting my lips and devouring my mouth.

"And you do. You please me so much." I whisper against his lips.

I can hear the front door slam and my whirlwind of a son running in the house. I might as well get up, but it feels so good to sleep. I get so little sleep at night anymore. Having to deal with Sam doing jumping jacks inside and Christian sleeping all over me outside, I could do with a good uninterrupted night of solid sleep.

Christian's eyes open and look at me just as I put my hand on my belly and frown. "What is it?"

"Hiccups." I smile and quietly laugh.

"What?" he asks leaning up on his elbow.

"Sam has the hiccups. Feel him?" Christian moves his hand over to my belly and smiles. He slides down and kisses my belly, then quietly talks to Sam while as he rubs my tummy as if it were a lamp and a genie would appear. Teddy runs in the room and throws himself on the bed trying to crawl up between us.

"Dad why are you talking to Mommy's stomach?" he asks.

"I'm talking to Sam. He has the hiccups." Christian tells him.

"He can't hear you. You have to wait until he's borned to talk to him." Teddy tells Christian.

"Sure he can hear me." He tells Teddy. "It's sort of like being underwater in a swimming pool. It sounds kind of funny, but he can hear."

Teddy looks at his Dad like he really doesn't believe him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, son. I'm sure. Do you want to talk to him?" Christian asks.

Teddy moves over putting his head next to Christian's and his mouth near my belly and screams, "Hi Sam!"

"Son, you don't have to yell." Christian tries to suppress his laughter.

Teddy shrugs. "I wanted to make sure he could hear me under all that water."

I pull my shirt down. "Okay, floor show's over." I stroke Teddy's cheek, "Baby, I'm sure he heard you. You can talk to him some more later."

Christian reaches over and grabs Teddy and they begin to wrestle on the bed, with Christian tickling him and kissing him on the neck. "Daddy, No." Teddy squeals.

"I'm getting up before I get knocked in the head. You two try not to break the bed."

"Oh, are you leaving Mommy?" Christian asks.

"Yes. I am." I get up and walk to the door. "I need to check on Grace. I'll see if she has forgiven you. And please be careful of your ribs."

Grace is awake and out of her bed. She has gotten in her toy box and thrown all the toys out on the floor. "What are you doing in here?" I walk over to her and kneel on the floor. "Are you having a good time, little girl?" I ask her.

"ahuh." She nods never stopping her task. "Need bunny."

"Where did you leave bunny?" I ask her.

"No." She shakes her head and looks at me. "Dada bunny."

"You think Daddy has your bunny?" I ask her.

She nods her head. "Okay. Let's go ask him." I push myself off the floor and take her hand. It's getting hard to pick her up. I walk back to our bedroom with Grace. "Christian, Grace seems to think that you have her bunny."

He stops wrestling with Teddy and looks over at Grace. "No. I don't have bunny." He tells her. "Sorry, baby. What did you do with him?"

Grace shakes her head and pouts. "No. No bunny." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Need bunny, Mama."

"Okay sweetheart. Don't cry. We'll find bunny."

"Teddy have you seen Grace's rabbit?" I ask him.

"Nope." He shakes his head.

"He'll turn up baby. Don't cry." I struggle, but pick her up and hug her. "Let's go down stairs and look for him."

Christian gets off the bed and takes Grace. "Here, I'll take her. She's too heavy for you to carry."

Poor Grace is pouting and wiping tears from her eyes as we walk down stairs. "Need bunny, Dada."

"I know baby. We'll find bunny." He reassures her.

Finally getting all of us down to the family room, Gail comes in to tell us dinner is almost ready.

"Goodness, angel. What's wrong?" she walks over and cups Graces face in her hands.

"Need bunny, Gay." She calls Gail Gay.

Gail's eyes get big as saucers. "You wait right here, baby." Gail takes off at warp speed and returns in a few seconds with bunny. "Here you go, my angel." She hands bunny to Grace who instantly grins from ear to ear. "Bunny needed a bath." Gail tells her.

"I washed and dried it." She whispers to me. "She took it outside and it got filthy."

I nod at her. "Okay. As long as we found it." Tragedy averted.

* * *

Dinner is finished and the kids are in bed. Time for romance with my baby. God it's been ages. Unless you count the quickie this afternoon for Christian's benefit. Getting into our bedroom I hear the water running. Ummmm. Bath time. I walk in to see Christian running a tub of water and he has Chris Botti on the iPOD. The air is filled with the scent of the bubble bath that is filling the tub with white clouds. My husband appears with a bottle of champagne and two glasses and nothing else. Oh the sight of Christian in his birthday suit. Does it get any better? I watch every muscle in his body work as he moves toward me.

"May I help you with your clothes, Mrs. Grey?" he breaths against my neck.

"Mmmmm. I'd like that." I look up at him and smile. "Is that champagne for me?" I ask.

"One glass. One small glass." He tells me.

Christian takes the hem of my shirt and pulls it off over my head. He trails his finger over the top of my bra, then reaching around me, he unhooks it and slides the straps off of my shoulders and down my arms, freeing my now heavy breasts. He bends his head and trails his tongue over them stopping to kiss each one softly. Dropping to his knees, he grasps the waist band of my slacks and slides them down catching the waistband of my panties sliding them simultaneously down my legs. He helps me step out of them after they pool on the floor. Gliding his hands around my hips he cups my butt in his hands and glides his nose over my skin then gently kisses me and moans. "Mmmm. I love this." He whispers.

He stands and takes me in his arms and looking down at me he kisses me long and slow and deep. I circle my arms around his neck and softly moan against his mouth. Christian takes me by my hand and leads me to the bathroom and pulls my hair up securing it with a clip. Then he steps into the tub and helps me step over into the water. "Sit on the edge baby." I do as he asks and he moves in front of me, up on his knees, cupping my head in his hand and taking my mouth again. He glides his other hand down my thighs and I feel him part my knees.

His mouth leaves mine and trails kisses down my neck. He stops to nuzzle each breast, then he continues to trail kisses over my huge belly and I feel his warm breath as his mouth lingers over my skin. Finally I gasp as I feel the first touch on me. His mouth glides over my waiting, sensitive skin stopping to circle my opening and spearing into me. His mouth moves up until he finds his goal, teasing me with the promise of an orgasm. Leaning back I brace on my hands behind me. Tilting forward gives him better access and I feel him bury his head in me as he continues to drive me out of my mind. I run my hand in his hair and fist it in my fingers pulling him closer to me. His hands are cupping my butt and he pulls me to him not allowing me to move. I'm trapped against him; held prisoner and forced to accept the pleasure he is giving me. I can feel the mixture of Christian and my arousal.  
God I love the way he knows my body, knowing how to give it pleasure and getting pleasure from it. "God, Christian." Is all I can manage to hiss as I feel the tension building in me. "I'm so close" I whisper as I begin to quiver clinging to the edge of my desperately needed orgasm. One final stroke and my body constricts then releases as the waves of my climax begin to pulse through me. "God." I cry. Christian holds me and continues to coax every spasm out of me and I am reduced to a quivering heap in his arms.

"He moves up and takes my mouth with his and I can taste myself on his lips. "God I love you." I manage to whisper against his mouth. Christian takes me by the waist and pulls me into the water lying on top of him. I can feel his length up against me and I am desperate for him. "I need you." I whisper. "I don't care how you take me, just take me. Now."

"Touch me Ana. I need to feel your hand on me." I take him in my hand and squeeze. He gasps and I can almost feel his girth increase in my palm. As I begin to stroke, he becomes mine. Mine to do with as I choose. "God I need to fuck you, Ana." He growls against my neck. "I need to be inside you. I can't wait any more, baby. Please." I lift up on my knees and he skims my chest with his nose trailing his breath along my sensitive skin. Burying my head in his shoulder I circle my arms around his neck and nip his shoulder with my teeth. My need for him is so overwhelming that I could bite into him and devour him. "Fuck, Anastasia." He growls. He grabs himself with one hand and cups my butt with the other then guides me down. I slowly lower myself and I can feel all of him. "Stop, baby. Give me a minute." I whisper. After a moment I feel him gently inch forward pushing deeper. My head falls back as I let my body accept him. "Oh, fuck, Christian." I gasp.

"What is it baby? What do you need?" he whispers against my throat. "What do you want me to do?" He asks.

"Just fuck me. Please just fuck me. I need you." I'm almost crying. I can feel Christan as he slowly leaves, then returns once more. "Oh, fuck." I gasp. He lifts me and pulls back then moves into me again. Circling his arms around my waist he begins to roll his hips forcing himself upward. He presses his head to my chest and begins to violently take me. He holds me tight not allowing me to escape his sensual intrusion. Christian's breath begins to hitch and become irregular as he races to his climax. "Oh, my God baby."

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Christian." I plead as he continues to drive into me. I feel myself begin to tense and realize that I am moments away from the pleasure that will rip through me. "Baby, I'm going to come. You're going to make me come." I try to whisper.

"Look at me baby. I need to see you." Christian reaches up and holds my head between his hands as I fall over the edge. My eyes telling him that I have surrendered to him. I am his. He pulls my forehead to his as the waves begin to relentlessly rip through my body. The spasms continue to take me for what seems an eternity before they are finally reduced to trembling and I relax resting my head on his shoulder. Holding him in my arms his momentum increases; faster and harder. I pull him to me holding him tight as I feel him tighten then begin to tremble. "Shit! Fuck me. God." He hisses as he empties into me. I feel him shake as his climax races through him. Finally he relaxes and finds his breath as his consciousness returns. He pulls me close and kisses me almost reverently. "My God, how I love you." He whispers against my lips. I stroke my fingers through his hair as we hold each other close.

"I feel Sam. I think he's happy." I whisper to him.

"I'm pretty fucking ecstatic myself." He snickers. "Baby, I can't ever go that long without you again."

"I certainly hope you never have to." I stroke his cheek and bring my lips down to gently kiss him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Quick A/N: Someone asked me if I researched my stuff. And I wanted to let you all know that I spend half my time on research. From a Seattle restaurant and menu or a local hotel and room description, to state laws, the interior of a car, BDSM practices or John Flynn's theories; I research it all. Even though this is fiction, I want to make the information contained in it as accurate as I can. I feel it would be sloppy to not give you the best information possible. **

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with the saga and leaving all the kind reviews. Surprises on the way. **

**I get loads of questions and I answer them all. If you leave a comment as a guest reviewer, I have no way of getting back to you. Please log in and I'll send you an answer.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter 27**

I open my eyes and stretch. God I feel good. I slept so well last night. Sam was quiet and Christian didn't Saran himself to me. I look over to see Christian and he isn't there. Sitting up I hear the shower. I slide out of bed and walk to the bathroom. Christian is in the shower and I do believe he is singing? I've never heard the man sing in the shower. He's singing, Smile?

"…_you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild, ohhhh, you make me smiiiiile_….."

I open the shower door and walk in putting my arms around his waist. Christian jumps. "What the.."

"Hey, Mr. Grey. Singing in the shower?" I smile up at him.

"You look happy this morning," he notices.

"Yes. I am. I received a proper fucking last night and I am a happy woman this morning," I tell him.

Christian pulls me up in his arms and gives me a ferocious good morning kiss. "Proper, huh?"

"Yes. A very proper fucking." I stand on my toes and kiss his nose. "Are you going to work today?"

"Yep. I've been working from home and just going in for meetings for weeks now. If I want to keep this company, I probably need to go in and start working full days again," he tells me.

"Oh, we have that thing tonight. Can you double check to see where it is?" I ask him.

"Yep. I'll look at my calendar. I know it starts at eight, so I'll be home in time to shower and change and get us there," he tells me. "Can you get my tux laid out for me?"

"Brioni?" I ask.

"Yep. And remind me to get your necklace out for you or at least show you how to do it," he says as he rinses the soap out of his hair. "I hate to bring it up, but have you heard anything from Thompson about that Anti-harassment order?"

"He called me yesterday. We got sidetracked and I forgot to tell you. He said that they still hadn't been able to serve her yet. Seems they can't find her. Anyway the court date resets to another fourteen days until they can get her served. I suspect she went back to L.A." I tell him.

"Really? What did Thompson say about it?" he asks. "He thinks she got wind of it and took off for a while," I tell him." I don't really care as long as she is gone and leaves us alone."

I finish scrubbing him down with the bath sponge and he rinses off. He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. The water droplets on his body glisten when his muscles move as he dries his hair. "You are so damn hot, Mr. Grey." I reach up and hug him. I pull away a bit, "What's that?" I ask.

"What's what?"

I point to his shoulder and he looks at it closer in the mirror. "Oh, that's where you bit me last night." he tells me.

"Did I do that?" I'm horrified that I left a bruise on him.

"Sure did! Gettin' sort of kinky yourself." He smiles and winks at me. "I've done a lot of shit, but can't say as I've ever been bitten before." He kisses me quickly as he exits the bathroom to get dressed.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to do that," I tell him. "I feel awful."

"Why? I feel pretty damn good. I like to think that I can drive you so crazy that you have to start biting me. "

"Well, as long as you like it."

Christian walks out of his dressing room in his navy slacks and white shirt with a gray tie. He sits on the side of the bed to put on his socks and tie his black lace ups.

He walks to his dresser and puts on his watch and slips his change in his slacks pocket. After collecting his wallet and navy jacket he grabs me around my waist and pulls me up for a kiss. "Come sit with me while I eat breakfast."

I throw on my robe and hold his hand as we walk downstairs. "I'll miss you today."

"I'll miss you too, but it can't be helped. GEH doesn't run itself." He pulls my hand up and kisses it.

Gail has me a cup of tea ready and she hands Christian a cup of coffee while she gets his toast bacon and scrambled eggs ready.

"Can I get you anything Ana?" Gail asks.

"Not yet. I'll wait and eat with Teddy when I get him up for school" I tell her.

Christian flies in on his breakfast throwing it down. "You're eating too fast. You'll get indigestion," I tell him.

"I don't want to be late. I 've called an interdepartmental meeting of all the division heads first thing this morning. Bad form to be late for my own meeting."

He finishes. "Great. Thanks Gail."

Gail hands him a travel mug of coffee and he grabs his brief case.

I walk him to the door. "Have a good day, dear." I mockingly pucker my lips and tilt my head up.

"I'm not sure I can kiss that," he tells me.

I smile and he gives me a quick kiss. "I'll see you about 6:30, baby."

"Okay. Go make me some money. We'll have another mouth to feed soon." I swat his butt as he heads out the door.

* * *

I need to find one of the Brionis. Goodness, why does anyone need so many of the same thing. To me they all look pretty much alike , Christian says they are different. Let's see if I can remember. After dark, formal so he'll want single breasted, peaked lapel, double vented, black. Since it's single breasted so he'll need a cummerbund. Bowtie, shirt, cufflinks and studs. I hope that's right. I'm sure he'll let me know if it's not. I'll lay out his dress shoes and hose and let him deal with the pocket square. Maybe being a man isn't less complicated than being a woman. I just need underwear and a dress and shoes.

I'll get my shower and be out so Christian can jump in when he gets home. I love this warm water, I think as I stand and let it cascade over me. I think back to last night and can't help but smile. How I ever lucked up and found this man I'll never know. He knows my body just like he knows his piano and he can play it just as well. He can finesse notes out of me that I didn't know I had.

He's just the best combination of everything; intelligent, competent, accomplished, polished and hot as hell. But his best quality is his the way he loves us, all of us. He's the best father. The man truly adores his children. And the way he loves me. He's always loved me. I've had suspicions on occasions, but I don't think I've ever really had anything to worry about. He is mine and only mine. He does such sweet things. Flowers for no occasion; jewelry, although I don't need it he always wants me to have it; spur of the moment romantic trips. And God the sex. That man can fuck. Even when it's just raw, primal sex we're still making love.

"Baby? What are you doing?" I about jump out of my skin. Looking up Christian is home and has stuck his head in the shower.

"God you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that." I'm catching my breath.

"You're just standing there leaning on the wall smiling. Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about last night." I smile as I pour the shampoo in my hair and begin to lather up. "You can be pretty mind blowing sometimes."

"Mmmm. Well I have an excellent partner. It does take two you know." He smiles. "Hurry up. I need to shower."

"You can get in. I'll share," I tell him.

"If I do that we'll never get to the reception," he smiles.

"That would be fine with me."

"Well, it would be fine with me too, but we can't get out of it. Get a move on."

"I'll be out in a minute. Oh, look over your tux and make sure everything is right," I yell at him.

I finally jump out of the shower and wrap myself in my fluffy terry robe. "I'm out!" I yell.

Christian walks in sliding out of his boxers as he goes. He walks over and grabs me up kissing me hard and quick." I love it when you're wet."

"Silly man. Get your shower," I admonish him.

I walk into my dressing room and finish drying off and get my hair dried and smoothed out. I put the finishing touches on my make-up and put my hair back in a sleek, high ponytail, finally slipping into my dress and shoes. I find the evening bag that I want and put my powder, lip gloss, mints and a tissue in it. Then I walk out to the bedroom and gasp as I see my clean shaven husband looking ever so hot in his tux.

I walkover and stroke his cheek. "It's so nice to get to see the man I married again."

He smiles at me." I thought you might prefer me this way. Besides, it was really a pain to keep up. And Grace didn't like it," he tells me as he is putting in his shirt studs and cuff links.

"Oh, so my daughter has more influence over you than I do. I see where I stand now," I tell him.

"What can I say? I'm just into younger women." He shrugs and kisses my nose. "You look mighty fine this evening, Mrs. Grey. I really like that dress."

"Thanks. I liked it too. I don't look so pregnant in it. Even though I feel every bit of it," I tell him.

"Well, it won't be too much longer, baby."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm going to explode over the next couple of months," I tell him as I tie his bowtie for him. "There. How does that look?" I ask.

"Looks good. You're getting pretty good at this tux stuff, baby," he tells me.

He puts the final touches on and brushes his hair, then throws on his jacket, adjusting his cufflinks.

"Finished?" I ask him.

"Yep. Let's go get this over with," he tells me. "Oh, baby. I need to tell you something."

"What?" I ask.

"I should have told you before now, but I got busy and forgot to let you know. The venue tonight is at Escala. It's in the club. Can you do it?" he asks.

"Well, since I'm already dressed, it's sort of late to tell me. But it's been a long time and things are so good with us. I don't mind."

"Well at least I can be more in control there. I have all my security set up and my crew knows the place inside and out." He smiles. " Any interest in a little late night after party shenanigans in the playroom, Mrs. Grey?"

"I'm not so sure I'm quite there just yet." I roll my eyes at l him.

We walk down and Christian unlocks the safe showing me where to find the combination and how to decipher it. He takes out the black jewelry case and opens it. I put on the earrings and he drapes the necklace around my neck fastening it in the back. "There. So beautiful, Mrs. Grey."

Walking over to the full length mirror in the foyer I look at the completed ensemble and it looks great. The antique white, satin gown has a 'V' neckline that frames the necklace and is sleeveless. It just skims my curves. From the front you would hardly know I'm so far along. Now turning to the side is a different story. The gold bugle bead design that adorns the hem of the dress matches the gold pearls and diamond in my necklace. Christian puts my matching wrap over my shoulders, and our eyes meet in the mirror. "You are so beautiful, baby. Sometimes I can't believe you're really all mine."

"All yours, Mr. Grey." I rub my belly. "Every last bit of me. All yours."

We kiss our kids goodnight and make sure Gail has our numbers. I don't know why, Gail always has our contact information. I grab my phone from the charger and slip it into my purse then we walk out the door to Sawyer, who holds the door to the Bentley open for us. Taylor is finally getting evenings off to be with Gail. I think we both feel more comfortable and safer with Taylor, but he and Gail deserve to have more time together.

We spend most of the thirty minute drive into town holding hands and smiling at each other. We talk about our kids and Christian tells me a little about what's happening at work. Finally we arrive at Escala. I haven't been here in almost a year. We enter through the front lobby door. It's odd because we've always used the garage entrance before. It gives me a different perspective on the place. We stop for pictures as usual, then head inside. Christian takes a glass of champagne that is offered and orders me a ginger ale.

We soon run into Grace and Carrick who are making the rounds. "Grace you look lovely." I tell her.

"Thank you dear. You're wearing that gorgeous necklace again." Grace cups Christian's face in her hands and kisses cheek. "There's my son. I'm so glad you got rid of all that hair on your face."

"Well. I'm glad you're glad mother," he gives Grace a hug. "Dad. How are you?" Christian shakes Carrick's hand.

"Good son. You're looking well," he comments.

"Yes. I'm feeling well. The doctor released me and I'm back in the office full time," he tells his father.

I reach over and grab Christian's arm and squeeze it. "Baby? Are you okay?" he asks.

I let the discomfort pass and breathe easier." Fine. Just those darned Braxton-Hicks. I've been having them occasionally. It's nothing to worry about."

"I don't recall them being that bad with Grace or Teddy," he looks so concerned.

"They weren't. Dr. Greene said they can be worse with later pregnancies. Nothing to get worried about."

"Speaking of Dr. Greene, I just saw, Sylvia a few minutes ago. I haven't had a chance to chat with her in ages," Grace tells us.

"Is the rest of the crew here yet?" Christian asks.

"Well, Kate and Elliott are around somewhere, but I haven't seen Mia and Ethan yet," Grace mentions.

People continue to come up to Christian to talk. Everyone wants to know about the Colombia incident and congratulate him. Seems I really am married to a hero.

Finally Mia and Ethan arrive. Mia is exquisite as usual. She has on an ice blue column with clear sequins that start out lightly then get heavier the farther down the dress. Sort of an ombre effect. With her dark bob and the fact that she is nine feet tall, she looks like a runway model. I always feel sort of squashed down next to her. At least being so pregnant gives me an excuse. And of course Ethan is a male version of Kate making him a blonde god.

"Hey Mia. You and Ethan look so good together. And that dress is to die for," I tell her.

"Well, I'm glad we look good. We've been at each other's throats for two days now," she whispers.

"I'm sorry. What's going on? Nothing serious hope," I ask her.

"I don't think so, not really. I just can't seem to get him to finish his vows," she tells me. "It just hurts my feelings that he can't think of anything to say." She grabs a glass of champagne as the waiter brings my ginger ale.

"Oh, well. I thought Christian and I were going to break up over ours," I tell her. "He wanted me to obey and I refused. Still haven't. You'll work it out."

"I think so. How's Christian?" she asks taking a sip.

"He's good. The doctor released him yesterday and he went back to work full time today. He's still not a hundred percent but he's definitely well on the way."

"That's good. I want him fit and looking good for the wedding," she says. "If he can just stay out of trouble until after the ceremony, I'll greatly appreciate it."

"How are you feeling? You look good," she asks. "Love that dress and the necklace goes without saying."

"Huge is how I'm feeling. But I'm pretty good otherwise."

"How is Ethan's practice going?" I ask.

"It's okay. He's still thinking about going out on his own. He hasn't made any decisions yet," she continues to sip on her champagne. "I think he will decide something after we're back."

"You and Christian still have the penthouse here don't you?"

"Yep. I haven't been here in almost a year. We thought about selling it, but the market is down and we haven't made any decisions yet."

"Wish I could afford it. This building is great," she says looking around. "That staircase is beautiful."

"Well, talk to your brother. Maybe he'll make you a deal. We just don't use it anymore," I tell her.

"So it's empty?" she asks.

"Well, I mean it's furnished and we still have a lot of things there, but no one is actively staying there."

Christian walks back over to me and puts his arm around what waist I have left and he kisses me on my cheek. "He sis." He leans over to kiss Mia.

"Hi Christian. You are looking good," she tells him.

"Thanks. How's the wedding coming?" he asks her.

"Good. Good. It's moving right along. I know everyone will be glad when it's over. Especially, Ethan."

Christian leans over and rubs her back. "It'll be okay kid. Getting through the fucking ceremony is the hardest part. If you can keep from killing each other until the I dos are over, you'll be fine," he smiles at her. "You look really great tonight."

Mia puts her head on Christian's shoulder, "Thanks, Christian. You always know how to make me feel better."

"You're my baby sister. You can always count on me, sweeti." He kisses her hair.

"I love you." She smiles up at him.

Christian nods and smiles at her.

"Well I need to go find my fiancée. See you all at the table." She disappears into the crowd.

"You and Mia really have something special, don't you?" I ask him.

"I loved her the minute I saw her." He says as he looks down into his glass of champagne. "She was so small and needy. And she was all pink and smelled so good. I thought that Mom brought her home just for me. I've tried to look after her ever since. God knows she needed looking after. And she looked out for me as well. Growing up, she spent half her time trying to cheer me up and the other half trying to keep me out of trouble." He pauses to swirl his champagne. "Grace reminds me a lot of Mia. Beautiful, feisty, smart and she adores me."

"I adore you," I tell him.

Christian looks down at me strokes my cheek. "And that, Mrs. Grey, makes me the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet."

"Let's go find Kate and Elliott." He pulls me to walk with him.

"I really have to find a ladies room. There they are. You go talk to them and I'll meet you when I get back," I tell him.

"Okay baby." He kisses my forehead. "Be careful"

"I will." I walk around to the back of the lobby to find the ladies and there is a line out the door. I really can't wait that long. I know of one hidden away one floor up. I'll run up there. I'll bet it's empty. I walk over to the elevator that I know so well and take it up one floor.

I was right. There is no one in there. I finish what I need to do and look in the mirror as I take out my powder and lip gloss touching up my make-up. After make-up repair and hand washing I walk back outside. Instead of heading straight for the elevator, I walk over and look down into the lobby at the crowd of beautiful people. There's Christian. Champagne in one hand and his other hand in his pocket deep in conversation with Kate, Elliott and several other couples. I walk closer to the stairs. I think I'll just walk down. I stop at the edge of the first step and just look down at my beautiful Christian. He must feel me watching him because he turns and looks up at me and gives me a big grin. I mouth, 'I love you', to him and give him back a smile. Christian's smile fades and his expression darkens. That's odd. What's going on. He turns and drops his champagne glass on the marble floor and it shatters into a million shards. People back up to avoid the glass and bubbly wine. I watch in confusion as Christian urgently strides to the staircase and grabs the banister propelling himself up the stairs.

I feel my feet tangle and pressure against my back and it feels like someone has bumped into me. I can hear a faint whisper, "Careful." As I feel myself being forced forward. My feet are tangled and I can't move them and begin to spill over the stairs head first. Oh my god. I'm going to fall. I desperately grab at everything trying to catch myself; people, the banister, thin air. Nothing lets me take hold.

I can feel the thud as I fall on my back hitting the first few marble steps. I grab the banister but my momentum is so great that all it does is cause me to roll face forward on the steps. I clutch my stomach as I feel it hit the next few steps on my way down. God that hurts. I hear myself scream as everything moves in slow motion. I continue to tumble over the cold, unyielding marble unable to stop and wondering when it will end. My first thought is for my Peanut. Please God, don't let this hurt my Peanut. I try so hard to protect him, but I can't get my arms around my tummy. Then I think about my back and my head which hit the hard steps over and over again. After an eternity, I finally feel myself stop and go limp. Opening my eyes and looking up I see Christian's face. Thank God. I'm in his arms.

"Baby. God, Baby." He strokes my face. "We need a fucking ambulance!." I hear him yell. "Someone get an ambulance." As everything moves back into real time, I can see Grace appear next to Christian.

"Son, don't move her. Wait for the ambulance. We don't know if anything is broken," she warns him.

"Ana. Ana, can you hear me?" she asks.

I am able to barely nod my head, "Yes," I whisper. "It hurts."

"I know baby. It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay," Christian tries to reassure me.

"Christian. My tummy hurts." I begin to cry as I realize there is a searing pain in my belly. "Oh, god it hurts!" I hear myself shriek.

I can see Dr. Greene's face as she kneels on the steps next to Christian. "Ana. You're going to be okay. We're going to get you to the hospital, but you're going to be okay."

All I can think of is my precious, baby. My sweet precious son. I need to protect him. I'm the only one who can protect him. He depends on me for everything. I'm his lifeline. He can't live without me. If something happens to me I can't protect him.

They need to get him out so they can take care of him. They need to get him out of me and help him. The pain is overwhelming and is cutting through my abdomen. It's not a labor pain. It's a cutting, burning, intense pain.

"Take care of my baby," I am begging. "Please take care of my baby. Christian, make them take care of the baby. Please. It hurts so bad. Please. Please God. It hurts!" I scream from my soul.

Sobbing and fisting his jacket with white knuckles, I look up at Christian, "You make sure Peanut is okay. You make sure he is okay first. You can take care of him. You can love him."

"No baby. No. You both are going to be fine." He continues to hold me and stroke my hair. "It's all going to be okay. I promise it will be okay." I finally see him break and begin to sob. "God, baby, I want to help. I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you, Ana. God help me I want to make it stop."

"Christian. It hurts so badly. Help me. Make it stop hurting," I beg him. "I can't stand it anymore. Please make it stop!"

"I'm doing my best, baby. We're getting you some help." I can see him look over at Dr. Greene. "There's so much blood. Why is there so much blood?" he tries to whisper with tears streaming down his face.

I watch Dr. Greene nod , but she doesn't say anything to him. "I need that ambulance," she screams. "Where the hell is it?"

There is a look of sheer terror and total helplessness written on Christian's face. I feel so tired. I just want to sleep. Maybe sleeping will make the pain go away. Maybe if I just sleep I'll wake up and it will all be a bad dream. I can't hold my eyes open anymore. I just want to sleep in Christian's arms. I just want to fall asleep and feel him hold me forever.

"Ana! Ana! Wake up. Don't go to sleep," I hear Dr. Greene yell at me.

"But I'm tired. I want to sleep and make the hurt go away." I can barely speak.

"Baby, try to stay awake." I can feel him stroke my cheek. "Try to stay awake. Look at me. Ana, look at me! Don't you leave me Ana Grey! Don't you fucking leave me!"

"Christian, kiss my babies. I love you Christian. I love you so much." I feel the pain rip through me again." Oh, God help me! Please!" I scream.

"Ana, Baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much. You're going to be okay. You're going to kiss the babies."

Finally I feel Christian release me as people in uniforms hover over me. They poke a needle in my arm and I can feel them strap a big thing around my neck and head. Moments later I feel myself being lifted and put on a hard surface and being strapped to it.

I look over at Christian and he is covered in blood. "Baby, you're hurt." I try to reach out for him. "You're hurt." I'm still crying. I can feel him take my hand for a moment then release it as I'm picked up and carried down the stairs. " Christian don't leave me. Come with me. Please." I continue to cry. "Somebody please make it stop hurting. Please help me."

"I'm right here, baby." I can hear Christian behind me. "Christian, don't leave me. I need you. We need you."

I'm quickly out of the building and being put into an ambulance. I can see Christian standing at the door, covered in blood and trying to get in. "Christian, you need to follow. There isn't room and I need space to work on her."

He relents and I can see the pain and tears on his face as he stands down. "I'm right behind you, baby. I'm right behind you, Ana."

The doors close and I can feel the vehicle begin to move. Dr. Greene is furiously working. "Ana, don't go to sleep. We're almost there. Hang in there sweetie. You're going to be fine."

"It hurts so much, Dr. Greene," I'm still crying.

"I know it does. We're going to take care of you. It will stop hurting soon," she assures me.

"Save my baby. Please. Please don't let him die," I beg her. "Get him out. Don't worry about me, just get him out. Please."

Dr. Greene looks down at me with a sympathy in her eyes. "I know, sweetie. I'm doing everything I can."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

We finally arrive and the doors open allowing the bright lights from the emergency room to flood in to the dark cavern of the ambulance. The neck brace that is around my head and neck, limits my field of vision to what is above me. As I'm pulled from the ambulance, I feel unsteady, as though they are going to drop me, but the board is safely placed on a gurney and I am rolled to an exam room, where there is a myriad of people dressed in scrubs and white coats. I can feel them bustle about working in unison to get machines and bags of fluids attached to me. There is chaos, but the chaos is ordered, more like a choreographed dance; each person knowing what role they have to play yet supporting the other dancers allowing them to perform their part in the production.

"Where's my wife!" I can hear Christian. He's finally here.

"In here. I'm in here Christian." All I can do is barely whisper and hope that he can find me.

"This way, Mr. Grey." I can hear someone bringing him to me.

I can finally see him as he enters the small room. He is still in his tux. His tie is undone and hanging around his neck and his shirt is unbuttoned at the top. He is still covered in blood. What has happened to him? I still feel so tired. Dr. Greene appears and she is now in scrubs taking her place in the performance with the rest the dancers. Christian makes his way over to grasp my hand. "I'm here, baby. I'm here. I won't leave you."

"Christian. I need to speak with you." I can hear Dr. Greene talking to him.

"What is it? How is she?" he demands of her.

"We have some decisions to make and we need to make them quickly," she tells him.

"Decisions? What decisions?" I can hear the fear in his voice. "Please don't make me decide between my wife and my son."

"No. Christian, not that. I'm afraid the decision has been made on the baby. If I'm right, judging by her history of cesarean, the amount of blood and palpating her abdomen, I believe she has ruptured. There is a window of only minutes for the baby and we are long past that. I haven't been able to detect a heartbeat or any movement. We don't have much time for her. We have to get the bleeding stopped before she exsanguinates."

"What?" I hear him ask.

"Christian, the placenta has detached and she will bleed out if we don't get the bleeding stopped. I can't wait any longer. I need your permission to operate. I don't know what I'll find when I get in there. If her uterus is too badly damaged, or if I can't get the bleeding stopped, I'll need to remove it. I need you to sign the permission forms. We'll also need permission to transfuse her."

"Of course. Do whatever you need to. Just, for God's sake, don't let her die. I'll sign whatever you want me to."

"Christian. I'll try to save the uterus if I can, but right now we need to do whatever's necessary to stop the bleeding," she advises him. "I'll have the nurse bring in the papers. We'll need to take her in now."

I can hear them talking, but I can't get my thoughts collected enough to comprehend what it all means.

Christian kisses my forehead. "Baby, you need to have an operation. I told them it was okay. You're going to be fine." He kisses my hand and brushes the hair off my face. I can see the blood on his hands it's all over his wedding ring. "I love you, Mrs. Grey. I'll be right here until you wake up baby."

I look up at him and nod. "I'm sorry. I love you," I can only whisper.

"Okay, Ana. You're going to get to go to sleep now." I can hear one of the dancers tell me. "Just relax and you'll feel so much better when you wake up."

I can feel the tears as they stream out of my eyes and track into my hair. Finally getting to rest, I fall asleep. His beautiful gray eyes are the last thing I can remember.

* * *

I can feel the pain in my stomach, but it's different than it was. It's more of a soreness now. The stabbing and burning are gone. God, I'm still so tired. I need to wake up, but I just don't want to. It feels so good to sleep...

* * *

Damn, my head and back are killing me. It hurts to move. And I have the worst headache. My stomach still hurts too. I need to sleep just a while longer...

* * *

I wish I could get up to the bathroom, but I still hurt all over. I feel like I hear Christian. He's calling me. I need to answer him, but I just can't. Maybe he'll come to find me. I'll just rest until he gets here...

* * *

What? I think someone is talking to me, but I can't understand them. "Son, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I was selfish and deceitful. I cared more about what people would think about me than I did my own wife and child. How can I ever make that up to her?"

" Please don't…..

I need to sleep again. I'll listen later. I need to ask Christian if he is okay. There was so much blood...

* * *

"Baby, I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll never hurt you again."

Wait I think I can open my eyes. I think I can get my eyelids to move. Christian needs me. He's upset.

"….need to get some rest. You're just getting well yourself. Please try to rest."

"I can't Mom. I did this to her…and to our son. I should have killed that fucking bitch when I had the chance."

"Don't you dare talk like that, do you hear…..

What are they arguing about? Don't argue, please don't argue. I want to wake up and see how Christian is. I just know he's hurt. There was " ….so much blood. Just so much blood." I can finally hear myself speak.

"Ana. Ana, baby. Can you hear me?" Christian pleads.

"Uh huh." I'm trying so hard to get my eyes open.

"Can you wake up baby?" he asks. "Can you open your eyes and look at me?"

I feel my eyelids part and the light streams in. Everything is still blurry.

"Christian? Are you there?" I can whisper.

"Yes. Yes, baby I'm here. I said I wouldn't leave you. I'm right here." I can feel him kiss my hand and caress my forehead.

"Hi." I try to smile. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"I'm glad. I'm glad it doesn't hurt anymore, baby."

"But my head and back hurt. I ache all over," I try to tell him.

"We can get something for that. I'm just so glad you're awake, baby." He is in tears.

"Did I have an operation?" I ask him.

"Yes. Yes, baby you did. But you're better now." He bends over me and kisses my forehead.

"Why? I didn't understand," I ask.

"I'll explain later. Let's wait until you wake up better to talk about it." He continues to caress my face.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I try to sit up, but I can't.

"No you don't. It just feels like it. You have a catheter in. You don't really have to go."

"Yes I do." I reach down and to try and support my abdomen so I can sit up.

Christian stops my hand. "Don't do that, baby. Don't rub your stomach."

"Why? It's sore," I complain.

"I know. Baby, you fell and hurt your tummy. That's why it's sore," he tells me.

"Oh, okay." I finally am able to reach over and put my hand on his cheek. He leans into it and takes it kissing my palm. I smile at him. "I love you, so much."

Dr. Greene walks into the room. She is still dressed in her scrubs. "Hello, Miss Ana. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm sleepy," I tell her.

She smiles. "I know. That will wear off after a while. If you feel sleepy then just close your eyes and sleep," she smiles down at me.

"How are you otherwise?" she asks.

"My head and back hurt. I ach all over and my tummy is sore."

She nods. "Well, we can take care of that for you."

"Can you look at Christian? Please?" I ask her.

"Why sweetie?" she looks puzzled.

"I think he's hurt. He was bleeding. There was so much blood. Blood all over him," I plead with her.

She pats my shoulder. "Sweetie, Christian is okay. He's not hurt. We'll talk about the blood later. You need to rest and then when you wake up really good we'll have a long talk. Okay?"

"Okay." I try to nod.

"Christian. Do you have any questions for me?" she asks him.

He shakes his head. "Not right now. Thank you."

"Well then I'll see everyone in the morning. Grace, good seeing you again. Sorry it couldn't have been under better circumstances." She tells my mother-in-law.

"Thank you Sylvia. I can't thank you enough," Grace tells her.

"No problem. Ana's been my patient for quite some time. I wouldn't have it any other way." Dr. Greene leaves us.

"Christian? Did Dr. Greene do my surgery?" I ask him.

"Yes , baby. She took good care of you."

"Why? What kind of surgery did I need that Dr. Greene did it?" I ask him.

"I'll tell you when you wake up baby. Take a nap for a while," he reassures me.

"Okay. I'm so sleepy."

* * *

I try to stretch, but every part of my body hurts. I look down at my hands and my arms are covered with blue and green bruises. It's hard to open my right eye and when I touch it with my fingers I can feel that it is puffy and sore to touch. Why can't I remember what happened? How did I get like this? I slide my hands down to hold my belly and I freeze. I can't breathe. "Christian. Christian!"

He jumps up from the chair he is sleeping in, "What? What is it baby?"

I can't speak. All I can do is look into his face as I tremble and the tears spill out of my eyes.

Christian looks down and sees my hands clutching my now empty belly.

He pulls me to him. "Oh, Baby. Baby." I can see him try to speak, but the words won't come.

"How is he? He is so early. Is he okay?" I beg him to tell me something, anything.

"Ana…." I can see the pain in his eyes.

"No." I slowly shake my head and the sobs come. "Please no."

"Baby. I'm so sorry." He takes me in his arms and buries his head into my neck.

"I want my son. I need my baby. Please. Please." I sob into his shoulder.

Dr. Greene walks in and stops at the door. I look over at her and sob. "Where is he? Where is my baby? I need my baby."

I can see her take a moment to steel herself. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the bed after she shuts the door to the room. She strokes my hair, "Ana. I'm so sorry." I can see she is shaken. "Sweetheart. You took a nasty fall down some stairs. That's why you are so bruised and sore. Unfortunately during the fall there was some extreme trauma to your abdomen. Now as you know, you've already had two previous sections. That in itself can weaken the uterus. Remember we discussed that?" she leans her arms on the bed rails and talks to Christian and to me.

I nod. "Yes."

"Well the trauma caused your uterus to rupture. The contents were spilled into your abdomen causing the placenta to detach from the uterus. That meant that the baby was deprived of blood and oxygen. Under these types of circumstances the baby only has a matter of minutes to be delivered and receive intervention. That just wasn't an option for you. In addition, there was some trauma to the baby.

"The second issue was you. Because of the rupture and the abruption you began to hemorrhage. All that blood that you saw on Christian? It wasn't his. It was yours. We had to do the surgery one: to remove the fetus and two: we had to remove the uterus and try to stop the hemorrhaging. Sweetie I tried my best, but it just couldn't be repaired. I had to get the bleeding stopped. I can't tell you how sorry I am, Ana and Christian.

"So, Sam is gone?" I ask her.

"I'm afraid so." She strokes my hair and has such a sympathetic look for me. "He just wasn't able to survive the fall." She tells me. "I wish things had turned out differently."

I'm trying so hard to take it all in and understand. My head is still so fuzzy from the surgery and the pain medication they keep putting in my IV.

"This isn't going to be easy for the two of you. You've just lost a child as well as the possibility of carrying another one. I can give you some information on some support groups if you like. But give yourselves time to grieve. Even though he wasn't full term and delivered, he was just as much your child. You had given him a name. You had made a place for him in your hearts and your family. I urge you to seek counseling if you feel the need. Don't start blaming each other. Talk to one another. Support each other. Keep the lines of communication open. You have two beautiful children who need you both. At some point you may even want to consider adoption, if you still want another child, but that's down the road. Don't push. Give yourselves time to get past this.

"I'll be more than happy to have a grief counselor come to meet with you if you want me to. Just let me know what you decide. Ana I will need to keep you for several days. You lost quite a bit of blood that we had to replace. And then there was the surgery. I'll need to have you on some IV antibiotics for a while. Do either of you have any questions?"

This is just so much. I need time to think about what's happened. Right now all I can think about is that Sam is gone. My baby is gone. I'll never get to hold him or rock him. He'll never grow up or play with Teddy and Grace.

"I know this is a lot to absorb. If either of you need me or think of any questions, just have the nurse page me. I'm here for the two of you if you need me.

"Now, Ana, I'm going to put you back on a regular diet and I expect you to start to eat and drink. You need to keep your strength up and get back on your feet. I want you up and walking starting tomorrow. I'll have the nurse help with that. I can leave the catheter for a day or two until you get your strength back. That way you won't have to be getting up and down all the time."

She puts her hand on my shoulder and gently rubs my back. "I'm going to leave you two. Take care and have me paged if you need anything. I'll be in to check on you this evening."

I don't think Christian or I can either one speak. I'm just numb. I look over at Christian who is just in shreds. "I'm so sorry." I try to tell him. Christian sits on the edge of the bed and holds me. I mold myself against him and begin to cry again. "Go ahead, baby. I'm here." He strokes my hair and lets me sob until I am too tired to cry anymore.

"Are you okay Christian? I didn't even ask you." I look up at his face and can see the exhaustion and desolation there.

"I'm still stunned. I can't feel anything yet." He tells me. "I'm just so thankful that you are going to be okay, baby. I came so fucking close to losing you. You have no idea how scared I was. I thought I would die if I lost you." He continues to hold me and he kisses my forehead. "We'll get past this, baby. It will be hard, but we'll make it. We have two precious children at home and they need us. Can I get you anything? Do you need anything?"

"Just stay with me." I pull him closer. "Don't leave me."

"I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

I sit up and look at him, stroking his cheek. "You look so tired. You must have been through hell."

"I'll go through hell for you any day, Anastasia." He whispers into my hair.

I lean against his chest and he holds me until I fall asleep again.

* * *

Waking up from my nap, I look over to find Christian. He isn't in his chair, but I can hear his voice. I look around and see him in the hall outside my room talking to someone, but I don't recognize who it is. Looking around my room, some flowers seem to have been brought in while I was asleep. They're so pretty. I wonder who sent them all. One stands out. It's huge beautiful long stemmed red roses with tons of greenery and baby's breath. There must be at least three or four dozen roses. I look back at Christian and wonder who he is talking to. I try to sit up in bed and I remember from past sections that I need to brace my abdomen, so I grab a pillow and press it against my tummy and roll on my side to try to sit up. It hurts like shit.

The pain medication must be working because I feel some better. My head is a little clearer too. If my arms are any indication, I must look pretty bad. I look under the covers and see the bruising on my legs. I have a compression bandage on my right ankle and it hurts. I must have done something to it. Doesn't look broken. I need a mirror. I 'm sure I look awful. Almost as awful as I feel. God, my breasts hurt. I look down my hospital gown and they have several large bruises on them. They were sore enough before the accident.

I finally see the man turn and walk down the hall and Christian comes back in the room. "Hey." I smile over at him. "Who was that?"

"Hi baby. You look better. Did you have a good nap?" He walks to my bedside and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah. I feel a little better. I was just looking at all the bruises. What happened to my ankle?"

"It's just a sprain. You're lucky nothing was broken."

"Well, I don't know about lucky, but I'm glad nothing was broken. Who was that?" I ask again.

Christian looks so good. Tired and sad, but good. He has gotten cleaned up and is standing beside my bed with his hands on his hips. He has gotten into some clean jeans and a pale blue cotton shirt.

"That was detective Rogers," he tells me. "He's looking into the accident. He wanted to ask you some questions, but I told him you weren't up to it yet. I gave him what information I could."

"Oh. Okay. Who sent all the flowers?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure. They were delivered and I didn't read the cards." He tries to give me a smile, but isn't real successful.

"Can you hand me the cards? I'll look at them and see." Christian walks to each arrangement and pulls the cards out and hands them to me.

"Let's see. Looks like this one is from Mia and Ethan. That's a really sweet card." I look at the next one and it is from Grace and Carrick and a third from Kate and Elliott. Then there is one from Ros and Gwen. I need to call her. I haven't really talked to her since the hostage thing.

"Who is the big one from?" I ask him. "The red roses?"

He looks through the arrangement and finally finds the card and hands it to me. "Here. Sorry I missed it."

I look at it and tears fill my eyes. "It's from Gail and Jason. That's so sweet of them."

"Yeah. It is. "He walks over and smells the roses and feels the petals with his fingers. He looks like he is a million miles away.

"Sweetheart?" I ask him, "Are you okay?"

He shrugs, "I guess." He rubs his hand over his eyes. "It's just been so difficult lately. You'd think we'd catch a fucking break sometime."

"Can I have a hug?" I ask him.

He gives me a half smile and walks over sitting on the edge of the bed. Putting my arms around his chest, he takes me in his arms. "Christian. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Baby?" he asks.

"It was my fault," I tell him. "It was all my fault."

"Baby why would you say that? It couldn't possibly be your fault," he looks down at me.

"I should have taken the elevator. I should never have tried to take the stairs. It was just too crowded." I begin to tear up again. "Baby. Someone just bumped into me and I lost my balance. I couldn't catch myself. I tried. I tried so hard not to fall."

Christian holds me tighter. "No baby. It's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself," he pauses and sighs. "I need to tell you what happened. You can hate me if you want to. I'll deserve anything you feel about me."

"Christian. How could I ever hate you? I love you. I need you," I try to convince him.

"Baby, you didn't fall accidentally. It wasn't an accident."

I sit up and look at him. "What do you mean it wasn't an accident?"

"Do you remember looking down at me from the mezzanine? Remember I smiled up at you?"

"I think so. I can't remember everything."

"Well, when I looked up at you….. I saw Elena standing close behind you. That's when I threw down my drink and ran up the stairs. I was trying to get up there to get to you."

"Okay." I relax and let him hold me again.

He kisses my forehead and brushes my hair from my face. " Before I could get to you….baby, Elena pushed you. No one bumped into you. I'm so sorry. I know I'll never be able to make it up to you."

"How do you know she pushed me? I don't understand."

"Baby. Everyone saw it. Everyone saw her push you. I tried to get up there more quickly. But I couldn't get all the way to the top before it happened. I caught you about half way down," he hugs me. "Baby I thought you were dead. I've died over and over again the past day. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought my life was over."

"So, she pushed me down the stairs?" I just can't believe this.

"Yes. That's why Detective Rogers was here. He wanted to ask you some questions about what happened. I told him you weren't ready to talk about it. That you didn't remember a lot of what happened," he tells me.

"So, if everyone saw what happened, did they arrest her?" I look up and ask him.

"No. Baby, they haven't arrested her."

"But why? I had a restraining order. If she pushed me then she assaulted me. Christian she killed our son." I can't believe the woman isn't behind bars. I can feel the rage building in me.

I can see him hesitating to answer me. "Baby. I know. But they can't arrest her. They can't put her in jail."

"Why the hell not? This is all her fault. She threatened me. She tried to kill me. She did kill our son. Christian, she killed our Sam. Why isn't she in jail?"

"Ana." Christian cups my face in his hands and looks deep into my eyes. "Ana….Elena is dead."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

A/N: I had absolutely no idea that the last chapter would produce the visceral reaction that it did. I was in tears writing it and in tears reading some of the comments. I'm sorry that some of the readers were offended. It is part of a storyline and was not done to garner reviews as was suggested. I have retained Jason Taylor as personal protection, prior to posting todays chapter.

Remember, when one door closes…

* * *

"Dead?" I can't believe what I've just heard.

He gets off the bed and begins to pace rubbing his neck and shoulders. He nods his head. "Yes. Baby, she's dead," He tells me. "She won't bother us anymore. She won't bother anyone anymore. She won't hurt anyone ever again."

"I don't understand. What happened? How did she die?" I'm in total shock. "Christian you didn't…"

"God! No! I didn't lay a hand on her. I wish I fucking could have, but I didn't."

"Tell me what happened. How?" I ask him.

"Baby, she pushed you, and kicked your feet out from under you. You had no hope of trying to catch yourself or get your balance. She was behind you; right up next to your back. When you started down, you were so desperate; grabbing for anything. Anything to try to stop from falling. Just before you went over you reached out and managed to briefly catch the front of her dress. When you did go over you pulled her over with you." He is still pacing. "I was able to make it about half way up the staircase and was able to catch you and finally stop you from falling. I made no attempt to stop her. She went all the way to the bottom and her neck was broken," he tells me. "She died on the spot. The entire room saw what happened. It was an accident. If anyone is at fault, she is."

"Christian, are you okay?" I ask him. For all the trouble and heartache she has caused, Christian did have a relationship with her and had feelings for her for a very long time. He trusted her and confided in her for years. This isn't going to be easy.

"What? Yes I'm okay. My only concern right now is you." He walks back over and sits beside my bed and takes my hand.

"Sweetheart," I start," For all the shit she did, she was still a major part of your life for many years. You had feelings for her at one time. You've got to be feeling something right now." I search his face desperate to see what he's thinking.

"I'm not feeling anything for her. It took me a long time, but finally after realizing what she was and what she did…. I hated her. I've done a lot of thinking about what happened after she took Teddy. When I went over and 'reasoned' her, if you want to call it that, I'd never felt such rage. It's like all the years of hurt and betrayal and abuse came pouring out of me. It was that moment of clarity. That moment when everything falls into place and you see the universe the way it really is. I finally was able to let it go. I felt free of all that crap for the first time. I felt all that anger and rage that she had filled me with, fall away every time that cane ripped into her. I had carried it around for so long and it felt so fucking good to get it all out of me, to release it, to just get rid of it." He is almost in tears.

"She's gone now and it's like it was all a nightmare. A nightmare that started when I was fifteen fucking years old. It took me twenty years to finally be able to wake up and leave it behind."

He looks up at me. "And baby, I have left it behind. I wish it had never happened. I wish I could have spared you and my children and my family from suffering any of the consequences. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that any of this ugliness ever touched you. What she did to me, what I lived with, how she made me feel about myself; it was all so terribly ugly."

All I can do is lean over and pull him into my arms. "It's okay. It will all be okay. This whole fucking year has been the worst in my life. But we're sticking it out. We're working through it. If we can just get through losing Sam. We just have to make sure we take care of each other. You're my life, Christian. Love just can't describe what I feel. It's like you're part of me. Like you are a part of every cell in my body. I can't imagine ever trying to be without you."

"Baby, forgive me. Please forgive me for the past eight years. For everything I've put you through. For all the pain I've caused you. I know I've been controlling and possessive and demanding. When you came into my life, you brought all the light with you. You believed in me and convinced me that I was worth something. I was so desperately afraid that you'd leave me that I've tried to control and possess you when all I had to do was love you.

" I almost crushed you and drove you away with my behavior. You are so precious to me. I just didn't know how to make you see that. Before I found you, I had spent so many years trying to stop feeling anything. Trying to push it all down and bury the hurt. I used drinking and fighting when I was a kid. When I grew up I had to make enough money to be able to shut the rest of the world out; to be able to put a wall around myself to keep everyone at arm's length. I had gotten so out of touch with how to feel anything that I just didn't know how to give you what you needed."

I stroke his cheek with my hand and cup his chin. "All you ever have to do is love me, Christian. That's all I need. It's going to be so hard to get through this. We're going to need each other more than ever. I wanted Peanut and loved him so much." I can feel my chin begin to tremble.

"I know baby. I loved him too. I miss having my son." Christian puts his forehead against mine and rubs my nose with his. "Are you hungry? Gail said she'd send Taylor over with dinner if you feel like eating."

"I'm not too hungry. How are the kids?" I almost forgot to ask.

"They're good. I just told them that you had an accident and had to be in the hospital for a few days, but that you would be fine."

I wipe my nose with my hand and can't seem to stop sniffing. Christian picks up a small towel that is on the bedside table and hands it to me. "Here. Use this."

"Thanks." I give him a weak smile.

Christian traces my jaw with his finger. "You're my girl. My beautiful brave girl."

"Why don't you have Gail send over some dinner. Will you stay and eat with me?" I ask.

"You're not going to be able to get rid of me. I'm not going home until I can take you with me."

* * *

My eyelids flutter as they part and I open my eyes. I look over and can't find Christian. He isn't in his usual chair. I feel something soft against my cheek. Reaching up I pick up the soft object that is next to my head on the pillow. Holding it out, I focus enough to see that it is a blue stuffed rabbit. "What in the world?" I smile as I inspect it and touch its soft fur. I hear Christian walk back into the room.

"You're awake," he walks over to give me a kiss.

I nod and smile. "What's this?" I ask him.

"Well, Grace seems to be so convinced that a rabbit makes everything better. I just thought you needed one." He brushes my hair from my face.

"That's sweet," I tell him. "I wish a rabbit could make everything better. Wouldn't that be wonderful, if a stuffed animal could magically make everything right again?"

"It won't ever be right, sweetheart, but we can get through this," he whispers to me.

I nod and try not to cry looking at the soft blue bunny in my hands.

"Kate called. She wanted to know if you were up to visitors yet," He tells me.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm still so tired." I lean my head back on the pillow. "I'll call her and let her know." Looking up at him, he doesn't look much better than I do. "Baby, you're exhausted. You need to go home and rest."

"I'm not leaving you," he smiles down at me.

"You can't continue to sleep sitting up in that chair. Dr. Greene isn't going to release me for a few days. You can't stay here until then," I try to reason with him.

"Yes I can. I'll be right here with you."

I put my hand on his cheek and he takes it kissing my palm. "I came so close to losing you, I don't want you out of my sight."

"I can't get into too much trouble here in a hospital bed," I try to convince him.

"I'll think about it," he gives me a weary smile.

Looking up I see the large figure of Jason Taylor in the doorway. "Taylor. Hi. Come in." He crosses the threshold into the room.

"Good evening, Mrs. Grey. You look good," he tells me.

"Taylor I couldn't possibly look good, but thank you. How's Gail?" I ask him.

"She's fine. I'm trying to keep her spirits up. I think the kids are keeping her busy and taking her mind off of things," he tells me. He holds up a basket. "She sent some dinner for you and Mr. Grey."

"Oh, that's so sweet of her. Tell her thank you for me."

"I will ma'am." He pulls the bedside table over and clears it setting the basket down.

"Thank you, Taylor," Christian nods at him. "I hope Gail didn't go to too much trouble."

"She had to fix for the children and me, so she just made extra to send over."

Christian goes about opening the basket and taking the containers out. "It smells lovely," I tell him.

I wasn't really hungry, but when I see the baked chicken and scalloped potatoes and fresh rolls and butter, my appetite picks up. Gail is such a marvelous cook and she could put a gourmet chef to shame, but I do love her home cooking. She really got good at it when the kids came along. I'm not sure my stomach is ready for anything too rich or spicy just yet.

"Jason, will you join us?" I ask him.

"Yes. Taylor. Please have some," Christian offers.

"Thanks. I've already eaten with Gail and the children. The kids miss you, Mrs. Grey," Jason tells me.

"Give my love to them, please. Tell them I miss them and will be home soon," I ask him.

"Yes ma'am. I will."

"Jason. Thank you so much for the lovely flowers. And give my thanks to Gail, too."

"You are welcome, Mrs. Grey. I'll tell Gail. She's the one who picked them out," he smiles at me. "I don't know much about flowers, except when I buy them for Gail. She always seems to like what I get her."

"I'm sure she does." I smile at him.

"Any problems at home?" Christian asks him as he transfers the food from the containers to the waiting plates.

"No, sir. Everything is fine. The vultures are at the gate again. More than before. I can't seem to get rid of the fucker…I mean the reporters. Sorry, Mrs. Grey."

"That's okay. I've heard the word before lest you forget who I'm married to." I sneer over at Christian. He sneers back and grins.

"Here you go baby." After adjusting my pillows, he puts the food in front of me and places a napkin across my chest.

"Jason, will you at least sit down and stay a while?" I ask him.

"I really need to get back. I don't like leaving the house with all those people at the gate. I need to be there with Gail and the kids," He tells me. "But thank you ma'am. Gail and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Is there anything I can bring you?"

"I think I'm fine. I'm trying to get Christian to go home and rest, but I'm not having any luck it seems."

"Mr. Grey? Anything you need, sir?" Taylor asks.

He shakes his head. "I can't think of anything just now. Just make sure the kids are safe and taken care of."

"Well, I'll leave you to eat your dinner then. What would you like for breakfast? Gail wanted me to ask."

"Tell Gail not to worry about all the food. I doubt they can mess up breakfast here too much," I tell him.

"Okay. Well. I'll be on my way then. Mrs. Grey, glad to see you looking so well."

"Thanks Taylor."

"Ma'am."

Christian seems to be enjoying the food. "You were hungry, Mr. Grey."

He nods. "Hungrier than I thought." He looks at my plate. "Are you going to eat or do I have to force feed you?"

"I'm going to eat. I'm not super hungry," I tell him.

"Dr. Greene said she wanted you to eat. I intend to see that you do," he reminds me.

I put a small bite of the chicken in my mouth and it is surprisingly good. Maybe I was hungrier than I thought. "Christian would you get me some water, please?"

"Sure." He gets up and walks out of the room returning with two bottles of cold water, one for each of us. "Glad to see you actually eating."

"Yes. I was hungrier than I thought once I started eating." I take the water and almost down the entire bottle. "Guess I was thirsty too."

Finally finished. "Thank you, baby," I tell him. Christian cleans everything up returning it to the basket.

He sits down next to the bed and takes my hand. We don't say a word. Christian just continues to rub his thumb over the back of my hand and stare down at our laced fingers. "Christian, are you just going to sit here and hold my hand for the next couple of days?"

"It's a possibility," he nods.

"Christian. I hate to bring it up, but, I guess we need to have a funeral," I tell him.

"I've been thinking about that. I suppose we do." I can hear him clear his throat.

"I'm not really sure how to handle this. Maybe we do need to talk to that grief counselor. Maybe she could help us with what we need to do."

He nods in agreement. I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it.

"I asked Mom, if she would help out," he finally says something.

The silence continues between us. "So you want to turn on the TV?" I ask him.

He continues to rub my hand with his thumb and stare at it. He shakes his head. "No."

The silence is palpable. I'm so tired so I close my eyes for a minute.

When I open them again, it is dark in the room. I'm curled up on my side. I look over to see Christian asleep in the chair. He looks so uncomfortable. In the darkness, all of a sudden I feel so alone, so empty, so sad. I can feel my throat tighten as the crying starts. I pull my pillow down and bury my face in it and let the waves of despair wash over me. Crying feels so good for a change. I feel like if I can cry long enough I can rid myself of this feeling. It doesn't take long for me to feel a hand on my shoulder. I don't even turn over to see who it is. I can feel Christian crawl on the bed behind me and envelope me in his arms. I feel his warm reassuring breath on my neck as he buries his nose in my hair. He doesn't speak; he just lets me cry for as long as I need to, never moving.

* * *

I wake up to find Dr. Greene standing next to the bed. Christian is still sleeping, still wrapped around me.

Dr. Greene smiles at me "Good morning," she tries to whisper.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm still asleep," I tell her.

She nods her head at Christian, "Looks like you have a keeper there." She smiles at me.

"I like him," I give her a smile.

I can feel Christian stir. "Gosh. I guess I fell asleep. Let me get out of your way." He gets off the bed and runs his hand through his hair trying to wake up. "Excuse me." He walks to the bathroom and closes the door and Dr. Greene starts her morning examination. She looks at my incision and looks over my chart. "I see you ate dinner last night. That's good. How do you feel this morning?" she asks.

"I'm okay. I still ache and my abdomen is sore. I'm tired. I'm sad. But other than that, I'll live…..maybe."

"I know. Everything looks good, no temperature. Have you been up to walk yet?"

"Not yet. The nurse said she would help me today."

"Okay. Well, as soon as you are walking, I'll get the catheter out. Then when I'm sure you're eating and peeing and pooping, we'll look at sending you home. Ana, you will more than likely start lactating soon. I just want you to be prepared. I'll discuss with you how to handle it before I let you go home."

"You mean she has to go through that?" Christian asks as he steps out of the bathroom.

Dr. Greene nods. "Yes. More than likely. You'll just have to dry up, like you did when you stopped nursing the other two. I'm sorry sweetie. I know having milk for a baby that isn't there will be difficult. Have you thought any more about having that counselor come visit?"

"I think I might like that," I tell her.

"Good. I'll write an order for her to come see you. Well, I see breakfast is on the floor, it should be in soon. If there's nothing else, I'll get back to work. I'll see you this afternoon." She smiles at us and disappears out the door.

I stretch my arm out and extend my hand to Christian. "Did you get any sleep, baby?" I ask.

He takes my hand and walks to me and gives me a good morning kiss. "Yeah. I got enough. How about you?"

"It was okay. Thanks for sleeping with me. I always sleep better when you are with me."

"I feel the same way."

After breakfast, I'm out of bed and the nurse helps me down the hall. Christian follows an inch or two behind. The short walk is exhausting, but it feels good to be out of bed for a while. After getting back to bed, I realize that I really need to talk to Kate. "Christian? I just feel like something full of sugar. Can you go down and get me a candy bar or something?"

"Sure. What do you want?" he asks.

"Oh, maybe a Snickers bar or a Baby Ruth. And a magazine, please," I ask him.

"Are you sure? You never eat candy." he asks.

I nod. "Just hormones I guess."

"What kind of magazine?"

"Doesn't matter. Something for women. You pick. I don't care." I tell him.

"Something for women and something sweet. I feel sure I can screw this up, but I'll see what I can find."

Once he disappears down the hall, I dial Kate.

Christian reappears with a bag of candy and five or six magazines. "What is all this?" I ask him.

"Just wanted to make sure you got something you wanted," he advises me.

"Christian. I talked to Kate while you were gone," I tell him. "She is going to stay with me tonight and you are going home." I know he is going to have a fit.

"I told you I'm not leaving you. Especially so Kavanaugh can stay," he grumbles.

"Her name is Grey now, not Kavanaugh and, yes you are," I insist. "Come here. Sit with me." I motion him to sit on the bed.

I cup his head in my hand and give him a good kiss. "I love you so very much. Baby, sometimes a woman just needs another woman."

"What? You need another woman?" he asks.

"Baby, it's not that I don't need you. I just need Kate. I know you'll never understand. Please just trust me and allow me this." I look into his eyes and I can see that he is hurt.

"Oh, Sweetheart. Please don't look at me like that." I put my arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him long and sweet. I pull his forehead to mine. "Christian Grey I need you more than I need my life. You know that." I look into his eyes and stroke his cheek. "Please?"

He nods reluctantly. "Okay. If you think you need this," he sighs. "I'll go home, but I won't like it. And I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"Thanks." I smile at him. "You're a prince."

After lunch, the grief counselor comes in to talk to us. She is helpful giving us our options and information on how to get through. Christian and I agree that we need some type of service, but just our immediate family. No outsiders at all. And it will be graveside. Our only decision left is a burial or cremation. We have to think about that. And what about the children? We have to explain to them.

I do believe I have cried all day. I don't remember any point during the day that I haven't felt tears in my eyes. Christian has been a rock, but I can tell he's on the edge. He's tired and heartbroken. He is placing all the blame for this squarely on his shoulders. I expect him to break at any moment. I have suggested that he see Flynn. He says he will. I pray that he does.

Christian is sitting on the bed and we are holding hands discussing the arrangements that need to be made. I see the rush of blond hair that is Katherine Kavanaugh Grey walk through the door.

"Okay, Grey, I'm here," I can hear her say.

Christian gets up and looks at her almost sneering, "Kate, what a pleasure."

She walks over and takes my hand, "Hey Steele."

"It's Grey." Christian likes to remind her. Kate just rolls her eyes at him.

"Hey Kate." I smile back at her. "Thanks for coming."

"Christian." Elliott gives Christian a big hug. Christian always looks like he's in pain when someone hugs him, unless it's me or the kids.

We all exchange pleasantries. How are the kids. What have you been up to. All meaningless.

Kate and I both look up at Christian and Elliott. "I think it's time for us to go, little brother," Elliott tells Christian. "I think they are in need of some girl time."

"Fuck, I guess so," Christian says. He walks over to me and gives me a sweet kiss. "You will call me if you need anything?"

"Yes. I will. I promise," I nod and smile up at him. Christian grabs his jacket and looks over at me as he walks out with Elliott.

"Oh, Christian. Wait a minute," Kate yells to him. He and Elliott stop. Kate walks over to my husband and puts her arms around him. She whispers something to him and I finally see him relax and return her hug. He looks at her and nods then he and Elliott leave.

Kate shuts the door and walks back in the room sitting down on the bed with me. She puts her arms around me and all I can do is start to cry. "Oh, Kate, Kate. I feel like I want to die," I continue to sob.

Kate strokes my hair, "I know. I know. You just cry as long as you need to, baby."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A/N: I rarely write an author's note because I want you to get right to the story, and don't want to interfere with your suspension of disbelief. But I would like to thank all the wonderful supportive readers I have heard from. I appreciate your kind reviews and your enthusiastic following. It is my honor that you read and not your honor that I write. I wish I could sit and have a glass of Bollinger with each of you. Brace yourself. Here comes Kate…

* * *

"Kate I don't know what to do. How am I going to survive?" I cry into her arms.

"One day at a time. You're going to do it one day at a time. One minute at a time if necessary," she tells me.

"Christian and I are trying to be so strong for each other. I just can't be strong anymore. I'm just so tired," I sob. "My heart breaks every time I look at him."

"I know. You just give it up. Let me carry it for you for a while," she tells me. "I'm here for you, Ana," she is being so supportive. "I understand. Remember, Elliott and I lost one between Simon and Trevi. Not a day goes by that I don't think about it. But it gets easier. Time really does help as much as you don't want to hear that right now." She continues to stroke my hair.

"At first you'll think about him every second of everyday. Then after a while, it's only every minute. Then every hour and then maybe once a day, or when you hear a song, or hear someone with the same name, or see a baby or take a breath. Sometimes you'll go several days without thinking about him and some days you won't be able to get him off your mind no matter what you do." She sighs. "But you'll live. You'll live because you have two children who love and need you and because you have a husband who adores you and can't live without you. You'll do it because you're a woman and that's just what we do."

I can hear the sadness in her voice and I can feel her as she begins to cry with me. " What would I do without you Kate?" I ask.

"You'd have to depend on that obscenely rich weirdo that you married," she snickers.

"Oh, Kate. I do love him. He really is a good man. He's in so much pain right now."

"I know. He's not so weird once you get to know him," she says, "but he's still obscenely rich."

"Yeah. Rich he is." I try to smile.

"I'll give him credit; I don't think I've ever seen a man love a woman like that man loves you, Ana Steele….Grey."

"He does love me doesn't he?" I half ask her.

"Yes, he does. Almost to the point of being ridiculous." She continues to play with my hair. "You did well, Steele. As much as I hate to admit it, you picked a good one."

Kate and I sit up most of the night talking and crying and laughing. I needed this. I needed to be able to just be me and not have to put up a strong front. She brought snacks; we ate candy bars and looked through the magazines Christian bought me. She even helped me get washed up and wash my hair.

"I hope Christian is okay," I tell her.

"Elliott is taking care of him. Or at least he's going to try." She shakes her head.

''Try?" I ask.

"Well, if Christian will let him," she sighs. "Your husband isn't the easiest person to take care of. When you were in the hospital having the kids, he wouldn't let us do anything for him. We tried, but he's so damned self-sufficient."

"That's just the way he is. It's hard for him to accept that someone cares about him enough to want to help him. It's just hard for him to open up," I try to explain.

"I hear that." She's flipping through a magazine. "Why is that?"

"What?" I ask.

"You're always telling me that he doesn't feel worthy," she says, "he's smart, horribly good looking and rich. And he does all that charity work. Why in the world does he feel so undeserving?" she asks me.

"He just went through a lot when he was growing up. It's just hard for him to get past it."

"Like what? I know he was adopted, but so was Elliott and Mia for that fact. Why is Christian so different?"

"Kate, I'm just not able to go into detail about things. Christian has told me things in confidence and I can't repeat it. It's common knowledge that he was abused before he was adopted by Grace and Carrick," I tell her.

"But there's more, isn't there?" she asks.

"Kate, please don't ask me," I beg her.

"Is that why he was into all that kinky shit before you got married? Did something happen to him that made him like that?" she asks as she puts her magazine down.

"Kate. Don't. I can't talk about it. He's my husband. I can't betray any confidences," I tell her.

She nods, "Okay. That helps a little."

"What helps? I didn't tell you anything."

"You don't have to. I know what you're not telling me," she says.

"Well just don't repeat anything I didn't tell you," I ask her. "I mean it."

Kate goes back to her magazine. "Ana, since we're talking about things, why did Elena push you down the stairs?" she asks.

"You saw it?" I ask.

"Shit! I was talking to Christian when he bolted for the stairs. All anyone had to do was look up and they could see it."

"Oh, Kate. I….."

"Seems I remember you telling me that Christian had some sort of thing with her at one time. Did it have anything to do with that?" she asks.

"I think so. She seemed to sort of fixate on him. You know, she wanted him back."

"She wanted him back? What back? Was their relationship that serious?" She asks. "I mean I just thought that maybe he fucked her for a while. She was so much older and I had never heard of him actually dating her or anything like that."

"I know. I just think that she was a little off."

"A little off?! Steele, you have to be more than a 'little off' to try to kill someone!"

"I know." I really hate getting the Kate Kavanagh interrogation. I feel like she is putting the puzzle together. I'll try to deflect her. "How is Simon liking school? I know this is his first year."

"He's fine," she says dismissing the question. "I also know that the bitch seemed to like younger boys. She was always with some good looking young guy after she and Linc split. And everyone knew about her kinky ass shit, even though no one really talked about it, at least in polite company." I can see her wheels turning.

"That's it isn't it?" she says. "That's why Christian was into all that weird stuff. Elena got him into that. Elliott told me that Christian worked for her and Linc for a while when he was about fifteen or so. Shit! Did Elena fucking have sex with him when he was a teenager? Is that what happened?" she asks incredulously. "Did that bitch have sex with him when he was still underage? And she got him into all that kinky assed stuff didn't she?"

"Kate just stop, please," I beg her. "Christian is such a private person. Please don't go any farther. Please don't discuss any of this with Elliott or Grace and Carrick. I feel like I have betrayed him." I want to cry.

"Don't worry, Steele. I won't say a word. You didn't tell me anything, I just put the puzzle together," she says. "That poor bastard. No wonder he has issues."

"How have you dealt with all of that, Steele?" she asks.

"I haven't dealt with it very well. It's been really hard," I tell her. "She was always sticking her nose in our business, always trying to entice him, trying to get him back." This is so hard. "She had somehow convinced Christian that he was a consenting partner in their relationship."

"But he was fifteen! He couldn't consent to anything," she reiterates.

"I know. I know. He already had issues about his birth mother neglecting him and basically allowing him to be abused. Then Elena came along and somehow was able to convince him that he deserved the abuse she was heaping on him.

"He was fifteen and she pretty much offered herself up on a silver platter to him. Then once she had slept with him, she introduced him to all that… _stuff_. He didn't know any better, Kate. He just assumed that it was normal. Then she began to abuse him and somehow convinced him that he had agreed to it; that he was a willing partner. When he finally realized that it wasn't normal and he wanted out, she threatened to tell his parents. He was so young that he actually believed her. By the time he was old enough get out he was so brainwashed that he believed he actually deserved all of it." I finally confess to her. "The unfortunate part is that it had all become normal to him by that time. He had been so hurt emotionally that he just cut everyone out. He kept everyone at arm's length. That's why you never saw him with a date anywhere. He had never had one. Kate, I was his first girlfriend. I was his first normal sex, he calls it Vanilla."

"I've heard of vanilla sex," Kate tells me. "No wonder that man is so in love with you. You were his first. And he was your first. If it weren't so horrible, it would be sweet."

"Elena, has been trying to get back in his life for a while now. He was in business with her when we met. He said he wasn't physically involved with her anymore, but I'm not so sure. He thought she was his best friend, actually his only friend. It took forever for him to finally cut her out of his life. She actually left us alone for years. She resurfaced after that Amy Patterson thing got out.

"She confronted me before we got married and told me I would never be able to meet his "needs" as she liked to call it, " I tell her.

"That was at his birthday party when you announced your engagement. I remember that. God, I remember Grace was livid over that," she reminds me. "I never knew specifically what happened, but I knew it was something that really upset her."

"Yes. That's basically the last time we saw her, until last summer. She has popped up and confronted me a few times since then. Especially after I got…. pregnant. Last fall she actually somehow got Teddy out of school and kept him all afternoon and evening."

"No way! You never told me about that."

"Yep. Christian and I were beside ourselves. We didn't know she had him. We thought he had been kidnapped. Christian insisted on having his security handle it. He didn't want it to become public. He didn't want the nature of their relationship to get out. His fricking security didn't do such a hot job of handling things. She finally just dropped him off at home."

"She didn't hurt Teddy, did she?" Kate asks me.

"Oh, no. He was fine. He just thought she was a friend," I tell her.

"What did Christian do? That's kidnapping."

" He tried to handle the situation himself. He went over and tried to convince her to leave us alone. He actually thought it had worked. I knew better, but he was so convinced he had taken care of things. Then a few weeks ago, she confronted me in the parking lot at Caroline's. She basically threatened me. She told me that I might have an accident.

"I got a restraining order filed. The attorney told me it wouldn't really keep her away, but it would at least put her in jail if she violated it. We can all see how well that worked."

"Good God, kid. You've been through the wringer, haven't you?" Kate walks over and sits on the bed with me. "Why didn't you tell me all of this?" she asks.

"Kate, I couldn't. I couldn't tell you anything. It was something just between Christian and me. And if you ever and I mean EVER, tell anyone, our friendship is over. Do you hear me? Over!"

"I hear you. I just can't believe all of this. How in the world have you coped?"

"I've had Christian. For all his insecurities, he's my rock. He spends half his life trying to protect me. He is so good to me, Kate."

She nods. "Well, I have an entire new appreciation for Mr. Grey. Guess I'd better start cutting him a little slack from now on."

"Well, I'd appreciate it. I would like for my best friend and my husband to not to be at each other's throats all the time. But don't make it too obvious. He picks up on everything."

"Mmm. I won't. I know Elliott would like for us to get along a little better. I'm so sorry, Ana. How awful for him and for you," she says. "How is he taking her dying?"

"He says he's fine. But she was just such a big part of his life for so many years, I'm sure this will be hard for him. It was so difficult when he finally came to the realization that he was actually sexually and physically abused by her. God, that was awful for him."

"I guess so. That would be a hard thing to come to terms with," she concedes. "Do Grace and Carrick know?"

"Well, they knew that he was in a sexual relationship with an older woman when he was a teenager. His therapist had told them that years ago."

"I remember Elliott telling me that Christian had spent half his life in therapy of some kind."

"Yes. Anyway, they didn't know it was Elena until the birthday party," I tell her. "Grace knew about Elena's sexual _peculiarities_ from Linc. When she found out Christian had been involved with her, I thought she was going to die. She was angry at him for not telling them and angry at Elena for basically raping her teenage son." I shake my head. "It really upset her. I can't imagine how I would react if something like that ever happened to Teddy. Not only was she angry about the sex, but knowing how physically abused he had been as a small child, she was angry that Elena had physically abused him as well."

"Wow. I guess every family has their secrets. I just never knew. I don't think Elliott knows either."

"And he never will, right?!" I glare at her.

She shakes her head. "No. I won't ever say anything. I think it would break his heart to know all that happened to his little brother.

"You know, even though Christian has more money and is more high profile, Elliott is protective of him. He is his older brother and he really loves Christian," she says. "It's just a shame that they couldn't have been closer over the years. He always complained that Christian was so distant. Wouldn't let him in. They never got to go drinking or chasing girls together."

"Now you know why," I tell her. "He was preoccupied with Ms. Lincoln. Then the whole family thought he was gay and just let them think that."

Kate laughs. "I know. They were thinking he was gay, and the whole time he was fucking his brains out with Elena or all those, what did you call them? Subs? All those subs you told me about. Shit!"

"Well, the subs have been a whole other story." I shake my head and roll my eyes at her.

"You're kidding me. There's more?" she asks.

"Not too much. When Christian and I were still dating he had one show up out of the blue. She broke into the penthouse and tried to slit her wrists. Then she disappeared and broke in again later trying to stalk him. She finally confronted me a time or two."

"Oh, my god." She appears to be shocked.

"She was off her rocker as well. I really felt sorry for her, though. She had been his sub a couple of years earlier. She had really fallen in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way. She finally gave up and married someone else. Evidently that didn't work out and she ran off with some guy. He died and so she sort of lost it and came back for Christian. She didn't understand why Christian had fallen in love with me and not with her," I take a deep breath.

"I somehow ended up on the other end of her revolver. You know that. It happened when Ethan came to visit. When we were still in your apartment and you were off on vacation with Elliott."

"Yeah, I remember. I just never heard the particulars of why it happened," Kate tells me.

"Well, Christian Grey certainly changed your life, didn't he?" She asks.

"I can't say I've ever been bored since I've been with him." I smile.

"It's good to see you smile a little," Kate tells me.

I nod. I really miss Christian. I'm enjoying having Kate with me, but I really miss him. I hope Elliott is able to talk to him.

After a night of confessions and admissions, Kate and I finally doze off. We haven't been able to spend this much time together since before I married Christian. It was good to have a night off from being wife and mommy, just me and Kate. It took my mind off of things for a while.

* * *

I am wakened by Christian kissing my cheek. "Hi. What are you doing here?" I ask him trying to wake up.

"I told you I'd be back first thing this morning. I'm a man of my word. How are you feeling?" he asks me leaning over my bed.

"I guess I'm okay. Not much change. Still achy and sore. My tummy still hurts. It's just going to take time. I'll get better." I reach up and give him a kiss. " How are you?"

"I'm fine. I missed you," he smiles.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're back," I tell him.

I look over and Elliott is with Christian. "Good morning Elliott. Thanks for lending Kate to me last night."

He shakes his head. "No problem. How much trouble can she get into in a hospital?" he laughs.

He walks over to the chair his wife is sleeping in and kisses her waking her up. She smiles up at the man she adores.

"Want to go get some breakfast Miss Kate?" he asks her. She smiles at him and nods as she stretches.

Kate gets up and straightens herself. After she goes to the bathroom and fixes her makeup and hair, they are off.

"Thank you for letting me have some time with her," I tell my husband. "What did you and Elliott do?"

"We went to the apartment and drank half the fucking night."

"What!? You drank all night?" I ask him.

"No. Half the night. He insisted on talking the other fucking half."

"Yeah, I know what a big talker you are. Did you talk before you drank or after?" I ask.

"What do you think?" he rolls his eyes at me. "Of course it was after. He ambushed me. Got me half- drunk then started trying to pry all my secrets out of me." he smirks.

"Did it work?"

"To some extent. I wasn't that drunk." He snorts. "He was just trying to be a big brother."

"What did you talk about?" I ask him.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Kate talked about?" he asks.

"No." I shake my head and smile.

"I didn't think so," he grins at me.

"It wasn't anything earth shattering. She reminded me that they had lost…lost a baby between Simon and Trevi. She just gave me a little insight on how I'll feel and how to handle things."

"That's basically what Elliott did. He told me what they had gone through and things they did to work through it. We talked about that and growing up, Mom, Dad, Mia. All the fighting and drinking I did. He confessed that he was glad I stayed in so much trouble because it kept the heat off of him. He looked like Saint Elliott next to me. All the time he was doing more drinking and screwing than I ever thought about."

"Well I'm glad you were able to be such a good little brother to him. I'm sure he appreciated all the help," I smile up at him.

"Mmm. Guess he did." He sits down next to me. " Have you had breakfast?"

"No, they haven't brought it in yet. Have you?"

He shakes his head, "No, I was hoping to get to eat with you." He takes my hand and puts it to his mouth and rubs his lips across the back of it finally kissing it.

"Soft lips." I smile at him. Finally breakfast comes in and there is a tray for Christian as well as for me. He makes a concerted effort to eat his, but lets me know how 'vile' the hospital food is.

Dr. Greene appears through the door. "Good morning Greys. How is everyone this morning?" ever so cheerful. I'm glad she's here. I'm ready to go home.

"We're good. I'm glad to see you," I tell her.

"Oh really? Why?" she asks.

"I'm ready to go home. I'm getting tired of this hospital bed," I tell her.

"Well, I'd like to accommodate you, but I need you here for a while longer." She pulls down the sheet and raises my gown and inspects my incision. "That's looking pretty good. No sign of infection." Looking at my chart. "No temperature, eating well. You're up and walking with help." She sighs like she is thinking. "I think we'll take the catheter out today. Continue the antibiotics and the pain meds. If you are urinating well and having good bowel movements, and are able to walk, I'll think about maybe tomorrow. Will that work?" she asks.

"I guess so," I pout.

"Trust me, you don't want to go too early and then get home and have to come back. Just put up with it at least one more day." She gives me her sympathetic smile.

"Okay." I agree.

"Did the counselor come to see you yesterday?" she asks.

Christian and I both nod. "Yes she did."

"Did it help any?" she asks.

"Yes. She had some good information and she was able to answer some questions for us. Thank you for sending her up." I tell her.

"Good. Well. I have rounds to finish. Any questions?" We both shake our heads. "Okay. I'll check in on you again this evening. Take care and you know to have me paged if you need anything." She squeezes my hand and smiles down at me, then leaves the room.

"I really wanted to go home," I tell Christian.

Christian rubs his chin, furrows his brow and looks so serious. "Let's see I believe the wisdom is, and I quote, 'Baby I know it's hard for you to stay in bed. You're not used to it, but the more you rest and take care of yourself, the quicker you'll get better.' Yes I believe that is an exact quote."

"Sometimes I hate you." I tell him, realizing it is what I said to him when he was in bed last month.

"Not to change the subject, but we need to talk today and make some decisions, baby," he mentions.

"I know. I guess the sooner we do it, the sooner it is behind us instead of ahead of us," I agree with him.

"Mom and Dad have an entire section out at Lake View. There is a section for you and me, Mia and Elliott have sections as well if they want them." I can see the pain in his face as he talks. "We can use that. You and I have talked about being cremated. If we are going to do that, then I think we should do the same for Sam. What do you think about it?"

"Yes. I think so. That's fine with me," I tell him. "When?"

"Do you want to be there?" he asks.

"Yes. I need to." I nod my head.

"Okay. Well. I guess we can do it in a few days; after you are released. We can put off the service until you're feeling better. It doesn't have to be done right away, baby." He sits forward and takes my hand between both of his. "I love you, Anastasia."

"I know." I smile over at him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Dr. Greene is finally releasing me from the hospital. I can't wait to get home. I'm so tired of this hospital bed and hospital food. I miss my children. More than that, my poor husband needs some rest. I'm still sore and still need Christian to help me get around. He is so sweet getting everything packed up and ready to go home.

We leave the flowers at the hospital except for the roses Taylor and Gail sent. They mean so much to me; I couldn't bear to leave them behind. The transport person wheels me out to a waiting Taylor and the SUV. It's strange, I never at any time imagined leaving the hospital without my Sam. I just have to trust that things happen the way they are supposed to happen. Doesn't help any.

Christian reaches across the console and takes my hand giving it a sweet squeeze and me a loving smile. I run my hand through his hair. He looks so tired. "Thank you baby."

"For what?"

"For taking such good care of me. For being with me. I know you're exhausted."

He kisses my hand, "Ana, I'm the one who should be thanking you. I love you. What I did doesn't even come close to comparing with what you've been through."

"How have the kids been?" I ask him.

"Good. They miss their Mom," he tells me.

"I hate to go in looking like I do. I'm still pretty bruised up." I shake my head. "Between you last month and now me, our kids are going to think we are the most accident prone people on the planet."

We pull into the garage at our home and Christian rushes around to help me out of the car. Taylor unloads the SUV for us carrying in the flowers and my belongings.

"Mommy!" I hear my Teddy. He stops dead in his tracks just before he reaches me. "Mom. What happened?"

I walk the extra few feet toward him and put my arms around him, "Hi Baby. I'm okay. I just tripped and fell down some stairs." I squeeze him tighter and kiss his face, "I missed you so much. Have you been good for Gail and Taylor?"

He nods, "Yes, ma'am. Does it hurt?" he asks.

"A little." I nod. "Mainly I'm just sore. I have to be a little careful moving around for a while."

"What have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Not much. I read some books and watched some TV. Mainly I tried to keep Grace out of my room."

"You did? Why do you want Grace to stay out of your room?" I ask him.

"She tore up my book and she broke my model glider that Dad got for me." He looks so distressed.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Can the Glider be fixed?" I ask him.

"I don't think so, Mom. It's in a zillion pieces. It looks pretty bad."

"Well, I'm sure Dad will get you another one. I'm sorry that happened." I kiss his little copper head.

"I told her I'll rip her up if she comes in there again."

"Well. Let's not go that far. We'll do our best to keep her out." I tell him.

Gail comes in with Grace. She puts Grace down and throws her arms around me. "Hi Gail. Thanks for keeping the kids. I hope we didn't ruin any plans for you and Taylor."

"You didn't ruin anything for us. How do you feel?" She looks like she is barely holding the tears back.

"I'm okay. Pretty sore and I look awful." I want to cry too and my voice cracks." I'm doing okay though."

"Well, I almost have lunch ready. Can I help you up to bed?" she asks.

"I can get her Gail." Christian breaks in. "I'll get her upstairs and settled in. Can you bring up some lunch in about thirty minutes, please?"

"Sure, Mr. Grey. I'll give you time to get settled in," she says. "I can go ahead and get the kids fed first."

I bend down and give Grace a big kiss on her cheek and run my hand through her curls. She seems as though she doesn't even notice I'm home.

Christian helps me up the stairs. They make me realize just how sore I still am. We walk down the hall toward our bedroom and I stop at Teddy's room. His bedroom door is closed and there is a sign he has made in crayon taped to his closed door.

* * *

_** KEP OUT!**_

_** XPESHELY GRACE**_

* * *

Then there is some sort of monster face drawn on it. "What the fuck's that?" Christian asks.

"I think Teddy and Grace are having cohabitation issues," I tell him.

Christian shakes his head. "Has the entire world gone fucking crazy?"

"They seem to be getting to the age where they think they hate each other." I tell him. "Didn't you go through that with Elliott and Mia?"

"No. I was just pissed off at everybody in general." He shrugs.

We pass the nursery door and I try to pretend that it isn't there. Finally in our bedroom I sit on the bed and Christian helps me undress and get into a night gown. He unbuttons my blouse for me and slides it and my bra off. Then he kneels down and slides my pants down and off. He traces the incision on my abdomen with his finger and sweetly kisses it. Looking up at me he whispers, "I'm sorry."

I run my fingers through his hair and whisper back, "I love you." He slides my pale blue long gown over my head and it falls in place around my still pudgy body. It fits again. How about that.

"Christian, I don't really want to get back in bed again. I think I'll sit on the sofa a while. I need to be trying to walk more anyway. It's hard to walk with this ankle still so tender."

"Come over to the sofa and I'll get the foot stool for you to prop it up."

I finally am ensconced on the sofa and Gail brings up a tray for lunch. There are chicken salad sandwiches and potato soup and cubed fruit with iced tea and she sneaked some chips on the tray as well. "Oh, Gail this looks great. I never want to see hospital food again. You don't know how much I appreciated all the food you sent over."

"Oh, it was no trouble. You always eat like a bird and I knew Mr. Grey would be having a fit if you didn't eat enough." She smiles down at me. "It's so good to have you home Ana."

"Thanks. It's good to be home."

Teddy walks in while Christian and I are eating. He looks so sad.

"Buddy what's wrong? You look like you just lost your last friend. Come over here and sit with me." Christian motions for Teddy to join him on the sofa.

"I didn't lose any friends Dad," he advises Christian.

"It's just an expression, son. Why do you look so sad?" he asks Teddy.

"Well Dad. It's like this. I was in my room. It was Saturday and Gail made me take a nap after lunch. When I woke up I had to go to the bathroom and when I got back to my room Grace was tearin' up my book." He is using these exaggerated hand motions as he describes what happened. "She was just sittin' in the floor rippin' all the pages out. I got real upset and took it away from her, but it was too late. Then. She got mad 'cause I took the book away from her so she got up and grabbed my glider model off my desk and smashed into a zillion pieces. It looks real bad."

Christian is just mesmerized over this tale. "Ahh. Well, son. We'll take a look at the model and if it can't be fixed we'll see about getting you a new one. Will that be okay?"

"Hummm. I guess. What about my book? It's just rurnt?"

"It's what?" Christian asks him.

"It's rurnt, Dad," he repeats himself.

"Son the word is ruined, not rurnt." Christian is trying not to smile.

"Well, whatever it is. I can't read it anymore," he stares up at his dad.

Christian nods and tries to swallow his sandwich. "Well see about replacing your book too."

"Teddy, why do you have that sign on your bedroom door?" Christian asks.

"That's why." He says.

"What's why?" Christian asks. This whole conversation is like watching paint dry.

"To keep Grace out. So she won't touch my stuff."

"Son, Grace can't read. That sign isn't going to help you much." Christian tries to explain.

Teddy rolls his eyes and snorts,"Daaad, I know that. That's why I put the monster face on it. To scare her away."

"I see. Well. Is it working?" Christian asks.

" She hadn't torn up anything else since I put it up."

"Hmm? Well, it seems to be working then." Christian throws his napkin down and sits back on the couch. "I'd leave it up there if I were you."

"Yeah. I thought I would, Dad."

Teddy comes around and gives me a big hug and a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, baby. I sure missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Thank you sweetheart. We'll get all your things replaced, Okay?" I tell him. He nods and runs off to his room.

"Speaking of the little psychopath, where is she?" Christian asks.

"I think Gail has her. She may have put her down for a nap since she's already had lunch," I tell him.

Gail comes up to collect the tray and lunch dishes. "Can I get you anything, Ana?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so. Thanks." I pause. "Oh, wait. When you go to the grocery can you pick me up a cabbage, please?" She gives me an odd look, then I see it register.

"Sure. Sage tea as well?" she asks.

"Please. Thanks."

"Why do you want cabbage?" Christian asks. He has his arm around me.

"My breasts are getting really full and sore. I need it to help dry me up." I tell him.

He gives me a bewildered look.

"What?" I ask him.

"You eat cabbage to dry up?" he asks.

"No. You remember. I put cold cabbage leaves in my bra and it helps to dry things up," I tell him.

"I don't remember that. How does it work?" he asks.

"I have no idea how it works. It just does."

He gives me a hug. "I'm sorry you're going to have to go through that, baby."

"I guess it's just part of it. You do what you have to do," I tell him. "It'll pass."

"Anything I can do?" he asks as he gives me a soft kiss on the top of my breast.

"NO! Please don't do that," I am so short with him. "That will make it worse."

"Sorry. I think I've forgotten the rules," he winces.

I pat his thigh, "That's okay. It's been a while. I just need to avoid any kind of stimulation. I hate to ask her, but need to ask Gail to pick me up some pads as well." I lay my head back on the sofa and sigh, "I probably need to get a new pump too, I threw the last one away after Grace. Didn't think I'd need it again."

Christian just shakes his head and gives me a sweet sympathetic smile.

Christian's phone pings and I can see him frown as he answers. "Yes…Okay…..Yes in the morning…. It couldn't be helped…..I know…yes I fucking know…Don't fucking do that…we'll discuss it first thing in the morning." He turns his phone off and pitches it on the table. "Fuck!" he rubs his hands over his eyes.

"What in the world? Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"Oh, I've just been gone so damn much lately. So much has happened. I just got back to work last week and worked one full day before this happened with you and Sam. I've left so much on Ros' shoulders. I need to do something before she fucking quits on me."

"What are you going to do? You can't let Ros quit."

"I don't think she will really quit. I just need to find some way to appease her for a while." He tells me.

"I've never really understood why she stays," I tell him. "She's smart enough and competent enough to run her own company. Wonder why she hasn't done it?"

"Balls."

"Balls?" I ask.

"Yep. You gotta' have a set to stick your neck out there. Put your money on the line. Risk everything you have." He leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. "Getting it is the easy part. You have to be able to maintain it. You can't ever let it stagnate. Can't ever let it stop growing. You got to keep the employees happy, keep the suppliers happy, keep the bank happy, keep your wife and kids happy," he grins.

I reach over and swat him. "You love every minute of it." I tell him. "Actually I think Ros does have what it takes."

"You do?"

"A vagina. I heard that not long ago. Actually a vagina is tougher than balls. Balls are all soft and delicate. But a vagina? Now a vagina can really take a pounding." I give him a good smirk.

"I've always had a lot of respect for a good vagina," he tells me keeping a straight face.

"Just the vagina? Not the woman attached?" I ask.

"Well, you know what the definition of a woman is, don't you?"

"I'm afraid to ask." I give him a good sideways look.

"A life support system for a vagina," he grins and snickers.

"Christian Grey. I do believe you told a joke. It was an awful joke and I can't believe you actually said that. If I didn't hurt so badly, I'd reach over and smack you."

"Elliott told me that the other night," he snickers.

"That sounds about like Elliott," I tell him.

Christian reaches over and puts his arms around me and tries to kiss my neck. "No! Don't even try that. Get away from me." I swat at him.

"Ohhh. What's the matter with my little life support system?" he laughs.

"Fuck you, Grey."

"I like seeing you smile again," he finally tells me.

"I like seeing you laugh for a change." I tell him. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

I give him a pitiful look and look down at my soaking chest.

"Did I do that?" he asks looking contrite.

"You didn't help. It's okay. I'll go get cleaned up." I try to stand up.

"Hold on. I'll help you up." Christian gets up and helps me to my feet. He follows me into the bathroom and sits on the bench while I run some cool water and soak a wash rag. I start to lower my gown straps and look over at him watching me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm watching."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "Because I can."

"Do me a favor and make yourself useful. Go look in my bra drawer and bring me my sports bra. Please."

He gets up and ambles to my dressing room. "Which one is your bra drawer?" he yells.

"The one with the bras in it." I yell back. "Just open the drawers until you see bras. You know what they look like, don't you?"

"The things with the straps and the two holder things. Right?"

God. He sounds like Teddy. I turn to yell back and he strolls in with my sports bra hanging off of his finger.

"Thank you." I slide it on and get it adjusted. Then I locate a sanitary pad and cut it in half and stuff each half into each cup of the bra. "There. That should do for a while."

Christian has been watching me during the process. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Put those in your bra."

"Because I don't have any breast pads. I didn't think this mess would start this soon. You know what they say about the mother of invention. Maybe Ros should run that company."

"Babe, do you want me to bring your mother out to stay for a while?" he asks me.

"No. Have you called her?" I ask him.

"No. I didn't know what you wanted me to say."

"I'll call and let her know what happened." I tell him.

"Are you sure, you don't want her to come?" he asks me.

"I'm sure. If she comes out, I'll have to look after her and I'm just not up the extra responsibility right now. Besides she'll be constantly worrying about Bob the entire time she's here. I have you and Gail and Kate. I think that will do."

"MAMA," I hear Grace cry.

"There's my girl. She must be awake."

"I'll go get her." Christian offers.

"Thanks. Bring her in here. I haven't gotten to see her since I've been back."

"Oookay. One psychopath daughter coming up." He strolls out the bedroom door.

I walk back over and lower myself onto the sofa. Christian returns with Grace. "Here you go mama." He lowers Grace and I take her in my lap. "Hey baby. "

"Hi mama." She's still sleepy and tries to curl up in my lap but it really hurts my tummy.

"Christian would you mind handing me a pillow from the bed. I want to cushion my stomach so I can hold Grace."

"Sure." He brings me the pillow.

"Thank you sweetheart. Thank you for helping me so much," I tell him.

I get Grace adjusted so I can cradle her in my arms. He sits down next to me and leans his head over on my shoulder. Cupping his face with my hand I snuggle in closer to him. I play with Grace's curls and her eyelids begin to get heavy again. I can feel my chin begin to tremble and tears fill my eyes again. Christian sits up and pulls me into his arms. "It's okay sweetheart. Don't cry baby."

"Christian, I think I'm going to cry for a long, long time."

* * *

I wake in the dark to the sound of the shower running. Is it time for Christian to be getting ready for work already? I look over at his side of the bed and it is minus one husband. The clock stares back announcing that it is 3:10 a.m. Certainly not time for him to be up. I need to use the bathroom anyway, so I slip out of bed and walk toward the light peering from under the bathroom door. I knock but get no response. Turning the knob I gently crack the door and peek into the cloud of moisture that fills the bathroom. "Christian?"

"What?" he answers.

"Sweetheart. Are you okay?" I tentatively ask him.

"I'm fine. Go back to bed," he answers curtly.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"I prefer that you didn't. I'll be back to bed in a minute," his voice sounds so distant.

I push my way through the door and see Christian in the shower. He is sitting on the tile bench in the shower enclosure. His hands are clasped and his elbows on his knees. His head is bowed and he is allowing the water to rush over him.

I gingerly walk toward the shower and slide in behind the glass. He opens his eyes and looks up at me. His face is wet from the falling water leaving the red in his red eyes to be the single clue that he has been crying. I sit next to him and slide my hand across his back. "Christian are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not okay," he tells me.

"Can I do anything, baby?"

"No. I just need a little time to myself. I haven't had a moment to myself since all this happened. I just need time to think about it all. Let it all sink in."

"I understand." I cup his face in my hands and give him a kiss.

"Baby, you shouldn't be in here. Your incision is getting wet. It's not supposed to get in water for at least ten days or until Dr. Greene looks at it again," he reminds me.

"I know. I just wanted to check on you. Christian, don't pull away. Don't try to go through this by yourself. Please don't."

"I just need some time. That's all." I can hear him clear his throat. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Christian I can't help but worry about you. I love you. I need you. I want to be here for you. You never have to go through anything by yourself," I try to convince him.

He gives me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. "I know. I just needed a few minutes, baby. Now get out and get dry, before you get that incision infected."

I reach over and put my arms around his neck. Taking a moment I look seep into his gray eyes and then take his lips with mine. For the first time in days, I kiss him passionately and fist my hands in his hair. He returns my kiss pulling me close. Finally breaking the contact my mouth has on him, I look back into his eyes. "You take my breath away." I whisper.

I leave the shower and try to give him his space. After drying off, I put on a dry gown then return to bed. A few minutes later I can feel him as he slides in behind me and puts his arms around me. I can feel him bury his nose in my hair and breathe in deeply. "My Anastasia. I don't deserve you. But my God, how I love you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I really hate that Christian had to go back to work so soon. I know he had to. I just hate being here at the house. I can't really do anything and just sitting around is so boring. With past C-sections, I always had a new baby to keep me busy. It's different this time. It gives me way too much time to think. I can't even help with the kids too much yet. Teddy's in school. Thank heavens I have Gail. I know Christian pays her to be here, but sometimes I almost feel like she is more of a mother to me than my own mother.

I love Mom, but she is just so about herself and Bob. I know she loves me, but for so many years I've felt like I fit in there somewhere behind the husbands. Thank God for Ray. He wasn't even my real parent, but he's always been there for me. Always put me first. I couldn't love him more if he were my real father.

Maybe that's why Christian and I have enjoyed having the children so much. We both want the chance to be better parents than our birth parents were. I think that is one of the things I love most about Christian. He's such a damn good father. There's something just so sexy about a man that loves his kids. Not that he needed to be any sexier. The man is on fire. After eight years I'm still hot for him.

I can't wait until I can get up and moving around again. I need to start trying to get rid of this baby weight and get my tummy back and get my ass off the floor. Christian would love me no matter what, but I still need to try to look good for him. I just love it when I catch him looking at me. It doesn't matter how tired I am or how awful I look; sometimes I catch him looking at me like I'm a hot fudge sundae and he's been on a sugar fast. I want him to always look at me like that. He can make me feel so beautiful, so desired.

Shit! I'm thinking too much again. Teddy should be home from school soon. I'll be glad to see him. He hasn't asked me anything about the baby. He noticed when I got pregnant, but he hasn't noticed that there's nothing there anymore. There's nothing there anymore. I'm empty. He's gone. Shit, I'm so tired of crying.

I reach over and pick up my phone after it rings. It reads _Christian_.

"Hi Sweetheart. How's work going?" I try to sound cheerful.

"It's okay. Lot to catch up on. How are you feeling?" he asks.

I can feel my voice start to crack. "I guess I'm okay."

"No you aren't. I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong baby?"

"Christian you have more to do than listen to me complain," I tell him.

"I have nothing that's more important than to listen to you complain. What is it?" he insists.

"I'm just board. I have too much time to think and that's not good. I'm sore, my breasts are about to explode and I still don't have a breast pump." I'm sobbing pretty good right now. " I look awful and I'm just so sad."

"What can I do, baby?" He sounds so sympathetic.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do." God I wish you could make it all go away.

"Is Teddy home from school yet?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"I just thought he could keep you company until I get home."

"He should be home soon. I'll be fine. I miss you."

"I'll try to get away early. We'll turn our brains off and watch one of those inane chick movies tonight if you want to."

I chuckle a bit. "You don't have to go that far."

"That sounds a little better. Just a minute…..What? Okay I'm on my way….Get things started and I'll be right there. Baby, I need to go. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Go merge or acquire something."

"Love you, Baby."

"Bye."

Now I really miss him. I start to cry again. Good, heavens. I can't just sit here and cry all the time. Just when I feel like all is lost, I hear Teddy coming down the hall. He peeks around the door. "Hey baby. Come on in and visit."

Teddy runs and takes a flying leap on to the bed, then crawls up and snuggles next to me.

"Mom are you crying again?" he asks.

"Yes, just a little." I hate that he has noticed, but no sense in lying.

"Are you sad?"

I nod. "Yes sweetheart. I am a little sad."

"Are you sad because of Sam?" he looks up and asks.

"Yes. I am baby. Why did you ask?" This child never ceases to amaze me.

"Dad told me not to talk to you about it," he tells me.

"He did? What did Dad say about Sam?" What in the world has Christian told him?

"He just said that when you had your accident that Sam got hurt and he wasn't going to get born any more. But he said that it would make you sad if I talked about it."

"Oh, Teddy, baby. You can always talk to me about anything." I hug him tight and kiss his head.

"Is that all Daddy said?"

"He said that Sam was a garden."

"A garden?"

"Yep. Like when you plant seeds in a garden and some grow and some don't. He said that Sam was like a seed that didn't get to finish growing."

"How do you feel about that?" I ask him.

"Well, I was sort of liking to have a little brother, but we can just plant another seed can't we?"

"Oh, honey. I'm not so sure about that." This will be harder than I thought.

"Why not?"

"Well, when I fell, it hurt the place where the baby grows. The doctor couldn't fix it so she had to take it out. Mommy can't grow another baby, sweetheart."

"Oh. Dad didn't tell me that," He pouts.

"Well, that's a lot for a little boy to take in all at once." I play with his little curls. "Do you think that just having Mom and Dad and you and Grace will be okay?"

"I guess so. If it's okay with you and dad. It's okay with me."

"I think having you and Grace will make Daddy and me very happy."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Well, I love Sam very much. Even though he wasn't born yet, I love him as much as I love you and Grace."

"You do? Even though you couldn't see him?" he asks.

"Yes baby. I started loving him the minute I knew he was there."

"Did you love me the minute you knew I was there?" he asks.

"Yes I did. From the very first second. In fact I think I loved you before you were there." I hug him so tight.

"How could you love me before I was there?" he asks.

"I wanted you in my life so much, that I just loved the idea of having you."

"I loved you before I knew you too, Mom." He smiles up at me. "Did daddy love me too?"

"Oh, yes." I tell him. Christian did love him, it just took him a while to figure it out. "Your dad loved you just as much as I did."

"Where did Sam go Mom?"

" You know that is one of those mysteries that nobody really has the answer to. I can tell you where I think he is."

"Where?"

"Well, you know how the universe works? That all the stars and planets and flowers and clouds and everything is made up of the same thing? And when one thing dies it goes into making up something else?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think Sam is waiting to be a part something else. So when you see flowers or clouds or stars, Sam could be a part of all that."

"So Sam could be a star?"

"I think so. And I think his heart is still with us, because we all have a special place inside us where his heart lives."

"I think I feel Sam in my heart Mom." I see little tears in his eyes.

"That's good. He'll always be there for you." I wipe his little tears away. "It's okay to cry for Sam, Baby."

"I never saw him, but I think I miss him. 'Member I talked to him?" he rubs his little hands over his eyes.

"Yes , you did. We will all miss him Baby. But we had him for a little while and that's what counts." I smile down at him. "Does it all kind of make sense?"

"Yes ma'am." He nods. "Can I watch TV with you Mom?"

"You sure can. Here's the remote. Turn it on to whatever you want to watch." I feel I'm about to have to watch cartoons.

"Mama?" I can hear Grace as she pads into the bedroom. She grabs the edge of the bed. But can't quite get up. I can't help her and I don't want her to fall.

"Teddy, baby can you help Grace get up, please?"

"Do I have to?" he asks.

"Please?" I give him a sympathetic look.

"Geez. Okay." He crawls over and grabs Grace and helps pull her on to the bed. I can see her headed for my lap and grab her before she can land on me.

"Oww." I gasp. This may not be such a good idea. My breasts hurt every time she moves or touches them. They're responding to having a baby in my lap, too. I hope Gail can get to the store tomorrow to get my supplies. Maybe Christian can stay home long enough and take care of Grace to give her time to get into town. If I had gotten that other housekeeper hired, this wouldn't be a problem. I need to get back on that.

All this animation is driving me crazy, but I do love having both my children next to me like this. I have one arm around Teddy and cradle Grace in my other. I look up to see Christian walking through the door.

"Hi, baby! I'm so glad you're home." I tilt my head up for a kiss.

He walks over and leans down to give me a sweet hello kiss. Then he kisses Grace on her head and rubs Teddy's curls.

"Well if this doesn't look like a Hallmark card, almost." He says.

"Almost?" I ask him.

"Most cards don't have that." He motions toward me.

I look down and have soaked my gown. "Well, crap."

"Not to worry. The cavalry has arrived." He holds out his hand and there is a plastic shopping bag in it. "Here. I went shopping after I left work."

I reach up and grab the bag. Inside is a new breast pump and breast pads.

"Bless you Mr. Grey. Did you go shopping for this yourself?"

"Yep. When my wife is in need…"

"You mean _the_ Christian Grey, billionaire CEO, actually went into a store and purchased a breast pump?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly send my assistant out for it." He smirks. "I was going to offer myself to help you out, and I'm still more than willing to offer my services, but you asked for a pump."

"As well as I remember, you didn't like it last time you tried that." I smirk at him.

"Tastes change. But even if they haven't, I'm more than willing to make the sacrifice to help you." He grins at me.

"I'll think about it." I roll my eyes at him. "I just can't thank you enough for getting this, baby. I'm just miserable."

"Here, let me take Grace and you go get cleaned up." He picks up his baby girl and extends his other hand to help me up.

I walk to the dresser and pick up a fresh gown then head to the bathroom and close the door to get washed up and changed. Then assemble the pump and relieve myself a bit. God, that feels better. I can't believe that Christian actually walked into a store, much less looked for and purchased a breast pump and supplies. That man never ceases to amaze me. I guess this is about as far as he can get from his sub days. From cuffs and whips to breast pads and pumps. Wonder which he liked better?

I finally emerge from the bathroom and Christian has taken my place on the bed next to Teddy and Grace is sitting on his lap engaged deep in conversation with him. I'm sure he is understanding about a tenth of what she is telling him. He just keeps nodding and agreeing with her. He is still in his dress slacks and white shirt, but his tie is loosened and his top shirt button undone.

I walk back out and crawl up on the bed with my little family. Teddy is still between Christian and me watching TV intently.

"How was your day?" I ask him.

"Okay I guess. I think I've appeased Ros." he tells me.

"Oh? How did you manage that?" I ask.

"I gave her a piece." He tells me.

I look surprised. "Excuse me? I didn't think Ros walked on that side of the street?" I smile at him.

He mouths, 'Fuck you' to me. "I gave her a percentage of the company."

"Oh?" That surprises me. " How much?" I ask.

"2.5 percent." He tells.

"2.5 percent? That's not very much."

"It is when the company is as large as this one is. 2.5 percent of a lot, is a lot," he tells me.

"Oh. Well did that make her happy?"

"I think so. She was agreeable." He rubs his hands over his eyes. "I probably should have done it a long time ago. She's been there since the beginning and deserves it. I just hated giving up any part of it."

"So, did her 2.5 percent come out of your half or my half?" I give him a big smile.

"Baby, my half and your half are the same thing. Unless you're planning on going somewhere."

"Now how could I ever leave a man that would walk in a store and buy me a breast pump?" I take his hand and lace my fingers through his.

Christian smiles at me and leans over and gives me a long slow kiss.

I see Teddy looking over warily. "You and Mom aren't going to sneeze are you?"

"No son." Christian laughs. "I need to sneeze, but we aren't going to."

He gives us a smirk and returns to his cartoons.

"Mr. Grey, you have created a monster." I shake my head and smile at him.

Christian picks up his phone after hearing it ping. "Hello Mother….yes she's doing pretty well, still sore…right….oh, really?...okay….oh, give us a couple of hours, we need to get the kids fed….okay…..bye mom."

"I assume that was your mother?"

"You would assume correctly. They want to come over and see you. I told her to give us a couple of hours to get the kids and taken care of."

"Okay. I need to get cleaned up I guess. I look awful."

"Baby, you just got home from the hospital. They don't expect you to look perfect."

"I know, but still, I feel like I should make the effort."

"Are you guys about ready for dinner?" He asks the kids.

* * *

"Hello Mother." Christian leans in and lets his mother give him a hug as he kisses her on her cheek.

"Hello, Sweetheart. How are you?" she asks him.

"We're good." He shakes Carrick's hand." Dad."

"Hello, son. Good to see you."

"Well come in. Anna and the kids are in the family room. Can I get either of you anything?"

"I'll have a gin and tonic if you have it." Carrick asks.

"Coming up. Mom? Anything for you?" Christian asks.

"I'd love an iced tea."

"You got it." Christian gestures to the family room. "Go on in and have a seat. I'll be right back with the drinks."

Grace and Carrick come in and Teddy runs to them. "Grandma Grace!" Teddy throws his arms out and falls into Grace's arms. She gives him a huge kiss. "Hello, baby. How are you?"

"I'm good, Grandma."

"Well, I see I'm back to Grandma. I like that." Grace notes.

Teddy gives his Grandpa Carrick a big hug and a handshake.

"Here you go dad." Christian has returned with Carrick's drink. "Mom, Gail will be in with your tea in a minute. Please sit down."

"Well, Darling, you look well. How are you feeling?" Grace asks me.

"I'm okay. Still tired and sore, but I'm sure this will all pass." I tell her.

She puts her hand on mine and gives it a squeeze and gives me a smile.

"Oh, before I forget, Louise has a sister that is looking for employment. She was working for the Carmichaels and they have gone to Europe for the summer. Her name is Myra. Since the Carmichaels go abroad every summer, she is looking for something year round. I knew you and Christian were looking for a housekeeper and I thought I'd recommend her." Grace tells us. "She has filled in for Louise on occasion and I can highly recommend her."

"That's great. If she's anything like Louise, she'd be perfect." I tell her.

"I still want her to go through the agency. She'll need to be vetted and we'll need a background check and NDA as well." Christian offers.

"Oh, Christian! Really." Grace admonishes him.

"Sorry, Mother. That's just the way it is," he shrugs.

"I can give you the address if you can have her send her resume in, I'd love to interview her. We really need someone."

"Good I'll let Louise know. She's really a sweet woman. I think you'll like her."

Gail brings in Grace's tea. "Can I get anyone anything else?"

"I think we're fine Gail. Thank you." Christian tells her.

Grace moves over next to me and puts her arm around my shoulders. "How are you really doing, dear?"

"I guess I'm okay. Just sad, tired. My milk has come in and I'm pretty miserable. My incision is sore."

"I'm so sorry. Carrick and I have just been devastated over this. How is Christian taking it?" She asks.

"He's putting up a good front. I think he feels responsible for everything that's happened." I tell her.

"Well, I know we can't talk right now, but I want to come back when we can sit and talk about all of this," she whispers.

Great just what I need to rehash everything. "Sure. I'm here every day. Come by whenever."

"Let's talk about something happy?" I tell her. "How is the wedding coming?"

"Oh, I think we're well on the way. The invitations finally went out. I didn't think we were going to make it in time, but we got them all completed and mailed. Everything else is pretty much under control."

"That's great. I know Mia and Ethan are getting excited," I tell her.

"Well, I know Mia is. You know Ethan, he has that shrink mentality. Takes everything in stride, doesn't get bent out of shape about anything." She shakes her head. "I think Mia would like him to be more enthusiastic. He just sort of plods along."

"I think Ethan is just ready to get on with his life with Mia. They've been together so long that he's just ready for the next step," I tell her.

"You're probably right."

"Well, I don't want to tire you out. We really just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"I'm glad you did."

"If I can do anything, please call me, dear. This may be more difficult to get through than you think. Please ask for help if you need it," she tell me. "You and Christian both."

"We will. I promise, " I tell her.

"Good. I'll call you and we'll have that talk." She stands and adjusts her sweater. "Carry. Time to go, sweetheart. We don't want to tire these two out."

"But I haven't finished my drink," he tells her.

"You can have another when we get home."

Carrick turns his glass up and finishes off his gin and tonic.

"Okay. Now give me the car keys." Grace demands.

Carrick offers no resistance and hands them over. "Yes Dear."

* * *

Finally, in-laws gone and kids in bed. I'm piled up in the bed and Christian walks in wearing his drawstring PJ bottoms. He's carrying a tray with a bowl of popcorn and two champagne glasses.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Movie time," he smiles.

He places the tray on the table and pulls the bottle of champagne from under his arm. "Fuck that's cold." He shivers as he takes the foil from the top and untwists the wire. He gently twists the cork and slowly pops it. He pours two glasses and hands one to me. He gives me the huge popcorn bowl and then takes a log stemmed red rose from the tray and hands it to me. Then he crawls up on the bed next to me and grabs the remote.

"Well, what shall we watch?" he asks.

"You just never cease to amaze me." I tell him.

"I try." He offers his glass for a toast. "Here's to us. The Greys. Loving faithfully, forsaking all others, through good times and bad, in sickness and health regardless of where life takes us, etcetera, etcetera for as long as we both shall live."

We clink our glasses and take a sip. And then Christian takes them and sets them on the nightstand. He pulls me close, "Come here, sweetheart." He tilts my chin up and stares into my eyes, blue to gray and seals his mouth over mine and kisses me with all the passion of the first kiss we ever shared. He brushes my hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead. "We're going to be fine, Mrs. Grey. We're going to be just fine."

**A/N: Thanks for following this story of Ana and Christian. It continues in Book III, **_**Fifty Shades Full Circle.**_


End file.
